


Ace of Spades One Shots

by Skyline_e



Series: Ace of Spades [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Assassin Ace, Different fruit, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 60
Words: 128,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyline_e/pseuds/Skyline_e
Summary: This is a work of one shots or different events from my story Ace of Spades. Need to read that one to understand this





	1. Sumiko

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is going to be different one shots or scenes that have been left out or if something happened different in the original story Ace of Spades, so if you haven’t read it, go do that.
> 
> What I mean by scenes left out or something different happening, I am talking about Ace and Doflamingo’s first meeting for something left out. And for something different happening can be like Luffy and Sabo being inside the ship when Ace showed up and finding out they were on the Moby dick the first time. 
> 
> The length of everything will vary depending on what the scene is. Some might be really long and some might be short.
> 
> \----  
> This is going to be about Sumiko, both how the rescue looked thought her eyes, the day she spent with Ace. And how the return to the boat were for Rakuyo and Sumiko as well as the aftermath. I’ve had a few people ask for more of Sumiko and how the aftermath was, so here you go. 
> 
> Without further do, enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Sumiko had been roaming around in the woods outside of her house, when she suddenly felt something pressed over her mouth and everything went black. When she woke up, she was chained to a wall in a cell. She had instantly started to panic, not understanding where she was or how she got there. ¨Hey girl,¨ She heard a female whispering. Sumiko looked around in panic, not seeing the source of the voice. She looked around until she saw a girl older than her, also chained to a wall, looking at her with a small smile. ¨Calm down and breathe. Can you do that for me?¨ Sumiko gave a nod and tried to calm down, to take deep breaths. It took Sumiko some time, but she slowly managed to calm down.

The girl smiled, ¨Good, that’s good. I’m Elizabeth, what’s your name?¨ Sumiko looked at Elizabeth and tried to speak, but only wounding up opening and closing her mouth, no words coming out. ¨It’s okay,¨ Continued Elizabeth. ¨I know you’re scared. But try to calm down and speak.¨ Sumiko nodded. Elizabeth spoke slowly and calmly, making her feel a little better. ¨I-, I’m-, I’m Su-, Sumiko.¨ She managed to stammer out. Elizabeth nodded, smiling. ¨Sumiko, I need you to listen to me. I know you’re scared, but its important.¨ Sumiko managed to give a nod. ¨You’ve been captured by some marines, we all have.¨ Continued the lady, and Sumiko now saw some other girls a bit further away, looking scared. ¨We’re trying to figure a way out and I need you to be strong. It’s going to be hard and the marines will make you do stuff, but you need to be strong.¨

Sumiko nodded, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. She had been kidnapped and were terrified. Sumiko let out a sob. She didn’t want this. She wanted to be home with Margaret, to be with her brother, to be _safe_. She could hear Elizabeth trying to comfort her, saying comforting words. Sumiko cried for a few hours, before dragging her legs up to her chest, just sitting still and looking at the wall. She could hear Elizabeth trying to talk to her, but she didn’t want to hear. She wanted to go home.

\---x---

They had been left alone the entire day. No marines had been coming to look at them, not giving them any food or drinks and Sumiko could feel she was hungry and thirsty. When the night came closer, Elizabeth got her attention. ¨Marines will come soon.¨ She started, making Sumiko afraid again. ¨They will take you somewhere and dress you in clothes and force you to dance or something like that. I’m really sorry to say this, but try to be strong. I know it’s going to be hard, but I need you to try.¨ Sumiko nodded.

Not long after, she heard a door open, then the cell door opened and marines came inside.

Sumiko could see the other young girls looking terrified, but Elizabeth looking strong, trying to not look afraid. When someone unlocked her chain, grabbing her arm and starting to drag her out of the cell, she let out a sob as she was taken away from the others. She was dragged into a room and stripped, making her cry more. They were saying phrases like how pretty she was, how she looked nothing like her pirate brother and how much fun they were going to have. They then forced her into a dress, an ugly and uncomfortable dress and put her hair in pigtails and bows. When she looked at herself in a mirror, she felt sick. She looked disgusting.

She was then dragged to an another room and chained to a stage of some sort. A collar around her neck, way too tight, but not so tight she couldn’t breathe, but almost. The chain from the collar and to the stage was so short, she had to sit on her knees, making her feet and legs hurt. She was crying and trying not to sob, to not make any sounds. She was scared what they would do now. A door was suddenly opened and Sumiko could see the others being dragged in too, in the same clothes she had. She watched in fear as one of the other girls, Sara, was chained like she was on the other side of the room. How the other three, Sia, Sierra, May, where dragged up on the stage where she could not see, but she could hear chains being moved. And how they gave Elizabeth a big flask of something that she had to move around with.

Then the door banged open again and this time a lot of men came in. Everyone having a smirk and laughing at them. All of the men grabbed cups and started to drink and one of them, someone in a white coat, walked up on stage and started to scream for the kids to dance. The people in the room then started to go closer to the stage and scream themselves. Their drinks spilling something that smelt _awful_ on the ground and around her. She felt herself start to cry again and the people mocking her for crying. She could see Elizabeth being touched and grabbed as she moved around and Sumiko hoped no one would touch her like that. She didn’t want anyone to do that and wished they would also leave Elizabeth alone, she were so kind.

As the night dragged on, the people got noisier and started to stumble around. They had realized she didn’t like the things they were drinking, so they continued to douse her in it. Making her cry more as her eyes stung and her legs losing footing since the floor was wet, making the collar really tight as she fell. When she fell, she was kicked back up by a foot, making her chest hurt. She hated this and wanted to close her eyes and wish for everything to go away. But every time she closed her eyes long, the men would kick or drowse her in the drink again, yelling at her to look at them. She hated every second of it. It lasted for hours, before they were unchained and dragged back to the cell after being dressed in rags again. They were given bit of food and some to drink before being left alone for the reminder of the night and day. Sumiko cried the entire night and morning, before crying herself to sleep.

That was how the next couple of days went. They were left alone the entire day and forced to entertain the marines during the night before given food and something to drink. The better their performance were, the more food they got. Sumiko tried to cry less, to be strong and do her best. And she managed to do this while she was at the stage, but always cried the entire night when they were left in the cell. Elizabeth always tried to comfort them, be the strongest one and it made it somewhat easier, knowing they weren’t alone.

The fourth night, everything changed.

It was the same hellish routine. Being stripped and forced into the dress and hair fixed before being chained to the stage. Her legs, arms, chest and back were bruised from the abuse and strain they went through. She was starting to lose hope of getting out, the only thing that kept it there, were Elizabeth who told them that she was doing her best to form a plan to get out. Sumiko was already doused in what Elizabeth had told her were booze and her legs were really aching and hurting. She kept telling herself that there were only a few hours left before they would be dragged back to their cell. It was the only thing that made her keep her mask on, knowing half the night were over and she could cry again, already feeling the tears threating to fall. She kept looking at the people in the room, knowing if she didn’t, that they would get mad.

When suddenly she noticed something dark falling from the roof and everyone aside from Elizabeth _froze._

Sumiko felt herself grow more afraid. This had never happened and he had no idea what it meant. She could hear the man on stage yelling and knew he would hear a hit soon, he always did after yelling if they wanted more. When instead, she heard a thud and could see Elizabeth looking terrified at something at the stage. This made Sumiko more afraid, Elizabeth always tried to stay strong, she didn’t like the look she had now. And suddenly, a man was behind her, putting his hand over her mouth. Sumiko started at the man in fear, hoping he wouldn’t hurt Elizabeth. She could see Elizabeth nodding and the man letting her go. She could see Elizabeth talking and guessed the man was too, but she could not see his mouth, the mask covering it.

The man nodded before making his way to one of the men and taking a key-chain from the man who was still froze, throwing it to Elizabeth who nodded. She could see Elizabeth moving towards the stage, but her attention was quickly on the man as he was walking towards her. The man looked terrifying, his clothes dark, wearing a mask and she could see some weapons. She hoped the man wouldn’t hurt her and could feel her fear rise when he moved closer and closer. When the man was in front of her, he crouched down and looked at her with black eyes.

¨Sumiko?¨ He asked, making Sumiko afraid. _How did he know her name?_ She nodded, knowing not answering would cause her pain. ¨Don’t worry,¨ Started the man. ¨I’m not going to hurt you.¨ She then watched as his hand came closer and thought he would hurt her. When her collar was unlocked and fell down on the floor, Sumiko couldn’t help but look at it, look at the collar that had been her hell for days. ¨Sumiko,¨ Started the man again, making her look at him. ¨If you want, you can go with Elizabeth and she will bring you and the others to a safe island.¨ Sumiko looked the way the man was pointing and could see Elizabeth making her way over to Sara, the others behind her. ¨Or,¨ He continued, getting her attention again. ¨You can come with me, and I will bring you to your brother.¨

Sumiko felt her eyes water and her hope rising. ¨Nii-san?¨ She asked, looking at the man. _Was he saving them?_

When the man nodded, she held her hand out to him. She wanted to go to her brother. The man helped her up, but she did still stumble a bit, her legs hurting. ¨Can you walk?¨ Sumiko nodded and forced herself through the pain. The man pointed towards Elizabeth again. ¨Go wait beside Elizabeth. I need to do something before we go.¨ Sumiko nodded and walked to Elizabeth, her legs not hurting as much, only feeling numb. When she was beside Elizabeth, she looked towards the stage and saw the man leaning over the lying man. When he opened the man’s shirt and she saw no movement, she understood. The man was _dead_. When the thought entered her head, she realized something else, _they had been saved._

She stared at the man as he walked back towards them, feeling that he man would not hurt them, feeling he wanted to help them. And he was bringing her to her brother, making her feel happy, she was going to be with her brother soon. When the man was next to them, he started speaking again. ¨Don’t worry,¨ He said, looking at Elizabeth, also taking a dagger out, making Sumiko anxious. _Why was he taking a knife out?_ ¨They won’t come out of their trance until we are far away from here.¨ The man then reached down to her and cut off the ribbons holding her hair up and removed the bow. When he was done, she had to touch her head. He took them away? The horrible pigtails were gone? She felt tears fill her eyes, they were really getting saved. She watched as the man gave the knife to Elizabeth, making so she could do the same to her pigtails.

They then walked out of the room. When they did, Sumiko realized she was scared, she didn’t want to meet anyone else. Elizabeth was holding Sia and Sara, so Sumiko slowly lifted her hand to hold onto the man’s hand. He didn’t hold it back, but let her clutch it, making her feel safer. They slowly made their way out of the base, not meeting anyone who tried to stop them and walked to a shore, a big bird flying in front of them. When they got to the shore, the man let her hand go and helped Elizabeth get the boat in the water and the others get in it. When everyone was in the boat aside from her and the man, Elizabeth looked concerned at her. The man shook his head. ¨I will bring her somewhere safe, I promise.¨

The man then pointed out in the ocean, towards an island in the distance. ¨Go to that island over there,¨ Sumiko could see the man handing something to Elizabeth. ¨When you get there, show this to the villagers, they will help you.¨ Elizabeth nodded, looking thankful at the man. ¨Thank you.¨ Said Elizabeth, before starting to row the boat. The man and Sumiko watched them leave, Sumiko waving at them and was glad when they waved back. When she could no longer see them, the man turned to her again, holding his hand out. ¨I’m going to use my powers to get us somewhere safe. It might feel strange and scary, but nothing will happen to you.¨ Sumiko felt a bit afraid, but he had helped them get out and the others to safety. She nodded and took his hand.

Sumiko only saw darkness and felt wind hitting her, making her feel scared. But the hand she held making her feel a bit better, knowing he didn’t leave her. When the darkness went away, she stumbled as they landed, but the hand keeping her from falling. When she was standing again and looked around, she could see that they were next to some buildings. The man started moving again and Sumiko followed, still holding onto his hand. They got to a building and the man held his hand in front of a lock, making a noise signalizing the door opened. _How did he do that?_ The man opened the door and walked inside, Sumiko following. When they were inside, the man closed the door and she could see they were in a clothes shop. ¨Go find some clothes so you can change.¨ Said the man, ¨We will relax until morning, then I’ll take you to your brother.¨

Sumiko nodded and started to walk around the different clothes. She could see the man moving to a desk, a desk Sumiko thought was the register and put some money there. Sumiko shook her head and started to find clothes. _Could she pick whatever she wanted?_ She wanted something that covered her more, she felt exposed in the dress and hated it. She sent a look at the man again, he had almost entire black clothes, some red here and there. Sumiko looked at a rack in front of her and saw some red and black clothes. She found a red shirt and thighs and black sweater and skirt. The colors reminded her of the man and she wanted to look like that. Look strong and confident, she took the clothes and made her way to the man.

The man nodded when she came up to him and hold a pair of shoes. ¨Will these fit you?¨ He asked. Sumiko looked at them, they were black and looked comfortable. They were maybe a bit big, but her feet did hurt so she didn’t mind. Sumiko nodded and the man held his hand out again, this time she took it without asking, knowing he wouldn’t hurt her. They then walked out of the house and headed towards an another one. When they got to a door, the man asked her to wait and stand still for a second. She nodded and watched the man go inside the building and feared he might leave her.

A second later, he came out again and motioned for her to come. She did and when she walked in the door, she saw a man behind a counter and was writing something. He didn’t seem to notice them. Sumiko walked up to the man and held his hand again. His hand didn’t hold back as usual, but he didn’t seem to mind, making her feel better. They walked up a pair of stairs and into a room and Sumiko realized they were in a hotel of some kind. When they got inside the room, the man closed and locked the door. ¨We’ll be staying here until the morning.¨ Said the man, moving to a door and opening it and Sumiko could see a bathroom there.

¨You should take a shower, then you should eat before you rest.¨ Said the man, walking back to her. Sumiko nodded, a bit afraid the man was going to watch her undress and shower. The man took and put the shoes on the ground before looking at her. ¨Are you able to shower by yourself?¨ Sumiko nodded, feeling glad she would be able to shower and change in private. ¨Do you have any wounds that needs to be tended too?¨ Sumiko shook her head, she only had bruises, the man nodded. Before she could go to the shower, the man stopped her and crouched down in front of her, looking her directly into her eyes. ¨I am going to ask you a question, and I need you to be completely honest.¨ Sumiko nodded.

¨Did the marines at one point or another touch you anywhere inappropriately?¨ Said the man in a serious tone.

Sumiko looked at him, _inappropriately_? Then she understood what he meant, Margaret having told her that if anyone touched her in her private places, that it was inappropriately and wrong of the person, and that she should tell her immediately. Sumiko shook her head. She had seen the marines touch Elizabeth when she was moving around, but they had never done that to her and the others, only being forced to wear the dress and occasionally being hit or kicked, but never touched.

The man nodded, standing up again and moving behind her. ¨I will open the back of the dress, making it easier to take off and you will go to the bathroom to shower and change.¨ Sumiko nodded and felt the buttons open. She knew the man couldn’t see her back and was thankful for that. She knew she had bruises there. When the man stood back up again, she moved to the bathroom. Before she closed the door, the man spoke again. ¨I will be out here, if you need help, don’t be afraid to ask.¨ Sumiko nodded and closed the door. She didn’t lock it, in case she did need help and she trusted the man to not come inside unless she told him too.

When she was in the room, she went and took the dress off and looked herself over the mirror. She had not been able to look at herself since she had been captured and didn’t know how she looked. When she stared at herself in the mirror, she felt her stomach churn at bruises at her front and back. She was also covered in dirt and could smell the booze that she had been doused in. She then went and started the shower and stepped under the warm stream of water. As the water washed the dirt and smell away, she felt her start to cry. The fact she was really saved setting in. She wasn’t going back to that place, she was going to her brother and he would bring her home.

She stood in the shower for long time, trying to wash everything away. When the water started to go cold, she moved out and dried herself before dressing. When she had, she looked in the mirror again. She liked how the clothes made her look, she felt more covered and liked the colors, making her look like the man, making her look strong. She then walked out of the bathroom to see the man sitting at a table and writing at a parchment. She saw some food at the table and went over to it, sitting down in the couch and looking at the food in front of her. _Was that her food?_ Before she could ask, the man spoke up, ¨The food is yours.¨ He said, not looking up from what he was doing.

Sumiko nodded and started to eat. The man didn’t talk much, he only spoke when he wanted to say something and never stalled what he wanted to ask. He always went straight to the point. Sumiko ate the food slowly, watching the man write at the other side of the table. She couldn’t see what he was writing, but enjoyed the softly sounds the pen made. When she had eaten half of the food, she felt full. She felt tired and slowly laid down on the couch, listening to the sounds of the pen as the man wrote and felt herself slowly fall asleep. Before she had completely fallen asleep, she felt something drape over her and felt warmer. She then opened her eyes a bit and watched the man sit down again and continue writing. She then closed her eyes and for the first time in almost a week, she felt safe.

When Sumiko woke up the next morning, she felt refreshed, but her body a bit sore. It was the first time she had been able to relax for 4 days and her body was noticing this. When she opened her eyes and sat up, she noticed the man still up, sitting in a chair and reading a book. When she was sitting up, the man looked at her. ¨Would you like to leave now or eat first?¨ He asked. Sumiko looked at him, _she could choose?_ Sumiko was hungry, but she wanted to go to her brother. She looked at the man, ¨Now.¨ She said and realized it was the first time she had spoken around the man. The man nodded and stood up. ¨Put your shoes on and we’ll leave.¨ Sumiko nodded and put the shoes on. They were too big as she had guessed, but they didn’t press on her aching feet.

When she had the shoes on, she looked at the man. _Where were her brother?_ She had a feeling he might be on the ship she had seen one time before and that had a lot of scary looking people on it. ¨Is… Is nii-san on the big boat?¨ She asked slowly. The man nodded, making her anxious. ¨If you want,¨ Started the man. ¨You can hide behind my cape until I can locate your brother.¨ Sumiko looked at him with big eyes, ¨R-, Really?¨ She asked. When the man nodded, she felt glad he understood she was anxious about meeting so many people. The man then held his cape up and she walked behind it, clutching his shirt as they disappeared.

\---x---

Rakuyo was standing on deck. It was today they would get the information about their mossing brothers and he was hoping they were okay. He hoped they had not been injured or anything, but knew there were a big chance they had. They were pirates after all and they weren’t especially liked by the marines. There weren’t many on deck, seeing as either the raven or someone would come to deliver the information. But all the commanders were up, as well as some of the division members that had been around for a long time and they trusted to not do anything. It was almost noon and everyone were watching after the bird or someone that was heading to the boat. It was Marco that had the pouch with the money in. They had two pouches, one with the 50 000, and one with 100 000 in case someone had to be taken out.

Everyone had been relieved when he had accepted, feeling extremely glad they would most likely get their family members back. After the assassin had mentioned Izou and everyone had figured out the meeting could have taken a completely different turn, their father had immediately ordered a meeting. It was only a miracle the meeting had gone without an incident. Not only had the amount been wrong, really wrong, but Izou had come forward as threating. Izou had apologized to them, saying he had not planned to attack, not unless the assassin moved first. Pops had been upset and told everyone clearly to _never_ try anything like that again. They would most likely not be as lucky the next time. His thoughts were interrupted by the distinct flapping of wings to his left, everyone looked over to see the raven, Ace of Spades raven on the railing. But the raven had no envelope or anything. Before anyone could move or think more about it, the raven cawed,

And Ace of Spades appeared in the middle of the deck.

The moment he appeared, everyone froze. Thinking _why was he here?_ He had specifically told that he would send the raven or someone he trusted, not show up himself. Rakuyo’s mind instantly went to that something was wrong, that their family members were dead. Rakuyo expected  the assassin to start speaking to his father and was unnerved when the assassin looked over the deck, looking at everyone that was out. _Why_ would he need to look at everyone when it was his father that was the captain? It didn’t make sense. But the moment his gaze was on him, he could see his eyes stopping as all his focus was on him. ¨Seventh Commander Rakuyo.¨ Said the assassin, not asked, but stated. Rakuyo froze, fear filling him. _What did he want with him?_ He could see and feel the stares of _everyone_ that was out on deck. ¨Y-, Yes?¨ He stammered out. Terrified of what would happen next.

Then, the assassin lifted his cape and Rakuyo was actually expecting to be attacked. What he didn’t expect was for a familiar head to peek out. Rakuyo felt his breath leave him, _could it be?_ Before he could get his mind back on track, the person had taken off and ran straight towards him. The moment she had yelled out ‘Nii-san’ he had automatically crouched down to hug her. He could feel hands clutching his shirt and hear her sobbing. _Why was Sumiko here?_ She shouldn’t be here, she should be at Budo with Margaret. When his mind got back on track and he looked at her, seeing tears falling from her eyes and looking utterly relieved to see him, he managed to stammer out a few words. ¨S- Sumiko? H- How?¨ How was she here? Why was she with the assassin? So many questions were in his mind. He could see his sister trying to answer, but only chocking on her sobs.

¨She was at a marine base, about 2000 miles south from here.¨ He could hear the assassin say and looked at him, hugging his sister close. _Marine base?_ ¨She,¨ Continued the assassin. ¨Along with 5 others had been captured by the marines. When searching the base, I found a file on them, saying that they had been apprehended from their home island to serve as entertainment for the marines.¨ Rakuyo tightened his hold on his sister. _Serve as entertainment? His sister?_ ¨I do not _consent,_ ¨ Continued the assassin, ¨Nor _approve_ of children being held captive or used against their will. When I found out they had the children there, I decided to free them. They had recognized Sumiko as your sister and I decided to bring her here myself.¨

Rakuyo was thankful when the gaze of the assassin was averted from him and looked at his sister. _The marines had taken her?_ And the Ace of Spades had _saved_ her? Rakuyo hugged Sumiko tighter, looking at the assassin who spoke to his father. He was scared of him, terrified actually, but he had saved his sister. Rakuyo felt respect for assassin, he hadn’t done that before. Assassins were dishonest people in his head, and this was the one person not only he, but everyone on the ship feared, and he had saved his sister without being asked.

Then the gaze was back on him and he felt fear come back again, he was still terrifying. ¨She does have some bruising, around her neck from a collar,¨ _Collar?_ Rakuyo looked down and saw the bruises. _Oh god,_ was the only thought he had. ¨And a bit on her arms.¨ Continued the assassin while Rakuyo looked his sister over. ¨I do think this is the extent of her injuries. However, I do recommend having a doctor look her over.¨ Rakuyo nodded, looking at his sister who had stopped crying, only sniffing, before sending a look at his father, not sure what to do. His father gave a nod and a reassuring look. Rakuyo looked at the assassin, ¨Thank you.¨ He said out, feeling glad his sister, who he didn’t even _know_ was missing was back. The assassin nodded and Rakuyo stood up, taking his sisters hand and heading for the infirmary.

When they were walking past his father’s chair, he felt Sumiko tug his arm. Rakuyo stopped and looked at her, thinking something might be wrong. When he looked at her, she let go of his arm and ran towards the assassin. Rakuyo froze again, _what?_ When she was in front of him, she stopped on looked at him and Rakuyo was about to tell her to come back when the assassin looked at her. When the assassin did, she threw her hand around him, _hugging him._ Seeing as everyone was silent, they heard the soft _thank you._ What he didn’t expect, was the assassin to give her a pet on the head, before she let go and walked back to him, grasping his hand. Rakuyo stared at the assassin. His mind was still a bit off track, but he understood he had helped Sumiko. Rakuyo sent a nod at him, not being able to speak, before starting to walk towards the infirmary again.

When he got to the infirmary and opened the door, he could see Bay looking her usual mad and annoyed self for seeing one of them coming in when they had no battles. He could see the woman was about to bite out a remark as to why he was there, but when her eyes looked down and saw Sumiko, he saw her entire form soften at the little girl who was bruised and clutching his hand. ¨Who is this, Commander Rakuyo?¨ Asked the woman, more softly than he had ever heard, recognizing the fear in Sumiko’s eyes. Rakuyo sent a smile, ¨This is Sumiko, my sister, she needs a checkup.¨ He said, clutching Sumiko’s hand back. Bay nodded and motioned for a bed, making him walk over and lift her sister in the bed.

\---x---

Sumiko was scared, the woman had looked mad when they got inside, but looked calm now. When she sat on the bed, she got scared again, _would her brother leave?_ She sent a fear filled look at his brother, not wanting him to go and grasped his hand again. The doctor clicked her tongue. ¨Your brother can stay, but he will have to turn around.¨ Said the doctor, fetching a chair her brother sat down in. ¨He will not leave, but I will not have him looking at you when you undress or are exposed.¨ She looked at her brother again, who gave a nod and turned around in the chair. The doctor then took and dragged a curtain around the bed, giving them privacy. The doctor looked back at her. ¨If I do anything you don’t like or something hurts, you tell me and I will stop.¨

Sumiko nodded and the doctor moved to touch her arms, looking at the bruises. ¨How did you get these bruises, Sumiko?¨ Asked the doctor in a kind voice. Sumiko tried to answer, but couldn’t and shook her head. The doctor nodded. ¨Are you okay with your brother telling me?¨ Sumiko nodded, he knew where she had been and she didn’t want to think about it. The doctor nodded, ¨Commander Rakuyo.¨ Said the doctor as she looked her hand over. She could see her brother nodding, back still turned. ¨The assassin brought her back, saying some marines had apprehended them and keeping them as entertainment.¨ Said her brother, sounding a bit stained. The woman nodded and stopped her prodding on her arms, looking at her. ¨How many days were you there?¨ Sumiko didn’t know how many days, but she knew how many nights. She held up 4 fingers, ¨Nights.¨ The doctor nodded, ¨You were there for 4 nights?¨ Sumiko nodded and the doctor looked comfortingly and seriously at her.

¨Did any of them touch you inappropriately?¨ She asked, looking at her straight in the eyes, exactly as the man had.

Sumiko could see her brother tensing up, clearly afraid the answer was yes. Sumiko shook her head. The doctor smiled a bit, ¨That’s good to hear.¨ She said and Sumiko could see her brother relaxing again, letting out a breath. The doctor then went back to looking her over. When she had looked over her arms, she moved her hands to her sweater. ¨I’m going to take off your sweater and shirt now.¨ Sumiko nodded and raised her arms. The arms on her sweater had been pushed up, making so the doctor could see her arms. When the sweater and shirt were off, she felt exposed, but let the doctor check her over. The doctor prodded her and put some lotion on, before taking the shirt on again.

When the shirt was on, the doctor asked to look her legs over. Sumiko nodded and stood up, taking the thighs and shoes off, but keeping her underwear and skirt on. The doctor did allow that and checked her legs over, also putting on some lotion on the bruising. When the doctor had done that, she looked at her again. ¨Do you promise no one touched or did anything inappropriately to you?¨ Sumiko nodded. ¨Promise.¨ She said softly. The doctor was kind and nice. The doctor nodded.

¨Is it okay if you don’t wear the thighs and sweater for a bit? Your arms, legs and feet are bruised and the lotion will work better if you don’t. But I won’t force you to do it, you can choose.¨ Sumiko looked at her, not wearing the thighs or sweater meant the bruises would be visible. Sumiko looked at her brother, what would he think when he saw the bruises? Was he going to think she was weak? She felt tears in her eyes again, she wanted to be strong. She wanted to be like the man. ¨Commander Rakuyo,¨ Started the doctor, ¨You can turn around now, I think your sister needs you.¨ Sumiko watched as her brother turned around and when he looked at her, she felt the tears fall at the smile he had. Rakuyo hugged her, making her cry more. ¨It’s okay, you can cry.¨ He said, making her clutch his shirt and lean into him as she let it out, her brothers hold holding her tight.

She calmed down after a few minutes, feeling better. When she had, her brother leaned a bit away, looking at her. ¨Do you want to put the thighs and sweater back on?¨ Sumiko shook her head, she could go without them. Her brother smiled at that. The doctor took the curtains away, ¨Tifa.¨ Called the doctor, making a nurse come up to them. When she did, the doctor looked at her. ¨I need to talk to your brother for a second. This is Tifa, she will be here with you while I do. If you need anything, you can tell her.¨ Sumiko didn’t want her brother to leave, but the nurse looked kind. Sumiko nodded, looking at the nurse who smiled. ¨Would you like a story?¨ She asked, sitting down on bed next to her. Sumiko threw a look at her brother, before looking at the nurse, nodding. A story sounded nice.

\---x---

Rakuyo walked with Bay into her office, leaving Sumiko to listen to a story from Tifa. When the door closed, he looked at the doctor. ¨How is she?¨ He asked, trying to not look as concerned as he were. The checkup had taken longer than he wanted. Bay gave a sigh, looking at him. ¨She have a lot of bruising, the legs are worst, but that is it. No broken bones or wounds, only bruises.¨ Said the doctor, making Rakuyo give a relieved breath. That was good. He had feared it might be worse, especially after the question if anyone had touched her. He would never have forgiven himself if they had. But why hadn’t the Ace of Spades mentioned the rest of the bruises? The clothes looked new, so he had to have changed her. ¨Was the rest of her body badly bruised? The assassin only mentioned the arms and throat.¨

The doctor gave a sigh. ¨The throat is bad, but only because it’s the throat. But she have bruises on her entire from, the lower legs are the worst.¨ The doctor shook her head. ¨The clothes look new, so she has changed. And her hair is really clean, suggesting she have had a shower. Seeing as the assassin didn’t mention it, do probably mean he didn’t _see_ the rest. He most likely let her change and shower in privacy, seeing as she could do that herself.¨ Rakuyo nodded. That made sense. And he felt glad the assassin had let her have a shower and a change of clothes, and that he let her change in privacy. Sumiko _was_ her little sister, he wouldn’t like it if he had seen when he thought about it.

¨She will be fine. She just needs to take it a bit easy.¨ Said Bay, looking at him. Rakuyo nodded. Bay then went over to the door, ¨That was all, I only wanted to update you.¨ Rakuyo sent a thankful smile and gave a nod before walking out to his sister again. He smiled when he saw her smiling, liking the story. When the story ended a few minutes later, he walked up to her. ¨Sumiko,¨ He said, getting her attention. ¨Do you want to meet Pops? He knows some good stories too.¨ Sumiko looked at him, before looking at her arms. Rakuyo understood and smiled. ¨You can put the sweater on, but no one will care about them, only be a bit worried maybe.¨ Sumiko looked at him and nodded, before jumping down from the bed, taking his hand. Before they left, Sumiko turned to Bay. ¨Thank you.¨ She said, making Bay smile. ¨You are welcome.¨ They then walked out of the infirmary, heading for the main deck.

When they got there, his father was not out and was informed by someone from his division he was in the meeting room. Rakuyo gave a thank you and headed for the meeting room. When he knocked and heard the come in, he felt Sumiko hiding a bit behind him. ¨It’s okay, he isn’t dangerous.¨ He could see Sumiko giving a small nod, ¨But he’s so big.¨ He heard her say softly. Rakuyo gave a nod, ¨He is, but he is kind.¨ He then opened the door, thinking they might wonder why someone knocked but didn’t come in. When he opened the door, he could see everyone looking at him in their normal expressions, but when they saw the little girl trying to hide behind him, they softened their looks a bit. ¨Son,¨ Started the captain, looking softly and comfortingly at them. ¨Why don’t you introduce us properly?¨

Sumiko, hearing the softly spoken words, looked at the people in the room. When she saw kind faces, she dared to look to them a bit more, but still hiding a bit behind him. Rakuyo nodded, ¨This is Sumiko.¨ He said, looking at her sister who gave a small wave. He then looked at everyone the room, ¨And this is everyone. The one at the end of the table is Pops.¨ The others in the room smiled and gave a wave back. Rakuyo then walked into the room, sitting down in a chair in the middle of the side, between Thatch and Haruta, knowing Sumiko was a bit weary of the larger ones. When he sat down, Sumiko moved to sit on his lap, wanting to be close to him since there were so many strangers around.

When she sat down, everyone smiled at them, the captain giving out a laugh. ¨Your brother looks like a good brother, Sumiko.¨ He said with a fatherly smile. Sumiko looked at the man, leaning more into him, before nodding. ¨He is.¨ She said with a timid smile. That made him smile too, he felt bad for not even knowing she had been taken. The others smiled too. He could see some of them looking concerned at the bruises, but didn’t look at them for long or mention them. ¨Where do you live?¨ Asked the captain, looking at her softly and caringly. Sumiko looked at him. ¨I live at Budo, with Margaret.¨ The captain nodded, ¨Who is Margaret?¨ Sumiko smiled, ¨She is my guardian mom.¨ She said, making Rakuyo smile.

Both of their parents were dead and Margaret had offered to watch Sumiko when he left. Back then Sumiko was only 1. They did tell her Margaret wasn’t her real mom and Sumiko had started to call her guardian mom, which the lady liked. Rakuyo could see the others understanding she weren’t the real mom and understood there were no blood mom around. Everyone smiled and nodded. Sumiko then looked around the room, everyone smiling when she looked at them. When she had taken a turn, she looked at him. ¨Where is the man?¨ She asked with her head tilted. Rakuyo looked at her, _the man?_ He was about to ask, when his father spoke up. ¨You mean the man that brought you here?¨ Sumiko looked at him and nodded. ¨He had to leave, he only needed to give us some information. Was he nice to you?¨ He asked, looking at her curiously. Everyone did look at her. They were interested in the assassin too.

Sumiko nodded. ¨He killed the bad man and gave me clothes and food.¨ Rakuyo was a bit shocked at that, but glad the man was dead. He could see his father a bit shocked too, before smiling again. Sumiko then tilted her head. ¨Is Elizabeth okay? She was kind too.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨Jozu just spoke to her. She is fine and glad you are too.¨ Sumiko smiled at that, glad to hear the woman was okay. She sent a smile at the captain. ¨Do you know any stories? Nii-san said you did.¨ The man laughed. ¨I know many, do you want to hear?¨ Sumiko nodded. When the captain started, she leaned back on him, enjoying the story.

It was a few hours later, that Sumiko had nodded off in his lap and he had put her in the sofa too sleep that he looked at his father. ¨Did we get the information we wanted?¨ He asked. His father nodded. ¨We did, son.¨ He said with a smile. ¨Everyone should be okay, we’re sending Jozu, Vista and Blenheim tomorrow with some others to free them.¨ Rakuyo nodded, giving a relieved sigh. That was good, that meant they would get their family back soon. Whitebeard looked at Sumiko, ¨Is she okay, son?¨ Rakuyo nodded, stroking her hair. ¨She’s only bruised.¨ He could see his father looking relieved at that. He was glad to see his father caring about his sister, it was nice. It was Haruta that suddenly spoke up. ¨Did Ace of Spades really kill a man?¨ Rakuyo looked at her, frowning. The assassin had killed many, why was this one so special? ¨I believe so. Sumiko have no reason to lie. Why?¨ He wondered, looking at his father.

Whitebeard looked at him, shaking his head. ¨He didn’t take any extra for the assignment. Only the 50 000.¨

Rakuyo stared at him in shock. He had saved Sumiko, killed a man, helped the others, given his sister clothes and food and watched over her. And he didn’t take any extra? ¨He didn’t take anything extra?¨ He asked his father, who shook his head. ¨He said he didn’t want anything. He freed them seeing as children shouldn’t be held captive. If she wasn’t your sister, he would have sent her with Elizabeth.¨ Rakuyo understood. And felt the respect for the assassin grow stronger. He was a good man inside and Rakuyo would never be able to thank him for that.

Rakuyo stroked his sister hair again, glad the assassin was a good person.

The next few days were spent in a calm matter. Sumiko was always around her brother, not liking to be around the others alone. Sumiko had always been a shy girl and was glad the other understood this. Sumiko did enjoy to listening to his father stories and often did that. When they reached Budo a week later, the bruising was almost gone. When the boat had docked, they had been meet with an anxious and scared Margaret, who looked utterly relieved to see Sumiko okay. When Rakuyo asked why he had not been notified that she was gone, the woman told them some marines had destroyed their Den Den, making so they couldn’t contact them.

Rakuyo had understood the reason he hadn’t been notified and asked his father to give them a new one, which he did. The island had some damage, but not much. It was also only Sumiko that had been taken from the island, which made the pirates feel relieved. They had also spoken to Elizabeth, who said none of them had any alive parents, the common theme with all of them. She had asked to stay at the island with the kids, seeing as the kids also wanted that. Whitebeard had of course agreed to that. As well as hearing the entire event that had happened. It seemed like the assassin was more than he looked like, he was a good and honest man it seemed like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the first one shot/missing scene, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> It can be anything from a small missing scene, or a long side story like this. Or if you’d rather want something to go different, like when Ace climbed the cliff, what if he didn’t manage to stop his fall. Or if Luffy and Sabo was inside the ship when he got to the Moby Dick after fleeing with Dadan. Small things can make big differences.  
> Leave a review/comment, and I’ll see what I can do. 
> 
> If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment.


	2. The cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is an another one shot. This time it is a scene that goes a bit different 
> 
> This is going to be from chapter 16 The Calm
> 
> When Ace climbed the cliff and fell, what if he didn’t manage to stop his descent?
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Ace moved his hand to an another dent in the cliff, dragging himself upwards and placing his leg where his hand had previously been. He was a bit over the overhang and was really enjoying himself, climbing cliffs were always enjoyable. Ace felt the rock he was now holding on being a bit loose, but he saw no other easier way to continue and took the chance on it. He was pleased when it managed to keep his weight as he continued, lifting his other hand to drag himself more. When he put his foot on the rock and was on his way to grab onto an another with his hand, he felt the rock give out and he lost all footing with his legs. Ace was a bit shocked to feel the rock gave after, but he had a good hold on a rock with his left arm.

But when he moved to get a better hold again, that rock also gave out and Ace fell.

Ace was mildly startled, but he was prepared. He moved his hand to his belt and took his dagger out and plunged it into the wall. He was almost past the overhang when his descent stopped. He gave a relieved breath as he felt his legs dangling over the overhang. Only a few more feet and he would have been completely airborne, not being able to catch himself on the cliff. Ace was just about to move his free hand to the cliff, to get a grip so he could continue,

When his dagger broke and Ace plunged towards the ground.

\---x---

Marco sat with his father, Rakuyo, Thatch, Izou, Haruta and Blenheim on the ground, watching as Ace climbed the cliff. He was impress with how agile he was, he was climbing at a pace Marco would call fast and seemed to be accustomed in climbing. He wasn’t too surprised to be honest, Ace weren’t the best for nothing. But the cliff was steep and Ace had even managed to climb the overhang. It was amazing to watch, every moment seemed to be thought out and planned as he climbed on.

Ace was a bit over the overhang when a rock he was standing on gave away. Marco felt worried, but saw Ace had a good grip in the rock his hand was holding on. But when Ace moved to get a better grip, that rock also gave away, making it so Ace fell. Marco was immediately upright and ready to transform, when he saw Ace bringing out a dagger and plunging it in the cliff. He watched in anxiousness as his descent slowed down and he managed to come to a halt just in time, half his frame already over the overhang. He could see Ace giving a relieved sigh and gave one himself. He was about to sit down,

When Ace’s dagger broke and he fell plunging to the ground.

Marco stood in shock for a split second before transforming and flying to catch Ace. He wasn’t sure he was able to be fast enough, but he was at least going to try. He hallway when he saw Ace turning in the air and seeing him. When Ace saw him, he could see the young assassin looking a bit surprised before laughing. _Why was he laughing?_ He was falling to his death! It was then he realized he wouldn’t be fast enough to catch him. But before he managed to try to go even faster, Ace disappeared.

And suddenly he felt a weight on his back.

Marco was shocked and fell down a bit at the sudden weight before he managed to gather himself again. He had momentarily forgotten about Ace’s powers. Ace did probably have a plan if he fell, the reason he was laughing when he saw him coming for his rescue. Marco then felt a pet on his neck and craned it to look at Ace, who was smiling. ¨Think you can fly up so I can get the blade?¨ Said an amused Ace, pointing to the cliff where his blade was still lodged. Marco wanted to roll his eyes, he had saved Ace, he did probably have a plan, but he was currently on his back, so Marco went by saved. And he was worried about his blade? Marco did start flying up to the cliff, to where the overhang ended.

When he was there, he felt Ace stand a bit up on his back. _Was he really going to jump off?_ Before he managed to think more, Ace had jump off and grabbed the cliff side, this time having a god grip. He flew a bit back to watch Ace, ready to grab him again if he fell. He watched as he found the blade and dislodged it. When he had the blade in his hands, he looked at him, still a smile on his face. ¨Meet you on the ground.¨ He said before he disappeared. Marco looked at the ground and saw Ace reappearing and flew down.

When he got to the ground, Ace was looking his broken dagger over. When he landed, Ace gave a sigh. ¨I liked that dagger.¨ He said, putting the part away with a shake of the head. He could see Thatch looking at Ace in shock. ¨You’re worried about your dagger! You almost died!¨ Ace lifted an eyebrow before shaking head, starting to undo the bandages around his arms. ¨I would have just teleported to the ground or a tree. But Marco did at least save me the trouble of climbing after my blade again.¨ He said and gave a smile to the man. Marco shook his head and gave a laugh at Thatch who gave a ¨Oh…¨ As he also remembered Ace’s powers.

¨Son,¨ Started his father, looking concerned at Ace who was taking the bandages off. ¨You aren’t injured.¨ Marco looked at Ace, the man a point, Ace had bandages.  Ace shook his head. ¨No. I have the usual scrapes, but the bandages prevent a lot. The reason I put them on.¨ One bandage was off and they saw basically no scrapes. The captain gave a smile and a laugh, ¨That’s good to hear. It was an amazing sight, you are a great climber, son.¨ Ace gave a smile, ¨Thanks, I had fun to.¨ All of them smiled at that, it did look like he had fun. Marco shook his head, Ace even looked like he had fun while he was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter. The rest is what happened in the main so I won’t be writing it
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or a scene or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment and I’ll see what I can do


	3. The Whitebeards First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here is an another one shot. This time it’s an event that went different.
> 
> When the Whitebeards first met Luffy and Sabo, what if they met them earlier and Ace showing up went a bit different.
> 
> I will loosely explain how they met the kids, seeing as I did that in more detail in the main story. Not much change there or the day the kids spent with the pirates before Ace showed up.
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

¨Pops,¨ Started Thatch, looking at his father. ¨Why are we heading out of the Grand Line?¨ He asked, seeing that they had no business out of it, at least not to his knowledge. The captain looked at him. ¨We are heading for an island in in the East Blue, son. Something managed to get Shanks attention, so much that he left in the middle of a raid.¨ Thatch blinked, ¨He left in the middle of a raid?¨ He asked again, to be sure. The captain always enjoyed to fight, why something would need his attention this much must be something extraordinary. Whitebeard nodded. He wanted to see what had managed to get his attention _this_ much. He had apparently been at an island called Oseum, but left after a short while. But _something_ was there, he was sure of it.

The read haired captain had been there for only a day before getting an emergency call that they had managed to overhear. So he knew the captain wouldn’t be there when he got there, he had left earlier that day and they would arrive in a day. He was intrigued in what it could be. After the man had given up his arm and his hat for someone he believed in, he had kept half an eye on him, to see what he was doing, hoping to figure out who this person was.

When they got to the island a day later that they docked. Whitebeard decided to send Marco, Thatch, Rakuyo, Vista, Jozu and Izou, who split into 2 groups. When they returned an hour later, they had two kids in tow. And one of the kids was wearing Shanks straw hat. He had gotten a quick update from Marco, telling how they had apparently fled from an island with a woman and was stranded here. After speaking to them and finding out where they lived, he made a decision to take them home. They needed to get back to the Grand Line anyhow so it wouldn’t be a too big of a detour. And he could see his sons, especially Thatch liking the kids, especially the youngest. He had to say he liked them himself. Luffy was enthusiastic, loved to run around and listen to stories. Sabo was a bit sterner, he was the older one, but he could see him enjoying Luffy’s antics. And he too liked the stories.

\---x---

Ace landed on Dawn, the moment he saw the destruction he frowned. He quickly disappeared again, this time closer to Dadan’s hideout. When he got inside, he saw the place was abandoned. He quickly got to the large woman’s room and opened a drawer, taking out the fake bottom and looking at a parchment.  **Someone attacked, not my fault. Is at Oseum for now.** Ace looked at the parchment, it was clearly Dadan’s writing and it looked to be written in a haste. There was no reason for someone to attack the island, at least not to his knowledge. If he found out who it was, he would gladly pay them a visit.

He heard a caw from the window and looked at Dust who ruffled his feathers. Ace gave a gesture with his head, Dust nodded and flew off. Oseum weren’t too far away. If his brothers were hurt, he would especially enjoy to visit the ones at blame. Ace decided to check the place out, to maybe get an idea on who it might be that had attacked the island while Dust flew to Oseum. He found no evidence and gave a sigh as he left to change out of his assassin’s clothes. Going in normal clothes sounded like a better idea. He did take his assassin’s clothes with him in a bag, in case he would need to use them. It was half an hour later after he had changed that Dust called for him and Ace disappeared.

When he appeared on the island, he was in the woods, so he didn’t just appear in the middle. He quickly made his way into town, looking for any signs of either Dadan, the bandits or his brothers. When he got to town, he overheard someone mentioning two kid eating all their food and a loudmouthed woman. That sounded like the ones he was looking after. Ace made his way onto the restaurant where he heard the comment and saw only a man aside from the chef. When the door closed behind him, they looked at him, the manager smiling, ¨What can I do for you? I am sorry to say we have a shortage of meat, but we have a lot of other things.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨That is fine, I only wish to ask a question.¨

The man assessed him, ¨What makes you think I will answer?¨ Ace grabbed a pouch he had, throwing it at the counter, ¨I believe we can come to an agreement.¨ The man frowned as he opened the pouch and Ace saw the stunned look as he saw the amount of money. The man gave him a smile, putting the pouch away. ¨What would you like to know?¨ Ace looked at him, it was easy to buy people. ¨I am looking for two kids, one blond with a top hat and a black haired one with a straw-hat.¨ The man looked annoyed at that, ¨The bottomless pits. They are no longer here, they left with some pirates three days ago.¨ Ace frowned. ¨What pirates?¨ The man looked at him, holding his hand out. Ace almost rolled his eyes as he handed him an another pouch with money. The man seemed pleased with that,

¨It was the Whitebeards. Though the bond haired one seemed reluctant.¨

And Ace scowled, not liking that Sabo was reluctant. He could see the man gulping at his almost murderous look. Ace looked at the man, looking more composed. ¨Thank you for the information.¨ He said and walked out. Fist someone attack Dawn, sending them running to Oseum, where they had been taken by the Whitebeards? Ace was not a happy person right now. When he got outside, he sent a glare at Dust who instantly few off to find the ship, knowing Ace was not in the mood for stalling. As Dust flew, Ace went to a hotel room and changed into his assassin’s outfit.

Luffy would instantly go with them after hearing they were pirates, he had heard stories from Shanks too, on how he visited them every now and then, probably saying they were harmless. But Sabo was a bit wiser, he would not just go with them. He knew they were pirates, the strongest crew in the world actually. Pirates weren’t always nice and Sabo was cautious. For him to go, although reluctantly, could mean they might have said something to make them go with them. He could not shake his head off the fact they might have recognized Luffy’s hat. He knew the Whitebeards weren’t enemies with either Shanks or Roger. Not in a hostile way at least, only in a rivalry way. Sabo also knew he would be visiting them at Dadan’s today. If they had gone with them, Sabo knew too stay out on deck so he could see they were not there against their will.

But why had the pirates even been here? They had no business in East blue. Ace frowned as a thought entered his mind. Could it be that the pirates were the one to attack Dawn? Ace knew Shanks had been there sometimes, which he knew could stir up unwanted attention. But for the pirates to attack an island because of an another captain visiting and helping out sounded wrong. He knew the pirates were decent to some extent. But it was the most plausible thing he could think off, why else would they be in East blue. Ace would give them the benefit of doubt, at least until he saw signs that told him otherwise. It might also only be a mistake, maybe they didn’t leave with them, only went to see the boat.

But not long after, he felt Dust tell him one thing, _Luffy’s hat was lying abandoned next the captain, neither Sabo or Luffy in sight._

Ace didn’t even try to hide the scowl as he disappeared.

\---x---

Whitebeard sat on deck, watching as his two guests were running around. They had been with them for 3 days now, and h had to say he liked the two brats more and more. None of them would join them, they had tried, but Luffy was dead set on becoming his own captain and Sabo wanted to be with him. But there was still their other brother, Ace. They hadn’t mentioned he would join them, he even did small work for Shanks. After hearing from Luffy on how much he adored him, he made a decision to ask this Ace to join them, he sounded like a good kid with a lot of talent.

Luffy and Sabo was now running around with Thatch as usual, the man trying to plan a prank on Marco. The captain had also noticed one thing the last day, whenever they went inside, Sabo always tried to stay out on deck. He always seemed a bit reluctant to go inside, even for meals. He always ate a bit before going back out, even eating less than before making it so he could go quicker out. He hadn’t asked about it, but would if it continued the entire day. And Luffy didn’t seem concerned or act like it was unusual, so he guessed it was something he did sometimes. But if it continued through the next day, he would ask about it, seeing as he ate less. Thatch had started to have small meals out on deck, just to be sure to feed the kids, they were bottomless pits, especially Luffy.

As they were running around, Luffy somehow managed to trip, sending him skidding across the deck. When he sat up again, he let out a whine, ¨Sabo.¨ Sabo shook his head, walking over to the kid. When he did, he dusted some dust of him. ¨How do you manage to trip over nothing?¨ He asked. Luffy let out a whine again as he stood up. When he did, the pirates could see scrapes on his arms and legs. Thatch had a guilty look as he looked at him, ¨Hey Luffy, you should clean those. Come and I show you to Bay.¨ Said the chef, sounding regretful. The kid wasn’t supposed to get injured. They could see the scrapes weren’t bad, but they were bleeding.

Luffy let out a whine and a nod, grasping around Sabo who gave a sigh as he lifted him. When he did, Luffy put his arms and legs around Sabo, holding on and put his head on his shoulder. Sabo shook his head, ¨You are so childish sometimes.¨ Said the blonde, shaking his head. Thatch looked even more guilty at the kid, feeling bad for running around and injuring himself. Even though it weren’t his fault Luffy felt, he still felt guilty. They then started the walk to the infirmary, Luffy looking like small kid in Sabo’s arms. It was Izou that noticed something on the deck and walked over. When he leaned down they saw Luffy’s hat had fallen off in the fall. When he took it, he dusted if off before looking at it.

Luffy would probably panic when he saw it was gone, he loved the hat, calling it his treasure. It surprised the captain that he didn’t notice Luffy lost it. ¨Son,¨ Started the captain, looking at Izou. When the crossdresser looked at him, he held out his hand. Izou nodded and walked up to him, handing him the hat. When he had the hat, he looked it over. It had been awhile since he had seen the hat this close, it reminded him of his old rival.

The captain decided to put the hat on his armrest, to make sure it didn’t blow away or someone accidentally stepped on it. When the hat was placed safely on the armrest, he went back to looking at his children that were playing around. A few minutes later, he heard Izou, ¨Pops.¨ It wasn’t the fact he spoke, that was usual. But his voice was laced with fear, he sounded absolutely terrified. When he looked at his son, he saw Izou looking with terrified eyes at something on the mast. When he looked over, he saw the raven there, Ace of Spades raven. The captain looked at the raven, _why was it here?_ They had no business with the assassin. He understood why Izou was scared, he had come forward as threatening, but he had apologized and the assassin had accepted it. Maybe there were something wrong. He would keep his head calm and ask. The assassin wouldn’t show up without a reason.

The raven cawed and the assassin appeared. The moment he appeared, he felt dread and fear fill him at the large amount of Haki he was met with.

He could see his many of his children, those who weren’t a commander fall to their knees. The moment he fully appeared, he saw black eyes full with fury was at him. Before the captain managed to comprehend everything, a gun was instantly cocked and aimed directly at him.

_¨The hat. Why is it here?¨_ He heard the assassin say, voice laced with anger. The captain couldn’t speak at first, he was filled with fear at the power and look the assassin had. The assassin wasn’t mad, _he sounded and looked furious._

Whitebeard took a deep breath and was about to open his mouth, to say he had found the kids at the island. But before he could manage, the assassin’s eyes frowned even more, ¨ _And I suggest you think before you speak, choose your words carefully.¨_ Whitebeard took an another breath, the assassin clearly was after Luffy for some reason, maybe even Sabo too. He didn’t know why, but he needed to keep his head clear.

Before he could try to collect himself, he heard a door bang open, a yell from Thatch and saw a black haired kid running towards the assassin.

Whitebeard watched as Luffy ram into the assassin, holding around him with bandaged arms. The captain felt his breath stop, not sure what would happen now. When the assassin looked down at Luffy and saw his bandaged arms, he somehow managed to look madder as he put his empty hand at Luffy’s head and returned the piercing glare to him. And the captain understood, the assassin thought they had injured Luffy. Luffy seemed to know the assassin and based on the hand on his head, he guessed the assassin cared for the kid. The captain was about to speak, to say they didn’t hurt the kid, that the bandages were there because of an accident. When a blond kid walked around the corner.

¨It wasn’t them.¨ Said Sabo, walking up to the assassin. When the assassin looked at him, they were amazed to see Sabo not reacting a bit. ¨They were not the ones to attack Dawn, they are helping us get home.¨ With that sentence, the captain understood. The kids home island had been attacked, making them flee, for then to suddenly be on their ship. He now realized how that may look. The captain could see black eyes frowning as he looked at Sabo, ¨Why is Luffy injured then?¨ Sabo looked at the assassin, ¨Because he fell and scarped himself.¨ Black eyes were back at him, this time more assessing than furious. ¨ _Is this true, Newgate_?¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨Yes.¨ He managed to say, trying to sound calm and relaxed.

He felt a relieved breath lave him as the assassin released his hold on the gun, making it do a small twist in his palm before he cached the handle and put it away. He could also see all his children taking a breath, the crushing feeling of Haki gone. It was still there, but not nearly as strong as before. The assassin looked back at Sabo, ¨Who attacked Dawn?¨ Sabo gave a sigh, ¨It was nobles.¨ The assassin frowned more at that, ¨ _What nobles?_ ¨ The captain felt there were some history there. Sabo looked at the assassin, ¨It was a boat with a golden fox on its sail.¨ They could see the assassin giving a nod.

But before the assassin could speak, Sabo spoke up again. ¨If you are going after them, we should stay here.¨ They saw the assassin frowning, they were amazed when Sabo seemed to give a glare at the assassin. ¨It is much safer here with them than at home. And the captain do not mind us staying, he is already on his way to take us home.¨ Black eyes were back at him. Whitebeard gave a nod, feeling more collected than before. The assassin looked back at Sabo, taking his hand off Luffy. ¨I am leaving Dust here.¨ Said the assassin. Sabo nodded, ¨Lu, come here.¨ Said Sabo, making Luffy let go and walk to Sabo. They could see the kid smiling, shocking the captain a bit. None of them seemed even a bit fazed by the assassin.

Luffy tilted his head, looking at the assassin, ¨Ne, can we stay until we get home? It’s really nice here!¨ Said the kid. The assassin looked at him, ¨We’ll see.¨ Was all he said before disappearing in black smoke.  When the assassin was gone, the captain felt he could breathe completely normal again. Glad it was all a misunderstanding. The captain then heard flapping of wings to his right, he looked over to see the raven flying towards him. Before he could react, the raven had taken Luffy’s hat and flew over to the kid, placing the hat on his head and flying to Sabo’s shoulder. Luffy looked up at feeling his hat, ¨MY HAT!¨ Yelled the kid, holding it with his hands, pulling it better on his head. ¨Thanks Dust!¨ The captain realized the raven’s name was Dust. This made him question how they knew the assassin so well.

¨Luffy,¨ Started the captain, getting his attention. ¨How do you know Ace of Spades?¨ The kid tilted his head, ¨How can I not know him? He is my brother after all.¨ Said the kid, shocking every one of them.

The Ace of Spades where their brother Ace? Both had Ace in the name, but that was a shock. Didn’t they say their brother were 18 and worked for Shanks? Thatch then suddenly came around the corner, most likely not daring to come out while the assassin was there. ¨Wait. Your brother Ace, is the Ace of Spades?!¨ He asked in shock. Luffy nodded at him. Thatch seemed even more shocked at that moving his hands around. ¨But you said he worked for Shanks! And that he was young and kind and- and- GAH!¨ He said as he grabbed his head. They all thought the same, but Thatch did overdramatize it. Sabo lifted an eyebrow. ¨He do work a lot for Shanks, I only kept the fact he is an assassin out.¨ Sabo then looked at them in a more stern way. ¨You need to remember my brother and Ace of Spades is different people.¨

They frowned at that. ¨What do you mean by different people?¨ Asked the captain. Sabo looked at him. ¨Just as I said.¨ Started the kid. ¨I don’t guess you are as kind and welcoming to everyone, only those you care for. It’s the same way with Ace.¨ The captain nodded. It was true. They weren’t always as kind, especially to those who attacked either him or his family. He could be a jolly father who liked to play with his children, but he was also a pirate captain, someone who attacked and killed. He figured it was true, the assassin was probably not acting like an assassin around his brothers, at least not when they were going around normally.

Luffy then looked at Sabo, eyes big. ¨Are we going to stay here when Ace returns? And will he stay too?!¨ Asked the kid, hoping for a yes. The captain thought about that. He had thought their brother sounded like someone he would like, someone he thought would fit on his crew. Maybe he should ask the assassin to let them stay, he was already heading for Boreumdo. The fact their brother was the Ace of Spades was shocking, but he was kind according to his brothers. He had a feeling the assassin wouldn’t be hostile when he returned, seeing as it had been a misunderstanding.

He could see Sabo shaking his head, giving the raven a pet. ¨I don’t know, Lu. We’ll see when he returns.¨ Said the blond. Luffy then looked at him, tilting his head. ¨Ne, Giant Banana Mustache, can Ace stay too? You’re not mad that he pointed a gun, right? He didn’t mean it.¨ The captain looked at him. The kid almost looked pleadingly at him, thinking he might be mad. The captain shook his head, ¨I am not mad. I understand it was a misunderstanding. If he wants, he can stay.¨ Luffy looked extremely happy at that. The kid looked at the raven on Sabo’s shoulder. ¨Dust! Tell Ace I want to stay! And he can stay too!¨ He said in happiness. The raven gave a caw, making Luffy smile. ¨Thanks!¨

The captain frowned, ¨Can the raven talk to the as-, Ace?¨ He said, cutting himself off from saying the assassin. Luffy looked at him nodding, ¨Yeah. Ace and Dust can talk together, even when they are not the same place!¨ The captain nodded, understanding it made a bit of sense. The raven always showed up first before cawing. The bird probably told Ace what the scene was before he himself showed up. He then thought what he saw and knew before he showed up now. All he knew was that someone had attacked Dawn, sending his brothers fleeing before they turned up on his boat. And when the raven had come, he had seen a hat, which Luffy never took off on his armrest, none of the around. That could easily be mistaken, even worse when he showed up and saw an injured Luffy. He realized that had been the reason as to why Sabo had been trying to stay out on deck.

He could see his children looking at the raven in apprehension, knowing if they did anything wrong, the assassin would know. The captain wasn’t worried, they wouldn’t hurt the kids. As long as they didn’t do anything harmful, he was sure everything was going to be okay. The captain gave a smile, looking at Luffy. ¨Why don’t you tell me more about Ace? He sounds like someone who cares a lot about you.¨ Luffy gave a gigantic smile, walking towards him and sitting down on the deck, starting to tell stories about his brother with a smile. The fact he was smiling and looking calm, made his children also calm down a bit. Luffy was soon joined by Sabo, who sat down next to him, petting the raven.

That was how it was for the next hour, Luffy telling how amazing he thought Ace was. His children looked more relaxed, coming to terms with the fact their brother were Ace of Spades. Many had gone inside, making so there weren’t more than a few out other than the commanders and himself. He understood they were a bit apprehensive of the kid’s brother, it was understandable. It was after Luffy had told a story with Shanks, that he remembered something. ¨You said he worked a lot for Shanks, do you know why?¨ It was Sabo who nodded. ¨I believe he asked Ace to work for him after finding out we were his brothers, as well as who his father was.¨ The captain frowned. He understood being their brothers part, but not his father part. ¨Who was his father?¨ He asked, looking at Sabo. However, it was Luffy who answered.

¨The pirate king!¨ He yelled out with a smile, shocking them.

¨Wait,¨ Started Thatch, ¨He’s Gol D Roger’s son?!¨ He asked flabbergasted. They could see Luffy’s eyes widening in shock, before slapping his hand across his mouth, ¨NO!¨ He screamed. Sabo sighed. ¨Too late, Lu.¨ Luffy looked at the captain with big eyes. ¨Please don’t tell anyone or hate him.¨ They looked at the kid in shock. They understood he was not supposed to say it, therefore asking them not to tell, but hate him? ¨Why would we hate him for that?¨ Asked the captain. Luffy looked at him, eyes still big. ¨People don’t like when they find out. They call him bad words and say he should be killed.¨ Said the kid, voice small, as in thinking they would think that. The captain smiled. ¨I won’t hate him for that, brat. Ace is not his father. I even liked the man, he was my rival! Would you like to hear about that?¨ The kid smiled again and nodded. And the captain started a story.

He understood people didn’t like the late pirate king, but taking that hatred out on his child? Who had nothing to do with the man, was something he would never do. Everyone was a child of the ocean. Judging someone by who their parent where, was just wrong. Whitebeard continued to tell stories until the sun settled, which was two hours later. When it did, Luffy had fallen asleep, leaning on Sabo’s shoulder, who was reading a book. He was thinking of maybe asking Marco to take the kid to his room, so he could sleep, when the raven cawed,

And Ace appeared, still in his Ace of Spades outfit.

The captain could see some of his children tensing up, but relaxing a bit when the assassin didn’t do anything that could be interpret as hostile. No piercing gazes, no Haki that they could feel and even a bit more relaxing stance. The captain had a feeling he was more Ace than the assassin, which made what Sabo had said true. They were two different people. After he had appeared, he went over to Luffy, lifting him in his arms, gently. This made the captain smile, he did seem like a caring brother. When he was upright and looked at Sabo, the captain had a feeling he would tell they were going to leave.

But before the assassin could speak, Sabo did. ¨You know Luffy want to stay.¨ He started, looking at the assassin. ¨He will be really mad at you if you leave while he sleeps.¨ They heard Ace give a sigh. ¨And what do you want me to do?¨ He asked, looking at his brother. They could see Luffy turning a bit in his arms, turning towards him. Sabo shook his head. ¨Stay. We are already heading for Boreumdo.¨ They heard Ace give a sigh again. ¨Sabo,¨ He started, but Sabo cut him off by talking himself. ¨The captain don’t mind you staying too. Come on Ace, you know how Luffy will ignore you if you leave now.¨ Ace then looked at him in question, wanting to know if it was true. The captain nodded. ¨You can stay too. We are heading for Boreumdo and will arrive in about 2 days.¨ Ace gave an another sigh as he turned back to Sabo, who lifted an eyebrow at him.

¨Fine, I’ll stay.¨ He said, making Sabo give a nod before going back to his book.

The captain could then see Ace shifting Luffy a bit in his arms. Luffy did move a bit too, before clutching the assassin’s cape, but not waking up. Ace then looked at him, ¨Do you have a room I can put him in? So he can sleep.¨ The captain nodded, ¨He and Sabo have been sharing a room. If you want, Marco can show you the way.¨ He said, seeing as Sabo didn’t move to get up. The assassin nodded and looked at the first commander who started walking, Ace following. When they went inside the boat, Sabo started talking, not looking up from his book. ¨I thank you for letting Ace stay, Whitebeard. Not many would have let an assassin stay, especially him.¨ The captain gave a nod, he understood that. ¨Everyone is a child of the sea. He seems like a good man.¨ Sabo nodded, a smile at his face.

He was willingly to give everyone a chance. And the assassin had helped them, even doing more than asked by bringing Rakuyo’s sister back. And by what he had heard from the brothers, he was a good and kind brother. His children had gotten a bit more relaxed after hearing stories from Luffy, who now also told a bit more about him being a bit protective, but kind. He never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it. It was a few minutes later that Ace and Marco returned, the assassin no longer wearing his cape. Making the captain wonder where it was. Sabo looked at him, ¨Clutching your cape again?¨ He asked, amused. Ace nodded. It was actually Thatch who spoke up, making Whitebeard glad to see that he weren’t as afraid so he wouldn’t talk. ¨Clutching you cape..?¨

When Ace looked at him, he did look a bit uncomfortable, but that was it. Ace nodded. ¨Luffy often clutches my cape when I carry him. It is too much work to pry him off, so I let him keep it.¨ He said. That made the captain smile, when everyone looked at Marco, who nodded. They gave nod themselves, looking a bit less anxious. It seemed like the assassin was a caring brother. The assassin then looked at Sabo, ¨Sabo, can I talk to you for a minute.¨ He stated rather than asked. Sabo gave a sigh as he closed his book standing up. ¨I guess you want to know what happened?¨ He said, walking towards the assassin. Ace nodded and they headed into the ship. When they went inside, he smiled. He did seem like a caring brother, making him look forwards to the next two days.

¨He really do seem like a caring brother.¨ Said Thatch, looking at the door they had gone through. The captain nodded. ¨He do, son.¨

\---x---

The clock was almost 3 at night. most of the pirates were asleep, only the few out on watch was up. The captain made his way out of his room, deciding to get some air as he couldn’t sleep. When he got out on deck, he saw no one walking around on the main deck, which was a bit unusual. But when he looked towards the front of the ship and saw a somewhat familiar outfit, he understood. The captain slowly walked up towards the assassin. ¨You know,¨ Started the captain, walking up to stand beside the assassin, a bit away, but not too far. ¨When I imagined Roger having a son, I wouldn’t think he would choose to be an assassin.¨ He could hear Ace giving a small laugh and a shake of the head. ¨I’m guessing Luffy told you?¨ He asked, looking at him with his eyes. The captain nodded, ¨He didn’t mean too, he accidentally blurted it out.¨

Ace gave a laugh again, ¨He does that.¨ He then gave a sigh. ¨I don’t think he would have thought I would be an assassin either.¨ He said, turning his eyes back to the sea. The captain nodded. ¨But he would have been proud of you.¨ He said, looking at the assassin. Ace gave a nod. ¨Shanks says the same thing.¨ He said. The captain nodded, wondering how the assassin knew he knew that he knew Shanks. He guessed it was because it weren’t a secret, seeing as Luffy did have his old hat. The assassin gave a sigh, ¨Newgate,¨ He started, getting his attention. ¨I am sorry for pointing a gun at you earlier.¨ The captain nodded, looking smiling back. ¨It is okay, it was all a misunderstanding.¨ Ace nodded, turning back to the sea. ¨How did you find out they were here?¨ Asked the captain, curious on how he found out.

¨I went to Dawn to visit them, when I saw the destruction. I found something that said they were at Oseum and headed there.¨ Ace gave a sigh, ¨When I got there, a man told me he had seen them go with someone from your crew and that Sabo looked reluctant. The rest you know.¨ The captain nodded. He understood more on how it could be interpreted that they might have taken the kids, especially how Sabo had looked reluctant, probably knowing they should stay put. But he had offered them a ride home and that was probably why he had joined. ¨I understand how you might have thought we had taken them. Luffy being injured and without his hat probably didn’t help.¨

He saw Ace nodding. ¨Yes. I’m glad you understand and don’t take it to heart. Most don’t like to be at the end of a gun, neither accused of kidnapping.¨  Whitebeard nodded, sending an understanding look at Ace. ¨I would have thought the same thing if it were one of my children.¨ He said. And it was true. Everything did point to them taking them, which they kind of had. After hearing that Sabo was reluctant and seeing Luffy without his hat would more so support that thought. He saw Ace nodding before looking at him. ¨Why are you up. Couldn’t sleep?¨ He asked. Whitebeard nodded. ¨Needed a bit of fresh air. What about you?¨ Ace looked back at the sea, ¨I am enjoying the tranquility.¨ The captain frowned, he had not heard about that. ¨What is that?¨ He asked.

Ace looked up at the sky. ¨It’s this time at night. When most is asleep and everything is calm. When no one will judge and the world is silent for a second. It is comforting with silence in a world that never stops speaking.¨ Whitebeard nodded. He understood what he meant. He liked to enjoy the silence of the night and Ace’s explanation was accurate. It was comforting. He was maybe thinking he was intruding on his tranquility, but it didn’t seem he minded so he decided to stay. He was also glad to see this side of the assassin. The brother Luffy and Sabo had talked about. He could see how they were two different people.

¨You seem to care a lot about your brothers, and they look up to you.¨ Ace nodded. ¨I do. They can be annoying time to time, but I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.¨ The captain nodded, glad to hear that. ¨You know,¨ Started the captain, making Ace look at him from the side. ¨I knew your father well. I you want, I can tell you about him.¨ He said, deciding to offer it, knowing most didn’t like the man. He knew Shanks probably have told him that he was good man, but he would still offer it. Ace nodded, ¨I would like that one day.¨ He said, before tilting his head upwards, looking at the sky. ¨Shanks always say how I remind him of my father.¨ Whitebeard nodded, deciding to look up at the sky himself. It was a beautiful night.

They both then stood in silence for a while. A few hours later, Ace gave a sigh. ¨I think I will head in now. It was nice talking to you, Newgate.¨ He said as he gave a nod to the man. Whitebeard smiled, giving a nod back. ¨I think it was nice too. Sleep well.¨ Ace nodded, ¨You too.¨ He said as he walked away, most likely heading for the room Sabo and Luffy was using.

It was a bit later that Whitebeard decided to head in himself. As he walked inside, he thought on how much Ace actually reminded him of Roger. Both was calm, caring and had one hell of a reputation. He really did like the man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> The rest of the two days he spent there is the same as in the main story.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment and I’ll see what I can do. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment.


	4. Garp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is an another one shot, a lost scene from the main story.
> 
> How did Garp find out about Ace being the assassin Ace of Spades? 
> 
> Please enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Garp was in a good mood, even though he did try to hide it when he was seen by his subordinates. He was a vice admiral after all, he had a reputation to uphold. he was finally going to visit his grandsons, who he had not seen for over a year. When he had visited years ago, only to be notified Ace was gone and had been for a year, he panicked. He would never admit it out loud, but he did. He had searched every marine file he could get his hands on with no luck. But then, he had appeared back one day when he visited, giving him the shock of his life. He was sure Ace was dead. He had hit him and told him off, to never, _never_ pull that stunt again. Ace had only gotten mad, yelling at him.

He had asked where he had been, if he had been stupid enough to get kidnapped or if he ran away. He had only rolled his eyes, telling him it was not his business and he was fine. He displayed an angry outlet, but inside, he was happy. Happy he was okay, that he didn’t seem traumatized or injured. After that, he tried to visit once every year. There were times he visited, only to see he was not there. But both Sabo and Luffy told him he was running some errands, which he grumpily accepted.

But when he visited Ace when the kid was 13, he had changed.

He was no longer the angry and hotheaded kid. He seemed more, _much_ more emotionless and nonchalant, to the point he was worried. Ace had never been anything than a hothead, always yelling and running around. But now. Ace didn’t yell and walked calmly, almost like no one could get under his skin. He had tried, tried everything. Even bringing up his father, knowing he hated to be reminded off him, just to get a ruse. He got none. Even when he had tried to give his ‘fist of love’, he had just avoided it, before walking off, saying how he had other things to do. Garp would rather have Ace yelling, cursing, running, crying even, not this emotionless kid. the worst part, was that neither Luffy or Sabo seemed worried. Who acted like normal, but not Ace.

And no one would tell him anything. Tell why or what had happened. Which had something must have happened, why else would he act like this? He had reluctantly left again, promising to return soon, to be sure they became marines. Both Luffy and Sabo had reacted, but not Ace, just saying an emotionless ‘It will never happen,’ before going back to his book. When had he started to read?

He had left, only to return next year. When he did, Ace was still way too nonchalant, but not as emotionless. He could see more emotions in his eyes, but he still didn’t manage to get a ruse out of him. He was more pleased to see and hear him smile and laugh, even getting mad one time. But what had happened last year? He decided to not think about it, Ace seemed better. He would never show his concern clearly, but he tried to be a bit nicer too him, thinking something bad had happened. It had now been 2 years, making Ace 16.

He had tried to visit them half a year ago, when he had the time to make a trip to Dawn, seeing as Sengoku needed him to check on something. And what had he found out? That his brats had gotten themselves a house, a house on an island south west in East blue, where he could not just take a trip off too. If he did, Sengoku _would_ notice, and he could not afford him finding out about them. He wasn’t the best at showing it, but he cared about them.

So he had come up with a plan.

When he was doing the stuff for Sengoku near Dawn, he had planted some fake evidence that there were some big shots close to the island Dadan had mentioned, an island called Boreumdo, which he had never heard about. After ‘finding’ the evidence, he had sent a report to Sengoku, knowing he would send him to fix it when he got it. It had taken _way_ longer than he thought, him not getting the go until a month later, as well as an another thing he needed to do first. But now, he was finally on his way and he could see the island in the distance. He had told that all of his subordinates are to _stay_ on the ship while he checks the island out, seeing as the information they had, might be a bit faulty. He had said that if he found anyone, he would send them running for the beach, so they could ambush them.

Not that he would find anyone. At least no one that was of interest in the way Sengoku or his subordinates thought. The only ones he would find, was three brats and maybe some villagers, that was it.

The boat docked two hours later and Garp went on the island. When he did, he went for the village he saw. When he saw the buildings, he instantly recognized a building that was a tavern and headed inside. When he got inside, everyone sent a look at him, seeming to not like his presence. Garp ignored them and went to the bar, seeing a barmaid. If one wanted information, the ones working in a tavern were always the best. When he got to the counter, the lady looked at her, ¨What are a marine doing here?¨ She asked, assessing him. Garp let out a laugh, ¨I am not looking for trouble. I’m merely here on personal business.¨ The barmaid frowned, ¨What personal business can a marine possibly have here?¨ She asked, frowning a bit. Garp let out a laugh again, ¨I heard from a woman three brats live here. I know them and wanted to make visit.¨

The woman frowned more, assessing him. ¨What makes you think I know anything? And if I did, why would I tell you?¨ Garp was sure she knew something. He lifted an eyebrow, ¨I believe barmaids usually know a lot.¨ But before she could respond, a voice from the entrance had him smile, ¨GRAMPS?!¨ He turned around and saw Luffy, making him smile, before appearing angry. He marched up to him, hitting him. ¨What do you think you are doing, shitty grandson?! You leave Dawn without telling me?!¨ Luffy did cradle his head, but he also let out a laugh and smiling. ¨We tried to, Gramps. We did send a note, you didn’t get it?¨ He asked, tilting his head. Garp let out a huff, remembering their new mail boy is awful. He probably messed everything up.

He gave a hit again, pretending he did know why he didn’t get the note. ¨I got no note, brat. Now, where is the other two brats?¨ This time, Luffy did let out a noise, but smiled fast, ¨Sabo is home, Ace is coming soon.¨ He then went to the door, ¨Come and I’ll show you our house!¨ Said the kid in excitement. Garp gave an another huff, shaking his head as he followed. He wasn’t glad Ace was gone, he wanted to see him, needed to. Just to see if he had changed more.

They soon arrived to the house, meeting up with Sabo, which Garp also yelled at and giving a fist of love. He was glad to see him doing fine, even having grown a lot. Luffy quickly showed him around the house, telling how he loved it here and how all the villagers were nice. When they had gone through the house and was back in the living room, Luffy looked at Sabo. ¨When is Ace coming? He was coming today, right?¨ He asked, tilting his head. Sabo nodded, ¨He’s coming soon.¨ He said, before looking at him, looking apprehensive. Making him feel anxious. Sabo never feared him, at least not real fear.

Sabo took a deep breath, ¨We have something to tell you, Gramps.¨ Said Sabo, making him feel more anxious. What could it possibly be that made him like this. ¨What, brat?¨ He asked, trying to not sound anxious or anything, only annoyed as usual. Sabo looked at him, ¨It’s about Ace.¨ He said, making him grow cold. He had a feeling he would not like this. He would not admit it, but he hoped, he _actually_ hoped Sabo would say he was a pirate. Maybe Ace was dead, injured, broken or something. Something about Ace made Sabo look scared to tell him. The brat who proudly claimed, over and over, they were going to be pirates. He was about to ask again, seeing as Sabo didn’t continue, when he saw something in the windowsill. He had followed on new, he knew what that was, he _knew_ that raven.

That was the raven to the famous Ace of Spades. And Garp understood, _the assassin was after them._ The assassin knew about them.

He grabbed for Sabo, dragging him behind him. He was going to protect them, he couldn’t let his grandchildren die, not by an assassin’s hand. He was about to grab after Luffy to, but before he could grab him, the kid being a bit far away. The raven cawed and the assassin appeared in the middle of him and Luffy. Garp froze, staring at the assassin, no idea what to do for a second. The assassin frowned at him, ¨You will stop hitting Luffy, Garp.¨ He said, shocking him. _What,_ the assassin was _protecting_ them? But then he realized something, Luffy held around the assassin, giving him a hug. Garp’s mind completely froze as he recognized the voice.

It was Ace’s. a bit darker and deeper _, but it was Ace’s._ Ace was an assassin, his grandson, the kid he had helped, the kid to Gol D Roger was an _assassin_. He could imagine the man rolling over in his grave. _An assassin._

He used all his might to be angry, to not give into the fact, trying to convince himself he was mad. That it wasn’t Ace’s voice. ¨Why would you care? He’s my grandson.¨ He spit out, glaring back. He heard a sigh to his right, looking over to see Sabo. ¨You need to tell him Ace, just take the mask off.¨ Said the kid, freezing Garp again. The assassin let out a sigh, before moving his hand. As the assassin’s hand moved to his mask, taking it off, his mind chanted no, over and over. When the mask was off, he was met with freckles, those freckles from his mother.

He was met with Ace. Ace really was an assassin. Ace was _the Ace of Spades._

¨Come, Lu.¨ Said Sabo, shocking him out of his shock. ¨I think Ace and Gramps need to talk.¨ Luffy gave a nod and a smile, going to Sabo, who then walked out of the door, leaving them. When the door closed, he looked at Ace, who sighed. ¨We didn’t want to t-,¨ ¨Why?¨ Said Garp, cutting him off. ¨WHY WOULD YOU BE AN ASSASSIN?!¨ He yelled, going in to hit him. Ace easily avoided it, ¨Calm down, Garp.¨ Said Ace. _Calm down?_ CALM DOWN?! ¨HOW CAN I? YOU ARE AN ASSASSIN! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE AN ASSAASIN. WHAT HAPPENED TO BE PIARTES?!¨ He was screaming, being anything but calm, but Ace, the kid he had saved, the kid he cared for, was an assassin.

Ace lifted an eyebrow, ¨You would rather me be a pirate?¨ He asked. Garp continued to be mad, trying to hide his worry, to not show how much this actually bothered him. ¨OF COURSE!¨ He yelled, shocking Ace. ¨Why?¨ He asked, ¨Why? WHY?¨ HE yelled, his idea of not showing his worry betraying him. ¨BECAUSE I CAN’T PROTECT YOU IF YOU ARE AN ASSASSIN!¨ He could see Ace looking at him shocked. Garp took a breath, his anger falling away. ¨If you were a pirate, I could at least avert Sengoku. But not if you are an assassin. That’s a death sentence. _You will die and I can’t help._ ¨ He closed his eyes, this was too much. ¨Gramps…¨ Said a voice, making hi open his eyes. Ace had not called him that in years. ¨You’re crying…¨ He then realized Ace was right, he was. But how could he not, he was going to be killed, he was going to be caught. He angrily wiped his face. ¨I am NOT!¨ He yelled. He would never admit it.

He looked at Ace, ¨How long? How long have you been a-, an assassin?¨ He asked. He needed to know. Ace looked at him. ¨Since I was 12. I started training at 7.¨ Said Ace. Garp the realized that was when Ace had disappeared and when he had changed. ¨Why would you possibly want to be an assassin?! Why couldn’t you be a marine?! Assassin never do anything good! They only ca-,¨ ¨Sabo would have been dead.¨ Said Ace cutting him off. Garp stared at him in shock, feeling like someone just threw a bucket of ice over him. ¨W-what?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨His family came for him, he was saved in the last second by an assassin. _Sabo would have died,_ if it weren’t for him.¨ He said, a stoic expression on his face.

Garp stood there in shock. _Sabo had almost died?_ And he was _saved_ by an assassin. ¨Who saved him?¨ He asked, wanting to know. ¨Azuruko, my mentor.¨ Answered Ace. Garp nodded. He knew about that man. He wouldn’t admit it, but he somewhat trusted the man. He had worked with the marines, helping them _a lot_. ¨Why didn’t you tell me? Why did not anyone tell me?!¨ He almost yelled, mad to know Sabo had almost died, Ace was an assassin, Azuruko was his mentor. Ace, face still stoic, looked at him. ¨Because we knew you wouldn’t accept it.¨ Was all he said. Garp got mad, actually mad. ¨Of course I wouldn’t! I would never, _never_ accept the fact my own grandson is a-, a-, a _demon_!¨ He bit out.

He saw something shining in Ace’s eyes before it disappeared. ¨At least,¨ Started Ace, ¨I can protect my brothers. Which you apparently never could.¨ He said, turning around and walking to his room, closing the door. He stood in sock for a bit, realizing it was true. He never could, Sabo would have been dead. He then realized almost all information they might have on the kids parentage was _gone_. Ace had probably been the one. He closed his eyes, Ace was so much better than him. A door opened behind him. ¨Why did you say that, Gramps?¨ Asked a timid and emotional voce from the door. He looked over to see Luffy, ¨Why did you call him a demon? Ace isn’t that, he has protected me and Sabo. He isn’t that.¨ Garp shook his head, ¨Assassin are bad people, they _kill_ and destroy everything.¨

Luffy shook his head. ¨Ace doesn’t! He has been there for us! Azuruko Doesn’t! He has helped Ace; Ace no longer hates himself!¨ He said with tears in his eyes. Garp stared at the kid. _Ace had hated himself?_ He knew he never liked his father, but had he really hated himself? He didn’t know what to say. Luffy then suddenly looked mad, ¨I HATE YOU!¨ He yelled, turning away, possibly even running away. Garp could only stare in shock, his mind realizing he was a terrible grandfather. He was never there for them, he never did anything. Sabo was then suddenly in the door, glaring at him. ¨I’m not expecting you to accept it, but even I thought you were not that spiteful.¨ Said Sabo, looking disapprovingly at him.

A door opened behind him again. Garp didn’t turn away from the almost hateful look from Sabo, but averted his attention when Ace walked past him, heading for the door, wearing normal clothes. When he stood in the door, he stopped, ¨If you can’t tolerate it, Garp.¨ Started Ace, turning his head and sending a hateful and almost hurt look at him. ¨ _Leave and never return._ ¨ He said and walked out, leaving Garp alone.

Garp could only stare at the door. He closed his eyes as he felt awful, now realizing his mistake. Ace had always been called demon and monster, everyone hating him for being Roger’s son. Garp had tried to help Ace, to say he was different. But now? He had called him that himself. He always spoke lowly of those who called Ace a demon, but he was apparently not better. He would _never_ accept it. He closed his eyes, walking out of the house slowly. When he was outside, he saw Luffy glaring at him from the side of the house, sitting in Ace’s lap. Ace was sitting on the ground, leaning on the house, not looking at him, keeping his attention on Luffy. Sabo was beside him, leaning on the house too, not looking at him.

Garp turned to leave, but didn’t move, standing with his back to the brats. ¨I’ll never accept it.¨ He started, not wanting to look at them. ¨I won’t. But take care of them… Ace.¨ He said and started walking away. He had never called Ace his name in a long time, not since he was a baby. He hoped Ace would understand he wouldn’t accept it, but he didn’t want him dead. He still cared. He only hoped Ace would forgive him, that Ace would realize he didn’t mean it. Ace weren’t a demon. He was only so mad, shocked and scared. He now realized he had seen hurt flashing across his eyes. He had walked a few steps, when a voice stopped him. ¨Stupid gramps,¨ Said Luffy, sounding like his usual self. ¨Ace will always protect us.¨ He sent a look over his shoulder, seeing Luffy hugging Ace.

He nodded and was about to start walking, when Luffy yelled again. ¨And bring the chocolate next time!¨ Garp smiled to himself, glad he was welcomed back. ¨I will, brats!¨ He said and continued walking, feeling glad Luffy didn’t hate him. He then walked to his ship, displaying an angry face to his crew, saying it was a false lead before stomping to his room, yelling he wanted to be left alone while they sailed away. When he was in his room, closed his eyes, a smile on his face. His grandsons still wanted him around, even though he had been a terrible grandfather. He wouldn’t accept Ace being an assassin, he couldn’t do that, but he would never hate him.

During the next months, Garp always read everything about the assassin, now realizing he only took out real evil people. People who even Sengoku wanted gone. He slowly realized Ace weren’t as terrible as he first thought. He would still not accept it, it was an awful job which would only cause him pain and suffering. A job that would get him killed way to early. He would never say it to Ace, or to anyone. But he was proud to see how good he was, to see how much he fought to fix the terrible and dark world.

When he returned next time, he brought an extra jar of black chocolate. Handing it to Luffy, seeing as Ace weren’t there. But two days later, a black raven gave him a latter, a letter that read ‘Thanks, Shitty Gramps.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Just a quick thing, Azuruko haven’t died yet. This was some months before he did, but it was the same year. 
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment and I’ll see what I can do


	5. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is an another one shot
> 
> This is a look on how a certain person, or two actually, feel about Ace and his work
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace stood in the door, on his way to go out. But not able to take the last step, to actually walk out of the house. Luffy and Sabo was thankfully in the village, Luffy wanting to be with Lindsey. He was thankful Luffy and Sabo wouldn’t be able to see him doubting himself, to see him not being able to take the step, to walk out of the house, to go on an assignment.

It was going to be his first assignment after Azuruko had died.

He had taken a few days off, juts to be with his brothers. He didn’t feel like working for a bit, knowing he wouldn’t have the man around anymore, be able to ask him for help, for advice… for comfort. He started training to protect Sabo and Luffy, nothing more. But Azuruko had been the one to keep him going, to keep him helping others, to rid of the evil in the world. To use his powers for good. But now, he wasn’t so sure. He was, for the first time in years, doubting himself. Doubting if he was actually doing the right thing.

He stood in the door, fully dressed in his assassin’s outfit, ready to head out to meet with someone. His right foot almost over the threshold, thinking if he should take the step.

So many had told him to quit, to stop being Ace of Spades. Not only a few, but everyone. His brothers didn’t like it, thy didn’t voice it, but he knew. Shanks said he would always have a place on his crew, but he would only get it if he quit. Garp almost hating him. Even Rayleigh didn’t like his work, saying how he should stop, let the others do it. Ace’s hand on the door tightened, no one wanted him to continue. Ace felt defeated. He felt like no one wanted him to continue, which was probably true.

Ace started to retract his foot, going to go back inside, when he felt a hand on his back, pushing him over the threshold.

Ace almost stumbled from the shock, looking back into the house, but only seeing a dark and empty hallway. He was sure someone had pushed him. He then heard a caw, looking over to see Dust, looking at him. He suddenly felt sure, he felt like someone believed in him, that someone wanted him to continue. Ace looked back into the house, he felt like someone was there, telling him to go, to continue. Ace felt a smile grace his lips under his face as he walked away, Dust flying beside him.

¨Who could have guessed.¨ Said a female voice, looking at Ace leave. a man with black hair and an equal black mustache walked up to the strawberry blond, also watching Ace leave, both smiling. ¨No one would have.¨ Said the man, ¨But I couldn’t be prouder.¨ A glare from the woman, ¨Are you saying I am not proud?¨ The man laughed, ¨He has your glare, you know.¨ He said, hugging the woman. The strawberry blond let out a huff. ¨He do have your hair, the same dark color, even his eyes.¨ She shook her head. ¨I’m just glad he got my intelligence.¨ The man nodded, ¨Me too.¨

The man let out a sigh, ¨I only wish we could be there more for him.¨ The woman shook her head, ¨We’ve done what we can. Your push did seem to help.¨ The man watched Ace go, the bird flying after, ¨We have an amazing son.¨ The woman nodded, ¨We do.¨

Portgas D Rouge and Gol D Roger watched as their son walked off, both smiling proud smiles. Proud to see how amazing their son was. Only 16 and one of the best assassins there was, still growing and getting a bigger reputation. They had no doubt he would one day be the best. Roger hugged Rouge closer. ¨Our son is the best there is.¨ He said, before a gust of wind came and they disappeared, leaving the empty house empty once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> The inspiration comes from a request. Hope it’s what you hoped for. Had to bring in Rouge too. Can’t have only one parent say their thoughts.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment and I’ll see what I can do


	6. First Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here is an another one shot
> 
> In this, we see Ace’s first kill 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace walked around in a house, mansion actually. He was with Azuruko, Trevor and Daisuke. He had done this many times the last months, so he could get used to go on assignments. Azuruko had continually told him he wasn’t ready to go on a solo assignment, unless it was something really easy, which meant no fighting or killing. He was good at stealth, making it so they didn’t mind him tagging along or checking rooms out on his own, but only rooms they were sure was empty.

Ace understood why they didn’t let him fight anyone. He was a good fighter based on his age, but he could still not win over many. He was also small, the usual size for a thirteen year old year old. He was easily overpowered by larger ones. He was okay with this arrangement, at least for now. He had wanted to join in a few times when they fought, but he was always told to wait, to let them handle everything. He had asked about it, about why he hadn’t been allowed to join in. And apparently, it was because he had not yet killed anyone. Based on what he had been told, the first kill was always the one that would haunt them for a bit, no matter how evil they were. When the time came, he was told Azuruko would join him and they would go alone. Ace had accepted that.

¨Ace,¨ He heard Daisuke say, getting his attention. Daisuke was looking in a room, standing in the doorway. ¨You can check in here while we search the other rooms.¨ Ace gave a nod and headed in the room, the door closing behind him as the others headed for different rooms. They were on the hunt for some information, information about the whereabouts of some noble Trevor was after. Trevor was having some trouble and had asked for help, also letting Ace join in. The small mansion was almost abandoned, only a few living there. The few who did, wasn’t really bad people, but not good ones either. They did some sketchy business. But nothing too bad, making it so they were not supposed to kill anyone.

When Ace looked around in the room, he saw it was an empty bedroom. He usually got to check bedrooms, closets and offices. Especially when they were in hallways like this one, making it so no one could go into the room without the others noticing, making it safe for Ace. Ace always thought it was a bit too much, he could care for himself. He had tried to tell Azuruko this, but he was always told to not get presumptuous. That he was still young and inexperienced. Ace always accepted it and went with it, even though he didn’t agree most of the time.

Ace looked a bit more around, seeing a closet and a door, most likely leading to a bathroom or walk-in-closet, some shelves with books, a bed and a desk with a chair. Ace decided to check the desk first, seeing as important files would most likely be there or in the shelf. The desk was located on the other side of the room from the bed, the shelf to its left and the door on the wall to his right, close to the bed. When Ace got to the desk, he started to rummage through some stuff carefully, not wanting to make a mess. When he saw a parchment that looked interesting and was lifting it, he didn’t notice it was placed under a candle, making it fall and making some noise.

Ace let out an irritated huff, somehow managing to still make rookie mistakes like this. He was glad the candle wasn’t lit and hadn’t been for a while, making so no wax got spilled. Ace took the candle and placed it at an empty spot on the desk, making so it wouldn’t happen again. Ace then continued to check trough the files, not finding the information he was after. He was just about to look through the last few files,

When a hand was suddenly placed on his mouth and an arm around his waist lifting him up.

Ace instantly panicked, knowing at once it wasn’t any of the others. They would never lift him up, maybe place a hand on his mouth to silence him, but never this harshly. Ace tried to kick and scratch the person behind him, to get out of his grasp. He managed to find the person’s face and instantly scratched at his eyes, hoping the person would let go, or at least take his hand away from his mouth, making him able to get the others attention. He heard a pained sound, but that was it, no other reaction. Making Ace panic more, not seeing an escape. The person moved towards the bed, ¨You little shit,¨ He herd the man bite out in a low voice. ¨Think you can come in here and mess with my stuff. But at least I can have some fun now.¨

Ace felt his panic rise even more as the man tore on his shirt, now understanding what he meant. Ace felt disgusted at the thought of men getting off on children, and now he was about to be one of those. Ace tried to fight more, but the man clearly being stronger and having the upper hand. Ace tried to think of a way out, but his panic clouding his mind. When the man’s hand moved towards his pants, also ripping them a bit, Ace used his foot to kick him in the crotch. The man let out a pained sound, but didn’t let go. ¨You’ll pay for that.¨ Grunted the man, throwing him down on the bed. Before he could scream or do anything, the hand was over his mouth again as the man sat on top of him, pinning him to the bed, the man’s other going to his own pants, unfastening his belt.

Ace clawed at his arm, feeling and seeing the skin peel off, but the man not caring. Ace didn’t have a lot of nails, not making it hurt enough to make him let go. Ace felt tears starting to flow down his cheeks. As he saw the belt being removed, he remembered something, _he had a knife in his belt._ Ace moved his head a bit, making the man’s hand change position, making him able to bite down on his hand, _hard_. This time, the man let out a yell of pain, his hand being taken away.

The moment it was, Ace reached for his knife, taking it out and leaning up before the man had a chance to recover and slashed his throat.

Instantly, the man did a small lurch, trying to make any sound, blood pouring from the cut in his throat, covering Ace’s entire upper body. Ace reacted on instinct, not liking the feeling of blood splashing on him, pushed the man to the side. When the man was off of him, Ace tried to stand up, but only fell down, still panicked. Ace watched as the man convulsed on the bed, trying to cover the wound on his neck with his hand. Ace felt himself hyperventilating as everything dawned on him. He had almost been raped and had killed a man. He realized he was not supposed to kill anyone, the only rule aside from not being noticed. Not only had he managed to get caught and almost taken advantage off, but he had killed. He had ruined the assignment.

Ace felt everything starting to get blurry, his brain not getting enough oxygen from his panicked state. His ears were ringing and his min was reeling.  When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he panicked again and jumped to the side, letting out a noise. When his head turned, he was met with pink hair and reddish eyes. He felt hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at Azuruko. He could see his mouth moving, but couldn’t hear anything. He tried to concentrate, ¨alm-, ow-, ce-, eath-,¨ Ace couldn’t understand and frowned, panic rising. He felt the hands tighten and making his focus shift to Azuruko’s eyes. When he saw calm eyes, he felt his ears stopping to ring a bit.

¨Calm down and breathe.¨ He heard Azuruko say, voice calm and strong. Ace tried to take a deep breath, but not able too. He could hear Azuruko telling him to calm down and breathe, to take slow breaths. Ace tried a few times and was finally able too after a few times. When he did, he felt his foggy mind clearing a bit. After he had managed to take few breaths, he saw Azuruko nodding. ¨What happened?¨ He asked, looking at him directly in the eyes. Ace opened his mouth, trying to speak. ¨I- I-, He-, It-,¨ Was all he could get out, everything hitting him at once. He could see Azuruko frowning and looking down at him before looking at the bed, where the blood came from. When Azuruko moved to look at the bed, Ace saw the man lying completely still and he realized the man was dead, completely unmoving.

He could see Azuruko frowning as he noticed the man’s belt gone, pants lose and scratches on his face and arm. When he looked back at Ace and saw the ripped pants and shirt, Ace was sure he managed to connect the dots. Azuruko then looked up, ¨Daisuke, can you handle this while I take Ace back to the boat?¨ Ace managed to turn his head to the door, seeing Daisuke there. When he saw the man, he saw shock before the usual expressionless and professional face was back as he nodded. Ace then felt arms around him as he was lifted and instantly held around Azuruko, not caring how childish and weak he seemed like. He just wanted out.

The entire walk was done in silence, Ace trying to calm down entirely to get his breathing under control, trying to not think about what had happened. When they got to the boat, Azuruko headed for his rooms. Ace had pressed his head against Azuruko’s neck, closing his eyes, trying to not cry. ¨Moira, get a bucket of water and a cloth.¨ He heard Azuruko say as he was put down in a sofa. When he was placed in the sofa and looked up at Azuruko, he saw his clothes, his white clothes, filled with blood from him. When he did, he slowly brought his hands up to his face, looking at them. They were bloody, completely red and sticky. The full impact that he had killed someone setting in as his hands started to shake and his breath hitching again.

But before he could panic again, a pair of hands was placed over his. ¨Just breathe.¨ He heard Azuruko said. Ace nodded and looked at him, taking deep breaths. He heard a door open and looked over to see Moira coming in with a small bucket in her hands. She didn’t say anything as she walked in and placed the bucket next to him and walking out. He saw Azuruko taking a cloth from the bucket and wring it a bit, before bringing it to his face, washing the blood away. When he felt the cloth stroke his face, he felt tears in his eyes, knowing he had messed everything up. ¨I’m sorry.¨ He choked out. Azuruko shook his head, turning the cloth and continuing to clean the blood away. ¨You have nothing to be sorry for, Ace. We should have checked the bathroom, it wasn’t your fault.¨ Said Azuruko calmly. Ace nodded, feeling tears threatening to fall.

Azuruko gave a sigh, ¨Its okay, Ace. You are allowed to cry.¨ Ace tried not to, but couldn’t hold back a sob. When the second sob left him, he brought his hands to his face, sobbing into them. He felt a hand on his back, stroking slowly. Ace leaned a bit into Azuruko, taking the comfort. He always enjoyed how Azuruko never held around him, making him feel trapped. It was either a hand on his back, or none as he leaned on his shoulder. After a few minutes, Ace managed to stop the sobbing, but not the tears. When Azuruko heard he had stopped, he took the hand off his back and leaned backwards. Ace heard the cloth being put in the water and wring again, before his hands was removed from his face, Azuruko continuing to wash away the blood.

Both of them was silent, Ace not caring about the tears streaming down his cheeks, glad Azuruko didn’t mention it, continuing to clean the blood away. After half an hour, he was finished and put the cloth in the now blood red water. When he had, Azuruko looked at him. ¨What happened?¨ He asked. Ace didn’t want to tell, not wanting to think about it. Azuruko shook his head. ¨You need to talk about it. Ignoring it will only make it worse.¨ Ace gave a reluctant nod. Azuruko nodded too, sitting down next to him on the sofa. When he did, Ace leaned on him a bit. Azuruko didn’t put his arm around him, just letting him lean on him.

Ace then started to tell what had happened. On how he was checking the desk, making the candle fall over, how he suddenly felt a hand on his mouth and around his waist lifting him and how he had fought. How his clothes had been ripped and how he was thrown on the bed before the man sat on him, going to undo his pants. How he remembered his knife and bit the man, for then to cut his throat and pushing the man off him and falling to the floor.

When he was done, Azuruko nodded. ¨You did nothing wrong. You did great in managing to think quick enough to bite his hand and cut his throat.¨ Ace liked the rumbling of his chest as he spoke, but frowned at his words. ¨But, we weren’t supposed to kill anyone.¨ Said Ace in a small voice. He heard and felt Azuruko sigh. ¨If we could avoid it, that would have been the best. But you was right in killing that man, Ace.¨ Said Azuruko, voice calm and truthful, making him feel a bit better, knowing Azuruko wasn’t mad at him for killing the man. But Ace couldn’t get the feeling of his hands away, or the picture of him convulsing on the bed, trying to cover the wound.

Azuruko gave a sigh again, ¨Some people deserve to die. Some deserve a fast death, while some deserve a slow one. What they deserve is something we decide.¨ Ace nodded, he had heard that before. Azuruko then moved a bit, making it so he looked at Ace. ¨Now,¨ He said, looking him directly in the eyes. ¨Do you regret killing him?¨ Ace opened his mouth, on his way to say yes, knowing he wasn’t supposed to have killed anyone. But before he could get a sound out, his mind almost stopped as he realized something,

_He didn’t regret it._

Ace shook his head. Azuruko gave a sigh again, ¨You need to say it. You need to say it to make it real. To be an assassin, you need to be able to say you don’t regret killing those who deserve it.¨ Ace gave a nod, understanding what he meant. He opened his mouth a few times, trying to say it. It was hard, for him to admit killing was right, that he deserved it. A picture of Luffy in his head. Innocent Luffy, who now had a killer for a brother. But then his mind almost stopped. _What if it had been Luffy?_ Had it been either Luffy or Sabo, Ace wouldn’t have hesitated. Anyone who went after children in that kind of way, deserved to die.

Ace looked at Azuruko, eyes holding a calm, his mind feeling content with his actions. ¨I do not regret it. He deserved to die.¨ He said in an almost emotionless voice. Realizing there were people who deserved to be killed, people who deserved slow deaths. Had it been any of his brothers in that situation, Ace would have killed, _and he would have enjoyed it._

Azuruko gave a nod, not caring about his emotionless voice or face. Ace had a feeling Azuruko was expecting it. ¨We’ll speak more about it later. For now, go take a shower.¨ Ace nodded and headed out the door and towards his room to grab some clothes. When he got inside his room, he was met with Dust who cawed and tilted his head. Ace gave the bird a pat and grabbed some clothes, before heading to the shower. Ace had always been told that their first kill was the one they would remember, the one they either regretted or not. Ace would never regret killing the man. He would not regret killing people who went after children. People who went after innocent children, children like Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> Nothing much to say as we end, so until next time
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment and I’ll see what I can do


	7. Doflamingo Donquixote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot
> 
> Here we will hear about Ace and Doflamingo’s first meeting 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

A 17 year old Ace opened an envelope, reading it over. He was surprised to see it was from Doflamingo Donquixote. Ace himself had never had any contact with the Donquixote brothers. But he knew Azuruko and Daisuke had. He remembers the younger of the two, Rosinante, having a truce and working with the Red Cloud, helping them out. He had been a marine spy for long, until he had gotten figured out. Had it not been for Azuruko, he would have been dead. His own brother would have killed him.

The note only said he wanted a meeting, nothing more. And it was only signed by Doflamingo, not Rosinante, meaning this would be a meeting between him and Doflamingo Donquixote. The man he had been told to be weary off by everyone. He was a man that thought he could take on everything, acting like the noble he was. He was a strong man, even harboring a devil fruit he had a great control on. Ace would accept the meeting, but he would be on his guard. He was always on guard when he was meeting someone he hadn’t met with before. But he would be on extra guard against this man, he had a reputation on not being respectful or calm, always being hostile and thinking he could force everyone to do what he wanted, especially if things didn’t go his way.

Ace wrote a quick reply, handing it to Dust, also telling the raven to be careful, _really_ careful. Dust nodded and was off.

\---x---

Ace stood ready, dressed in his assassin outfit, waiting for Dust to call. He had decided to take with him his gun, sword and a couple of daggers, all seastone. Had it been a meeting with Rosinante, he would have dropped bringing his sword. Taking his crossbow or bow instead. He liked that more, but it wouldn’t do much on this meeting. A few seconds later, he heard Dust call and he disappeared.

When he landed, he was in a room, looking to be something like a throne room. Doflamingo was the leader of Dressrosa, the king actually. Doflamingo was sitting on his throne, the only one on the room aside from Ace. He was sitting relaxed, leaning on his arm that was propped on the armrest, legs crossed, a menacing grin on his face. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, making it so Ace couldn’t see his eyes. But he was sure Doflamingo was looking down on him. not giving him the tiniest bit of respect.

Even before he had started, the man was already on thin ice.

Ace gave a small bow, ¨Doflamingo Donquixote, pleasure to meet you.¨ He said. His usual greeting. The man laughed, sounding almost condescending, making Ace frown a bit, _he really was on thin ice._ When Ace was back up, back straight, the man stopped laughing, the menacing grin staying. ¨Ace of Spades, how nice of you to show up.¨ Said Doflamingo, still sitting like he thought he was above Ace. Ace would hear what he wanted, if he didn’t change his posture, there was no way Ace would do anything for this man. ¨What is it you would like to speak about, Donquixote?¨ He asked, looking at the man.

¨Nothing much.¨ Started Doflamingo, grin staying and condescending attitude staying. ¨I have heard about your work and could use someone like you. I would like if we could work as acquaintances.¨ Ace frowned a bit. That entire sentence was spoken in a way that more proved the man looked and spoke down to him. The man had made his own decision. To act, even speaking in a kind of manner that would be condescending, was something everyone knew _not_ to do. They didn’t need to treat them with the utter most respect. But no respect at all, even condescending, was something they should never do. Ace looked at him in the eyes, or where he believed his eyes was, the sunglasses being in the way.

¨I am declining your request to be acquaintances, Donquixote.¨ Said Ace, making Doflamingo frown.

¨Why would you do that? You do know who I am right?¨ Said Doflamingo, the grin coming back. The man really was full of himself. Ace looked at him, ¨I know exactly who you are. And I see no reason in accepting your request.¨ Said Ace, making the man look a bit mad. Ace was about to leave, not having any reason to stay. When he was the man’s grin widening and his hand, the one that he wasn’t leaning on, moved. ¨I must say, that is quite foolish of you.¨ The moment Ace saw an ever so small twitch in the man’s fingers,

Ace had already his gun out and fired a shot, the bullet hitting an inch over the man’s hand.

Ace looked at the man, eyes piercing directly on him. He could see some shock on his face, not realizing how fast he was. Ace’s brows furrowed a bit, showing some of his anger. ¨You should not take me, or any of us, so lightly. The next shot, _will not miss._ ¨ The menacing grin on his face came back full force. He did open his hand completely, showing he wasn’t going to try that again. ¨Think how strong we could be. Together, we could rule the world.¨ Ace frowned as he now put the gun away, believing he would not need it. Doflamingo knowing he was faster. ¨I have no wish to rule the world, Donquixote.¨ Said Ace. The man laughed and moved to stand, his hands being the view the entire time.

The man moved towards Ace, taking long strides. The way he was walking, made Ace believe he was heading for the door behind him. Ace still stood ready, in case the man tried anything. ¨That is a pity. I believe I could have done great with you by my side, assassin.¨ Said the man, now being at his side, still walking. Ace didn’t move, not needing to look at him to see what he was doing. Dust was overlooking everything from his place on top off a curtain rod. When the man was a step behind him, Dust told him he was grinning more and was on his way to turn around, hand moving to grab him.

Ace, in one swift movement, had grabbed his sword and sliced it at the man, slashing his chest.

The shock of not thinking he might be able to see through his attack, his back being turned, gave Ace enough time to trip the man, making him land on his back. The moment he was down, blood started to pool down from the wound, trickling down on his side to the floor. It wasn’t a fatal wound, but it would leave a scar. Ace moved his sword, pointing at the man, his grin gone, looking like he was expecting to be killed. ¨This is the reason I will not be working with you, Donquixote. You believe you can order me around, even going as far as trying to attack, _twice.¨_ Ace moved his sword a bit down, seeing the man trying to hide the small backwards movement. ¨I should kill you.¨ He said, making Doflamingo swallow.

¨But,¨ Continued Ace, sword lowering back to his side. ¨The reason I will not, is because of your brother.¨ He could see the shock on Doflamingo’s face. Ace had every right to take the man out. he had tried to attack him twice, treating him with disrespect. But Rosinante was a good man, holding his brother back. ¨But,¨ Said Ace, glaring at the man. ¨If you ever try anything like this again, either to me or any of the others. _You will die._ ¨ When Doflamingo made no movement, Ace gave a frown. ¨ _Do you understand,_ _Donquixote?_ ¨ Doflamingo gave a nod.

Ace then put the sword away and gave a last look at the man. ¨Goodbye, Donquixote. Do not think of contacting me again.¨ Said Ace and disappeared.

When he reappeared, he was back on Boreumdo. Ace gave a sigh and made his way inside the house, Dust flying beside him. When he got inside, neither Luffy or Sabo was there. Probably being with Lindsey. Ace got to his room and wrote a quick note to Daisuke, telling him about the meeting and to keep his assassin away from the man. He also mentioned that if any of them worked with Rosinante, that they should mention to the man that his brother was on thin ice. That he could easily be taken out, going as far as to attack during a meeting.

They would still work with Rosinante, but seeing as they had a truce, they would warn him on how his brother was now on thin ice, _really thin ice._

Ace sent the note, watching Dust fly off. Half an hour later, he got a reply back, telling him that Daisuke agreed and would keep his assassins away. That anything they heard from Doflamingo did, was going to be given to him. so he knew where the man stood. Ace put the note away and went to change clothes before he headed to the village. Deciding to be with his brothers for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment and I’ll see what I can do


	8. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is an another one shot
> 
> In chapter 4 The Past, when Ace went with Azuruko, how did everyone react when Sabo came back without Ace? And what did they feel when he returned?
> 
> Please enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Sabo could not say anything as Ace hugged him. He was _leaving?_ Leaving _them?_ He didn’t know what or how to say anything. Feeling his tears fall down his eyes as he realized Ace was speaking the truth. _He was leaving them_. When Ace let go, he couldn’t move. His brain not able to do anything. The worst part, was that Ace didn’t turn around. Not giving him a last look as he walked away. As he walked away with an _assassin,_ the assassin who had saved him. He stood completely still for a few minutes, watching Ace leave, not able to do anything. His body and voice failing him miserably. _Why couldn’t he say or do anything?_ When he could no longer see Ace or the assassin, his legs gave away as he fell to his knees. His hand stretching out to the way Ace had left.

Ace was gone. He had left.

He felt a sob left him and he curled into himself as he cried and sobbed. _Ace was gone_. He had no idea how long he laid there, but when he heard a sound, a rustling of a bush. He looked at them, hoping Ace would jump out, saying it was all a prank. A cruel prank Sabo would never forgive. When a squirrel jumped out, he felt the tears continue as he stood up and ran past the dead noble, heading for the docks. _Maybe he could stop Ace._ When he saw the dock, he saw a ship leaving. And he could see the pink hair of the assassin and someone with black hair beside him on a boat. A boat that was leaving. Ace _really_ did leave. Sabo couldn’t believe it and felt his heart break as he cried again. Sabo shook his head and turned around and started running back to Dadan’s.

When he got there, he ran inside, being met by everyone who sat in the living room. Luffy looked worried, realizing they had been gone long. As well did the others, Luffy probably having told them it was nobles. When Luffy saw him, he smiled for a short second, before it fell, seeing him crying. ¨Sabo?¨ Asked the kid, looking at him worriedly. Dadan and the other bandits did too, knowing nobles was after him. Dadan looked at him, ¨Where is Ace?¨ She asked. Realizing he wasn’t there, not seeing him. Sabo opened his mouth, trying to get a sound out, but only managing a sob as he fell back to his knees, arms going around himself.

Dadan, understanding something was wrong, _really wrong._ Handed Luffy, who was sitting in her lap to someone to her right, telling them to go out of the room. Luffy trying to get out of the man’s grasp, asking after Ace. The man held on and went into an another room. When Dadan was next to Sabo, she crouched down, putting a hand on his shoulder. ¨Where is Ace? Did the nobles do anything to him?¨ Sabo shook his head, not able to say anything. Dadan, understanding she would not get anything out of him, decided to do her best in comforting him.

It took almost half an hour for him to calm down enough to speak. When he was able, he told Dadan everything. On how the noble was after him and the assassin killed him. When the assassin was on his way to leave, on how Ace had yelled at him to stop, before using his devil fruit power to teleport in front of him. How the assassin somehow knew what the fruit looked like. Before Ace had _left._ That Ace had _left with the assassin._

Dadan was shocked, not only by the fact Ace had left. But that he also had eaten a devil fruit, something she didn’t know. But put that information in the back of her head, concentration on the fact Ace had left. Left with an _assassin_. ¨Are you sure they left? Not just going to town?¨ Sabo nodded, fresh tears falling from his eyes. ¨I saw the boat leaving, Ace on board.¨ A sob left him again. ¨Ace really left.¨ Dadan didn’t know what to say. She liked the kids. She didn’t always show it, but she liked them, a lot. She did her best at comforting Sabo again. ¨He said he will visit. We can only wait for that, then he can explain.¨ Sabo nodded, still crying as he clutched onto Dadan’s shirt, shocking her a bit. None of them had ever done that before. But then again, none of them had ever just up and left. A few minutes later, a crash was heard, making both Sabo and Dadan to remember something.

They needed to tell Luffy.

Dadan looked at Sabo, who was still crying, ¨Why don’t you go to your room? And I’ll handle Luffy.¨ Sabo nodded, trying to dry his tears away. Sabo moved to his room, sitting down on his bed, trying to compose himself. Knowing Luffy will come through the door soon. He had almost managed to completely stop the tears as the door banged open, Luffy running in and looking at him. ¨Did Ace really leave?¨ He asked in a small voice. Sabo nodded, trying to not let any more tears fall. Luffy sniffed. ¨Why?¨ He asked in a small voice. Sabo shook his head, opening his arms, letting Luffy hug him. ¨I don’t know, Lu. But he said he would visit.¨ Sabo hugged harder, ¨Ace always keeps his promises.¨ Sabo could feel Luffy nodding against him. Sabo closed his eyes, holding Luffy tight, glad he was okay hoping Ace would come back.

When Dadan walked in the room half an hour later, both boys were asleep, still holding around each other with tear tracks on their cheeks. Dadan gave a sad smile, dragging a blanket over them. She also hoped Ace would return. He was a good and cute kid. a bit hotheaded, but she liked him.

\---x---

Ace had been gone for half a year and abo still went by the docks every day, to see if he had returned. Looking for the boat Ace had been on all those months ago. When he got up and breakfast was done, he was about to head out again, but was stopped by Dadan. ¨Sabo, Ace have been gone for a year. I know you don’t want to hear it, but he might not come back. He went with an _assassin._ ¨ Sabo shook his head, not wanting to hear. Not wanting to believe Ace wouldn’t return. Dadan gave a sigh, crouching down. ¨Ace might be dead.¨ Sabo’s eyes opened, glaring at Dadan. ¨He isn’t dead! He said he would visit, he is only a bit late. Ace won’t die… He won’t…¨ Sabo realized he was crying when his voice broke.

When Dadan’s hand come towards him, most likely to comfort him, he pushed it away. ¨ACE ISN’T DEAD!¨ He yelled and ran out, running to the cliff where he could see the docks. Where he sat the entire day, watching for any ship. When the sun went down, he reluctantly headed back, Luffy waiting for him. Even giving him a smile. Sabo smiled a bit himself. Luffy always lighted his day up, and he always managed to smile.

Sabo continued this for 3 more days, then he stopped. Now beginning to think Ace actually might not be retuning.

Every time he was able to see the docks, he always stopped and looked at it for a few seconds, before going on with his day. His heart aching every time he went by and didn’t see any boat, not seeing Ace. The only thing keeping him going was Luffy, who somehow managed to smile. When he had not been at the docks for 2 months, Luffy asked why he didn’t anymore. Sabo had looked at him with dead eyes, ¨Because Ace isn’t returning, Lu.¨ Luffy had tilted his head. ¨But he said he would visit. He is only a bit late.¨ Sabo shook his head, ¨Ace isn’t returning because he can’t, Lu.¨ Luffy tilted his head again, ¨Then we need to go help him!¨ Sabo shook his head, ¨No, Lu. We can’t help. We can’t since Ace is… Ace is dead…¨

Luffy had frowned at that, before giving a smile. ¨Stupid Sabo, Ace isn’t dead. He is only a bit lost.¨ Luffy had then gone about his day, smiling as usual. Sabo had watched him go, when the door closed, he felt tears start to flow again. Cursing Ace for leaving them, leaving him to care for Luffy on his own. And no matter what he said and how much he tried, Luffy always said ‘Ace is only lost and is therefore late.’

A month later, they made a memorial for Ace, Dadan helping. It was placed outside of the hideout, hidden behind some bushes. Sabo visited it every day, hoping he one day would see something, something that signalized Ace was fine. He still had hope, a small hope he was alive.

And the only thing keeping that hope, was Luffy.

\---x---

Garp docked at Dawn, heading up the mountain towards the bandit’s hideout. Wanting to visit his grandsons. When he had gotten there, he was looking forward to it, he hadn’t seen them in over a year. He wasn’t going to visit them yet, but he had a weird feeling in his gut, one he couldn’t shake off. When he got to the hideout, he barged in. ¨Shitty Grandsons!¨ He yelled out and was met with a yell and almost tackled by Luffy. ¨Shitty Gramps!¨ Before Luffy managed to hug him, he hit him on the head. ¨Stop with the Shitty Gramps! It’s only Gramps!¨ He yelled out to the kid. Luffy let out a laugh, looking at him. ¨Shitty Gramps!¨ Garp felt a vein throb in his head.

He looked around and saw Sabo standing in a door, a small smile on his face. But he could also see much sadness in his eyes, making him frown. Sabo never looked like that. He looked around and waited for a few seconds before speaking again. ¨Where is Ace! If he’s hiding, I will give him a Fist of Love!¨ He said, holding his hand out in a threat, knowing that usually got a ruse out of the brat. He was met with none, only a small laugh from Luffy. ¨Ace is lost and late. But he is returning!¨ Said the kid, smiling. Garp looked at Luffy, seeing something in his eyes, but not sure what. ¨What do you mean, Shitty grandson? If he’s lost, I will g-,¨ ¨Garp!¨ Yelled Dadan, cutting him off.

Garp glared at the woman and was about to open his mouth, when she did instead, looking at the boys. ¨Head to your room. I need to speak to Garp.¨ Both boys nodded and left, Sabo looking even sadder. Garp frowned at the woman, ¨Why are you sending them to their room! And where is Ace!¨ Dadan only shook her head and walked passed him, motioning for him to follow. He did follow with a huff. When they were outside, Dadan headed for some bushes to the side. ¨If this is about me being too hard, you kn’-¨ His words instantly died as Dadan moved the bushes, showing a small memorial.

‘In memory of Portgas D Ace. A loving brother’

Garp felt his insides grow cold. _No._ Was the only thing he could think. Not being able to believe it was true, that this was a cruel, _really_ cruel prank. He stared at Dadan, not being able to ask, to ask if it was true. When he said nothing, Dadan nodded. ¨Something happened and Ace left. He said he would return and visit. But he never did.¨ Garp stared at her shock. ¨W-when?¨ He managed to choke out.

¨One year ago.¨

Garp understood. If Ace left, he would never, _never,_ leave that long without any contact with his brothers. He _loved_ them. The only reason for him to not return, was either because he was kidnapped, stuck or _dead_. He looked at Dadan, ¨Why did Luffy say he was lost then!¨ Dadan shook her head. ¨Because, Luffy is the only thing keeping Sabo going. If Luffy gives up, Sabo will too. Luffy is the only thing keeping Sabo here and he knows it.¨ Garp nodded, now understanding he had seen sorrow flashing in Luffy’s eyes.

_Ace was gone._

He looked at Dadan, ¨You don’t know if he’s dead?¨ Dadan shook her head. ¨We don’t. but he’s been gone for a year, _a whole year,_ with no contact.¨ Garp nodded, closing his eyes. He marched inside again and did his usual ritual of tormenting his grandsons, pretending like it was nothing. He could easily see Sabo was close, _so damn close,_ to just give up. He looked dead.

Luffy really was the only thing keeping him going.

When he left, after giving a goodbye to everyone. He instantly went to his room, calling anyone he knew who might have any, _any_ , information on Ace. Trying with all his might to find out anything. But he found nothing. Not even a body or sighting. It was as if Ace had just disappeared. Garp decided to continue to search, to look through every folder he saw, hoping to find something, anything, about Ace. After every folder, he felt his heart constrict. Looking up at the roof, closing his eyes. _I have failed you, Roger._

\---x---

Sabo sat in his room, Luffy playing with some crayons and drawing something weird. He still hoped to see Ace, but his hope was almost gone. He had decided to be there for Luffy, to care for him. He missed Ace wanting him back. But had realized a few months ago it might never happen. A bit later in the day, they heard some ruckus from downstairs, making them frown. It was normal, but they were sure they heard Dadan _sobbing._ But then, they were sure they heard something, they heard the mumble of ‘ _So scared when Sabo came back alone’_. Sabo felt all air left him. _could it be?_ Before he even had managed to react, Luffy was out the door. Sabo used a few second to make his feet moved, but when they did, he ran faster than he ever had. When he arrived, he saw Luffy tackling Ace to the ground.

_Ace was back._ He really was back.

Sabo felt tears in his eyes. Glad to see Ace back, to know he was back. That Luffy was right, that he only was late. But when Ace stood up, still holding Luffy, he felt anger fill him. Angry that Ace had not visited in _2 years._ Leaving them to believe he was _dead._ When Ace looked at him, he felt relief fill him, but he was still angry, furious. He walked over to Ace, hitting him hard, before he hugged him, feeling utterly relieved to have him back. ¨You told you would visit.¨ He said, hugging harder, also feeling Ace hugging back and felt his tears fall. ¨We heard nothing for 2 years, do you know how worried we were? We thought you were _dead.¨_

He felt Ace nodding and his tears falling down his face. ¨I know. I should have visited sooner.¨ Sabo nodded, using his hand to hit Ace again, mad that he hadn’t. When they parted, Dadan had gathered herself again. ¨Why don’t you boys go and talk?¨ All of them nodded and headed outside. When they got outside, they headed for a secluded part of the woods. As they got there, Ace started to tell where he had been and what he had been doing. Sabo was impressed with how good he was with his powers now. Even managing to teleport, almost giving him a heart attack when he took Luffy with him. Sabo always kept his eyes on Ace, scared this was a dream. But after an hour, he was sure, sure it wasn’t. _Ace really was back._

But that brought the question. _Would he stay._

¨So what now, Ace? Are you coming back?¨ Asked Sabo, looking at his brother. When Ace gave a sigh, he felt his heart sink. ¨No, I’m staying with Azuruko for a bit more.¨ Sabo stared at Ace, not able to form a sentence. Azuruko was an assassin. Someone who killed and did dangerous things. Sabo didn’t want Ace to go back with him. ¨Why?¨ He heard Luffy asked, a frown on his face. ¨We’re going to be pirates together… Aren’t we?¨ Luffy sounded heartbroken. When Ace closed his eyes and took a breath, Sabo already knew the answer. ¨

I’m not going to be a pirate. I gave decided to be an assassin.¨ The last part shocked Sabo. _Ace wanted to be an assassin_? ¨Luffy asked what it was before he could. As Ace explained, Sabo understood he had a wrong look on it, now believing they weren’t as bad as he had first thought. But it was still a dangerous job. ¨But Luffy,¨ Started Ace, after he had explained. ¨You and Sabo can still be pirates. I will be with you, but not as a pirate, but as an assassin.¨ Ace then looked at him, straight in the eyes. ¨I did promise and I will keep it. I won’t leave you alone, I’ll always be with you, no matter what.¨ Sabo nodded, understanding Ace would keep his promise, even though he was going to be an assassin.

It was a bit later, that the same pink haired man, Azuruko, came and fetched Ace. Ace did a promise to come back, and this time, Sabo was sure he would keep it.

\---x---

Garp watched the mysterious boat at Dawn, being a bit skeptical of it, not liking seeing other boats here. It was a calm island no one had business at. He decided to not think about it as he headed up to the hideout, wanting to visit his grandkids. He had not visited since he had found out Ace was gone, not wanting to come without news. That had been over a year ago, almost two. He had to face the fact Ace was most likely dead. When Garp got to the hideout, he did the usual ‘barge in and yell’, but as soon as he looked inside, the yell died in his throat.

Ace was sitting at a table, playing cards with Sabo and Luffy. _Ace was back._

Garp was thinking of marching up and hitting Ace, but decided against it, knowing he could have been kidnapped and traumatized. He did, however, yell. ¨SHITTY BRAT! Where the hell gave you been?! Where you stupid enough to get yourself kidnapped?! You are to never, NEVER, do that again!¨ A twitch of the eye as an annoyed look was placed on Ace’s face. ¨Screw you, Shitty Gramps. And I am not telling where I have been.¨ Said Ace, going back to playing cards.

Garp had never been happier to be called Shitty Gramps in his entire life. _Ace was okay._

Garp the marched up and hit him, making Ace give a glare. ¨It is my business! You can’t just up and leave!¨ Ace rolled his eyes, ¨I am fine. Now, kindly leave us alone.¨ He said again, going back to playing cards with Sabo and Luffy, who looked ecstatic. Garp did his usual ‘traumatize them to hide how much he cared’, being a bit kind on Ace, just so happy he was back and okay. When he left, he instantly headed to his personal room on the boat and sat down, the biggest smile he could have on his face. _Ace was fine_. Ace wasn’t dead, traumatized or even injured. Garp let out a laugh, so glad all of his grandsons was fine.

_I promise Roger, I will be better._ He promised the dead man. Promising to watch out for his son, that he would do better. He made a promise to Roger and himself. That he would visit at least once a year. Visit every time he had the chance, to be sure they were fine. If something like this happened again, he would be earlier out, maybe being able to do something.

The rest of the day, entire week actually. Garp was almost always harboring a smile. Even to the point he was scaring the ones he met, wondering _why he was smiling so much._ Only making him smile more, scaring them to the point some trembled. A smiling Garp was never brought anything good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment and I’ll see what I can do


	9. The Noble's Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is an another one shot. This time an event that went different 
> 
> This is from chapter 14 The Young Commander. When Ace was captured by the nobles, what if he didn’t manage to escape? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace wasn’t having a peculiar good day. He was actually having an almost bad day. Some nobles had decided to try to force someone to give him a false assignment, sending him to a trap they had come up with. Ace had walked straight into it and they had managed to capture him, and was now chained to a wall in some cell. He was still having his assassin’s clothes on, the underlings of the noble having told them to leave it on, saying he wanted to remove it himself in person. As soon as Ace had been chained to the wall, in regular seastone chains, he knew he could most likely lock pick them, the only thing stopping him, was the guy in the corner.

Ace hoped the man would leave, but soon understood he weren’t going to in the near future. So Ace decided to play along for now and slumped in the seastone chains, like a normal person would have. Ace hoped to be alone, so he could escape, but it wasn’t his day. The guard in the room, never left, always staying and looking at him. Saying he was dangerous and needed to be watched. It was at least a day, maybe even longer, until the guard shift was.

Ace only wished the man would get close to him, so he could choke him. But he wasn’t that lucky. But after half the day had gone by, the man _finally left._ When the man left, Ace made quick work of his shoe, kicking it off. When Ace had taken of his shoe and went to find his small hairpin he had in his shoe, so he could lock pick the chains. It was seastone, but because of his devil fruit being a Legendary, it didn’t affect him too much thankfully. Making him able to move.

As soon as he started to lock pick, the hairpin _broke._

Ace let out a huff, now understanding it was not his day. Ace was about to move so he could take an another hairpin out, when he heard noises from outside of his cell. Ace quickly got his shoe back on and pretended like nothing. He wasn’t completely sure which noble it was, only hoping it wasn’t one of the big ones. A couple of seconds later, the door opened to reveal four people, most likely some type of guards based on their outfit. When they walked inside, they gave him various smirks, seeing the great Ace of Spades chained. Ace only lifted an eye brow back, making them sneer. As soon as they were close enough, they put some other seastone chains on him and removed the ones he was in, so they could drag him with them. Ace decided to pretend he was more affected than what he was, so he could form a plan.

And no one usually thought a devil fruit user in seastone chains was dangerous.

Ace was led to an another room, this one a big, almost gigantic research room. He could see some cells on his left, as well as different equipment to his right, next to a surgical table. But, in the middle of the room, hanging from the 25 feet high ceiling, was more chains. There was something about them that seemed a bit weird, but Ace was currently too far away to see what. He was soon led closer, and when he was close enough, he saw what kind it was, making him a bit amazed. It was the kind that you could only open from the top. The shackles that was placed on his wrist was impossible to lock pick or break easily. When Ace saw what kind it was, he decided he would let the noble have his moment in the sun, before Ace would take it all away.

Ace was soon chained to the chains hanging from the ceiling and was actually impressed to see he was dangling by his hands. Maybe 10 inches or so from the ground. That was something new. When Ace was left alone one more time, he tested his mobility, glad to find out he could still use his body and strength to some point. He couldn’t do too much, neither could he use his power as a result from the seastone chains still around his wrists. But he could make a fight if it came to it. Ace used his time to look around in the room, seeing he could not reach anything from where he now hangs.

When he heard the door moving, he pretended to not have any power, like the seastone actually had completely drained him. The door opened to reveal a middle aged man, who Ace did recognize. If he remembered correctly, Ace had neutralized some years ago. The man being quite a sadist and doing awful experiments on people. After the noble, came four other people in, probably guards or something, based on the fact they had guns. As soon as the door closed, the noble started to tell how much Ace had screwed up his life. How Ace never should have gone after him and how he would make him regret it. Ace wanted to roll his eyes, but decided to just ignore him, waiting for an opportunity. When the speech was done, taking a whole hour, maybe two, the noble got close to Ace and sneered at him.

When Ace made no reaction, the man got angry and cocky as he walked even closed. When he was right in front of Ace, the noble made a fist and punched Ace, straight in the nose. And Ace could hear it crack.

When Ace still made no reaction, only looking at him and raising an eyebrow, he got madder and stalked off towards a table, probably to grab some instruments. When the noble was turned to the tools, he spoke up angrily, an underlying tone of pleasure in it. ¨Lock the door, _make sure no one will get in._ ¨ One of the guards obligated and closed the door, placing the key in his pocket. While he was doing this and the noble busy with picking instruments, one of the guards came up to him and gave a grin. ¨You aren’t getting away, assassin.¨ Said the man, walking up to his face and breathing in his face. ¨ _We are going to have our fun_.¨ As the man went to turn around, Ace took a quick sweep of the room, seeing the noble at the table, two guards at the door and the last being next to an another table, not far away from door.

Ace quietly kicked of his shoes and as soon as they were off, Ace grabbed a hold of the chains, getting some leverage, and quickly used his legs to choke the guard. The guard reacted exactly the way Ace wanted and took his gun out.

Before the guards with the door could react and grab their guns, Ace did a quick snap with his legs, snapping the guards neck and grabbing his gun with his leg and brought it up and aimed for the guards by the door first and fired.

The guards were stunned for a second, seeing Ace managing to take the guard down, giving him more than enough time to shoot. He did miss, but managed to take both of them down. As soon as they were down, Ace went for the last guard, hitting him on the first try. Ace look towards the noble, who was staring at him in fear and ran for the door. Ace decided to see him understand he made his own prison. As soon as he tried the door, the gigantic thick steel door, he could not open it, the door being closed and locked. The noble turned around and looked at him, understanding his mistake and that he was trapped. Ace lifted his eyebrow at the man as he pointed his gun at him. The man was about to open his mouth, probably to plead for his life, when Ace pulled the trigger, hitting him straight in the chest.

As soon as the man was down, giving a gurgle before he went limp, Ace made a grimace, his nose hurting. Ace always wondered why people went after the nose when they punched, the eye would have been a smarter move. Ace did a shake of the head before he looked up, giving an annoyed huff as he realized he needed to get up there to get lose. The worst part, was that Ace couldn’t get a hold of his shoes, where most of his hair pins were. Ace had a few on his body and would need to use them. Ace gave a last annoyed sound, before he used every bit of his strength as he started the climb up the chains, heading for the top.

It took some time, a bit over half an hour, but he was finally up. When he was at the top, he would not be able to keep his hold too long and grabbed the chain and twisted it around his leg, making so he hangs by it so he had his hands free. As soon as he was sure he would fall, he relaxed a second, getting his breath and some strength back, also taking his mask off, not liking to wear a mask full of blood. He felt some blood drip down his face, but ignored that for now. After some minutes, Ace used his strength to move his body up and took a hair pin, so he could start trying to lock pick the chains, hoping he would be able. This was a tricky, real tricky lock to pick.

Ace continued for almost half an hour, breaking pins, getting more and more annoyed. Ace soon gave up using pins and grabbed a small hidden knife, trying to pry the chains up. As he was doing this, he hoped the pirates had not done anything stupid, seeing he was late, by over a day, maybe even two or three, seeing as he couldn’t be sure.

What Ace didn’t know, seeing as he couldn’t hear or see what Dust did, was that the bird had flown off the moment he was captured.

\---x---

Whitebeard sat in his meeting room, all his commanders present, looking at the Den Den, not wanting to make the call. Whitebeard gave a sigh, knowing he had to do something, Ace should have been back 15 hours ago. Whitebeard quickly dialed the number and waited for the other captain to pick up. ¨You’ve reached Shanks! What may I do for you this fine evening?¨ Said the usual overexcited voice. Whitebeard looked serious at the Den Den, ¨Shanks.¨ He said, using a firm voice. ¨Ah, Whitebeard! Why are you calling this late? And why sound so serious?¨ Whitebeard let out a sigh, Shanks was way to jolly right now. ¨Ace got an assignment, but he hasn’t returned yet and we’re not sure what to do.¨ Said the captain, not liking to ask for help from the red head. Whitebeard was expecting a reaction from the captain, what he didn’t expect, was a nervous laughter.

¨ _Shanks,¨_ They heard Benn growl, ¨ _Weren’t you supposed to call them?_ ¨

That shocked them, _did they know anything?_ Before they could react, they heard more nervous laughter and an ¨Ops… I forgot.¨ From Shanks, before the distinctive sound of Benn hitting his captain. A sigh was then heard from Benn, as Shanks let out a whine. ¨Newgate,¨ They heard Benn say. ¨Ace got in some trouble, Dust is here. We’re headed to Wihwa. That’s where Dust say he is. _Which Shanks should have told you hours ago._ ¨ They heard an another whine from the red head, ¨I forgot…¨ Benn let out a sigh. ¨What is your location? We’re about two days away.¨

Whitebeard felt a bit relieved, knowing they knew where Ace was. But also annoyed Shanks had known for some time. The captain looked at Namur, who was the best of them in navigating time from the map. The merman looked at the map for a second, before looking at his captain, getting a nod. ¨We’re about 2 or 3 days away, depending on the weather.¨ Whitebeard nodded, as well as the Den Den. ¨We’ll meet you at the island then, Whitebeard. Also, be ready to fight.¨ Whitebeard nodded, before looking serious at the Den Den, ¨Is Dust fine?¨ He asked, knowing if the answer was no, it meant Ace weren’t either.

The Den Den nodded. ¨I have a feeling you are asking more about Ace. I did not know you knew about their connection. Anyhow, Dust is fine. He is upright, only a bit weak and unable to contact Ace or use his power, meaning Ace is in seastone but fine. I’ll call you if something happen.¨ Whitebeard nodded, letting out a relieved sigh knowing Ace were somewhat fine. The captain nodded, ¨Thank you, Benn.¨ He said. The Den Den nodded. Before anything else happened, they heard an another whine from the red haired captain, ¨Why are you only thanking him?¨ Whitebeard felt his eye twitch and was on his way to speak, but the Benn started before him. ¨We’ll see you soon, Whitebeard.¨ He said, and just before he hang up, he could hear the man growling again. ¨ _You forgot! How do y-,¨_ And the Den Den went back to sleep.

Whitebeard let out an another relieved sigh, knowing they could at least get to Ace. And hopefully would before it was too late. The captain looked at Namur, ¨Son, go tell the navigator to head for Wihwa as fast as they can.¨ Namur nodded and went off. When the door closed, everyone turned to him. ¨What should we do now?¨ Asked Thatch. Whitebeard gave a sigh, ¨Now we wait, as well as prepare for a fight.¨ Everyone nodded. before everyone went off, Whitebeard gave a last reassurance. ¨We will get Ace back. And anyone who stands in our way, will die.¨ Everyone nodded, ready to fight anyone in their way.

The pirates informed everyone the next day, telling Ace had done some small private business when he had been ambushed and captured, and that they were going to get him back. It looked like everyone believed the story, which was good. It wasn’t the entire truth, but the captain thought Ace wouldn’t like him telling everyone. They hoped they would arrive fast and was pleased when the wind was in their favor, making them arrive in only two and a half days. When they got to the island, they met up with Shanks and his crew. Whitebeard was glad to know he had not been called again, knowing if he was, it would have meant something had taken a darker turn. Shanks had arrived before them, but had waited. They were pleased to see Dust fine, making them glad. Knowing if the bird was fine and awake, meaning Ace was awake and that they only needed to find him.

Shanks and his crew joined the Whitebeards in their meeting room. Where they went over everything. Shanks being able to figure out who was at the mansion and somewhat figure out where Ace was being held. ¨Ace is most likely in the basement, it is where one usually keep prisoners. We should go together and not split up. Seeing as they managed to capture Ace, means they might have some real decent fighters. I suggest we try to draw them out, before going inside. The ones to go inside, should be strong ones, as well as know who Ace is. The rest being out on watch.¨ Everyone nodded, many also impressed by the well thought out plan Shanks had. They had never really seen him as a tactician. But it seems he might be a decent one.

The plan was soon told to everyone and half an hour later, they ran at the mansion.

They were pleased to see Shanks plan working. As soon as they started to attack, people came rushing out, trying to protect the mansion and leader, who they never saw. They had a few problems with some of the people, seeing as some were decent fighters, but it soon died down, making so it was only a couple of people from the mansion still standing. As soon as only one was left, Whitebeard stood in front of him, trying to intimidate the man, asking where Ace was. The man tried to not tell, but soon told them the ‘demon’ was in the basement. As soon as the man told them, he was quickly killed, no one liking the name he called Ace. It was decided that the ones to go into the mansion, was Whitebeard, Marco, Thatch, Izou, Rakuyo, Shanks and Benn.

They made their way inside and tried to figure their way to the basement. It was a bit of a surprise to see Whitebeard able to walk in the mansion without being too large. It made them worry about other large people and was on extra guard. They found some stray people going around, which they quickly asked for direction and killed, even if they answered or not. The only reason for Ace to be here, must be because they were bad people. And they had seen blood here and there, signalizing there had been a fight, most likely a fight Ace had been in. When they finally found the stair down, they quickly went down. When they got to the bottom, they were in a single hallway with a door at the end. Most likely the door Ace was held behind. But when they got closer, the pirates, especially the Whitebeards, got worried.

They could see blood coming from underneath the door. Making a small pool.

All of the Whitebeard got ready to fight, believing it was Ace’s blood, seeing as he was being held captive. When Shanks and Benn put their weapon away they were shocked. ¨Why are you putting your weapon away?¨ Started Whitebeard, glaring at Shanks. ¨There is blood there, it might be Ace’s, _and you are putting your weapon away_?¨ Whitebeard growled out the last part, not at all liking the nonchalant look and attitude to Shanks. Shanks however, lifted an eyebrow, before shaking his head. ¨It isn’t Ace’s blood.¨ Said the red haired captain, heading for the door. ¨How do you know that, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, frowning. Shanks looked at them, an eyebrow lifted again. ¨If you have a room, most likely a room made to torture or kill. You don’t do it close to the door. You want to keep evidence away, so it don’t look suspicious.¨

The pirates thought for a second, realizing he was right. ¨Then why, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, not understanding why the blood made Shanks and Benn relax. Shanks shook his head. ¨The blood is most likely from one of the ones who captured Ace.¨ Said Shanks, now close enough to try the handle of the door. When he found it closed, he gave a sigh, looking back at them. ¨Who is best at lock picking?¨ Izou came forward and managed to lock pick the door. As soon as the door gave a click, signalizing it was open, the Whitebeards got ready to fight. Shanks gave a chuckle, seeing them so ready. ¨You won’t need to fight. Ace have probably taken care of it.¨ He said and started to open the door. ¨How do you know tha-,¨ Started Thatch, but the words quickly died in his throat when the door was opened.

There were two dead bodies close to the door, clearly the same as the ones they had fought. As the door was more open, they could see two more dead people, one dressed different than the others. There was only one issue,

The room was empty. Aside from the bodies, there were no one.

The Whitebeards was saddened and worried in not seeing Ace in the room, and was about to go inside to look for clues, when Shanks suddenly yelled, looking at the ceiling. ¨You okay up there?¨ When they followed the red haired captain’s line of sight, they were shocked at what they saw.

Ace was at the ceiling and fiddling with the chains he was chained in.

The Whitebeards was shocked to see Ace had somehow managed to climb the entire way up and keep himself up. _Wasn’t he chained in seastone?_ After the words left Shanks, Ace leaned backwards so he could see them, letting out an exasperated sound. ¨I am perfectly fine. It is not like I am chained to a ceiling by chains nearly impossible to lock pick.¨ Ace then gave an ‘are you stupid’ look to Shanks, making him chuckle. The captain was worried when he saw a bloodied face, the blood seeming to come from Ace’s nose. Also making him wonder why his mask was off. Shanks shook his head. ¨You are always so irritated when you are captured by morons.¨ Shanks looked around, ¨Who have the key?¨ They heard a sigh from Ace. ¨The noble by the table to your left I believe.¨ Shanks nodded and went to look through the man’s pockets.

Whitebeard looked worriedly at Ace, who just seemed annoyed. ¨Son, are you okay?¨ Ace looked at him, looking utterly exhausted and irritated as he gave a tired sigh, ¨Yeah, I’m fine. My nose is most likely broken, but I’m fine.¨ The pirates nodded, glad to hear that. He didn’t look hurt, other than the blood from his nose. ¨Found it!¨ They heard Shanks exclaim as he stood up. The red haired captain moved to stand underneath Ace, ¨Catch, kiddo!¨ He yelled as he threw the key up. They expected Ace to use one of his hands to catch the key, but when Ace let go with both hands, all of the pirates let out a shocked sound, expecting Ace to fall. But Ace only did a swing as he fell, the chain secured around his leg.

All of them watched as Ace cached they key and when he had it, he put it between his teeth and swung his body. Ace swung so he could grab the chain and climbed back up to the top, and started to open the locks. ¨You should move.¨ Said Ace as he unlocked one of the chains. The long chain fell to the ground, Shanks barely making it out of the way with a yelp. When Ace opened the last chain, making it fall to the ground, Ace held himself fast by a small hook in the ceiling. When he hang by it, Shanks made his way to stand under Ace again, holding his hands out. ¨I’ll catch you kiddo.¨ He said with a grin. Ace just looked at him like he was stupid. Ace then shook his head as he took a deep breath, before he disappeared and repapered on the ground.

Shanks let out a whine, ¨I was supposed to catch you!¨ Ace only rolled his eyes, making his way over to a small cabinet. Before he reached it, Ace put his hand on his nose. ¨Don’t you dare!¨ Almost yelled Shanks. Before anyone knew what he was taking about, Ace did a quick motion with his hand, making a bone chilling crack as he fixed his nose by himself. Ace made a small grimace as he opened the cabinet, a freezer and took an ice-pack out, placing it on his nose. Shanks gave an annoyed sigh, glaring at Ace. ¨What have I told you about breaking your own bones?¨ Ace gave a look full of exhaustion and annoyance, making Shanks give a sigh. ¨Let’s get out of here, unless you need to finish anything.¨ Ace shook his head. ¨I have nothing to finish, it was a trap.¨  Shanks lifted an eyebrow, ¨You walked into a trap?¨ A look from Ace was all he needed.

¨That’s it. You are taking a break.¨ Said Shanks, looking sternly at Ace. Ace just stared back, looking like he was _not_ in the mood for his antics. Shanks sent a glare. ¨You don’t usually get caught. And you need a break. Think of it as a way to be around your new crew or something.¨ Ace gave a sigh, ¨If I say yes, will you leave me alone?¨ Shanks nodded. Ace gave a tired nod. ¨I’ll take a small break then. I need one and I also need to get to know everyone better.¨ He said, giving a small smile to the captain. Whitebeard smiled back, not liking how tired Ace looked. Shanks nodded, seeming pleased with that. They then started to turn around to go out of the mansion.

¨Shanks,¨ Said Ace suddenly, sounding utterly exhausted, making everyone halt and turn around. Shanks, the one being closest, looked at Ace, ¨Yes?¨ He asked slowly, taking a small step towards Ace. Ace gave a small nod. ¨I’m going to pass out now.¨ As soon as the sentence was finished, Ace’s eyes closed as he lost the ice-pack and fell forward. Shanks let out sound as he rushed forward, catching Ace before he fell to the floor. When Shanks held Ace, he gave a small chuckle and shook his head. ¨At least you managed to warn me this time.¨ Said Shanks, moving a bit so he could look at the others. When no one did anything, only staring in shock, aside from Benn, Shanks lifted an eyebrow. ¨I have one arm, I can’t carry him.¨

It was Marco who reacted first and went up to Shanks, lifting the now passed out boy. When he had him in his arms, Shanks shook his head as he leaned down to take the ice-pack up. When he was up again, he carefully placed it on the assassin’s nose. Seeing how his head was leaned against Marco’s shoulder, made it so the ice-pack didn’t fall off. Marco looked at Ace, before he looked at the red haired captain. ¨Have he done that before, yoi?¨ Shanks gave a chuckle as he nodded. ¨Yes. I got mad once, telling him to tell if he was going to pass out. After that, he sometimes manage to give a warning.¨ Marco nodded and looked back at Ace, looking worried at him. Shanks shook his head. ¨He is fine. If he manages to say he’s going to pass out, he’s only exhausted.¨ Marco nodded, looking going back to his usual bored look.

Whitebeard felt relieved in seeing Ace was fine, knowing he was only exhausted, not terribly injured. only a broken nose. Which was amazing, seeing as he had been gone for 3 days. ¨I think we should leave now. So Ace can get his nose patched and some rest.¨ Said the captain, making everyone nod, looking glad to have Ace back in one piece. Before they could walk out, Shanks stopped Marco. ¨Just a second.¨ He said, and slowly managed to take the cape of Ace and drag it out so he held it. When he did, he turned it around and placed it over Ace, so the inside where upwards. When everyone stared at him, he explained. ¨Just so the ones who don’t know who he is, sees his mark.¨ Everyone nodded and understood. There was no way to see Ace was an assassin. He only looked like he was passed out with a cape over him.

The pirates then made their way out, Benn going to pick up his shoes. When they were out of the mansion, Marco headed for the infirmary with Ace, as the others wrapped everything up and mad sure everyone was okay. When they were on the boat, Shanks made one last goodbye to Ace, who was still passed out, by ruffling his hair, also telling them to place him in his room when his nose was patched up, since he didn’t like the infirmary. Which Bay surprisingly agreed too. Before he fully left, he told Dust, who had joined them in the infirmary, to go to Daisuke and tell him Ace needed a break. The bird had nodded and cawed as it flew off. The red haired captain then set sail, leaving to do his business.

As the day calmed down, the pirates felt glad to have Ace back. Even more so when Dust came back with a note, a note that said Ace could get 3 or 4 days off. This made everyone smile, knowing they were going to get to know Ace better. It was going to be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter.
> 
> I saw a request about this and wasn’t too sure how to do it, but hope you liked it. I tried my best. I did enjoy writing it.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment and I’ll see what I can do


	10. Izou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here is an another one shot. This this time a missing scene.
> 
> This is going to be a conversation between Ace and Izou from chapter 9 The Assassin. Izou is wondering about some things from the first meeting and decides he should ask about it
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Izou was watching Ace in his peripheral vision, also sending a glance at the assassin every now and then. Ace had just been with Sabo and Luffy with the campfire, Ace keeping Luffy from going to close to the flames, which he almost had one time. His hat almost caught fire. Ace was now sitting at a rock a bit away, Luffy next to him and eating some food as usual. Izou was sitting beside his father, who seemed to be enjoying himself and drinking as usual. When Luffy asked Ace something, Ace nodding, Luffy smiled and ran off, running towards Sabo. Ace was now sitting alone on the rock, no one in close proximity. Izou was wondering if he should walk over, he did have something that had been on his mind for a while

Before he could either talk himself into doing it or don’t do it. A big hand was giving him a small push. When he looked up at his father, he saw a calm and smiling face. When Izou just looked at him, Whitebeard made a small motion to towards Ace. ¨You clearly want to ask him something. Brooding over it will do no good.¨ Izou gave a small nod as he looked towards the assassin, unsure how he would react to him asking out it or approaching him. ¨He won’t bite your head off. He is a calm and collected person.¨ Izou looked at his father again, seeing a look that gave him confidence. Izou nodded and took a deep breath as he stood up and headed towards Ace, deciding to do it while he felt like he could, before his doubts came back.

As Izou moved towards Ace, he saw Ace had closed his eyes and was leaning back on his hands, relaxing. When he was closer, only some feet away, he stopped, not sure if he was intruding or not. Before Izou could decide if he should speak up or not, Ace opened his eyes and gave a small smile. Izou, seeing Ace didn’t seem like he minded, dared to speak up. ¨Umm… Could I ask you something?¨ He asked slowly. He was still a bit intimidated by the assassin, especially now seeing as he would be asking about when he had been hostile. Ace gave a nod and sat a bit up. As he did, Ace motioned for the sixteenth commander to sit down. Izou gave a nod and sat down, a bit away from Ace, not wanting to sit too close. When he was seated, Ace looked at him. ¨What did you want to ask about?¨ Izou fidgeted a bit, thinking how he should phrase himself.

¨When you were here the first time. Why did you still accept the assignment when you knew I was hiding and acting hostile?¨ Izou said slowly, a bit unsure how Ace would take the reminder he had been pointing his guns at him.

However, Ace let out a small laugh, making Izou calm a bit down, seeing as he didn’t seem to mind it. Ace looked at him, ¨Are you asking me why I decided to help, even though you were hiding like that?¨ Izou nodded, now feeling a bit embarrassed. ¨Y-yes.¨ Started Izou, feeling even more stupid when he stuttered. ¨It’s just that… If it had been me visiting some boat and crew, and one of them had acted like that, I would have been angry and offended.¨

Ace nodded, not looking angry or offended, even sending a small smile at the nervous commander. ¨It’s 3 reasons I decided to accept the request instead of leaving.¨ Izou nodded, now looking at the assassin, wondering what those reasons were. ¨Reason 1, was because you had this immense nervous and unsure aura around you. Giving me the impression you actually didn’t know what you were doing, but couldn’t leave or move, knowing it would alert everyone to you presence.¨ Izou nodded, not realizing he had caught onto that. Izou instantly regretted hiding there the moment he showed up. But if he moved, either to go down or inside, he would be noticed. Which would have been bad. So he had reluctantly decided to stand by on the ready, not moving, guns still out.

¨Reason 2,¨ Continued the assassin. ¨Was because Whitebeard clearly had no idea you were hiding there. Proving you had done it on a whim, not something that was planned.¨ Izou nodded again, feeling embarrassed for thinking and doing something so stupid. ¨Reason 3, was because you did nothing. You only stood there. You had your guns out, which was the reason I commented on it. But you never had your finger on the trigger.¨ Izou frowned a bit as he thought back. Now realizing he was right. He never had his finger on the trigger, to scared he might unconsciously or accidentally pull it. Ace then leaned a bit back on his hands again, looking up at the clear sky. ¨And you did apologize. You clearly knew your mistake.¨

Izou gave a nod, glad Ace were as calm as he was. Izou was sure he would never been able to stand through an entire meeting knowing someone was hiding with their guns out. ¨I am sorry.¨ Started Izou, feeling the need to apologize again. ¨It was stupid and rash. I should never had done it.¨ Ace waved his hand, seeming to not care about it. ¨It’s in the past. And humans are rash and impulsive. As long as you recognize what you did was wrong, it’s fine by me. Especially since it wasn’t anything serious or damaging. You aren’t the first to do it, but you are one of the fewer who have apologized.¨ Izou nodded, glad Ace was so calm as he were. Not seeming to mind it anymore, truly making Izou believe it was in the past. Making his doubts about the assassin still being resentful towards him completely disappear.

Izou felt himself smile. Glad to know Ace had completely forgiven him for it. He had been thinking about it for a long time and knew it wouldn’t go away unless he spoke about it. He felt much better and not as scared around him, knowing he were a real calm person. Which was no surprise. It was probably not a good idea to be an assassin if you weren’t calm. Before Izou cold say anything else, Luffy was suddenly in front of them. ¨Ace! I wanna go and explore!¨ Even before Ace could answer, Luffy had ran off. Ace gave a somewhat amused sigh as he stood up. Before he left, he looked at Izou. ¨It was good talking to you, commander Izou.¨ He said as he left.

As Ace left, Izou headed back to his father, settling beside him again. Whitebeard looked at him, ¨Everything went well I guess?¨ Izou nodded, making Whitebeard smile. _It had gone perfect._ Even better than he believed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> I’ve had this idea for a bit, seeing as I never brought it up before. And some boding never hurts
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	11. Rayleigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is an another one shot. This is a missing scene.
> 
> This is the scene I mentioned in chapter 18 The Birthday. When Rayleigh found Ace passed out drunk
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and Relax

Ace sat on the ground, back leaning against a tree. He and his brothers where visiting Rayleigh, Luffy wanting to meet the man again. Ace had known Rayleigh for 2 years now, but had only visited him a handful of times. Luffy and Sabo had been with the man more often than him, sometimes watching them when he had a long mission and didn’t want to leave his brothers alone for long. He had just been on a mission, which had taken 8 days. He had left his brothers at Rayleigh, telling them that they could stay there until he was finished. He was finished, had been back for a couple of hours actually, but he wasn’t going to get his brothers and leave just yet. He was at the island where his brothers and Rayleigh was, he needed to see that his brothers where safe and happy, it always made him glad and calm.

After he had seen that they were fine, Ace had left to a somewhat secluded part of the island, where he now sat, and was drinking from his bottle of whiskey.

The assignment had not gone as he hoped. The assignment had taken a horrible turn the last day. Instead of finding an empty mansion, except the family living there, he had found a bloodbath of a basement. No one were alive, only mauled corpses. The family, some blue blooded patricians, had taken everyone they found prisoners, for then to abused and torture them. He fond corpses to young people, some he guessed to be around as young as 14. Their bodies where mauled and tortured beyond recognition. But what was even worse, was that the family had kids, kids who were 8, 10 and 11.

And the parents had forced them to watch as they tortured the prisoners. Forced them to choose how they should kill and torture them. If they didn’t answer, they would get punished themselves. The oldest, who had been forced to kill his own uncle he had been told, had _begged_ Ace to kill him. To kill his parents and then him, so he wouldn’t live with the memories. To make him forget everything he had done and then make sure his siblings were safe. Ace couldn’t do it. There was no way he could kill a kid, an innocent kid who had been forced to kill, no matter how much he begged. Ace had taken them with him and placed them with some people he knew how to handle people who had gone through hell. Ace had killed the parents, being quite gruesome, making them as unrecognizable as their own victims.

But no matter how much he tried, he could not get the image of the young kid begging to be killed. Saying he couldn’t live with the memories, saying how he couldn’t close his eyes without seeing the things he had done. Seeing an eleven year old begging to die, after telling of the horrors he and his siblings had seen, had gotten to Ace. Those _things,_ which was by no means human in Ace’s eyes, had ruined the lived of the three kids.

Ace took an another swig of the bottle, enjoying how the strong, stronger than usual, whiskey burned as he swallowed. When Dust landed beside him, trying to drag his hand away so he couldn’t drink more, he swatted the bird away. Making it give a caw in concern. Ace shook his head, ¨I’m fine.¨ He somewhat slurred to the bird. Dust stared at him, not liking the fact he was drunk, long past just tipsy. Dust didn’t try to stop him again, knowing Ace wouldn’t, and if he did, Ace could just sent the bird away.

Half an hour later, Ace’s hand, the one holding the bottle, fell limp at his side, Ace succumbing to the welcoming darkness.

\---x---

Rayleigh closed the door to the room the two kids had fallen asleep in. It was late, really late. The clock was almost 2 at night. Luffy had not wanted to go to sleep, wanting to wait for Ace, who should have come back during the evening, but hadn’t. Rayleigh knew Luffy and Sabo was a bit worried, but Ace was sometimes late. They were missing him, not having seen him in 8 days. The brothers were really close. Rayleigh was glad Ace trusted him enough to watch the brothers, Ace was a cautious person. Which was no surprise seeing his work. When he had found out a bout it, he had worried for Ace. Being an assassin was not easy. But he had said he was fine, that he would not quit.

Rayleigh didn’t like it, but he recognized the look in his eyes, the same his father had had when he set in on becoming the pirate king. Ace wouldn’t quit. Ace was strong, much more than he could imagine, he did a lot of good. But it couldn’t be easy, he saw a lot of the worst of the world. And Ace was only 16. No matter if he had started early, there was no way it didn’t have an impact on him. Rayleigh shook his head as he headed back towards the kitchen, knowing it was a gigantic mess after having Luffy rummaging through everything.

As he walked down the stairs, he saw Dust sitting in a window next to the door out. As the bird saw him, he cawed, flapping its wings. Looking at him directly and did some motion with his head.

Rayleigh frowned. Dust had never acted like that before. He walked over to the window, feeling that was what Dust wanted him to do. When he was close, the bird turned around, facing the outside. Dust sent a look over his shoulder, giving a caw as he lifted his wings, as if he was taking off, but didn’t. Rayleigh frowned more, before a thought hit him. ¨Do you want me to follow?¨ He asked, thinking that might be it. Dust gave a nod and a caw. Rayleigh nodded to himself as he put on a jacket, it was a cold night, before he went out the door, closing it carefully so the two kids didn’t wake up. When he was outside, Dust flew off from the window and flew at a slow pace, cawing at Rayleigh, who followed. He followed Dust for a few minutes, before the bird landed in a tree. As Rayleigh walked around it, the trunk being quite big. When he saw the other side, he stopped for a second, shocked at what he saw.

Ace was leaning on the tree, asleep. Wearing nothing more than his assassin outfit. The cape did give some warmth, but it couldn’t give to much, especially seeing as it was open.

Rayleigh crouched next to Ace, reaching out a hand and shaking his shoulder, trying to stir him. When nothing happened, the man got worried. ¨Ace. Ace, wake up.¨ Tried the man, shaking a bit harder. As he did, he heard something falling from the kid’s hand and looked over to see a bottle. Rayleigh frowned, Ace was too young to drink. He reached over to the bottle, it being half empty it looked like. When he held the bottle, he smelled it and quickly looked back at Ace shocked. That whiskey was _really_ strong. Rayleigh sent a look at Dust, ¨Was the bottle full?¨ He asked, hoping for a negative. Dust gave a nod and a caw. Rayleigh looked back at the bottle, seeing how much Ace had drink of the concentrated alcohol, before looking at the kid with sad eyes.

Ace, young kid of 16, was passed out drunk. Drinking whiskey, even drinking more than a usual person could hold.

This was why Rayleigh didn’t want Ace to be an assassin. It was a terrible job which only brought pain.

Rayleigh shrugged of his jacket, placing it around the kid’s shoulder before he lifted Ace. The kid made no movement, no sign of stirring. Which was no surprise, seeing the amount he had consumed. Rayleigh walked slowly back to the house, Dust flying in front of them. When he got back to the house, he walked inside and too his room. He didn’t want to place the kid in the empty bed in the spare room, knowing Sabo and Luffy was there. He wouldn’t let them see Ace like this.

As he placed Ace in his bed, he quickly took off his jacket, cape, gauntlets and shoes, before dragging the blanked over him. He gave one last dolent look at Ace before he left the room. Before he closed the door, Dust flew in and landed beside Ace, looking at him and giving a small caw, clearly worried about his master. Dust then walked close to Ace before he settled down, leaning against Ace. Rayleigh gave a small smile, Dust was an amazing bird who cared a lot about Ace.

Rayleigh went to his couch and sat down, closing his eyes. He could only imagine what Ace must have seen to be like this. He knew Ace had no issues killing people, at least not the ones he hunted. As he gave a sigh, he reached for a book, deciding to read. He wasn’t going to sleep, in case something got worse with Ace, knowing Dust would alert him if it did. Why Ace choose to be an assassin, was beyond him. He did probably have a reason, a reason he did not tell, but was it really worth it? Was it worth it to see the absolute worst of the world everyday? Rayleigh couldn’t answer for Ace, but he himself, was sure it wasn’t worth it.

\---x---

The next morning, around 7, the two brothers woke up, running down the stairs. As soon as they were down, Luffy asked for food, which the man was prepared for and told him to take from the fridge. The kid had ran and taken the food out, coming back to the living room and sitting down, almost breathing in the food. The man had to chuckle, seeing Sabo wrestle to get some himself before it was all gone. As they ate, Sabo talked with him, wanting to know how being a pirate was, Luffy listening in as he told. The two kids was really interested in listening to his adventures, wanting to be pirates themselves.

After a couple of hours, a door opened and Ace came walking in, looking like his usual self.

¨Ace!¨ Luffy screamed, launching at his brother, glad to see him. Ace had smiled as he hugged him back, before going over to a chair and sitting down. ¨How’s everything been here?¨ Asked Ace, looking at Luffy. Luffy had smiled, telling how fun he and Sabo had had with him. Telling how his stories was amazing and that Luffy wanted to visit more often. Ace had smiled and given a maybe. Luffy smiled at that, before continuing to tell what they had done.

As Luffy did this, Rayleigh was looking at Ace, assessing him. Amazed on how well he looked. He did not look like someone who had drunk as much as he had. He didn’t seem to be hungover or anything. Which made him realize, with a sinking heart, that this wasn’t the first time. Just how long had the kid been drowning himself in whiskey? There wasn’t even bags under his eyes, no tiredness or any indication on what he had been doing last night.

When Luffy was done telling Ace about what they had done, he looked at the young kid. ¨Luffy,¨ He started, getting the attention. ¨Why don’t you and Sabo go and pack. You probably want to go home soon.¨ The kid looked at him, tilting his head with a small frown, before he smiled and nodded, dragging Sabo with him. _Why did he always have a feeling Luffy knew everything?_ Rayleigh put the thought away as he looked at Ace, who gave a sigh. ¨Ace, wh-,¨ Ace cut him off. ¨I don’t want to talk about it. Thank you for taking me inside, Rayleigh.¨ Rayleigh frowned. Keeping it inside, not facing the problem, was not smart. Before he could talk again, Ace shook his head. ¨I am fine. Yesterday was a small miscalculation, I had no idea the liquor was as strong.¨

_He’s lying._ There was no way Ace didn’t know how strong it was. Especially seeing as one needed to specifically ask and search to find anything that strong.  Rayleigh sent a sharp look at Ace. ¨Drinking your problems away will solve nothing, Ace. You can’t and shouldn’t do it. You are only 16. Don’t avoid this, it will not get better if you do.¨ Ace gave a sigh, ¨I know what I am doing, Rayleigh. There is no need to bring it up, I am fine.¨ Rayleigh was on his way to continue to push, when Luffy came running back in. Ace looked over, smiling. ¨You ready to leave? I think Lindsey have something planned for today.¨ Luffy smiled, nodding and seeming excited to be with Lindsey, the barmaid at Boreumdo if he remembered correctly.  Luffy went over to the door, heading outside with Sabo. 

As Ace stood up to leave, Rayleigh grabbed his arm, stopping him. ¨Don’t avoid it. You know, you’ve seen what this does to some people.¨

Ace looked at him, shaking his head as he shrugged the arm off and walked after his brothers. Rayleigh gave a sigh as he followed them outside, at least wanting to see them off. When he got outside, he was met with a smiling Luffy who was excited to go back home. Also mentioning again he wanted to come back soon. Ace had nodded, saying they would see. They had then said goodbye to him, Luffy waving and having a blinding smile as he held around Ace. Both Ace and Luffy had given a goodbye nod, which he returned.

As they disappeared, Rayleigh gave a sigh to himself again. Ace had way to many burdens for a 16 year old. He only wished he wouldn’t be as stoic and distrusting as he were. Rayleigh only wanted to help, Ace was a good kid. But he tried with all his might to not lean on anyone, being the strong one alone. Which he didn’t need to be. Rayleigh went inside his house, shaking his head. He would try to help Ace, hoping he could get through.

For the next year, Rayleigh always brought it up when they were alone, hoping Ace would open up. But he never did. After a whole year, he didn’t push as much. He still watched him extra carefully, trying to just be there for him, hoping he would come to him.

Ace never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	12. Rayleigh First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here is an another one shot. This is a missing scene which was a request.
> 
> How did the brothers meet Rayleigh and how did he figure out who Ace is? As well as his reaction and thoughts.
> 
> Please enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Ace looked at Luffy, who was slowly starting to use his puppy eyes. ¨Pleeeaassee Ace. I want to go. Makino said it was a good place.¨ Ace pinched his nose. Wanting to tell the 11 year old no. Luffy wanted to visit an island at the Grand Line, where he had not been himself. Neither had he heard anything from Azuruko about that island. Ace gave a sigh, ¨Luffy, we can’t just leave like this. You know that.¨ Luffy let out a whine, on his way to make his puppy eyes. But Ace shook his head, ¨You know the rules. I won’t just go anywhere just because you want to.¨ Luffy whined again, ¨But Ace, your powers can just take us back!¨

Ace was about to speak up again, but Sabo spoke up, looking at him. ¨Ace, listen to Luffy. If we go and we see anything to your dislike, we will leave at once. _Right, Lu?¨_ Luffy nodded, looking pleadingly at Ace. Ace gave a sigh, massaging his face a bit. ¨Fine. But the moment I say we’ll leave. _We leave._ ¨ Both nodded. Luffy smiling a big smile as he hugged his brother. ¨Thanks Ace!¨ Ace couldn't help but smile a bit, seeing Luffy or Sabo happy always made him happy. Ace gave a look to Luffy when he let go. ¨But you will have to follow the rules.¨ Luffy nodded. When Ace gave a look, Luffy spoke up, ¨We are to always be in either your or Dust sight, not to run away, not to hide or do anything stupid.¨

Ace nodded. ¨Go get ready and we’ll leave. I will send Dust first.¨ Luffy nodded, looking really excited as he got ready. Ace sent a look at Dust, who gave a small nod as he flew away. Ace weren't really good at using Dust when he teleport with others, it took a lot of him, but he could manage. Sabo gave him a smile. ¨We will probably not get in any trouble. Makino did say and promise it was a safe island.¨ Ace gave a nod. He wasn't around a lot, he knew this. He often was with Azuruko, either training, going on an assignment or just be around him a lot. He wanted to be more around his brothers, but he also wanted to, _needed to,_ get better.

15 minutes later, they disappeared.

\---x---

Rayleigh walked out from a shop, having just bought some things he needed and was now heading home. As he was walking around a corner, he was busy with looking through his bag, so he didn't see the oncoming kid who ran straight into him, sending some of his items tumbling out of his bag as both fell. ¨Ah, sorry mister. I wasn't looking.¨ Said a young kid and Rayleigh shook his head as he looked up. ¨It’s okay, just be more careful...¨ He trailed of when he looked ta who he had ran into to. It wasn't someone he knew, a young kid he guessed to be around 11 or so.

But the hat he had. That was his old captain’s one.

Rayleigh gave a smile, _so that’s where Shanks had placed his hat._ ¨It’s fine.¨ He said, standing up and also helping the young kid. ¨I wasn't looking either.¨ The kid took the hand and a smile. ¨Ace always says I need to be more observant. I guess I should.¨ Rayleigh gave a laugh, ¨Who is Ace?¨ The kid smiled a gigantic smile. ¨My brother!¨ Just as he was about to ask more, someone came somewhat running up to them. ¨Luffy! What did Ace say? No running off!¨ Said a blond man, glaring at the kid. The kid, Luffy, pouted. ¨I’m sorry. I saw this butterfly and tried to catch it.¨ The blond man gave a sigh, looking at him. ¨Sorry for Luffy running you down… Mister?¨ Rayleigh waved his hand. ¨It’s okay. I wasn't looking either. I’m Rayleigh. Who are you?¨

The small kid, Luffy, smiled. ¨I’m Luffy and this is Sabo.¨ The kid then looked behind him. ¨Ace is doing something in a shop, but will come soon.¨ Rayleigh nodded, smiling. ¨Would you like to join me for dinner. As an apology for running into each other.¨ Luffy looked at him with big eyes and a smile, before looking at Sabo, almost pleadingly. ¨Can we?¨ The blond, Sabo, looked at Luffy, before looking at a building roof. When Rayleigh looked too, he saw a large black raven, who seemed to somewhat nod. ¨We can.¨ He heard Sabo said and looked back at the kids. Luffy was smiling brightly. ¨Do you live far away, Ray-, Rayl-, Raylli?¨ Sabo pinched his nose. ¨It’s Ray _leigh_.¨ Luffy pouted. ¨It’s hard to say.¨

Rayleigh laughed. He liked this kid. ¨It’s only few minutes away. Should we wait for Ace?¨ Sabo looked at the bird again, making Rayleigh wonder why he was and how the bird seemed to know what they were talking about. Sabo shook his head. ¨He will catch up.¨ Rayleigh nodded, deciding to not ask about until they were back in his house, so no one would overhear. They then started to walk toward his home, talking about some usual things as they walked.

When they got to his house, they went inside and Rayleigh put his things away and started a quick dinner, one he didn't need to watch as it cooked, so he could talk to the kids. When he walked out in his living room again, he saw Sabo sitting down and looking around, while Luffy was petting the large raven from before. Making him somewhat frown, he didn't know the bird had followed. ¨Is it your bird?¨ He asked as he moved to sit down. Luffy looked at him and nodded. ¨It’s Ace’s. His name is Dust. He is awesome.¨ Rayleigh nodded. Ravens weren't an animals that usually was pets. But the raven seemed to be calm and liked the petting from Luffy. Rayleigh nodded and looked at Luffy. ¨Luffy, where did you get that hat?¨ Luffy tilted his head, ¨I got it from someone I met some months ago.¨

Rayleigh nodded, looking at him. ¨How did you meet Shanks?¨ He asked, wanting to know. Luffy and Sabo looked at him shocked. ¨How did you know it was Shanks?¨ Asked Luffy shocked. Rayleigh gave a small laugh, ¨Do you know whose hat it is?¨ A slow nod from Luffy. ¨Do you know who I am?¨ Luffy tilted his head. ¨You’re Rayl-, Rayli-, Rayligh.¨ Sabo gave a small laugh, ¨Almost Luffy. But it’s Leigh not Ligh.¨ Luffy looked proud at that. Rayleigh gave a small laugh as he looked at Luffy. ¨I am Silvers Rayleigh, former crew member of Gol D Roger’s crew.¨ Rayleigh could feel everyone staring at him, even the bird. Luffy then smiled a gigantic smile. ¨You knew the pirate king! Can you teach me how to be like him, I wanna be the next pirate king!¨ Sabo got out of his shock, glaring at Luffy, who was smiling at him.

Rayleigh gave a small laugh, ¨You want to be the Pirate King?¨ Luffy nodded furiously. ¨I do! Me and Sabo will set out in 6 years and I will become the pirate king!¨ Rayleigh looked at him, ¨What about Ace?¨ Luffy looked uncertain for a second and looked at Sabo, who gave a sigh. ¨Ace has other plans. He don’t want to be a pirate.¨ Rayleigh nodded slowly. ¨What does he want to be?¨ Sabo thought for a second, ¨He wants to be a traveler and helper of sorts. I think you should ask him, I’m not sure how to explain.¨ He said a bit unsure. Rayleigh frowned a bit as he nodded. Luffy and Sabo looked closed, which made him wonder why they didn't know what their brother was going to do. He decided to ask the other about it when he got here. According to Luffy, he would find them when he was finished with what he was doing.

\---x---

Ace walked through the woods on the island, to where Dust told him his brothers were. He had been told by Dust what had happened and was glad the man was calm and didn’t seem to care much about the fact Luffy had run into him. When he had told his name, Ace instantly recognized it. He had been told about him from both Shanks and Azuruko, telling he was a former man of Roger’s crew, even being the first mate. He was a good man, who had not been seen or done anything for the last years. He had a feeling he recognized the hat Luffy had, which was one of the reasons Ace thought he invited them to dinner as an apology. Ace had only heard good things about him, the reason he said it was fine, but Dust still went with them, just in case.

When he saw the house and was only a few feet away, the door opened and Luffy ran out, hugging him. ¨Come on! Dinner is ready! And Raylig is awesome!¨ Ace gave a laugh as he let Luffy drag him inside. When they were, he saw Sabo and Rayleigh talking. When they got inside, both turned to him, both smiling. Luffy let go and sat down again, almost jumping in his seat, looking really excited. Ace gave a small laugh as he walked up to Rayleigh and held his hand out. The man stood up and shook it, ¨You must be Ace. I’m Rayleigh.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I am. Pleasure to meet you, Rayleigh.¨ The man nodded and motioned for an empty seat, ¨Sit down, food is just about done.¨ Ace gave a nod as he sat down.

When he did, Rayleigh went to an another room, which he believed was the kitchen and soon got back out, holding some plates which he placed on the table and soon got a pot with some stew. As they ate, Luffy inhaling his food as usual, Ace and Sabo talked with them man. Ace was glad to see everything he had heard from both Shanks and Azuruko was true, Rayleigh was a good and kind man.

\---x---

Rayleigh couldn't help but stare at Ace from time to time. He looked really familiar for some reason, but he could not place him. Which did annoy him a bit. He had figured out Ace wanted to be a traveler and see the world and help the ones who needed it. He didn't seem to want to be a pirate, but supported his brothers and would sometimes be with them it seemed like. All of them seemed to be close, Ace seeming to be the oldest one. Both Sabo and Luffy seemed to be looking up to him, asking him when they were unsure about things. They weren't so old, Luffy was only 11 and the other two being 14, which proved they weren't biological brothers, at least not Sabo and Ace. When he had asked, he was right. None of them were biological, but had been together for years, and saying they had made a promise to be brothers, which made him smile.

After a few hours after they had eaten, Luffy and Sabo asked to look around. Rayleigh had nodded and they had run off, Ace staying behind as he had hoped. He wanted to talk to the kid. ¨They seem like good kids.¨ Started the man, looking at Ace. Ace nodded, smiling fondly. ¨They are. A bit wild, especially Luffy, but they are good.¨ Rayleigh nodded and decided to see if he could figure out if he were close to someone he knew, he looked awfully familiar and he still couldn't place him. ¨What is your full name, if you don’t mind me asking.¨ Ace gave a smile. ¨My full name is Portgas D Ace.¨ Rayleigh frowned, _that sounded familiar._ Then he remembered someone. ¨Portgas?¨ Ace nodded, looking questionably at him.

¨Are you related to Portgas D Rouge?¨

Ace seemed shocked at that. He nodded and looked at him. ¨She was my mother.¨ Rayleigh had met the woman years ago, _many_ years ago. A year or so before Roger had been executed. She was an amazing woman, stubborn like his captain. Both seemed to be intrigued by each other. He remembers the freckles of the woman, and Ace seemed to have gotten those. But there was still something he felt like he was missing and looked a bit closer, looking at the dark hair and piercing eyes. If the freckles were switched out and replaced by a mustache, he would look _exactly like_ Roger. _Could it be?_ He had heard the rumors, but that was it. Roger had willingly gone to the execution platform to save them, sacrificing himself. And he had never seen the woman again, most likely going into hiding as many who was close to him did. There were a small possibility the man might have managed to get a kid.

¨Are your father by any chance Gol D Roger?¨

Ace looked at him, a thoughtful look at his face. ¨Why do you think that? I would be to young, seeing as I am 15. He was executed 16 years ago.¨ Rayleigh nodded, that was true, but the world was a strange place. ¨That is a point. But you look strikingly like the man. And I have seen stranger things in the world, and your mother was an amazing woman, she would have done anything to keep you alive and safe.¨ Ace got a small depressed look, ¨You knew my mother?¨ Rayleigh nodded. ¨I did. She was amazing and was one of the few who managed to order Roger around.¨ He had a feeling the woman had died, the look and question did to some extent confirm it, but he was still curious about this kid. ¨I have a feeling she is no longer around.¨ Ace gave a solemn nod. ¨She died after giving birth. She managed to carry me for a year, the reason she didn't make it.¨

Rayleigh nodded. If that was true, which it most likely were. Ace had no reason to lie and the woman was amazing and would most likely manage that feat. And if it were true, the possibility of Ace being related to Roger grew. Before he could say anything, Ace gave a small nod. ¨My mother-, My birth name isn’t Portgas, I took it after my mother. To honor her.¨ Rayleigh gave a nod, Rouge had possibly named him after his father. But that would also be a death sentence, he had heard what people thought about those rumors of the late pirate king had a child. Saying the child should die to. ¨Was your birth name Gol?¨ Ace sat still for a few seconds before he slowly nodded. ¨It was Gol D Ace.¨ Rayleigh gave a nod. Ace probably didn't have an easy childhood.

Rayleigh gave a smile. ¨Your father was a good man too.¨ Ace gave a nod and a smile. ¨I know. Shanks have told me about him.¨ Rayleigh nodded. That was good. Many, most actually, spoke lowly of the man, saying how evil he were and how he deserved everything he got. It was good to know the kid had heard from someone who knew the man, to hear how he really was like. The kid gave him a small hopeful look. ¨Could you tell me about my mother? Shanks never really met her.¨ Rayleigh gave a smile. ¨Of course I can.¨ He said, making Ace smile.

As Rayleigh spoke about Rouge, about what he knew and what Roger had told him about the woman. He could see the happiness in Ace’s eyes, glad to hear about his mother. Rayleigh was now really glad he had asked the kids home. He had asked them home seeing as the hat Luffy had was Rogers, but to find out the kids brother were the son to Roger, was amazing. He had always hoped to find out the man had some legacy, that the rumors were true. Ace looked like a perfect combination of both his parents. Having his mothers freckles and his fathers hair and eyes. But his gaze was more familiar to his mothers, a kind look that hide the furious strength and power the woman had. She seemed kind, but if you thought about doing anything to her, she would give _the glare,_ which even Roger feared.

When the brothers returned, he was mildly surprised to see Luffy sitting down in Ace’s lap. Ace seemed to like it as he put his hands around him and hugging him a bit close. Rayleigh continued to tell about Ace’s mother, also bringing in his father now and then, telling how they worked together. The three brothers stayed for hours, listening to him tell about his adventures with Roger. Rayleigh was glad to see Ace, _Roger’s son_ , looking glad and happy, caring for his brothers. Ace did seem like caring person, but also a person who looked to be strong. Making him remember his late captain.

The kids stayed long into the night before they left, Luffy looking tired. He did offer to let them stay over, he had a spare bedroom. But they said they needed to get home, they had things to do. But did say they could stay over an another time, which made him glad. Glad to know he would meet them again.

\---x---

Rayleigh had now known the brothers for a year. They visited every now and then, making him glad. He liked the kids. They did sometimes, rarely, but sometimes, stay over. He had figured out where they lived, shocking him and making him wonder how they managed to travel that fast. It was then he had been shown Aces power, the kid having a devil fruit at that young age, having an even better control over it. He had never heard or seen anything like it and Ace had never answered, making him wonder a bit if he knew what it was. But he had to know, seeing how amazing control he had. He had let it go for now, understanding he wouldn't get the information out of him.

The kids had just arrived. The weather was bad and Luffy had managed to fall on his way to the house, but also dragging Ace with him and landing on top of his brother, making Ace muddy and somewhat annoyed with Luffy. The two brothers had laughed a bit, he had to, but more inside himself, and had offered his shower so he could clean up. Ace had accepted and Rayleigh was getting some clothes he could borrow, seeing as his ones were full of mud and dirt. Luffy and Sabo was sitting the living room, playing some card game. When he got to the door to the bathroom he gave a quick knock before opening the door, so he could leave the clothes and towel for Ace.

But when he looked inside and saw Ace, he completely froze at what he saw.

Ace was standing with his back to the door, his shirt off. It wasn't the fact the kid was half naked that had made him stop, but what he saw on his back. It was littered in scars.

Ace turned around shocked. And the man got a look at his front, which didn't have as many, but still way to many scars. Ace was only 15 years old. He shouldn’t have scars. Rayleigh didn't care that he had intruded, right now he only was worried about the kid. Rayleigh quickly closed the door behind him, so the two brothers wouldn't see it. He didn't know if they knew or not. When the door was closed, he looked at Ace, who gave a sigh. ¨Rayleigh, I know it might seem a bit bad, bu-,¨ Rayleigh but him off. ¨A bit bad? I have seen slaves with less. You told me you had been staying on Dawn since you were 1, protected by the bandits and Garp. _How_ can you have that many? If you are in any kid of trouble, _you need to tell me._ ¨ He said, looking sternly and comfortingly at Ace. Some of the scars, weren't scars yet. Telling him they were recent. Making him fear and worry for him and the other two, what of someone was hurting them.

Ace gave a sigh. ¨I’m in no trouble, neither is Luffy or Sabo. They don’t have any scars like this, only the ones you’ve seen.¨ Rayleigh nodded, that was at least a bit good. ¨How did you get them? You are 15. No one that young should have that many. You shouldn’t have any.¨ Ace massaged his face, seeming to think what to say next. _Why did only Ace have scars?_ He looked seriously at the kid. ¨If anyone is doing anything, you _need_ to tell me.¨ Ace was the son to Roger, a man many hated. If someone found out and got his hands on Ace, it would be bad. He was just about to speak again, when Ace opened his mouth, cutting him off.

¨I’m an assassin.¨

Rayleigh stared at him for a second. Trying to figure out if he had heard right. ¨You are an assassin?¨ He asked carefully. Ace gave a nod, hand still on his face. ¨But you said you wanted to be a traveler.¨ Ace gave a sigh, ¨I lied, or somewhat lied. I want to travel and help others, but I will do it as an assassin.¨ Rayleigh was at a loss for words. No idea how to comprehend the fact Ace, _Roger’s son_ , was an assassin. Rayleigh looked at Ace, ¨What-, Do you have a name?¨ Ace gave a small nod, but didn't say anything. ¨What is your name, Ace?¨ He said, needing to know. There wasn't possible for him to be a big one, maybe he just wanted to try it out. Rayleigh would try to make him stop. Ace answered in a reluctant voice. ¨It was Black Raven, but I have been Ace of Spades for 2 months.¨ Rayleigh could only stare. He had heard about Ace of Spades. An assassin taking the world by shock at how amazing he were. Managing to get into the impenetrable and get out without anyone noticing. But Black Raven had been around for 3 years.

Ace had been an assassin for at least 3 years.

Rayleigh gave a serious look to Ace. ¨You should stop. Being an assassin is not a good choice. You will die early. Think about Sabo and Luffy!¨ Ace gave a small glare, ¨I am thinking about Sabo and Luffy! That’s why I am an assassin. To protect them!¨ Rayleigh recognized the look in his eyes and instantly thought back to his captain. Ace was determined. Rayleigh somewhat shook his head. ¨How can you being an assassin help them? There is no way you being an assassin can help them that much, you sh-,¨ Ace cut him off, ¨We are all wanted. Being hunted down by marines and nobles.¨ Rayleigh stared again. ¨What? Why?¨ Ace gave a sigh as he started to tell who they were. Who Luffy and Sabo parents were. How Sabo was saved the last moment and how Ace had gone with the assassin, Azuruko. How he worked a lot and managed to keep them safe by destroying evidence and such.

Rayleigh could somewhat understand. He had no idea all of them were wanted. That was a huge burden for Ace, for all of them. But being an assassin was a terrible choice. ¨Do you need to be an assassin for that? Why not just be a pirate like your brothers and protect them like that?¨ Ace gave a sigh, massaging his face again. ¨I need to get information on who knows what. And many needs help, I can’t just sit by and watch that.¨ Rayleigh frowned. ¨Why not let the others handle it? You don’t need to.¨ Ace shook his head. ¨I do. I need to do it. I need to help others, the world is a horrible place and they need people like me.¨ Rayleigh shook his head. ¨They don’t need you specifically. Others can do it.¨ Ace gave a small annoyed sigh and waled closer to him, taking the towel and clothes and turned around. ¨I won’t stop. Thank you for the clothes. Now if you could, I would like that shower.¨

Rayleigh was on his way to open his mouth, but cached a glimpse of his eyes. The same determination both his parents had. Ace weren't going to stop. Rayleigh gave a nod. ¨I’ll leave you too it then.¨ Ace gave a nod and Rayleigh left. When he was outside the door, he gave a sigh. Why an assassin? Just as he was about to move back to the living room, a voice spoke up. ¨You found out.¨ He looked to a hallway to see Sabo. _He knew?_ Rayleigh gave a nod. ¨I did. Do you know?¨ Sabo nodded, ¨Both me and Luffy know.¨ He then gave a look he couldn't completely identify, ¨He won’t stop. I’ve been trying for years.¨ Rayleigh gave a sigh inside himself, if Sabo couldn't make him stop, he had a feeling he couldn't either.

Sabo and Rayleigh walked back to the living room, where Luffy was trying to shuffle the deck of cards, but not being able to. As they sat down, Sabo took over and they started a card game together. When Ace joined them a bit later, Rayleigh didn't mention the assassin thing, not wanting to bring it up in front of his brothers. The day continued calmly like that and when night came, the brothers left again, saying they would come back later. Rayleigh only hoped there wouldn't come a day when he heard about Ace dying. He was an assassin and they often got into trouble, often dying early. Rayleigh gave a sigh to himself, trying not to think about it.

During the next few times Ace visited, he did try to make him stop, to get him to see reason. But Ace wouldn't and Rayleigh knew he was determined. Ace was a good person, doing the right thing in the world. But it was still a horrible job. It was half a year after he had found out, that Ace asked him for a favor. Asking him if he could help him watch Luffy and Sabo when he was gone for long assignments. Rayleigh had of course said yes. He wanted to help them, and if he could do that by watching the brothers, he would do that, lessen the burden to Ace by some small extent.

Ace was an amazing person, an amazing assassin, Rayleigh couldn't deny that. His parents, both Roger and Rouge, would have been proud if they saw how amazing he were. He only wished he could talk Ace out of it, at least make it so he only protected his brothers and not everyone. But he never did get trough to him.

But he would help him every way he could. He would help his old captain’s son. Knowing Ace would manage to change the world, to help it get better and be amazing. Just like his father and mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> And I if you have any ideas or a thought about a scene you want. I would like to hear it. I don’t have a lot to go on right now, seeing as there have only been one request the last 8 chapters. 
> 
> It is kind of hard to update when I don’t know what you want to read. I do have some ideas myself, but I try not to post all of them at once. 
> 
> So if you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	13. Calling Ace of Spades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is an another chapter. This is a missing scene.
> 
> How did the Whitebeards get the idea to call Ace of Spades?
> 
> This was a request, hope you like it.
> 
> Read and relax

Whitebeard sat in the meeting room, looking through some files with some of his commanders. They had not been able to contact the ones to go on a mission almost a month ago. They had one day not reported in and had not answered after that. They had started to get worried, really worried for them, wondering what had happened. It was supposed to be an easy mission, something they could do without much hazard. But apparently they were wrong. They had figured out last week that there had been marines in close proximity of the island they were on, and that could mean a lot of things.

But one thing was certain, their family members had been taken.

Now they needed to get them back. But they had been taken by the marines for almost a month and they weren't liked by them, making many fear they might be too late. They had been watching the paper and listening in on every marine transmission they could. They were the Whitebeards, if they got captured and killed, it would be in the news. The marines especially liked to show and tell when they managed to rid some of them. And they had not heard a single thing, making them have some hope, some hope they were still alive. But they had not managed to find any sort of clue, any sign of where or who had taken them. Making them grow more desperate by each hour, wanting their family members back.

They knew being a pirate was something that meant this could happen, that they would be taken by the marines if they got the chance, but they wouldn't let them be taken without fighting to get them back. But they were family and family stood by each other.

Whitebeard, Marco and Izou was in the meeting room, looking over each file they had on the marines, to see if any of them had any sign of the marines following them or anything really. They needed to look for something, anything that might show where they might be, checking where the most likely and closest bases were. They had others listening in on the transmission, looking in papers, trying to contact someone who might know anything, to get some idea what had happened to them. Not knowing was slowly making everything worse. As they were looking over everything, they heard Marco giving a sigh, looking at his father.

¨I have a suggestion, yoi. I know you won’t like it, but the time is running out.¨

Both Izou and the captain looked at him, ¨What is your suggestion, son?¨ Marco didn't seem to like the idea he had himself, but they were growing desperate. Marco handed the folder he had to him, so he could look it over. He could feel Izou’s gaze on him as he looked it over. The captain wasn't sure why he was shown this file, this was from the island they were at 6 months ago, when they had found out about the retired admiral that had tortured and abused many. This was about someone retired, not something that was useful now. But before he could ask about it, Marco spoke up, looking seriously at him. ¨We need to find out what happened to them and they might be alive, yoi. What if, not saying we’ll do it, _but what if_ we called _him?_ ¨ Whitebeard sat shocked at a second at what his son suggested.

He was suggesting calling the assassin. Calling the Ace of Spades.

He could see Marco leaning on his hands, massaging his face, everyone of them were to some extent tired, Marco was the first commander, him having a lot of responsibilities. ¨Call who?¨ He heard Izou ask, not sure who they were talking about. Whitebeard looked at him, ¨Calling the assassin, Ace of Spades.¨ The sixteenth commander’s eyes went big in shock as he looked at Marco. ¨Call the assassin? We have no idea how to do it and if he will even help!¨ Marco gave a small huff, looking at Izou. ¨I know, yoi. But what options do we have left? Time is running out, and if they might be alive, _we need to act now._ ¨ Marco massaged his face, ¨There is a lot of rumors about him, but he does help, yoi. And he is the best. He is our last hope, out last hope of getting them back alive.¨

Izou looked at Marco, ¨We have no idea how to call him. And he doesn’t always help!¨ Marco gave a nod, looking at his father. ¨Red Haired Shanks have talked about being in contact with him before, yoi. We _need_ to do something. I don’t like it myself, but if there is a chance of him helping, _we need to take that chance_.¨ Whitebeard closed his eyes, _Marco was right._ He gave a sigh, opening his eyes to look at his sons. He could see Izou shocked and Marco not liking that they where that desperate, _but they were._ ¨Go call everyone and say we’re having a meeting now.¨ Marco nodded and stood up. Izou looked at him stunned. ¨We’re going to call him?¨ Whitebeard shook his head. ¨I don’t know, son. But we need to think about it and we will hear what the others think. If the majority agrees, we’ll call Shanks.¨ Izou nodded reluctantly and went out the door to fetch the others.

Half an hour later, everyone was gathered in the meeting room.

As soon as the captain had mentioned the idea of calling the assassin, everyone had stared stunned for a few seconds, before everyone starting to talk at once, either asking why he even suggested it, mentioning the rumors, saying he would never help them. Before it could get worse, Marco raised his voice. ¨Silence!¨ When everyone was looking at him and stopped talking, he looked seriously at everyone. ¨I know this might sound like a bad idea, yoi. But we _need_ to act, we are losing time. We have no idea where they are or who took them. If they are alive, we need to find them soon.¨ Marco gave a sigh, ¨I am not saying we are calling him, yoi. But we need to think about it, time is running out. Now, everyone who thinks we maybe should consider calling him, raise a hand.¨ Everyone looked a bit uncertain before a few hands reluctantly going up. After a minute, Marco did a count. There were 9 hands up, barley enough.

Marco gave a nod. ¨Everyone who raised a hand, stay. The others, leave.¨ everyone gave a slow nod, the ones to not raise the hand left, those being Thatch, Curiel, Rakuyo, Blamenco, Fossa, Atmos and Speed Jiru. When only the ones to somewhat agree was left, they started the conversation up, to see if everyone thought they should. Now that they only where the ones who maybe thought they should, discussion was much easier. Everyone was reluctant, not wanting to call the assassin, to call the Ace of Spades. He was the best, no one managing to understand how he could be as terrifying good as he were. If they went up against the assassin, the captain did believe they would not win. The assassin had taken on bases and even villages alone, never losing. He sounded like the demon many called him. They knew demons didn't exist, but sometimes it was easily to believe the rumors.

It was an hour later that Marco gave a sigh, looking at his father. ¨Pops, your thoughts, yoi.¨ The captain looked at them. The ones left realized time was quickly running out, knowing their family members could still be alive and they needed to act now. But everyone was still reluctant, the assassin was a terrifying man. He gave a small sigh, ¨We will call Shanks and hear. If what he says is true, he have been in contact with the assassin. _If_ he think the assassin might help, we should think of taking that chance.¨ Everyone gave a slow nod. The captain closed his eyes. If Shanks didn't think the assassin would help, he would say that. He now only hoped the other captain had spoken the truth when saying he had contacted the assassin before, they had no idea how to do it.

Whitebeard told everyone, aside from Marco, to leave and tell the others. When there was only him and Marco left, the captain reached for a Den Den they had taken with them, in case they were going to call.

They soon had the Den Den calling Shanks, hoping the other captain answer. It was a few seconds later, that someone picked up. ¨You’ve reached the amazing Shanks, what may you want this fine day?¨ Whitebeard could see Marco’s eye giving a twitch. The captain gave a sigh, ¨Shanks, I need to speak to you in private, hopefully now.¨ Said Whitebeard in a serious tone. The Den Den looked a bit shocked. ¨My, this sounds serious. Give me a second to get inside.¨ Whitebeard nodded and a few seconds later, the Den Den spoke again. ¨Now, Newgate, what might you be calling about and sounding this serious.¨ Whitebeard gave a small sigh as he started to tell what had happened, how he had some crew-members being taken and they had no idea where they were and was growing desperate. The Den Den gave a nod. ¨I understand that might be a serious situation, but why are you calling me? I have no information.¨ Whitebeard nodded,

¨We know, but we are thinking of calling for help. Time is running out. We are thinking of calling Ace of Spades.¨

The Den Den looked shocked fro a second, before nodding. ¨I understand. I have a feeling you are calling to hear how to contact him.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, ¨We are. Do you know how? You have said you’ve had contact with him.¨ The Den Den nodded, ¨I have had some contact with him and know how to get in touch.¨ Whitebeard nodded, that was good. He gave a small sigh again. ¨Do you think he will accept? Do we have any hope of him helping us?¨ The Den Den gave a slow nod. ¨As long as you have done nothing to get on his bad side, the chance is there. He helps the ones who need it, you have nothing to lose.¨ Whitebeard nodded, that was good. ¨How do we contact him?¨

The Den Den nodded. ¨It is fairly simple actually. The only thing you need, is a raven or crow. Write what you want on it, but not in detail. In this situation, only write if you want information, him to free them or for him to take someone out. Remember to sign who you are and where you are located.¨ Marco frowned a bit, ¨How does that even work, yoi? A raven or crow and give it a note? That sounds like a fairy tail. And why not say everything we want, why not give a complete description?¨ The Den Den gave a sigh. ¨Ace of Spades work in his own way. I do not care what you believe, but it works. He will get the note. And the reason you only say what you want that short, is because he will say if he accepts it or not. Either way, you will get an answer the next day.¨

The captain nodded and sent a look at Marco, who seemed to want to say more, making him remain silent. The captain looked at the Den Den again. ¨We will take your word for it, Shanks. If this is a lie, something you made up, we will not be happy.¨ The Den Den nodded, ¨I promise it is not. I have done it myself, harboring the same doubts, but it works.¨ The captain nodded, ¨How does the answer come? Do he give a sign?¨ The Den Den nodded. ¨He will send his messenger, a bird. You will know who when it arrives.¨ The captain nodded, they needed to at least try.

Before he could ask anything more, the Den Den spoke, now having a serious tone. ¨An advice, Newgate. Even if he accepts and show up, do not think he will automatically do the assignment. You are to have a file ready, this file with an in-depth description and reward at the bottom, the right amount or he’ll might just hand it back and leave. But know this; he might leave if you act wrong, disrespectful, or do anything to his dislike.¨

Whitebeard gave a small frown. It did sound like Shanks knew what he was talking about, but did he think they would act disrespectful. Before he could mention it, the Den Den spoke again. ¨I do not mean to assume you will be disrespectful, it is only an advice. You treat him with respect, he will do the same. Treat him with disrespect, _he will leave._ Try to act superior, _you will regret it.¨_ The captain nodded. He had heard about the assassin attacking or just leaving. They wouldn't do that, they needed his help. He looked at the Den Den, ¨We will be mindful of our behavior. But what is the right amount?¨ If what Shanks said was true, it needed to be right. He had no idea what that was.

The Den Den shook his head. ¨It depends on what he is to do. I have given you more than enough information, now everything is up to you.¨ The Den Den then gave a click, going back to sleep. Whitebeard looked at Marco, who gave a sigh. They had gotten a lot of information out. And the other captain did sound like he knew what he was talking about. Marco looked at him, ¨Should we try to call him, yoi?¨ Whitebeard thought for a second. Shanks had said the assassin might help as long as they had done nothing to get in his bad side, which they haven't. But they had never had any contact with him either.

But they needed to take the chance.

Whitebeard nodded, ¨We will try to contact him. We need to take the chance of him helping us.¨ Marco nodded and stood up, heading out to gather everyone. As Whitebeard was left alone. He gave a sigh. He hoped the assassin would help. He was a powerful and dangerous man, someone who could take them on. He would heed Shanks advice. Not that he wouldn't anyway, he knew how powerful the assassin were. He wouldn't treat him with disrespect or that he was superior, he knew he weren't. He had nothing to compare to the assassin, the assassin was clearly superior between them.

It wasn't long before everyone was gathered again and Whitebeard told them that they would do it. Before anyone could come with any protest, he informed them that Shanks said there was a chance and that they needed to take that chance. Everyone had nodded, some much more reluctantly that others. Whitebeard went over what Shanks had said, telling them what thy should do. Even though many was disbelieving the way of contacting him would work, Shanks had said it did, telling even him had been doubtful at the start, but it did work. They decided to get to the fist island they could find a raven or crow and sent the note away as fast as possible. They weren't far away from an uninhabited one and went there. They managed to catch a crow and gave it a short note, saying they needed information and who they were and their location. They decided to wait with putting the folder together, wanting to know if he would show up or not.

All they needed to do now, was wait and hope. Hope he would accept and help. The Ace of Spades was their last hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> And I am so happy to see people leaving requests, it makes everything a lot easier for me, especially if I have a few to choose from. So please do not be afraid to leave requests. If you have many, just write them down.
> 
> So if you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	14. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here is an another one shot. This time an event that went different.
> 
> In chapter 17 The New Year, after Ace and Marco had their fun, what if Marco didn't fall asleep.
> 
> This was a request, hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Ace could see Marco closing his eyes, taking some deep breaths, completely catching his breath. Ace liked the small hold he had on his finger. Ace was never the one to fond of touch and was glad when Marco understood this. Ace had no issues with having sex, just as long as he didn't have to lie on his back with someone over him, that was always something that made him feel trapped. Marco had seemed shocked when he had turned them over, but went with it, even seeming to really like the idea and image of him on top. Ace moved his body a bit away from Marco and made it so he laid on his side, facing the other male. Ace still didn't like to lie on his back.

When he moved, Marco had tightened his finger around his, as if not wanting him to leave. But when he had stopped moving, now being in a more comfortable position, the hold relaxed. As he was now more comfortable, Ace closed his eyes for a bit himself, catching his breath completely and trying to relax his body. He was tense and could feel it. He was never used to be this close to others, but he did like it, just not something he was used to do. Ace wouldn't like it for long period of time, but he could do for now. It was nice.

As Ace had his eyes closed for a second, he felt a hand tentatively come to touch his chest, tracing a scar carefully.

Ace opened his eyes to see Marco looking at where his hand was tracing the, this one being rather large, starting at his collar bone and ending just above his upper abdomen. Ace had managed to momentary forgotten about them, forgotten it often shocked those who saw. He could see Marco becoming shocked when he saw, the reason he had automatically gone to kiss him again, not wanting Marco to stop. He had gotten used to them, but never went without his shirt or showed them, knowing most never liked to see someone in scars. He knew he had much more than normal people, both from accidents in training and flukes from his work. Assassin was often kept alive and tortured for information, which left a lot of scars.

Marco had a small woeful expression as he traced the scar, the touch soft and careful, as if scared to cause more harm. When the fingers reached the end of the scar, it stopped. When the hand lingered there, Ace moved his hand and took Marco’s in his, taking it off his chest. Ace was at peace with them, but he didn't like it too much when someone touched them to long. Most of them did hold bad memories. Marco shifted his hand to hold around it, ¨Ace, you...¨ Marco trailed off, not sure what to say. Ace gave a small nod. ¨I know. But it’s fine, really. I know I have a lot, all assassins do. I will most likely get more, but it’s fine.¨

Marco gave a nod, still looking at Ace with the woeful look. Ace gave a small smile, ¨Don’t worry so much.¨ When Marco looked at him, he moved his hand from his grasp, placing it on his cheek before he leaned in, giving a soft kiss. When he leaned back, he gave a smile to Ace. ¨I’ll always worry, yoi.¨ Ace gave a small nod. He wasn't used to people being concerned and worried for him, not like this. When the hand on his cheek stayed, Ace moved his hand to it, slowly holding around it and moving it away. It was a bit to much, Ace thought the still small hold on the finger was enough right now. Marco seemed to understand as he nodded, letting his hand rest on the bed.

It was then Ace felt Dust say he was on his way with a request. Ace looked at Marco, who seemed to be glad, but also tired. Ace slowly brought his hand to Marco’s face, gently stroking and caressing the cheek. When Marco leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, Ace continued to caress different spots, Marco seeming to enjoy the small touch as he relaxed. It made Ace give a smile, seeing the first commander relaxing. Ace knew the male also had issues with sleeping. Not as much as he, seeing as Marco usually did sleep every night, but he slept little.

Ace continued with the light touches until Marco’s breath evened out and slowed down.

When it had, Ace’s hand stopped in his cheek. When Marco made no movement, laying still and giving even breaths, Ace was sure he was asleep. Ace then leaned in, giving a kiss to the sleeping man. Even in his sleep, Marco somewhat returned the kiss. When Ace leaned back, he smiled at the sleeping male. Marco looked really relaxed. Ace slowly unwind their fingers and took his hand of Marco’s cheek. When he did, Marco made a sound, hand twitching. Ace shook his head as he leaned a bit closer, ¨Sleep. I’ll see you later.¨ Marco gave a soft sound at that and Ace moved out of the bed carefully, not wanting to wake the sleeping commander. When he was up, he quickly dressed and looked at the dagger. It was beautiful. Ace sent a last look at Marco before he left, having a smile.

It had been a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I know it maybe was a bit boring, not to much happening. But it was some small cute fluff between Marco and Ace. Can’t get enough of that.
> 
> Please do not be afraid to leave requests. If you have many, just write them down. I love to hear ideas and thoughts
> 
> So if you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	15. Makino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is an another one shot. This time a missing scene
> 
> How did Makino find out about Ace being an assassin and how did she react
> 
> This was a request, from Xero. Actually it was two different which I kind of mashed together. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace was in Makino’s bar with his brothers. He had gotten a few days to spend with his brothers, seeing as Azuruko was on a long assignment that he wasn’t allowed to join in on. Ace had just started to make his own name, only been doing it for some months and Azuruko did give him more and more hard things to do, but he was still keeping Ace form the real hard ones, or what he thought would be hard ones. Usually the ones that involved children or Blue blooded patricians, which he could understand. Ace had had some run ins with the blue blooded patricians and that still haunted him.

It was a calm day at the bar, not many where there. There was actually only him, his brothers, Makino and a few others from the island. Most of the ones that usually were here, was at a different location, something about a festival or something. It sounded stupid in Ace’s head and was glad Makino thought the same, not wanting to close the bar. The ones that also were here, didn't want to go to the festival thing themselves. It was only a thing some rich person decided to have, and it was held a bit in on the island, maybe half an hour away. He could faintly hear some music or something in the distance, but that was it.

Since it was a slow day and the ones present was people that knew them, having seem them around for years. At least Sabo and Luffy, Ace was less know for obvious reasons, Sabo and Luffy was allowed to help Makino prepare and help around. Mostly doing easy things like washing, item stocking and talking to the ones present. Makino really appreciated it, seeing as she was the only one working now, the rest being at the festival thing. Makino didn't know about Ace, he didn't want to tell her. She was like a mother figure to him and he didn't want to disappoint her. No one liked his work. The only ones who somewhat accepted it was Sabo and Luffy. They had heard about the assassin, and Luffy telling everyone on how cool he sounded didn't help. Ace only hoped no one would connected him and the assassin.

Ace was in the back of the bar with his brothers, Makino asking if they could clean and order everything. It was to be done by tomorrow, but seeing as Makino was alone, she couldn't do it while she was running the bar. Luffy had said he could do it, making the woman really glad. Sabo and Ace had joined him, just to make sure Luffy didn't do anything stupid as he usually did. They had much to order and clean and had already been doing it for some hours, but had more in front of them. But they didn't care that it was tedious, they liked to help Makino, and Ace was fond of cleaning, not that he would admit that out loud. It was calming to clean.

As they were cleaning, they heard a door bang open, most likely some drunk moron or brute who decided to get some booze, so the three brothers ignored it. It was usual for some idiot to act like an idiot every now and then. But some minutes later, they started to hear some muffled yelling, making Ace frown. Not many yelled here, especially not to Makino. She was a calm and caring woman, everyone loved her. Ace was about to tell Luffy and Sabo to wait there while he checked it out. He could see they were also worried.

But before he could get a word out, a gunshot could be heard, as well as screams.

Ace froze for a second, as well as his brothers, before he gave a stern look to them. ¨Stay here.¨ Ace could see Sabo nodding and holding around Luffy, keeping him from following Ace. Ace knew Luffy wanted to go see himself, he really liked Makino. She had always been there for them, even teaching Luffy to read and write. Ace gave them a last look before he slowly opened the door and peeked out, to see if it was anything dangerous.

When he saw the bar room, he saw a man with a gun, pointing it to his left. When Ace looked there, he saw Mike, a kind man that usually kept peace at the bar, but he was lying on the ground, blood pooling around him, not moving.

Ace looked towards Makino, who tried to look strong, he could see the fer in her eyes as she tried to talk with the man, trying to make him put the gun away and leave.

Ace looked back at the man, now mad, furious, that he thought he could just waltz inside and threaten them, threaten Makino. But as Ace now looked at the man, he felt his anger rise more.  _That was a blue blooded patrician._ They always thought they could do what they wanted, that they could take what they wanted. Ace was about to reach down to his belt and take his dagger or gun out, but he was met with nothing. Ace cursed inside him, he had taken his weapons off and placed them at the bar, so they wouldn't get in the way when he was cleaning and helping out. He could see them at the bar, laying on top of a shelf. Ace could technically teleport there and just grab them, but that would mean to use his powers, the powers Makino knew was the assassin ones. He needed to figure something else out. 

When the gun moved towards Makino, Ace did the first thing that came into his mind. He opened the door and pretended he didn't know the man was there. 

¨Makino, I’m done with the cleaning, what should I do next?¨  Ace said in a normal voice as he walked out. He could see Makino turning towards him, fear for his safety in her eyes. The man reacted just as Ace hoped, the gun turning towards him. Ace had said only ‘I’, so he would know about Luffy or Sabo. And Ace was only 15, he was young, looking even younger thanks to his freckles. No blue blooded patrician would kill someone young at once, they would try to get them back with them, to have ‘fun’ as they called it. When he ‘noticed’ the man, he pretended to be scared, as one usually would have been. 

Ace could see them man assessing him with his eyes before he got this sick glee in them, understanding he was a young kid. Ace could see Makino looking between them, before she look a step, ¨Leave him alone! He’s done nothing!¨ The man looked at her, ¨Now, now,  _Makino_ , don’t want me to accidentally pull the trigger now. Which would be a shame, he’s got a nice young body.¨ He said with a grin. Makino looked sick a that thought. But as the man was not looking at him, Ace made a motion to Makino, using his hands to make a gun and pointing it at the man, hoping she would understand he was hinting at his gun and for her to use it. He could see Makino understanding and looked back at the man. ¨What do you want? We don’t have much here?¨ She said, hoping to also distract him. 

The man gave a grin, ¨I wanted money and maybe you, but the young one seems so much better.¨ He looked at Ace. ¨It’s been a while since I’ve gotten some young one to play with, much less someone that pretty.¨ Ace saw Makino  give a small  shudder at  that, afraid what might happen to him. But as the man now was looking at him, looking at his body with hungry and disgusting eyes, Makino slowly reached for his gun on the shelf, moving slowly so she wouldn't get the man’s attention. When she was halfway to the gun, the door opened and an another man walked inside. ¨Hey boss, there is no-, What do you think you are doing lady?¨ The man looked back at Makino, seeing her moving towards something, making her freeze. 

The man grinned. ¨Tut, tut,  _Makino_ . I would have let you live, but you apparently don’t want to live. Which is a shame, you got a nice and perfect body.¨ Said the man as a the other came to stand beside him. When the gun moved towards Makino, Ace felt his brain speed up, he needed to do something. When he saw the man on his way to pull the trigger, gun pointed at the woman he considered a mother, and she looked at him with apologetic eyes, Ace didn't care about the consequences as he disappeared. He needed to save her, even if she would hate him afterwards. 

As soon as he appeared next to Makino, Ace grabbed her and his dagger, which was closer than the gun, and disappeared as soon as he heard the gunshot and a yell of shock. 

As soon as Ace reappeared again, this time behind a counter, he let go off a shocked Makino and unsheathed his blade. He gave a quick look at Makino, who looked utterly shocked at him, before he disappeared again. He was sure she managed to connect the dots. She knew the assassin managed to appear and disappear in smoke, Luffy talking about it every time it was mentioned in the news. 

Ace appeared next to the man with the gun, quickly slashing his throat. ¨It’s a demon!¨ He heard the other man yell as he started to pull out his own gun. Ace quickly moved and slashed his throat too, not caring about the blood that got on him. The only thing he cared about now was to save Makino and keep his brothers safe. As both off the men now was down, Ace dragged his hand over his face, cleaning some of the blood away. Ace had an emotionless expression, understanding he would now need to keep his distance away from Makino. Everyone who found out about him was scared off him, scared off the assassin. Ace would leave and Sabo would explain it, Ace couldn't handle to see the broken and terrified expression Makino most likely would have. 

But as soon as Ace turned around to leave, he saw an orange shirt before he was embraced in a hug.

¨You are so brave.¨ He heard Makino say in a kind and caring voice. The hands tightened. ¨You are so young and brave.¨ Ace was stunned. ¨M-, Makino?¨ He managed to get out, not caring about the stutter. He could feel Makino shaking her head. ¨You are the most amazing kid I know. Not more than 15 and already working to make the world a better place.¨ Ace felt tears in his eyes. It sounded like she wasn't scared off him, that she didn't care about it. ¨I-, You-, You don’t care? I’m dangerous.¨ Ace managed to get out, some tears falling from his eyes. He had never had this happening before. 

Makino released him, shaking her head as she crouched down to wipe some of the tears away. ¨You’re not dangerous. You are amazing. You would never hurt anyone you care for,  you are the kindest one I know .¨  Ace felt a sob leaving him, more tears falling from his eyes. Makino really didn't care, Makino still liked him,  _Makino accepted him_ . Makino smiled as she hugged him again, giving small comforting sounds. Ace didn't lose Makino, she didn't care that he was an assassin. 

As Makino comforted Ace, Sabo slowly peeked out of the supply closed he was in. When he saw the two bodies and Ace crying in Makino’s arms, he understood what had happened. It broke Sabo’s heart too see how much Ace wanted to be accepted, to know that people didn't care or wasn't afraid off him. Makino was the first one to do it, to not be afraid off Ace, to not fear who he was and accept it. When Sabo felt Luffy trying to peek out too, he quickly put his hand over his eyes. He didn't need to see the bodies. Sabo now also noticed Mike, who wasn't moving. 

When he  felt Luffy was about to speak, he leaned down and whispered in his ear. ¨Everything is fine. Ace fixed it.¨ Luffy nodded and took a step back into the supply closet. They would let Ace and Makino have this moment, Ace desperately needing it. Ace craved acceptation more than he let on. Ace probably hated that everyone turned away from him when they found out who he was. 

Makino was their one mother figure, if she had turned away from Ace, it would have broken his heart. Makino was the kindest and most understanding woman he knew. She didn't care who anyone of them where from before. So why would Ace being an assassin be any different. Sabo closed the door, giving a last look at the two. Makino was the perfect mother figure to them, to Ace. Always accepting them, no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> Hope it was what everyone wanted. Makino is a kind soul and Ace craves to be accepted, since no one really does. 
> 
> Don’t be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	16. The Disastrous Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is an another one shot. This time a missing scene. 
> 
> Being an assassin is hard and things do sometimes go wrong, this is one of those times.
> 
> Warning! This contains non-con/rape and underage. Don’t read if you don’t like that. And I have never written this before so I have no idea what I’m doing. Hope it turned out good. 
> 
> This was a request from a guest. 
> 
> And commenting as a guest is fine, but I would like if you gave yourself a nickname. Having request from 4 guest called guest, and it would be easier for you to know who you are if you give a nickname.
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace walked with Daisuke through a mansion. Azuruko was busy with some other thing and Daisuke had said he could take the 13 year old on an assignment. It was an easy on, just to go in, kill if they saw anyone, grab the files and get out. Ace had already killed, the incident 7 months ago making it happen. He had killed a few after that too and he didn't regret any of those, there were a lot of evil people in the world. Ace did almost always go with Azuruko, but did sometimes go with Daisuke, Raiden or Trevor, the ones Azuruko had worked with for years and trusted.

¨Ace, go check the basement.¨ He heard Daisuke say, motioning for a door. Ace gave a nod and headed down the stairs. They hadn’t seen anyone yet and they were hoping not to meet anyone. Ace was allowed more to search himself, he could manage to protect himself, not as great as the others, but he could do. He had been told by the ones he worked with that he was exceptional for his age.

As Ace reached the basement, he started to search for anything or anyone, hoping to find something. After half an hour, he gave a small sigh as he headed upstairs again, going to tell Daisuke he found nothing. When he got up, he started to head around to find the man, which for some reason was harder than he thought. No door was open and no sounds or signs could be seen. They usually let a door stay open or gave a small sign on where they were, so he wouldn't go searching around like this. Things could happen, just as it had those months ago, as well as some other times, but thankfully nothing too bad.

As Ace opened another door and looked inside, he saw an overturned chair and headed inside, thinking Daisuke might be here. But when he had walked inside and looked to his left, he froze.

Daisuke was lying on the floor unconscious, blood pooling from a wound in his head.

Ace was about to walk to the man and see if he was okay, when the door behind him shut close with a bang. When Ace turned to look, he saw a fist coming to him and managed to hit him in the head before he could react.

Ace felt his head spinning as he fell to the floor. Before Ace could get his mind back, everything still spinning, a hand grabbed him by the hair and dragged him through a door, a second later he was thrown at a bed, his arms pinned over his head. Ace tried to fight back or get loose, but his head was spinning way too much, the punch he got was hard. He could hear the man speaking, but couldn't make out the words, ears ringing. When Ace saw a face over him, an unfamiliar face, Ace did a small lurch upwards and bit the man in the nose, managing to bite of a part of it. Ace hoped the man would let go, so he could get a chance to kill him and get to Daisuke, but the man let out a growl as he spit on Ace and punched him again, hard, and everything was black.

Ace groggily opened his eyes, everything being foggy and ears ringing. Before Ace could try to blink and get his head back to working properly, he felt someone tugging on his clothes. Ace weakly tried to move his hands, but found them still restricted over his head. It took Ace a second to remember where he was, and when he did, he tried not to panic. But as Ace could only see a foggy outline of something over him and someone pulling, _ripping_ , his pants off, he felt panic slowly working up. Ace needed to get away, and he needed to get away now.

But as Ace tried to blink and get the rest of the fog away, he heard a grunt a felt like he was split in half.

Ace instantly bit his lip to keep the scream inside. He was not going to give the man the pleasure off hearing him scream or may any sounds. As the pain got worse, Ace closed his eyes, feeling tears falling and tasting blood in his mouth. He could hear the man grunting as he forcefully pushed inside Ace, making the pain worse. Ace tried to use his legs to kick, but to no avail, his legs felt limp and weak, the pain being to intense.

The man suddenly stopped and Ace realized with a sick feeling he was fully inside. It felt horrible. Ace wanted to puke, scream, yell, _anything_ just to get the pain and sick feeling away. Ace was suddenly slapped, the force being so hard he managed to bite off a piece off his lip. His chin was grabbed as he was forced to look at the man over him. ¨ _Look at me!¨_ The man was disgusting and had a sick look in his eyes, enjoying the way Ace looked. When the man smirked, Ace spit at him. The man growled and punched him again, making everything spin again. Ace heard the man yell again, but not able to make the words out.

When he felt the man move out, before forcefully pushing back inside, Ace couldn't help the scream that left him. _It hurt._ It hurt so bad.

With each movement, Ace felt like he was teared apart. Everything hurt. His face, body, legs, arms and back. Ace couldn't fight back, everything hurt to much. As the man continued to pound into Ace, making him yell out in pain each time, Ace only wanted it to end. Ace wanted everything to end, even it that meant death. Right now, Ace just wanted the pain away.

When the man did a really hard push and stopped his movement, giving a grunt. Ace felt wetness, more than he already felt, inside him. Ace’s entire body lurched at the pain, the man managing to push further inside when he came realized Ace with a sick feeling.

As the man shuddered and the hold around his arms slacked, Ace used all his strength to throw his head upwards, managing to hit the man in the face, making him stagger and fall backwards. Ace heard two thuds, making him believe he hit something on his way down. Ace had learned that when a man cums, he is vulnerable for 3 seconds and Ace used those three seconds.

As the man was off Ace, Ace instantly moved to his side and threw up.

Ace let out a few sobs as he choked a bit on his bile, before he managed to take a breath. Ace’s entire body _hurt._

When he felt something grab his foot, he kicked. He heard the man let out a yell of pain as Ace hit him in the nose. Ace, now full of Adrenalin and hatred. Managed to get rise and stand up, looking at the man on the floor who was cradling a bleeding nose.

Ace quickly grabbed a nearby chair and went over to the man, seeing nothing but hatred and disgust as he looked at him. When Ace was close enough, he took the chair by its legs and raised it over his head. The man looked at him and realized what he was doing and tried to raise his arms in surrender.

Ace didn't care and slammed the chair down, the back hitting the man’s arm as he yelled in pain, the arm breaking, the bone protruding out of his skin.

But Ace wasn't done.

Ace lifted the chair again and slammed it back down, bashing his face inside, before doing it again, and again, and again. Not even stopping when the man stopped screaming in pain and went limp. Ace continued to slam the chair down, going to destroy this man, destroy this sick pig of a man.

Ace continued to slam the chair down, when the chair was suddenly grabbed.

Ace let go of the chair and used his hands to go for an attack on whoever thought they could do anything more. His hand was grabbed and Ace looked into emotionless gray eyes, Daisuke’s eyes.

Ace could only stare at the man, a completely emotionless and professional face, not giving away anything. The chair fell to the floor with a bang, the sound making Ace flinch. Daisuke let his hand go as he look of his cape, placing it around Ace. When it was secured around him, now hiding his exposed body, Daisuke looked straight into his eyes. ¨Get us back to Amegakure.¨ Said Daisuke in a calm and steady voice. It took Ace a few seconds to comprehend the words, his head still filled with fury and Adrenaline. When he did comprehend them, he gave a small nod, sure his voice would fail him, and moved a hand to hold onto Daisuke,

Then they were gone. Leaving the wretched place.

As soon as Ace felt himself on solid ground and recognized where he was, he quickly turned around and went to his room, closing the door. Ace wasted no time in getting to his bathroom, desperately needing a shower to wash everything away. As soon as he entered the bathroom, he quickly took his clothes off and went into his shower, also managing to see a battered and bruised body in the mirror. Ace quickly turned the water on, turning it on so hot it hurt, but Ace wanted it too. Ace started to harshly scrub his body, when reaching his backside, he flinched at the pain. When he had scrubbed his body, he felt the Adrenalin ebbing away as he fell to his knees, hands coming around himself. Everything now setting in. he flinched at the pain as his backside touched the floor of the shower.

Ace couldn't even cry. He couldn't make any sounds. He felt absolutely defeated, small and scared.

Ace had no idea how long he sat there, but the water suddenly stopped as a towel was draped over him. Ace didn't need to open his eyes to see it was Azuruko, he instantly felt the calm aura.

The towel was tightened around his body as he was lifted and carried out of the shower. Azuruko not saying a word. When they got to his bedroom, Azuruko placed him on the bad and placed his hands on each side of his face. When Ace opened his eyes and looked into Azuruko’s red eyes,

Everything stopped.

The calm look he had managed to completely calm Ace down, it always did. No matter what, those calm eyes and face always was everything he needed. Ace just stared at those eyes, completely calming down. When he tried to speak, Azuruko silently shook his head, eyes staying calm and focused on him. Ace let out a sob. Azuruko moved his hands from his face to hold around him carefully. When he did, Ace let out a heart wrenching scream full of emotions, what he had wanted to do since it happened. Azuruko didn't say anything as he held him, letting him get it out. Ace didn't need words right now. Ace couldn't handle words right now. But he knew one thing,

Azuruko would fix everything. He always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Again, I have never written non-con before, so I hoped it was good. Not that non-con is a good thing, but you know what I mean. 
> 
> Don’t be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	17. Dadan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is an another one shot. Again, a missing scene.
> 
> How did Dadan find about Ace being an assassin?
> 
> This was a request from Firephoenixace
> 
> Don’t be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax.

Ace landed on Dawn and instantly walked into the bandit’s hideout, to meet with Luffy and Sabo. Ace had been doing solo assignments for a few months now and was starting to get known around the world, his powers also starting be recognized and rumors have started. Ace knew people at Dawn knew he had some kind of weird power, they didn't know it came from a devil fruit, since he rarely used it when others could see. He wanted to keep the assassin a secret, so no one would tell that he visited often, or worse, that Sabo and Luffy lived here.

As Ace walked into the hideout, he was met with an empty living room, aside from Dadan, who was sitting in a chair and staring at him, seeming to have been waiting for him.

Ace closed the door behind him and looked at the woman. ¨Hi, Dadan. Where is Luffy and Sabo?¨ Asked Ace in a normal voice, although he had a feeling they were not inside and Dadan wanted to say or discuss something. Dadan gave him an emotionless look, almost making Ace a bit nervous. Dadan was a woman who usually was mad or glad, not emotionless. ¨Luffy and Sabo are out with Nick.¨ Said Dadan in a cold voice. Ace gave a nod as he walked closer and could see a hard and cold gaze on him from the woman. When he was about to sit down, Dadan stopped him. ¨You can stand.¨

Ace looked at her, seeing the cold hard stare at him. He had a feeling what this was about and wasn't really surprised if he was right. Ace gave a nod as he faced the woman, standing. ¨Did you want to speak about anything?¨ Asked Ace. He was going to face this, he knew this would come. It was a miracle it had taken this long. Dadan gave a nod. ¨We got a newspaper from the Grand Line last week. They mention something about a new assassin that is ruthless and managing to break into anything.¨ An even colder stare was directed at him.

¨An assassin that have black eyes, black hair, a black raven, black clothes and black smoke. And I thought to myself, ‘doesn’t that sound familiar.’¨

Dadan leaned forwards in her chair, ¨Where are you when you aren’t here, _Ace?_ ¨ Ace gave a sigh and looked at Dadan. ¨I am at Amegakure, with Azuruko, as you know.¨ He could see Dadan on her way to speak, but Ace cut her off. ¨ _But,_ I am not there all the time either.¨ Dadan gave a nod, looking at him with hard and cold eyes, an underlying of sadness in her eyes. ¨So is it true, is it you?¨ Ace gave a nod, he was going to face this. ¨It is true. I am the assassin. I am the Ace of spades.¨ Dadan nodded.

¨Then I want you to leave. You are no longer welcomed to stay here. Luffy and Sabo may, but you should take them with you.¨

Ace didn't show any emotions as he nodded. He knew Dadan would most likely say that when she found out. She didn't like assassins, she had had a run in with them in her past, losing people to them. It still didn't hurt any less, but he would keep his face. ¨I understand. I will not be bothering you anymore. I will take Luffy and Sabo with me.¨ Dadan nodded. ¨Luffy and Sabo can visit, but you cannot. You can drop them off and pick them up, but that is that.¨ Ace nodded, that was at least a bit good. Luffy and Sabo liked the woman, especially Luffy.

Ace had thought about what to do if this happened. He had been able to speak to Azuruko about it. Luffy and Sabo couldn't stay at Amegakure with him, it was too dangerous, but Azuruko had helped him look for other places. He had said the people on an island called Boreumdo was good people and wouldn't care about who they were, neither that Ace was an assassin. And that a house was for sale there, Ace would buy that house for him and Luffy. Ace took a small step back, giving a nod to Dadan. ¨I will make some arrangements and will get Luffy and Sabo tomorrow. Thank you for taking care off us up til now.¨ Dadan gave a nod. ¨I wish it didn't end like this. But you know it has too. Take care of the brats.¨ Ace gave a nod as he turned around, ¨I will.¨

Then Ace went out the door, not looking back at the woman who had been there for him and his brothers for years.

When Ace got out, he wrote a quick note to Azuruko, saying he would need that house on Boreumdo, and gave the note to Dust who flew off. Ace took a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a second. He knew this was how it would go, it didn't make the pain any less, but he was prepared for it.

Half an hour later Sabo, Luffy and Nick came from the wood. Luffy gave an excited yell of his name as he hugged him. Ace could see Nick looking at him with sad eyes, knowing what just transpired. Ace gave a pat to Luffy’s head, making him look at him. ¨I’m getting my own house on an island.¨ He said with a smile. Luffy looked excited at that. ¨Can we come too?!¨ Ace gave a nod, making Luffy really happy. ¨We’ll leave tomorrow, be sure to pack everything.¨ Luffy nodded his head excited as he ran inside to start packing. Ace smiled after him, glad to see him this glad to come with him.

Ace turned around when he hear Sabo sigh. He was looking at Ace with a sad look. ¨Ace…¨ Ace shook his head. ¨I knew it would come to this, Sabo. It’s okay. You and Luffy can visit Dadan when you wish.¨ Ace could see Sabo biting his teeth together when he only mentioned him and Luffy, not himself. When he opened the mouth to speak again, Ace shook his head. ¨It’s fine Sabo. I’ll come tomorrow at 12, be sure to be ready. I’ll pick you up at the docks.¨ Sabo gave a sigh as he nodded and headed inside. When he was inside, Ace turned around to Nick, who gave a sigh. ¨I hoped it wouldn't end like this, Ace.¨ Ace shook his head, ¨It’s fine Nick. I was glad it lasted as long.¨ Nick gave a nod. ¨I am too.¨ Ace gave Nick a quick hug, before giving his goodbyes and Ace left.

When Ace returned the next day, Luffy and Sabo was ready to leave, fully packed. The bandits had come to see them off, giving goodbyes and hugs to the three brothers, Luffy giving a hug to each and every one, wanting to say a proper goodbye. Everyone was there,

Everyone but Dadan.

Ace pretended it didn't hurt that she didn't even come to say goodbye. Not to him, but to Luffy and Sabo. When Luffy asked about it, everyone had given him a sad look. Ace had just said she was busy and Luffy seemed to accept that, although he still looked towards the hideout in the mountains. Ace had a feeling Luffy might know why they were suddenly leaving, but he hoped Luffy didn't. They gave a last goodbye to everyone, before Ace put his hand on Luffy and Sabo, then they were gone, leaving to the new house on Boreumdo.

As they left, brown eyes watched from a top of a cliff, smoke in mouth. A sigh was heard as Dadan turned around and headed back to her home. She really had hoped it could have ended differently, but Ace was an assassin. Dadan hated assassins. She had had a feeling for a year, that Ace might be one. He was living with Azuruko who was an assassin, but she hoped that was only to train. Assassins where bad people, they had taken everything from Dadan once. She was not going to be around Ace, not as long as he was one.

She knew it was harsh, but as long as Ace was an assassin, he had no home at her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> I know it was a bit mean for Dadan to just throw Ace out. But assassins aren’t liked, especially by bandits, who have run ins with them and sometimes even are targeted by them. Dadan have her own history with them, not with Ace, but with assassins. 
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	18. Benn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is an another one shot. This time it is a missing scene, or scenes rather.
> 
> Ace and Benn have seemed to be close, or closer than Ace usually is with others. How did that relation/bond get to where it is now?
> 
> This was a request from Lady Histoire and a guest. Know you also wanted Shanks, but he will get his own chapter later.
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Ace laid on his back on a bed in the spare bedroom at Shank’s ship. After agreeing to be acquaintances with the red haired captain, he had asked Ace to do a lot of small things if he had the time. Ace didn't really think off it as a bother, it gave him something to do and gave him the chance to get a lot of information around and visit a lot of places. Ace wasn't really known yet, so he didn't have a lot of assignments to do. He often went with Azuruko or any of the others, but he wanted to do more by himself and Shanks gave him that chance.

Ace turned a page in the book he was holding over his head, reading as he couldn't sleep. He had had some sleeping issues for a few years, it was really annoying. Ace usually liked to be out on deck on sleepless nights, to look at the night sky and watch the waves. But none on the ship knew of his sleeping issues, and he wasn't going to tell them, not if he could avoid it. Ace could feel he was tired, it was a day since he had last slept and he was starting to feel it. But he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Having one of his normal annoying sleepless nights. As Ace went to turn a page again, his tired mind and hands managed to lose its grip on the book, and it fell on his head. Ace ave a sigh as he lifted the book, massaging a sore spot on his forehead, the book was heavy.

¨If you can’t sleep, you can come out on deck, you know.¨ Ace looked towards the door, where he saw Benn standing, looking at him. ¨No use in locking yourself in.¨ Ace turned back to the book as he raised it again, ¨I’m just reading a bit before going to sleep.¨ Replied Ace, not wanting to admit he couldn't sleep. He heard a sigh as Benn closed the door, a second later the bed dipped as Benn sat down. ¨And I would have believed that if you hadn’t been reading for 2 hours.¨ Ace turned to look at Benn, who had his usual expression on his face. _Had he been spying on him?_ Before he could ask, Benn spoke. ¨I came by two hours ago, to see if you had settled down.¨ Ace turned back to his attention back to the book, forcing his face to remain calm as he spoke. ¨I just got caught up in it, I will go to sleep soon.¨

He could see Benn lifting an eyebrow in his peripheral vision. ¨And yet you haven't gotten past a chapter.¨ Ace’s hands tightened on the book, he didn't know Benn had caught onto that. Ace couldn't concentrate on the book. Benn gave him a calm look as he continued. ¨There’s no shame in having sleeping issues, Ace.¨ Ace put on a nonchalant look, ¨No fifteen year old have sleeping issues.¨ Benn shook his head. ¨And no fifteen year old is usually an assassin.¨ Ace’s eyes locked onto a world in the book, not realizing Benn would be as observant and perceptive. ¨I’m just reading before bed, I’m going to sleep soon.¨ Repeated Ace. Just because Benn seemed to know he couldn't sleep, didn't mean he would admit it to him. He barely knew him.

Benn gave a sigh as he stood up again. ¨Fine. I’m on watch for the rest of the night, so I need to go back out. Come join me if you can’t sleep after reading the chapter.¨ Then Benn left out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Ace turned a page and continued to read, hoping Benn wouldn't come back inside. When he reached the end of the chapter 10 minutes later, he contemplated if he should take up on Benn’s offer. He was sick of lying in the bed, or just being in the room generally, it was starting to get really boring. But that would mean to show Benn he was right, that he couldn't sleep. Ace gave an annoyed sigh as he turned the page and started the next chapter, hoping Benn believed he had fallen asleep and wouldn't come back to check. Ace didn't want to show he couldn't sleep. He was glad when Benn didn't.

\---x---

Ace walked through a hallway and into the bedroom he had used a lot on Shanks ship. Ace had just returned from an assignment for Shanks, and the red haired captain had asked Ace to stay, almost begging him. Saying how he hadn’t seen him in ages, which was untrue, seeing as it had only been a month. As Ace closed the door behind him, he started to favor his right leg as he walked over to the bed and sat down. He had managed to land wrong after a jump and injure it a bit. Nothing bad or broken, but it still hurt. He wouldn't show it to the pirates, not if he could hide it. As Ace sat down and was about to take his shoe off to assess the damage, the door opened and Benn came inside.

Ace sat up and pretended he was fine as usual. ¨Benn, do you need anything?¨ Benn gave him a look as he shook his head. ¨No, but you might. You might be able to walk, but you clearly hurt your leg.¨ He said as he closed the door. Ace pretended he didn't know what he was talking about. ¨I don’t know what you are talking about. My leg feel fine.¨ Benn gave a sigh as he walked over to Ace and crouched down in front of him and taking a hold of the leg, making Ace flinch in pain. ¨Not hurting I see.¨ Said Benn as he took the shoe off. Ace stared at Benn uncertainly as he took the sock off, not liking that Benn had been able to see that he was injured. It might mean Shanks knew too, and Ace didn't want that. The read haired man was an annoyance when Ace had an injury.

¨Shanks doesn’t know you are injured, I didn't tell him. So don’t give me that look.¨ Said Benn, making Ace frown. ¨But isn’t he your captain?¨ A pirate always told his captain about things and never hid injuries or important things, that was at least what Ace believed. Benn gave a snort, ¨He is, but he is also an idiot who overreacts and annoy people, especially injured ones.¨ Started Benn as he looked the foot over. ¨You clearly don’t like attention when you are injured. He would not be able to do anything anyway, he has no medical training.¨

Ace gave another flinch as Benn turned the foot. ¨Won’t he be mad that you didn't tell him?¨ Benn let the foot go as he took out some bandages, ¨He can’t be mad about something he doesn’t know about.¨ Said the man as he started to bind the leg. Ace looked away when Benn looked up at him. ¨I don’t want you to hide an injury because you don’t like Shanks acting like an idiot. If that means to not tell him, I won’t.¨ As Benn continued to bind the leg, Ace looked at the wall, thinking. Benn was willing to hide information from his captain if it meant good for Ace? Ace’s hands tightened on the covers as he tried to grasp that Benn was lying to his captain. He knew the man hadn’t told Shanks about the times he found Ace up all night.

Ace had no idea how to react to that. To know Benn was actually willing to hide things from his captain for him, so Ace wouldn't be uncomfortable.

¨There.¨ Said Benn when he was finished with binding the leg. Ace gave a nod, but didn't say anything. Benn stood up and headed towards the door, when he was about to open it, he paused. ¨Also,¨ He started, ¨I’m on watch tonight.¨ The the man left, softly closing the door behind him. Ace sent a look towards the door when it was closed. Benn seemed like a good man, who somehow knew what Ace didn't like, as well as he could somehow read Ace. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, he already had a lot on his mind, and Benn had said that so he knew who was out. Every time Ace was over and couldn't sleep, as he often couldn't, Benn always told him if he had nightwatch. He was the only one who knew Ace had sleeping issues, even though Ace hadn’t admitted it yet.

As the night came, Ace stayed inside the room and occupied himself with a book. He wasn't ready to show Benn he was right.

\---x---

Ace stood in front of the door leading to the deck. He knew Benn was out on watch, he had told him earlier in the day. Ace and his brothers was visiting the red haired captain and everyone was asleep, everyone aside from Ace. Ace couldn't stay in the spare room and read, knowing his brother were sleeping there and they would notice if he stayed up. Ace took a breath as he opened the door and walked out onto the deck.

When he got out, Ace did a quick look around, and saw Benn standing to the left, leaning on the railing as he smoked. Ace slowly walked over and leaned on the railing next to him. Ace felt the man give him a look as Ace kept his gaze at the water. ¨Luffy and Sabo finally fell asleep?¨ Ace gave a nod. Luffy had fallen asleep before his head hit the pillow, but Sabo had stayed up a long time, waiting for Ace to sleep too. He hadn’t fallen asleep until Ace had pretended he was asleep. Benn gave a nod as he took a blow from his smoke, turning to look at the distance himself.

¨I know Shanks can be an idiot most times, but he only means good.¨ Ace nodded. ¨I know. He’s just so intense sometimes.¨ Benn gave a chuckle. ¨He is. How he managed to become a Yonko is beyond me sometimes.¨ Ace couldn't help but laugh at that. It was true and Ace had himself question it himself many times, Shanks acted like a fool most of the times.

Ace stayed out the entire night with Benn, talking about thick and thin, Benn never bringing up Ace’s sleeping problems, just keeping him company. When the morning came and Shanks walked out on deck and saw them, he asked how long he had been up. Before Ace could answer, Benn did. ¨Only for a short hour. We’ve just been enjoying the sunrise in silence, which is rare when you are around.¨ Shanks let out a whine at that, saying how mean Benn was. Ace however, could only send a look at Benn.

He actually lied to Shanks. Ace knew Benn was faithful to his captain and crew, caring about everyone as one usually did. But he never believed Benn would outright tell a lie, a small one, but still a lie. Ace turned back to the sun who had just gotten over sea level with a smile. He was starting to like Benn. He seemed to understand Ace, something very few did.

When Ace stayed over and couldn't sleep after that, he often joined Benn when he had watch. It was good to have someone to talk to and be around when he couldn't sleep. He usually was up with Daisuke or Azuruko, them being the main ones Ace was around.

\---x---

As time went on, Ace started to open more and more up to Benn. He didn't tell him a whole lot about himself or his troubles, but he was around him more. Whenever he managed to get injured and showed up at the ship, Benn always helped Ace patch up. When it was a visible injury, he let Shanks fret for a bit, before sending him away or stopping him when he saw he got to intense as usual. It was weird to have someone who understood him and didn't try to change him. He never said against Shanks when he told Ace he could join them, but only if he quit. But he never said the words himself. He did probably agree with them, but he never voiced it.

Shanks had started to catch onto that Ace was bonding more with Ace than him, making him whine. Especially the morning when he found them out on deck and looking at the sunrise, making the captain jealous and starting to whine. It always made Ace laugh, especially when Shanks acted like he was pouting and ignored Ace. But always went back to be his usual self after a few hours, going back to annoy Ace and be his stupid self. Ace never said he was injured or that he had any sleeping issues, not liking to admit it to anyone. The one he had admitted it too, was Azuruko, and that was so he could get sleeping pills when it got to bad, which was rare.

There had been a few times that Benn had tried to ask about it, but Ace either didn't answer or changed the subject. He might be more close to Benn than what he had been, but he wasn't ready to tell him about it, to admit he had any problems. Benn knew he didn't like to admit he was injured or had any problems, much less show it. He had sometimes forced Ace to say he needed help, but that was it and it was only when they were alone. Ace always hated it, always had issues with saying the words, but he did manage to force them out. Benn always handled it in a way Ace liked, never looking down on him or making him feel to uncomfortable.

He had gotten closer to Shanks too, him sometimes actually realizing he was making Ace uncomfortable, but was still oblivious most of the times. He was there to help if Ace needed it, but he was not someone that Ace liked to be around when it was about his problems with trust and to be able to rely on others.

\---x---

Ace sat inside the galley with Benn, a storm raging outside. They sat close to the window and was slowly drinking some coffee as they watched the lightning outside and heard the thundering thunder. Ace had not been on the boat for a while, not for almost 3 months now. He had still done assignments, but had never stayed over, not wanting to since Azuruko died 3 months ago. Shanks had tried to get him to stay over, but Ace had always declined, saying he had other things to do. When he tried to start pouting after Ace said no, Benn had interfered and made Shanks give it up. And Ace was thankful for that. It did seem Shanks understood after Benn kept him from whining, he seemed to get this understanding look in his eye as he backed down.

After Azuruko had died, Ace’s sleeping issues had gotten worse, terrible so. He rarely slept every every night, often staying awake to not sleep. Every time he slept, he always had nightmares and dreams that reminded him that he was alone, that he was everything that he was being called. He knew his brothers was worried for him, as well as Daisuke even, but they had given him space.

Ace watched as lighting flashed across the sky and listened to the thunder that followed, making the ship tremble. It was an awful storm. Benn had stayed silent for the most part, only sometimes asking Ace if he wanted more coffee when he had run out. All the others was asleep, somehow managing to sleep through the storm. Another rumble shook the ship, making a cup fall down, thankfully not shattering. ¨How is the others able to sleep through this? The entire ship is shaking.¨ Ace wondered out loud as Benn placed the cup back on the counter. Benn gave a chuckle as he sat back down, ¨They have amazing sleeping abilities, especially Shanks. You could tie him upside down outside in the storm and he’ll still be able to sleep.¨

Ace gave a nod and watched the rain hit the window as more lighting flashed across the sky. ¨I wish I could do that, to lay down and just sleep, not caring about anything around me. To not fear what sleeps brings.¨ Ace felt tears start to welled up in his eyes, but still continued. ¨That I could get more than a few hours now and then.¨ The tears started to fall as Ace saw Benn moving, when he saw Benn crouching down next to him, Ace looked at him. ¨I wished I could be normal for once.¨ Ace didn't care he showed weakness to Benn, that he would see him in distress like this, to hear how much it bothered him that he couldn't sleep like a normal person. Benn didn't say anything as he slowly put his hand around Ace. Ace gave a small sob as he clutched Benn’s shirt.

He felt really alone and vulnerable after Azuruko had died, losing the one man who had made everything manageable. Ace didn't want to stop being an assassin, it was something he wanted to do, to help everyone and keep his brothers safe. He tried to ignore his emotions and keep going on and being the strong person he was said to be, not the young kid he felt like right now. Benn had never judged or cared when Ace had not been able to sleep or been injured, and didn't seem to do that now either, which was exactly what Ace wanted and needed.

Benn made no sound as he comforted Ace, knowing it was going to happen.

Ace had been looking real depressed and worn out the last few months. Benn knew it was because he had lost his mentor. Ace tried to stay strong and pretend he was fine, that he was invincible, but he was starting to crack. Ace had never admitted anything, never said anything until now. For almost 2 years, he had never said anything. But now that the man who was everything for Ace was gone, Ace was vulnerable. To the point even Shanks had noticed, making him actually taking a step back. As Ace clutched his shirt and tried not to make any sounds, Benn noticed the door opening.

When Shanks came into view with a tired face, which quickly changed to shock when he saw them, Benn send a look to his captain, a look that clearly said _leave_.

Just getting Ace to open up to him was hard, taking almost 2 years, he wasn't going to let his captain interrupt the one time Ace really opened up. Shanks pushed his lips together as he left, softly closing the door behind him. Benn was thankful his captain had listened, he had realized himself Ace was having a hard time, but he probably didn't think it was this bad. Benn used a hand to stump his smoke in an ashtray and carefully brought it back to Ace’s back. Ace wasn't fond off touch, he knew that, and would therefore be careful now, being sure not to mess this up.

Benn sat up the entire night with Ace, not caring when his shift was supposed to end and Rockstar was supposed to take over, who never even came to the galley. Benn had a feeling Shanks was keeping him away, which made him glad his captain did realize he couldn't do anything right now. The next day, Benn would lay all the cards on the table to Shanks, tell him how the last couple of years had been. He couldn't hide it from his captain any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoy 
> 
> And as I said at the start, Shanks will get his own chapter, both his perceptive off this, as well as how he and Ace know each other as well as they do now. 
> 
> Don’t be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	19. Boreumdo- New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is an another one shot, this time a missing scene. 
> 
> Ace and his brothers are bonding in their new home on Boreumdo.
> 
> This was a request from Myanimeobsession
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace watched as Luffy was running around and putting up pictures and moving things around. They had lived in the new house for a couple of days and was still settling in. Sabo was packing some things out in his room, trying to decide where to put all of his things. Sabo had a lot of small things, not nearly as much as Luffy, but still a lot. Luffy had barely started to pack out in his room, wanting to work on the living room first. They all had own rooms, even though Ace had a feeling they wouldn't be sleeping in their own all the time, especially Luffy, who liked to sleep next to others. Ace had his own room and needed to have it, for nights he had assignments and came back late. He didn't want to wake his brothers up when he came back late.

Ace had decided to try to stay more here and less at Amegakure, at least while they were settling in. Ace did at least try to stay the night home. Azuruko had understood and because of Ace’s powers, it was doable. After Ace had started to make his own name, he had more free time, at least for now. He wasn't as known yet and didn't have a lot of request, at least not yet. He had a feeling he would be more busy as time went one and his name got more out.

As Luffy was running back and forth, trying to decide where to place a picture he had gotten from Makino, Ace shook his head as he turned to a book, deciding to read while Luffy was deciding if he should place the picture on the counter or the wall. Ace enjoyed to sit and read while Luffy was running around and talking to himself, asking himself where he should place things, even answering himself. It was calming to listen to it. Ace had a feeling Sabo might had gotten caught up in something in his room, probably found something he found interesting again and was checking it out.

As half an hour moved by, Ace, who sat cross legged in a couch chair with the book in front of him, suddenly had Luffy crawling onto his lap from under his arm and sitting down, making himself comfortable.

Ace gave a small chuckle as he moved the book to his right hand, the left coming to hold around Luffy. When Ace looked down at his brother, he saw a gigantic smile as he looked at him. ¨Are you finished for now, Lu?¨ Luffy nodded and reached for a sandwich at the table, before leaning back on Ace, eating it. Ace looked around the room, seeing Luffy had used the last hours to place all the pictures and small memorabilia around. Ace smiled when he saw how much Luffy had worked to make it feel like home, not having empty walls, desks or counters. Ace moved his legs in a more comfortable position as he started to read again, Luffy sitting in his lap. It felt good to be around his brothers more. He sometimes felt guilty when he didn't see them for days, sometimes even weeks. Ace had a feeling this would be a good change.

As Luffy reached for another sandwich, Sabo came out of his room, smiling when he saw Ace and Luffy comfortable on the couch chair. Sabo also grabbed a sandwich as he came to sit beside Ace on his right side. The perks of having a couch chair was that it fit all of them comfortably on it. Sabo took a bite as he looked at them, ¨I like it here, it’s calm and peaceful.¨ Ace felt Luffy nodding, ¨Yeah! And the villagers seem nice, we should visit them.¨ Ace gave a chuckle, some villagers had come and offered the plate of sandwiches earlier, saying they lived on the other side of the forest which split the island. Ace gave a nod, ¨We can see tomorrow, it’s late now.¨ Luffy nodded and went back to resting against him.

They had used all day to pack out and place their stuff, also checking the outside out a bit. They had been at it since they woke up and it was now closing in on ten, it was already dark out. Ace looked at Sabo, ¨How did packing out go?¨ Sabo looked embarrassed for a second, ¨I found a book again and caught up in it.¨ Ace gave a laugh, he knew something like that had happened, Sabo had been gone for hours. Sabo glared as he lightly pushed Ace in the shoulder. ¨It’s not funny!¨ Ace gave an amused smiled, ¨And yet, I’m laughing.¨ Sabo lightly pushed Ace again, making him give a small chuckle. As Ace felt Luffy leaning more against him and moving more on his side to lay against Ace, he looked at Sabo, motioning towards a blanket. Sabo nodded and gave it to Ace, who draped it over Luffy. Sabo smiled when Luffy made himself even more comfortable and looked at Ace.

¨I’ll think we’ll like it here.¨ Ace nodded, caressing Luffy’s head. ¨I think you are right.¨ Answered Ace with a smile, looking at Sabo. Luffy really seemed to like it here, which was good.

Ace picked up the book he had laid down on his leg, starting to read again. He could feel Sabo placing himself closer and starting to read the book too. It was a book about some legend of dragons, a small change from what Ace usually read. Luffy fell asleep at once, breathing out softly as his head leaned on Ace’s left shoulder. As time moved along, it wasn't long until Ace felt Sabo’s head come to rest on his other shoulder, becoming heavier as eyes tried to stay open. They had been up for a long time and been doing a lot.

Ace carefully placed the book down again as he dragged some of the blanket to lay over Sabo too, before moving his left arm to lay over the blanket, still laying across Luffy, and grabbed his book with his left hand, right arm coming around to lay over Sabo’s shoulders, making him lean more on Ace, giving a soft breath as he relaxed.

Ace smiled as he started to read again, both Sabo and Luffy asleep. They would be happy here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> Big brother Ace is a caring Ace, we need more of that. As well as a break from all the depressing and other things that are happening. Just calm and relaxing. 
> 
> Don’t be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	20. The First Brand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is another missing scene.
> 
> Ace have brands on his back, but how did he get them?
> 
> This is going to be the first brand he got, not the one from Thatch’s family. I will make a one shot of all the brands and how Ace got them.
> 
> I know this is late, but I have had a lot to do the last few days and focused more on the main story, so it would be finished before the weekend.
> 
> And warning, this contains branding and other abusive things. Read at your own warning.   
> This was a request from Sab and SillyGirl11
> 
> Don’t be afraid to leave requests for future one shots.
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace was chained to a wall, chained with seastone, making him feel drained and weak. Ace had been with Trevor, but had gotten separated from him. And in the small time frame he had been alone in the mansion, he had been stupid and managed to be captured by the nobles they were trying to sabotage. It was a rookie mistake, a stupid rookie mistake. Ace should have seen the man that was following him and realized he was after him. Nobles were usually sick and twisted people who liked young kids. Ace was 13, also having a young face and a thin body, something this nobles usually where after.

They had thankfully mostly left Ace alone. They had realized he wasn't a normal young kid, based on how scarred he already where, and where trying to figure out who he were and if he was working with anyone. Ace had managed to keep silent during the interrogation, not revealing anything. Ace had gotten some training to keep silent and not break, to not give in. None of them had believed Ace would get in a situation like this. Ace couldn't always keep his voice down, sometimes yelling out in pain as they punched, kicked, whipped or the few times they raped him. Ace had been here for 3 days, three days off hell, or as close as Ace had been in his life. Bare given food or water and being abused and beaten.

Ace hoped he would be found and saved soon, he wasn't as strong as the others. He was nowhere as strong as them.

Ace was slouched in his chains, not having any energy to keep himself upright, a result of the treatment and seastone. Ace could feel blood dripping from his nose and mouth, being punched and kicked. Also feeling blood trail down his back from whip slashes. His body was in bad shape, not ready to deal with strain like this and he could feel everything slowly starting to be too much, feeling more and more the wish to just give up, to just _die._ Every time Ace felt that, he smashed his head back into the wall, he needed to get through this, there were people who went through worse, Ace could handle this.

As he heard the door to his cell open, Ace barely had the energy to lift his head and see the Noble stalking inside, having a sick grin as usual. Ace really hated this man.

The chains was opened from the wall, but still around his wrists, them never being taken off, always keeping Ace under the influence of the seastone. Ace, being tired from the three days he had been here, body beaten and exhausted couldn't keep himself up and fell to the floor limp. The noble kicked him, ¨Get up!¨ Ace tried to, he really did, but only wounded up falling to the floor after trying to push himself up. The noble gave a grunt as he leaned down and grabbed him by the hair, dragging him after him. Ace hated himself for being this weak.

Ace was soon dragged into the interrogation room and chained to two poles in the room, being forced to remain on his knees in a submissive position. Ace tried to mentally prepare himself for the next session of interrogation, knowing that was what it was going to be, he was always interrogated when he was placed in this position. Ace could hear the noble moving behind him, opening cabinets and getting ready to have his ‘fun’. Ace was sure he was going to hear the usual sound of the whip being stretched or tested out, but heard metal being laid down and moved, making him frown. _What_ _was_ _he_ _going to do?_ They always either used brute force or whips when they were doing this, never anything else.

He heard some shuffling behind him and the noble giving a sick laugh. ¨You have an amazing body and it would be a shame to have anyone think you are free.¨ Ace heard the metal moving again, as well as the noble moving closer. ¨You are mine, and you will be mine for long. I would truly enjoy showing you off, but to do that, I need to make sure they know who you belong too.¨ Ace heard some sort of sizzling or hissing sound. The moment he felt small heat on his back, Ace’s eyes opened as he realized what was happening.

Before Ace could try to comprehend or get himself ready for what was coming, Ace felt the searing hot metal pushed into his lower back, making a searing sound as it burned his flesh.

Ace couldn't help it, he _screamed_. Ace screamed as loud as he could, it hurt way worse than any whipping. The metal was kept at his back for _seconds_ , being sure it would leave the mark perfectly. When the metal was finally removed, Ace tried to breath, but found himself choking on nothing. He heard the noble give a laugh, ¨Beautiful.¨ Ace felt he was shaking, body almost starting to go into shock. Ace heard the metal was put away, before he saw the nobles feet come to stand in front of him, before he heard fiddling with some belt, before the pants of the noble was dropped to the ground.

A hand came and grabbed him by the hair, dragging him upwards to his middle, pushing his face against the nobles cock. ¨Suck.¨ Ordered the noble.

When Ace made no movement, not being able to, the hand tugged on his hair, ¨Suck!¨ Ace managed to open his mouth, knowing it would only get worse if he didn't do anything. As soon as his mouth was opened, the noble pushed his cock into his mouth, using the hand in his hair to forcefully fuck his mouth. Ace closed his eyes, feeling tears falling down from them. He hated this.

\---x---

Ace was lying on the ground, his chains being slacked so he could lie broken at the ground. He had no energy to even think about moving or trying to escape. Ace was close to giving up now. He had been here for 5 days, the noble being relentless and being sure to keep Ace in his ‘place’ as he called it. Ace knew he had a lot of broken bones, at least 4 broken ribs, one was maybe in his lung as Ace was coughing up blood and having pain when he breathed. His face was a mess, having wounds and tears, as well as being bruised. His back was worse, he knew it was almost tore apart some places, the whipping was excruciating and the noble never went easy on him.

Ace had resided to only lie on his front or side, his back hurting way to much to even think about lying on the ground.

Ace felt his hoped dwindle more as he heard the door open again. Ace hoped he would get more time to relax, it had only been an hour since last time he had been tortured. Ace wanted to cry and sob, to let go of everything. When Ace felt a hand touch his shoulder, he flinched away on instinct and wanted to cry, knowing it would only be worse when he did. When the hand didn't grab or pull him, Ace slowly opened his eyes and dared to look up.

Ace let a broken sob leave him when he recognized the red eyes that looked at him in an emotionless and calm manner.

Ace was saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> And I feel like an evil person for putting Ace through all of this. Poor Ace, he goes through way to much. 
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	21. Boreumdo- Late night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another One shot. Again, a missing scene.
> 
> We have more bonding between the ASL brothers in their new home on Boreumdo.
> 
> I am working on the chapter with Shanks and the main story, which takes more time than I first thought. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Ace gave a relieved breath as he laid down in his bed. He had just returned from a long assignment and was tired. The house was dark and empty, which was no surprise, it was midnight after all. He had peeked into Luffy’s room and saw both his brothers asleep, which made him smile. It was good to seem them enjoying it here. This was the first time he had been gone for over a day and returned late. He had taken a shower, trying be silent so Luffy and Sabo wouldn't wake up. As Ace enjoyed being back in his bed for some seconds, Ace closed his eyes, just listening to the silence around him.

It was good to know everything was silent and that his brothers was safe and relaxing. He was going to talk to the villagers when he could and ask them to keep an eye on the kids. One of the woman, a barmaid, really liked Luffy, and Luffy liked her too. He would take that tomorrow if he could manage to speak to her in privacy.

Ace gave a mix of a relieved breath and yawn as he moved himself in a more comfortable position and placing the blanket over himself, relaxing. It took some time, but Ace managed to fall asleep.

\---x---

Ace felt someone opening his door carefully and walking inside, feet carefully shuffling across the floor. When he felt someone close to the bed, Ace lifted his arm and blanket, making room for one more. Ace felt a body crawling under his arm and lying down.

Ace opened his eyes and looked at a tired Luffy, who had a smile as he leaned his head to his chest. Ace felt himself smile as he took his arm and blanket down, draping it over Luffy. Luffy snuggled himself closer to Ace, giving soft sound of comfort as he settled down. Ace held Luffy closer, ¨How’s things been here?¨ Ace whispered into Luffy’s head. Luffy made a small sound, ¨It’s been fun. Lindsey visited, I really like her.¨ Ace nodded. Lindsey was the barmaid and Ace as glad Luffy liked her. Luffy moved closer to Ace, relaxing. ¨I missed you.¨ The small kid whispered against Ace, using a hand to grasp his shirt. Ace moved his hand on Luffy’s back, stoking it comfortingly. ¨I know, I missed you too.¨ Ace sometimes felt guilty for leaving and being away for periods of time. Luffy never blamed him or said he wished he’d stay more, just that he missed him.

Luffy breathed out softly against Ace, body relaxing as Ace stroked his back. It wasn't long until the kid was asleep, completely relaxing against him. Ace smiled as he looked at a clock in the room, seeing it was barely past 4 in the morning.

Ace closed his eyes, relaxing his body. He wouldn't fall asleep, at least not so fast as Luffy. If he did wake up, it did take him time to fall back to sleep again. But this was nice, this was almost perfect actually. There was only one thing missing, and he could hear the last piece of everything moving towards his door. It wasn't long until the door opened and Sabo peeked inside, wondering where Luffy was. Ace opened his eyes as he saw Sabo standing in the doorway with a smile, glad to see him back and Luffy sleeping. Ace made a small motion with his hand which Sabo gave a tired smile as he walked over, carefully also slipping under the covers.

The bed was more than big enough for all of them, it being a king size bed. Ace knew this would happen more often than not, therefore needing a big bed for all of them. Also giving Luffy room to move about, something he had a tendency to do in the mornings, when he was half asleep and half awake. As soon as Sabo was under the covers too, Luffy moved a bit away from Ace, now laying in his back, one arm coming to lay over Sabo and one over him. Both Sabo and Ace gave a chuckle. Sabo draped a hand over Luffy, while Ace’s came over his head, cradling it. Luffy always liked that.

Ace looked at Sabo, ¨I heard Lindsey came by.¨ Sabo nodded, ¨Yeah. She brought food and played with Luffy. She’s kind.¨ Ace nodded. He had guessed she were. Sabo moved himself, getting comfortable as he closed his eyes, giving a relieved breath. Ace used his hand that was cradled over Luffy’s head to stroke Sabo head carefully, making it easier for him to fall asleep. It wasn't long until his breaths evened out as he fell asleep, sleeping with a smile, like Luffy. Ace closed his eyes, relaxing as his brothers slept.

This was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> After the horrible things from the last one, we need this. And as I said, I am working on Shanks chapter, which is a bit long.
> 
> Don’t be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment


	22. The Second Brand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another One shot, a missing scene
> 
> This is about how Ace got the second brand. Not the one from Thatchs family
> 
> This was requested by Sab and SillyGirl11
> 
> And still warning, this contains branding and blood and such
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace tried to take calming breaths as his back pulsated in pain. They had gone easy on him, he knew they had and he knew why. It was because they had seen the brand he already had. The one who saw it, a random person told to see if he could get him to talk, had started laughing when he saw it, saying he knew the ones who put it there and how special it was for someone to manage to get away from them alive and sane. Saying how special he was, before continuing to kick and whip him, before saying he would give him a break, a break before the main event.

Ace knew, or loosely knew, what the main event was. Something he was trying to mentally prepare himself for. He was going to get another brand. He was sure of it.

Ace cursed the seastone chains he was in and the way they stretched his back, making the wounds hurt way more and more blood drip down his back. After last time he had been captured like this, a year ago, when he got the brand, he had been trained how to deal in situations like this. From the way he was chained, he couldn't do much. The only thing he could do, was somewhat move his legs, but even that was straining on him. And he needed to save his energy if he was to get out of here.

It as an hour later that he heard a door opening. When Ace heard footsteps closing in towards him, Ace went slack. One of the things he had learned, was that he wasn't supposed to be able to move in seastone and he should try to surprise the enemy since he could move if he had the energy. As his cell was opened, Ace pretended like he was much weaker than he were, hoping he could somehow get away. As the guard came in, having a sick grin as usual, Ace pretended he was half conscious. When the chains was released from the wall, the man gave a huff as he fell to the floor, pretending he couldn't stand. The man nudged him with his food, telling him to get up.

Ace pretended he tried, but couldn't. He could see the man having a gun at his belt. Ace wouldn't be fast enough to grab it in his state and he could hear someone out in the hall, telling them to hurry up.

The man gave a ‘tch’ as he grabbed the chains and dragged him across the floor. As the man dragged him by the chains on his wrists, Ace looked around the halls he was dragged through, trying to memorize where the door were. He saw different cells with people and Ace would try to release them too, after he had released himself. He saw many of them give him a pitying look, seeing he was young.

As Ace was dragged into a room, he was chained in the middle of the room, chained in a crouching position, back to some windows or something, his loose shirt kept over his back. The man soon yelled something, saying the kid was ready. As soon as he did, the door opened and Ace heard someone come walking in. The man walked in front of him and gave a gigantic, sick smile, ¨My, getting a special one is rare. We can’t let this opportunity go away.¨ The man, now one he recognized as a noble, patted him on the cheek. ¨Remember to scream, it makes it so much better.¨ Ace managed to hold the urge to spit him in the face, keeping up the weak play.

The noble gave tutted, ¨Weaklings.¨ He said as he stood up and moved out of Aces view. He messed with some things and he could hear what he believed to be the branding metal readying. What made him frown, was the sound of the door opening and a lot of people coming inside. There were some shuffling and sounds, before the noble cleared his throat, making it go silent. ¨We have someone special today.¨ Started the noble, walking to stand behind Ace. ¨This kid is special, he have something that would make him worth a lot.¨ Ace felt the man remove the shirt and a few gasps. ¨He is an escapist. He is already branded.¨ The noble moved again, keeping his back exposed and Ace mentally prepared himself as he heard the noble taking some metal. The noble gave a laugh, ¨Why don’t we make him more special?¨

As the searing hot metal pushed against his lower back, directly on his spine, not far from where the other brand were.

Ace bit the inside of his lip as he was hell bent on not making a sound. He wasn't going to give the noble or the ones watching the pleasure of it. Ace managed to not scream, knowing what to expect and how much it would hurt. He could hear some yells of punishing for not screaming when the metal was finally moved away. Ace wasn't sure he would be able to keep his mouth shut for so long. The metal was put away as the noble started talking. ¨I would love to play with him, but not tonight. I’m planning to show him off tomorrow, he needs to energy to be upright and scream then.¨

Ace felt relieved at that. It did mean he would get some time to relax and try to make his way out. Ace heard a few yells of disappointment, but the noble silenced them, saying he would thoroughly play with him tomorrow, making some noise of agreement. Ace wanted to give a relieved breath, knowing he wouldn't get more abused before tomorrow, hopefully enough time for him to plan his escape. ¨But, before you all leave.¨ A kick was suddenly given to Ace, hitting directly on the brand. The noble, managing to catch him off guard, made him give a pained yell, making many laugh. Ace bit his teeth together as his back throbbed from that. He should have known it would happen.

The chains was soon released and Ace fell to the ground, this time not because he was faking, but because his spine and legs was hurting. Ace was soon dragged back to his cell and chained to the wall, faking being more exhausted and weak than he really were, hoping they would take the bait. He knew he was going to be shown off tomorrow, meaning he would need to be in better shape.

When he was chained, he felt the chains being loosened from the wall, making so he could lie on the floor, before he was left alone.

Ace managed a small smile, this was exactly was he had wanted. Giving him time to catch his breath and get some strength back. He had had some training with seastone, but he was still weakened by it. Ace laid on the floor, trying to build some of his strength up. Ace, managing to move his hands, ripped a part of his shirt off and held it in his hand, it might come in use.

When his cell was opened a few hours later, a man came in with a plate of food. Ace laid completely still, pretending he was unconscious or dead. He made no movement as the plate was set down. ¨Hey, kid.¨ Said the man, nudging him with his foot. Ace still didn't move. The man just needed to come a tiny bit closer. He heard some shuffling and the man crouched down to see if he was alive. If Ace was as special as he had been called, him being dead was a really bad thing. As soon as Ace felt a hand touch his neck to check for a pulse,

Ace moved his body and tripped the man, quickly moving to sit on top of him and silenced him by shoving the piece of his shirt down his throat.

The man, way too shocked to fight for a second, laid still and panicked as Ace lifted his foot and stomped on the man’s Adam’s apple, crushing his throat. The man gave a short, few gurgles, lips going blue as eyes went wide, before going limp. Ace actually rolled his eyes, this was way too easy. Ace took the gun the man had and placed it close to him, just in case there would be reinforcements, not that he could hear any, before he went to search for the key. Ten minutes later, Ace gave a sigh, there was no key. Only the key to his cell, which didn't fit his chains.

Ace sat up and looked at his wrists, the cuffs were somewhat loose, not bruising him at least. A thought hit him as he moved further away from the wall, making the chain stretch until it was as far as it could go. When he was far enough away, Ace put his right arm on the left cuff and tried to drag it off. As he continued to pull on it, his wrist started bleeding as the cuff tore into his skin. Ace paused for a second, feeling the pain being intense. Ace ripped another part of his shirt off, took a few deep breaths before he placed the shirt in his mouth and bit down on it, before he went back into trying to pull the cuff off.

Ace closed his eyes and bit down on the cloth in his mouth as tears fell from his eyes as the cuff tore the skin on his hand off. With one lurch, his entire body helping, the cuff was pulled off.

Ace let out a choked sob, cradling the hand to his chest as blood dripped down and  _ hurt _ .

When the pain subdued a tiny bit, Ace looked at his hand. The skin on his thumb was torn off. Ace could see bone and muscle from where the cuff had tore his skin off, blood gushing down his hand.

Ace used a shaky hand to rip his shirt in half, using one part to bind his left hand, trying to keep the blood loss to a minimum. When the hand was bandaged in the shirt and tightened, Ace cradled it to his chest again, trying to keep silent as it hurt. After minutes, Ace opened his eyes as he stared at his right arm, his cuffed arm.  _ He needed to do it again. _

As a shaky left hand came to the cuff, Ace gave a small sob, not wanting to do it again. He was already weak in his left arm and head dizzy from the pain, which wasn't getting any less. Ace gave a few harsh breaths, trying to get himself to do it. Ace held his breath as he pushed and pulled at the cuff, making it tear into his flesh, but not getting off. Ace was shaking by the time he paused, blood pooling from the wound the cuff made. The cuff felt tighter, maybe he couldn't get it off like this. Ace gave a few shaky breaths, deciding to try to relax and hope to get more strength back, so he could do it.

As Ace sat and tried to subdue the bleeding, he heard a familiar tune being whistled. Ace took a shaky breath and gave the same tune back, hoping it was strong enough to be heard.

A few seconds later, a form came into view past the cell bars. Ace gave an exhausted breath and look to Azuruko. ¨You need to teach me how to lockpick.¨ Azuruko lifted an eyebrow at him, looking at the dead man before looking at the state of his wrists. He shook his head as he crouched down next to him. ¨Want a lesson now? It’s not like your thumb is torn apart or anything.¨ Ace looked at him stupidly. ¨Har har. You’re so funny.¨ Azuruko gave a chuckle as he started to lock pick the cuff, making Ace roll his eyes. Sometimes he was just way to calm. But it was still better than a completely serious and stoic Azuruko.

When it was finally off, Ace cradled it. ¨Did you really have to try to drag them off?¨ Ace gave a snort, ¨Yeah, because it’s not like someone hasn't thought me how to get them off by other means.¨ Ace gave him a stupid look again, making Azuruko shake his head as he stood up, giving a small chuckle. It might seem weird, but Ace liked the nonchalant attitude Azuruko had. It made it easier to deal with everything sometimes.

Ace managed to stand up on his own, massaging his wrist as his healing powers began to work and Ace could feel the skin growing back. Azuruko handed him his dagger, ¨Want in on taking them out?¨ Ace gave a small snort, taking the dagger. ¨Do you even have to ask?¨ Azuruko gave a small laugh, walking out of the cell. Ace shook his head as he followed, a hand massaging his back, the brand hurting still.

He would truly enjoy taking these people out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> Don’t be afraid to leave requests
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment


	23. Azuruko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here in another one shot. Again, a missing scene.
> 
> And we’ll see a bit of Aces and Azurukos interactions with each other 
> 
> This was a request from Guest
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Azuruko sometimes wondered if he had made the right choice, that accepting Ace as a charge was a good idea. He was young, but had an extreme talent for this kind of work, better than he had ever seen before. It had taken time when he was younger, before he got his emotions in check, but after he had, he could easily picture Ace as an amazing assassin when he got older. 

Ace was only 14 now, but he was still an amazing and talented fighter, he had a lot of tricks up his sleeve and managed to learn amazingly fast, somethings he even grasped way before any of the other he worked with. When He had learned Ace how to lockpick, after seeing it might be needed and the kid had almost torn his entire thumb off, he was prepared for it to take  _ weeks.  _ Lockpicking was hard and took a lot of skill. 

But Ace, he had managed to grasp it within a day.

No, he couldn't lock pick anything hard or a tricky lock, but he could easily open regular door, chains, chests and so on. When Trevor found that out, he had been mad and jealous, he had used almost 3 weeks to get to where Ace had been after a day. 

Ace was skilled, if Azuruko dared to say it, he would say Ace was born to be an assassin. He had everything an assassin needed and  _ more. _ He would have no issues, even without his devil fruit, Ace would have done amazingly. Someone with that big of a talent as Ace, was rare to find. 

Azuruko looked up from his desk when his door opened and Ace came inside.

Azuruko gave a chuckle, seeing Ace had used his lock picking skills to get into Raidens room, seeing as he held his favorite sword. Ace and Raiden were friends of sorts, or more like Ace annoying Raiden at every chance he got. Ace might be an assassin, but he was still a kid. The best part was that Raiden usually took the bait and continued their game, which Ace loved. 

When Ace came closer, he sat down in the spare chair next to him. ¨What are you doing?¨ Azuruko handed him some folders that laid out in front of him. ¨Checking these over to see if I find anything about Hirohito.¨ Ace nodded and took the files, checking them over. Azuruko had learned the kid to spot hidden information in text and trusted Ace with this job, to help him search for this sick thing of a man, who they just had gotten a name on. All they needed now was to find him and take him out. As time went by and Azuruko decided to take a break after almost 2 hours, he looked over to the chair Ace was in and had to give a chuckle at seeing him.

Ace had moved so he lay upside down, feet up on the backrest, back on the seat and head hanging over the edge as one hand held a folder, the other held the sword he had gotten, turning it in his hand.

Sometimes one could easily see Aces age, especially when they were doing small tedious work like this. As he chuckled, Ace looked at him, head tilting sideways. Azuruko lifted an eyebrow at seeing him in that position, to which Ace just shrugged. Azuruko shook his head. ¨How about a break?¨ Ace gave a nod, placing the folder on the desk before stretching, still lying upside down. When he had stretched, Ace placed his hands on the ground and moved his body forward and did a somersault to a standing position. 

Ace held the sword he had taken over his shoulder, waiting for him to also stand up. 

Azuruko gave a shake of the head again, standing up. ¨You going to take the sword with you?¨ Ace nodded, smiling a sly smile. ¨If I still have it in 3 hours, I win the sword.¨ Azuruko lifted an eyebrow, Raiden had let Ace already have it for at least 2 hours. ¨And what does he think about that?¨ 

Ace gave a shrug, starting the walk out of the room. ¨Don't know yet, he hasn't said no to the note I placed in his room yet.¨ Azuruko started to follow his young charge. ¨And why haven't he answered?¨ Ace gave a grin. ¨He may or may not be a bit  _ tied _ up in some things.¨ Azuruko gave a chuckle. It wasn't the first time Ace had managed to tie the man up. His powers really came in handy to prank others and Ace really enjoyed it. And it was good training, Raiden was one of the fastest here, to get him was an achievement.

Azuruko did sometimes regret taking Ace in. But other times he was glad he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the chapter, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I know it might have been a bit boring, but I will have more of Azuruko and Ace as everything progresses, this was just a small introduction of sorts.
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	24. Fossa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's another one shot. This is a missing scene 
> 
> In chapter 15 The Break, we have Fossa and Ace talk together about flammable liquid and Ace gave a tip to Fossa and said he could help him with it. This is that.
> 
> This was sort of a request from some people, who wanted to see Ace interact with the crew more. This was Yaoifan124 and a guest
> 
> This means some bonding between the two. We can never get enough bonding 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace sat by the railing at his usual spot, reading a book and enjoying the nice weather. As he was about to turn the page, he heard someone say his name and Ace looked up to see Fossa there. Ace lowered his book and looked at the fifteenth commander. ¨Fossa, did you need anything?¨ The man gave a nod, ¨I managed to get a hold of the substance you mentioned and wondered if you has the time to show how to apply it?¨ 

Ace gave a nod and stood up, ¨I can do that now.¨ Fossa gave a nod, ¨I have it ready in my room.¨ Ace nodded, starting to head towards the commander's quarters, Fossa following. ¨That's good. I just need to stop by my room and grab some things.¨ Fossa gave a nod and walked beside Ace to the commander's room, having regular conversation. When they got it Aces room, Ace looked at the other commander. ¨I'll come after I grabbed the things. Open the windows you have and make sure you have the open space we need.¨ Fossa nodded and headed into his room and Ace into his.

When Ace got into his room, he placed his chair in front of the closet and stood on it, leaning to reach the top of the closet and grabbed a small box hidden and stepped down from the chair. Ace would usually left some of the things here, but he wasn't sure what he might need or not, it all depended on how concentrated the liquid Fossa had gotten. Instead of using time to think what he would need to take out, he just took the entire box with him, he didn't have the really dangerous things here. They were left at the Red cloud so no one could accidentally or consciously take the different liquids he also had, mostly poison.

As Ace walked out of his room and to the fifteenth commander's one, he knocked quickly before entering,placing the box on an empty spot, before looking at the bottle he knew where the liquid and quickly read on the bottle to see how concentrated it was. As he read, Fossa spoke up. ¨Bay said that if I dared to buy completely concentrated, that she would castrate me. She said that was concentrated enough.¨

Ace gave a laugh as he nodded. It was a really thinned out one, being 30% Chlorine trifluorid. ¨I get that. If you managed to get the concentrated one, I would have thinned it out to this. This substance is really dangerous. I wouldn't even let you kept the bottle if it were concentrated and placed it a secured place.¨ Fossa looked shocked, ¨It's really  _ that _ dangerous?¨

Ace nodded, ¨Concentrated Chlorine trifluorid is one of the most dangerous substances if used carelessly. What makes it so dangerous is that the substance itself isn't flammable, but it makes  _ everything else  _ flammable, even non-flammable substances. It can be acid like and the fumes are like acid that would have burned your lungs from the inside.¨ Fossa blinked, before giving a nod. ¨But that concentration is safe to work with?¨ Ace gave a mix of a nod and shake, ¨It's not  _ as _ bad, but still dangerous. But you're already used to flammable liquid, so it will go fine. Just don't let it get to you.¨

Fossa nodded and went over to the sword he had placed on the table. ¨I've cleaned the sword so it's ready.¨ Ace nodded and reached into his box and took a cloth and bottle out. ¨This is nikkor fluorine, it is what is best used as a coat on the sword to manage the corrosive substance and make sure the sword doesn't get damaged. You need to reapply it every other week, to make sure it does its job.¨ Fossa nodded and took the cloth and bottle. ¨How thick layer?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨Not thick. Just a quick brush over, not so you can see it's wet. Then you need to do the same with the chlorine trifluorid one.¨ 

Fossa nodded and started to do it, listening to Ace when he said something and made sure not to spill any. 

When he finished with the coatings and had put the liquid on the sword, Ace gave a nod and handed him a cloth. ¨It's wetted in a special liquid to make sure you get it off your hands.¨ Fossa nodded and cleaned his hands, before handing it to Ace, who cleaned his own and the bottle to be sure. When he had, he gave the cloth back to Fossa, ¨You can keep it, it can be used a few times. You can also keep the bottle of nikkor fluoride, I have more.¨

Fossa nodded. ¨Thank you. Why do you have more? I didn't think you used this kind of things.¨ 

Ace gave a small laugh, ¨I don't use flammable liquids or any of that kind. But I use poison. I use it mainly on darts and arrows, but I sometimes coat daggers or swords.¨ Fossa gave a nod, looking at the box he had. ¨That's why you had an entire box. What kinds of poisons?¨ Ace thought for a second. ¨I use most. Everything from basic snake poison, mercury and lead, to ricin, amatoxin, sarin and cyanide. I don't keep the more dangerous around, those are held at a safe place.¨ 

Fossa nodded, ¨I didn't know assassins used poison a lot.¨ Ace laughed, ¨We rarely do. We usually like to do the deed ourself. But some don't get to get the relief to be killed by hand and some are to hard to take out without being noticed. Poison is a good way and it can cause much pain and suffering for hours, days and weeks, making many not realise they even were targeted. Sometimes that's good too.¨ Fossa nodded, seeming to understand it.

Ace motioned to Fossas sword. ¨Also, be sure to remember what I said at the start. Chlorine trifluorid  _ makes _ things flammable. If you ignite it, which is easier than your regular liquid, give it a flick to the enemy, so liquid gets on them. This will make them catch fire and when they uses their hand to put it out, they will only make more surface burn.¨ Fossa let out a laugh, ¨I  _ need _ to remember that. That sounds amazing.¨ Ace nodded, ¨It is.¨

Ace had seen that before. People getting a few small drops on them and panicking, trying to stop the flames with their hands, only to make it worse until they are fully aflame and they slowly burn to death. A perfect way to let some people die. Even better was when people tried to help, only to get mixed in it too and slowly burn to death themselves.

Ace gave a smile to the fifteenth commander. ¨You should try it out before going to battle, to feel the effect and the differences from what you usually use. Also, don't be near anyone at the beginning, just to be sure.¨ Fossa nodded and gave a smile of his own. ¨I will. Thank you for this.¨ Ace waved his hand, ¨It was nothing, I'm glad to help. And it's always nice to spend time with everyone, so I get to know you better.¨ 

Fossa gave a nod and a smile, Ace giving one back. It was nice to get to know the crew better, there were many to get to know and Ace would try to get to know everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> I know it might not have been the best, but I tried my best. And if you have a specific commander you would like to see Ace get to know better, please tell who and I'll see what I can do
> 
> And also, the Shanks chapter is on its way, I promise. I just have been busy and have had some issues with it, which made me rewrite it and I'm sorta stuck again. But it's will be up when finished.
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	25. The Third Brand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a missing scene
> 
> This is how Ace got his third brand. And no, still not Thatchs. That will be the last one as you might have realised
> 
> This was a request from Sab and SillyGirl11 
> 
> And warning, this contains branding and other abusive things
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Ace tried move his body, to get out of the chains holding him, but he couldn't do it and slumped tired down. He wasn't strong enough to move his body much, the seastone and drug they used was getting to him. Ace felt tired and his body was being strained by the chains he was held it. They had chained his arms together and above his head. If he were standing, he would be able to have them in a sort of comfortable placement, but he was too exhausted and they had already beaten him once, breaking his leg in the process. 

Ace couldn't stand and therefore wounded up hanging by his hands, body trying to rest on the knees that barely touched the ground. Ace just wished he was stronger than this, that he had trained more with seastone, maybe he could have gotten out of this situation then. Ace let a few pants leave him as he tried to move his body again, but it made no difference. He wasn't strong enough. He needed to get out. He couldn't stay here any longer, he knew how bad the nobles here were. They liked to play with their victims and kill them fast. 

If he'd only managed to not get captured like a fool, he wouldn't even have been in this situation.

Ace had been doing some undercover work, meaning he wasn't in his assassin clothes as he was walking around the island, but he had poked his nose where he shouldn't have and therefore was watched by the nobles. He had heard they weren't strong or cunning. Just the usual idiotic rich bastard as the rest, so he hadn't expected them to be able to hit him with a sleep dart. Adm Ace had been too far away from the others, from Trevor and Daisuke, too be able to get help. It was only half a year since he had been held prisoner the last time. Ace didn't even have any idea if he was at the island any more, he had been out for a while and he was still feeling the affect of the drug, since they used it every time they moved him.

Ace only managed to tiredly lift his head and look up as the door to his cell was opened.

When Ace saw the guard from before coming in, needle in hand, Ace felt his head slump. He couldn't do anything anyway, he knew his limit and he was there. He had learned that if he came to this point, the point he knew he couldn't do anything, don't do it unless you  _ really _ needed too. Ace knew he wouldn't be killed and he could handle another beating, he was strong enough for that. He only hoped it wasn't anything more than a beating and regular torture. He couldn't handle that as well right now.

It wasn't long until he felt the needle being pushed into his arm, and seconds later, darkness engulfed him.

When Ace came to, he was sitting in a chair, hands chained together, but not fastened to the chair.  

Before Ace could try to gather his thoughts and try to move his body, a fist came and knocked him off the chair, sending him flying to the floor, where he laid and took gasping breaths. The drug was still there in his system, making everything much harder than it had to be. Even trying to blink was hard, trying to think was almost impossible. Ace heard some mumbling and tried to make out the words the man was speaking, but found out he couldn't. His head was foggy and Ace tried to blink and take deep breaths, getting his head back into working.

As Ace felt his head slowly starting to work, a hand grabbed his hair and pulled him up, so he came face to face with the noble. 

Ace saw the mouth moving and tried to focus, to hear and read his lips. ¨-ecial and you will tell why you were snooping around, kid. Who are you working for?!¨ Ace couldn't make out the first part, but he didn't need that to know what he wanted. Ace tried his best to give a glare, ¨N-no. Not working for anyone.¨ The noble sneered, pulling his hair more, ¨You have brands,  _ brands, _ no one have that without being  _ something. _ Now kid _ , what are you?¨  _ Ace gave the best sneer he could manage and spit in the nobles face. He wasn't going to tell. He would never tell anything.

A hand dried the spit off his face as he gave a sick grin, ¨ _ Fine. _ Be like that, let's see how well you'll be silent.¨ Ace felt his body moving, the noble dragging him by his hair. Ace tried to move his hands to fight back, but couldn't. Ace was soon placed on a table on his back, arms and legs being restrained by the table. As Ace tried to get his head to realise what was happening, a cloth was placed over his face, a second later, water came pouring down on it.

Ace would be lying if he said he didn't panic. 

It felt awful. It was way worse than being dunked in water. Since his mouth was open when the cloth was placed, it fell into his pith when the water hit, some dripping down into his mouth and down his throat as he tried to take a breath, choking him. 

Just as Ace was sure he would pass out, the cloth was removed and Ace took a desperate breath, coughing. 

¨Now,¨ Started the noble, ¨Let's try again. Who are you working for?!¨ Ace gave a cough as he shook his head. ¨No one.¨ A sneer was given before the cloth was placed over his mouth again and the water was poured again. Ace tried to be me calm, but felt his panic rise. It was dark and he couldn't breath, feeling the cloth pressing down on his face, among him feel trapped in the dark and water dripping into his mouth, unable to breathe. It master longer this time and Ace was starting to see black spots when the cloth was finally removed. 

Ace coughed, feeling his throat constrict in panic and fear, then he threw up, his body going into overdrive.

As Ace was on his back, he wasn't able to properly throw up and only choked on his bile. As Ace was sure he was going to drown on his own bile, he was turned on his side, the restraints on his arm loosened. As Ace managed to spit out the bile and actually throw up, he felt his entire body shaking.

This was way worse than a beating or whipping pt anything. This was tearing his already hurt body and tired mind to their limit. 

As Ace tried to focus on taking gasping breaths, lessening the coughs and rid of the bile still left in his throat, Ace felt a searing pain in his back, a pain he knew all too well. And even though Ace tried to keep the scream back, he couldn't. 

He screamed as the noble branded him, feeling the hot metal being pushed into his back, high up in his spine.

The noble was trying to break him, to not give him any breaks and continue to keep his body on the edge, so he would give up and spill. But he never would. He wasn't the strongest, but he was stronger than most. He could handle this, he could manage to do this. He would rather die than reveal anything.

When the metal finally was taken away from his back, Ace took shaking breaths, entire body shaking, starting to go into shock. 

Not even a second later, Ace was pushed back on his back, cloth placed back on his face. 

Ace screamed as he tried to fight, tried to move his hands in the restraints that was loosened around his hands, but he didn't have the energy or strength to so anything more than slightly move then. A second later, water poured down again, giving the illusion of drowning and suffocating in darkness.

When the cloth was finally removed, Ace felt himself unable to take a breath, even though the cloth was away. Ace felt himself being turned to his side again and felt water trick down his chin as he was able to take a shallow breaths. 

Before he could get his breath back or take one deep breath, the noble grabbed his hair and stretched his body and used a hand to push at the newly made brand, making the dulling pain flare back up. Ace felt his mouth open in a silent scream, before the hand tugged on his hair again. As his body was stretched more, his broken leg was jolted and he felt his breath stopping in his mouth as the pain I'm his entire body flared.

Then everything went black.

When Ace opened his eyes, he saw he was back in his cell. He wasn't chained to the wall, but he was laying on the floor, hands chained behind his back. When Ace tried to move his body, he felt a pained hiss leave him. His entire body  _ hurt. _ Ace tried his best to relax his body and take deep breaths, hoping to get some strength back, so he could try and get out from here. He felt his breath was strained and had issues with breathing. Ace had a feeling he had some water in his lungs. He needed to make around it for now.

After some time, Ace managed to slowly roll over to his stomach and slowly and painfully stand up. 

When he was up, Ace paused at his knees, taking more deep breaths. When he got the pain under control, he slowly moved his hands over his head. Ace was thankfully double jointed, so he could easily move his hands over his head without breaking or injuring his shoulders. The only thing that hurt when he did it, was his back, the place where the new brand were.

When Ace had his hands in front of him, he leaned on them and soon on all fours, trying to get his breathing under control again and get enough courage to stand up. His leg was still broken, but he needed to get up and out. 

When Ace stood up, he felt his leg throbbing and pulsating in pain, as his entire body started to do when he straightened up. 

When he stood up, he leaned at the wall, taking pained breaths as he tried to relaxed his body standing. He needed to be able to do this, he needed to get out. 

Ace moved his hands to look at what chains he was held in. They were the stupid chains with spikes on them. But he knew the chain between them were weak. Ace leaned on the wall and lifted his injured leg placing the chain at his knee. It was his tibia that was broken, so he could sort of use his leg like this.

Ace took a deep breath and pushed his knee downwards until he hears a snap as the chain broke.

As the chain broke, Ace lost his balance and fell down to the floor again, taking gasping breaths as his entire body throbbed in pain again. After he managed to calm down, Ace moved his body up again, this time a bit easier since his hands were somewhat free. When Ace was upright, he limped over to the door and tried to open it, not surprised when he found it locked. 

Ace felt an idea and moved to stand at the side of the door and let out the loudest scream he could.

When he had, he rested against the wall, his hand taking a hold of the broken chain in his hand. It was still hanging from his left handcuff, the chain braking at the right one. 

When he heard footsteps coming towards his door, Ace took a deep breath and readied himself, raising his hands. When the door opened and a guard came in, 

Ace moved his hands over his head, chain coming around the guard's neck and pulled backwards.

The shock of not expecting him to be up was enough to startle the guard so he didn't fight back for a second, but did let out a small yell. And that second was enough. Ace did a really hard thug and sliding movement, making the chain dig into the guard's neck, creating a deep cut that started to pool blood. Ace released the chain and let the guard fell to the ground, trying to stop the bleeding, but not able too and lurched for some seconds, before going limp. 

Ace took some breaths, before reaching down and searching the guard for a key. Ace felt a relieved breath leave him as he found the key and shakily opened his cuffs. When get were off, Ace felt his power returning and his body starting to heal some. But had issues because of his weakened state. When he got his breath back, he gave a last look out the door and heard more people running. When he saw two shapes running, both having guns out. 

As soon as he saw them seeing him and aiming their guns, Ace disappeared.

When Ace reappeared, he was inside the hallway at Amegakure and felt a breath leave him. Before he could take a step, Ace felt blackness start to fill his vision as he felt backwards.

But instead of falling to the floor, Ace fell against a hard and soft. 

Ace felt a small smile grace his lips. ¨Hi.¨ Ace felt a small chuckle go through the chest he was leaning against. ¨Hi yourself.¨ Ace heard the calm voice of Azuruko say. Ace felt more blackness fill his eyes as a hand came to his head. ¨Relax now and we'll get you fixed up.¨ Ace managed a nod, or he think he managed a nod, before he closed his eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

He knew he was safe. No matter where he was, as long as Azuruko was there, he felt better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed 
> 
> The next brand Ace gets is going to be the one from Thatchs family. It won't come right away, but in a few chapters
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	26. Shanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here is another one shot, this is a missing scene, or scenes.
> 
> You should read chapter 18 Benn first, They are connected and this is a sort of continuation. Don't need to, but you should
> 
> This is more about Shanks and Ace binding and how they are as familiar as they are
> 
> This was a request from Emmikus, YuHige, Lady Histoire and a guest 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Shanks liked Ace, he was really glad when the kid had accepted to be an acquaintance. Not only because he was an assassin and Shanks usually had no issues with them, he had worked with Azuruko for years, but he was the kid to Roger, the kid to his old captain. When Azuruko had sent him a letter all those years ago, saying he was going to send someone for information and too look at him _closely_ , he had no idea what to think it was about, especially when the assassin didn't say what kind of information.

But when the kid came and Shanks really did look at the kid and saw those eyes and hair, he had a faint idea. When he placed his hand over those freckles, he instantly saw the resemblance to Roger. _Roger actually had a kid!_ He hadn't been that happy to find something out in a long time.

But when Ace had called the man a bastard and started to say a lot of stupid things, stupid things he knew others said if the rumors that the man had a kid was true, he knew what information Azuruko wanted.

He wanted him to give information about his old captain to the kid, to Ace.

And when he had said who he were, he could see the kid realising his mistake and was about to apologise, but he didn't need that. He had heard himself on how people spoke of the man. When he had told Ace that what he had heard was not the truth, that he was a good man, he felt extremely glad when Ace himself asked to be told more, to be told what he was really like. Shanks was happy to do just that. And while he was telling Ace on how his old captain was, he could see how much of a shock it was too Ace, how much different he were than he had originally thought.

When Ace left hours later, he looked much happier and like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Which made him glad for Ace, but mad at the world.

That they would take their hatred out on a man they didn't know, worse on a child they didn't even think existed. But for Azuruko to ask him for help in this manner, could only mean he hadn't been able to get through to the kid himself. It made him glad that he was able to help the man, an even better thing, amazing thing, was that he got to know and actually see that the rumors about Roger having a kid was true. He couldn't be more happier for his late captain. His legacy was still living. He weren't a pirate, but he was alive.

As time progressed, every time he had something he needed to speak with Azuruko about, Ace was there too. Ace was Azurukos charge, he had a student. And based on how young the kid were and how much he was with the man on assignments and the name he saw in the news, the kid was amazingly skilled for his age. He liked the kid and liked when he could see him again, to know he was alive and well. He really was glad to know Ace, his captain's child, was alive and well.

When he had been traveling in east blue and met a kid, Luffy, he could see his captain in the child.

The reason he gave him his hat, he was sure he would grow up and be someone special, maybe even the next pirate King.  He didn't regret giving up his arm for him, he didn't need it and he couldn't have lived if the kid was eaten by the sea king. The kid even ate his devil fruit, telling it tasted awful, just like his brother had said. He had been mad at first, _he ate his devil fruit!_ But he would let it go.

Now he was more curious about this brother. He knew Sabo didn't have any devil fruit, he had seen the kid being in water and not sinking. He hadn't gotten a lot out of them, not anything that would reveal who the kid were or he was for the fact. Only that he had eaten a fruit years ago and was now traveling the world. He wondered about why they were being as secretive, but decided to let it go. Especially since Luffy seemed mad that he had left to travel the world, calling him an idiot sometimes. But he still seemed to adore him, which was good. He would probably not meet this kid anyway, the world was a big place.

But when Ace visited a couple of years later and he found out he, _the Ace of Spades_ , was his brother. He was shocked.

He had understood there was a reason Luffy and Sabo didn't say much about their brother, but to know he was the assassin was something he hadn't even thought about. He knew Luffy knew some assassin that was strong, since Luffy always spoke of the strongest assassin he knew, but never said a name. He should have managed to connect the dots, but he hadn't.

Then he decided to ask to be acquaintances and was really glad when the assassin said yes. And he was even more impressed when he said how to contact him. He just needed a crow or raven and that was all. It was amazing.

Shanks worked a lot with Ace after that. Often asking him to do small stuff and information run on the marines or other pirates. He also asked him to bring his two brother by, which he did from time to time, making him glad. He liked all go the brothers, all three of them were special in their own way. He wanted them to join him, he could take care of the brats. Luffy always declined, saying he was going to be a captain himself, therefore couldn't join him, Sabo following after his brother. He wanted to be a pirate himself.

Then there were Ace.

Shanks had told him, time and time again, that he always had a place on his ship, a place to stay should he need it, same for his brothers. But if he wanted to join his crew, he would need to give up being an assassin, give up being Ace of Spades. He knew it might be harsh, but he didn't like the job Ace did. He accepted it and therefore worked as acquaintances, but he wouldn't give him a spot on the crew if he continued. Ace didn't stop, he never even seemed to want to stop. He seemed to like being an assassin.

Shanks could do with it, but he still wished he would quit.

As Ace started to be more around, Shanks tried to bond more with the kid. He felt he did at some points, but he still felt like he couldn't really get to him. Ace often seems annoyed with him, especially when he seemed tired or was injured, telling him to quit it and leave it. Which only made him sad and tried harder, tried to be more sprung Ace. He never thought on how he acted, he was just himself. When Benn even sometimes told him to stop it and to fetch something, like clothes, bandages or ice packs, giving a glare, he did it with a whine.

He had realised Ace and Benn were a lot closer than he was with Ace.

Ace was often out with Benn in the mornings he had night shift. He was never that with him. Ace often let Benn come into his room when he was there and seemed okay with it. But he never did that with him. He seemed to be generally okay with Been. Why couldn't he seem like that with him?! He also wanted to be close to the kid. He whined to Benn about it often, but he only rolled his eyes at him, saying he was annoying, which only made him whine more.

Then they got the news that Azuruko had died.

It was Daisuke who had sent a note, saying the disease had won and taken the assassin's life. Shanks knew Azuruko was sick, the man had told him that some months ago, but he didn't think it was this bad, that he would have died, at least not nearly as fast as this.

After that, they didn't hear from Ace for almost 2 weeks.

They realised the death of his mentor was hard on Ace, but when he did show up, he seemed to be fine. But he refused to stay over or anything, just doing his job that he was asked to do, before leaving. When he tried to get him to stay, it was often Benn that would stop him, saying Ace could leave. When Shanks commented on it, asking why. Benn always said Ace had a lot to do and to not force him. The few times Ace was injured and Shanks was worried about the kid, he clearly saw the look that said ‘don't’ in his eyes, making him step back. He understood when he had crosses a line and he apparently did a lot right now, and he had no idea why.

The finally, after 3 months, Ace stayed over.

He had just done a long assignment for him, getting information from a very secured marine base and had said yes when Shanks asked him to stay. He was glad by that, he had been thinking Ace didn't like him anymore. He often didn't meet his eyes or spoke a lot anymore, not that he used to do that a lot, but now it was barely non existing. And of course, the weather had taken a horrible turn, blowing up to a storm. Shanks had managed to sleep a bit, but had woken up at a point and decided to wake up for a while, to see how Benn were, who was on watch and most likely were in the galley. He was closer to Ace than him and maybe he had seen something he hadn't.

But when he got to the galley and saw a clearly sobbing Ace in Benns arms, he could only stand shocked.

When Benn glared at him, eyes yelling _leave_ , he did. He realised it was a moment he shouldn't be intruding on. Benn knew what he was doing.

What concerned him, was the fact that Benn didn't seem surprised Ace was crying, only irritated that he had almost ruined it by walking in. He knew Ace was sad because of his late mentor, but he had no idea it was this bad, that Ace was that distressed. As the night went on, Shanks stayed out in the hall, hoping Benn or Ace would come out. When Rockstar came, Shanks sent him away, saying he and Benn could handle the night shift. The man seemed to wonder why he was being let out of night shift like this, but he didn't question it, seeing the look he had.

Nothing happened until morning, when Benn and Ace finally came out of the galley.

When Shanks was on his way to ask if Ace was alright, he got a glare from Benn, making him close his mouth and hold his words. _There was more to this than just this night,_ he was sure of it. But Benn wouldn't say anything, not now. He knew that look. He only hoped he would tell what that was later, after Ace had left. When Ace left a couple of hours later, Shanks played a good mood and waved Ace off as he disappeared.

As soon as he was gone, Benn spoke up. ¨Rockstar, you're in charge. Shanks, my room.¨

Shanks didn't even comment or mind that Benn gave an order like that. He knew what this was about. He gave a nod to Rockstar and followed after his first mate silently. He knew this was going to be a long conversation. When they came to Benns room, Benn sat down on his chair, dragging another for him to sit on. When he sat down, he was about to ask what last night was about, when Benn spoke up before him.

¨I've been lying to you for two years.¨

Shanks felt himself freeze in shock. _What?_ He knew Benn was a trustworthy and never did anything without a reason. The reason he was his first mate. If Benn had lied to him, it was for a good reason. ¨Why?¨ Was the only thing he asked. He wasn't mad at Benn, he would heard him out first. Benn gave a sigh, looking at him. ¨Ace is not okay. He never were. He rarely sleep, rarely accepts help, hates to admit anything else that he is fine, even when he clearly isn't fine.¨

Shanks frowned. He knew Ace had been having a bit of a hard time the last months, but not that he had always been having a hard time. ¨What do you mean? This wasn't the first time?¨ Benn gave a sigh and shook his head before starting to speak again, explaining.

He said Ace had always had sleeping issues and that he had always known about it. The times he had caught them out in the mornings and Benn said they had only been up for an hour, they had in reality been up all night. The times he would go to Ace when he left for his room, saying he had something he needed to speak about, it was always because Ace was injured. When he told him to fetch something, it was because was making Ace uncomfortable, resulting in him hiding his injuries from him.

Benn told him of everything he and Ace had done the last two years, how Ace never faced his issues and that last night had been a breakthrough for him. Ace had never admitted anything before last night, the reason he had sent him away. Ace would have locked back up if he noticed the captain.

When Benn had explained everything, Shanks was on his way to speak, but Benn said something before he could. ¨Don't change. Just because you now know, don't mean you should change. Stay your annoying self.¨ Shanks gave him a look, confused. ¨Why? If I make him uncomfortable I should stop. Right?¨ Benn gave a sigh. ¨Normally yes. But Ace doesn't _want_ you to change. You might annoy him, but stay the same. Nothing is better than normalcy.¨ Shanks gave a nod, he understood that. Benn was right, he shouldn't treat Ace differently. But he should be more observant.

Shanks changed some more words with Benn, about some stuff with Ace, how he had found out about this and how one could see he was pushing in on Ace and making him uncomfortable. Benn did answer and gave him some tips on what to do when things happened. For example, if Ace was injured, he could be his own concerned self for a bit, but step back at the first signs of Ace being uncomfortable and let Benn take over. He could agree with that. It was better that Ace was somewhat comfortable around Benn than none of them. It did mean Ace could show up and come to him. He might open up to Shanks more. He just needed time.

This was a big revelation for Shanks. And he would do his best for Ace. He wanted to keep him around and help.

\---x---

As time progresses, Ace began to be more like himself again, not seeming to be as depressed or sad as he had been, beginning to come to the terms that his mentor was gone. Ace was more around them, doing more assignments and generally being around more as he had used too. Sabo and Luffy had also been here now and then, really making the red haired captain glad, even more when he saw how calm and relaxed Ace was when his brothers was around.

But a year later, Dust suddenly showed up without Ace seeming to be in bad shape.

When they had asked the bird about it, knowing he was exceptional bright, they had found Ace was in some trouble and Dust couldn't get through to him. Dust had showed them on a map where Ace had been when Dust had lost contact with him, and they instantly headed there, too see if he was in trouble and if they could help. It wasn't too far away from their location, only a couple of days. They didn't hesitate in leaving, hoping everything was fine with the young assassin.

When they got to the location and they went on the island, they found a lot of dead people, but they drill found some they had to take care off, which they didn't hesitate to do. If Ace were here, it meant everyone here was people that they shouldn't bother keeping alive.

As they moved through the mansion they found, having some issues with some, but managing to get through, they found someone who said to _‘not release the demon_ ’. They instantly knew who this ‘demon’ were, it could be no one aside from Ace, they knew what people usually called him. Shanks wasn't in any kind of mood to deal with idiots, he was worried about Ace, so he didn't even wait to hear more before taking him out.

When they managed to get to the basement, they found a sealed steel door which was locked from the inside. It took some time, but they managed to open it with some help from Rockstar, who knew how to lockpick. When they did get in, Shanks could only stare shocked at the inside of the room,

Ace was standing with his back to the door, pulling at the chains he was in, four dead bodies littering the floor, a gun lying abandoned next to Ace.

Shanks took a step inside the room, Benn and Rockstar close behind. ¨Ace?¨ Asked the captain, how was Ace upright and not using his powers to get out, if it was seastone, he would have been weakened by it. The assassin turned to look at them, looking annoyed and irritated. ¨If you're done staring, the man to your left have the key.¨ Shanks stood still and stared at Ace dumbfounded. When he made movement, Ace turned around and gave a really annoyed look, making him move and check the pockets to the man Ace mentioned. A second later, he found the key and walked to Ace who was giving him annoyed and somewhat exhausted look.

As Shanks unlocked the chains, he sent a look to Ace, ¨Why not use your power?¨ Ace shook his head, shaking his hand so the chain made noise. ¨Seastone.¨ When one chain was off, he looked at Ace. ¨How are you so upright then?¨ Ace gave a sigh, ¨I'll explain later. Just get them off.¨ Shanks gave a nod, taking the chains off, feeling himself worry as Ace sounded tired. When they were off,  Ace gave a relieved breath, massaging his hands as he stood up.

Ace didn't say anything as he made his way over to the man that had the key, opening hos shirt and giving him his mark, before turning to them. Shanks gave a look, something was edgy with the way Ace looked. ¨Shall we go?¨ Asked the redhead. Ace gave a nod and walked towards the door, the others following. As they walked out of the mansion, Ace started to slow down, before coming to a complete stop, hand on the wall as he leaned on it. Shanks sent him a concerned look as he walked to the kid. ¨Ace?¨

When he were a few feet away, Ace collapsed to the floor.

Shanks instantly panicked and runned to the kid,  crouching down and shaking his shoulder, trying to rouse him, saying his name as he how's for a reaction. When nothing happened, Shanks looked at Benn worriedly, no idea what to do now. Benn came worriedly over and lifted the kid. ¨Let's get him to the ship to check him over.¨ Shanks nodded and quickly followed, thinking Ace might have been poisoned, injury to the head, internal bleeding or something.

When they got to the ship again and Benn checking over, checking thoroughly, he said he found _nothing_ , nothing aside from exhaustion. Saying they could only wait until he woke up too see. Making the captain mad, since he didn't want to wait.

6 hours later, Ace woke up.

When he did wake up and Benn talked to him, he found out Ace was only tired, which was an understatement. To pass out, one needed to be exhausted, not just tired.

When Ace did come out on the deck, Shanks couldn't help but go and buss over him, asking a lot of ‘how are you’ and ‘are you hurt’. Making Ace give annoying looks now and then, swatting his hands away as he said he was fine, making him pout.

\---x---

When it happened again some months later, they had a more general idea of what to expect. Ace had said seastone didn't affect him as it normally did to others, saying it had something to do with his devil fruit. Shanks didn't know what kind of fruit Ace had, he never answered when he asked. After he had said this, Benn showed him a book that mentioned something about Legendaries, and they fit perfectly. They never brought it up with Ace, they had a feeling he didn't want them to know, neither did they tell anyone.

When they got to the destination, they quickly got inside, taking everyone they found out and finding the basement, where the holding cells usually were. And they did find the locked door, which Rockstar unlocked again. When they got inside, they found Ace chained to the floor in a short chain. Shanks, seeing Ace were upright, showing that Ace were fine, just went and asked who had the key when Ace gave him an annoyed look. When he found the key and opened the cuffs, he looked at Ace, raising an eyebrow, ¨Had any fun here?¨

Ace gave him a tired look, ¨Yes, you just missed the party.¨ He said with a ‘Are you stupid’ look. But even though he looked annoyed and tired, he had this content look in his eyes.

When Ace was free, he stood up and walked to one of the one who had the key and searched his body, grabbing a necklace or something, before marking him and walking with them out of the mansion. When they got to the boat, everything was lively and Shanks grabbed a couple of cups with booze, offering it to Ace. Ace just gave him an annoyed look, before shaking his head and heading to the door leading to the room he usually used.

When he was just past Shanks, he stopped, making the captain worried. Before he could say anything, Ace fell forward. Shanks let out a noise as he barely managed to catch Ace before he fell to the ground.

He had a feeling this was more normal than he had guessed. Ace going to the brink of exhaustion and trying to go further, therefore passing out exhausted. That wasn't good, especially since he could be injured or something. Benn did check him over, but he didn't have more than a few cuts, bruises or other small easily fixed injured according to Benn, which was good. It did mean he was fine, only tired. But it would be better if they would know of he were terribly injured or not. When they asked, he did always say he were fine.it was annoying that he often passed put like that, but they could handle it, Ace usually were fine.

As long as Dust was upright, Ace was fine. Their connection was an amazing thing. Which even Ace couldn't explain.

\---x---

During the next year and half, Shanks helped Ace like this a lot. Shanks had learned that the more nonchalant he were, the more Ace seemed to relax and somewhat accept that he needed help. He had no idea about this, but Benn had guessed it was because of the people he usually was around. It took a lot to faze an assassin, and according to Benn, Azuruko had been impossible to faze, he was as calm as one could in every situation.

They had guessed it was easier for Ace to handle everything of the didn't seem fazed or scared or anything. At least try not to, to just act like themselves. Which was perfect for Shanks, he could easily just have fun in serious situations, more so when he knew Ace was more comfortable with it.

Ace often passed out before he got to his room, but did manage to get to his room most times. But when Ace passed out for the ninth time, Shanks got irritated, he got _mad._ When Ace did come out after he woke up, Shanks had given him a small glare as he crossed his arms. ¨Stop just passing out!¨ Ace had rolled his eyes, ¨And how can I stop it? I can't just say to my body ‘Just 5 more minutes’, that's not how it works.¨ Shanks realised Ace was right, which made him pout and give an annoyed and irritated glare.

¨Then tell before you do! You always just stop and fall!¨ Yelled Shanks in a huff, annoyed Ace often just fell over.

Ace had only rolled his eyes, giving a ¨Yeah, yeah.¨ As he waved his hand, heading to the galley to eat. Shanks had given an annoyed sigh to himself, before following to eat himself. It really did annoy him that Ace just fell when he was exhausted. He should be able to tell, he often just stopped and looked tired, before falling. It really did annoy him to no end. He shouldn't have yelled at Ace, he couldn't stop it, but _it annoyed him._ When he came to the galley in a huff, he had gotten a glare from Benn, which only made him pout more.

Next time they went to help Ace a month later, something happened.

After they had released Ace and helped him get some folder and he was heading out, Ace had been walking behind them. When they were halfway, Shanks had heard a voice from behind, ¨Shanks.¨ Which sounded beyond exhausted. When he had turned around, he had seen Ace had stopped and was looking at him, really looking exhausted. Shanks had given a yes and walked closer, sure something was up.

Before he reached Ace, the kid had given a small nod. ¨I'm going to pass out now.¨ Then he had closed his eyes, falling forward as he passed out. 

Shanks had been shocked and used a second to comprehend the words, but it gave him enough time to catch Ace before he fell to the ground. When he did hold Ace, he couldn't help the laugh, _Ace had actually listened to him_. He had gotten a flare from Benn when he lifted Ace, which made him give a nervous laugh. ¨I yelled at him last time, telling to warn me. Hehe…¨ Benn had given him a glare, a glare that promised a hit and lecture later, making him hang his head.

But he couldn't help the smile, Ace had actually listened. He took this as a sign Ace actually was opening up to him.

\---x---

Shanks had gotten closer to Ace the last years, but Benn was still much closer than him, something he accepted. The few times Ace was actually injured, Benn would usually send him away and have some minutes with Ace by himself. Shanks always listened and left, using more time than necessary, knowing Benn was trying to make Ace open more up, something that he realised he wouldn't be able to do the same way Benn did. He was closer than Shanks were and he accepted it.

But then, Ace had joined the Whitebeards.

The fact they, or Newgate, didn't care that Ace was an assassin, was no surprise. Newgate were a man who didn't care about your past or what you've done. As long as you are a caring person, who held a lot of strength, one would be accepted into his family. Ace did fit perfectly.

But Ace would use _a long_ time to get used to it, used to being in a family like they were.

So Shanks had decided to something, do something out of Aces knowledge. He decided to help Ace get along with the pirates, not by telling Ace to open up, which he did do, but not as much, but by giving the pirates hints on how to help Ace settle in better.

Telling them when it was his birthday, telling them to not have a big celebration, which would have been bad. Telling about his sleeping habits, which Benn had managed to find out, also making Shanks more concerned. A couple of hours every other night was _not_ enough. But it was better than 4 or 5 and sleep every fourth night.

Also telling them about why Ace had the reaction to the cape he had gotten from the sixteenth commander. He knew it was the same as Azuruko had used when he was alive. He knew that material was rare, _really rare._ Ace had not seen that since he was alive, at least to his knowledge. He knew Ace liked it, just shocked. And the cape was _amazing_. Showing the mark perfectly on its back. It fit Ace perfectly. And Ace would fit perfectly with the pirates.

What he couldn't give Ace, could Whitebeard give him. He could give him a family and accept him for who he were. Shanks did it, he didn't like it and therefore wouldn't give him a place on his crew. They accepted Ace competent on his crew, accepted him as the person he were. Accepted him as an assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> And I know it might not have been as good as it could have been. But I've had some issues with this chapter. I don't know why, but I just did. I finished it once but was really unsatisfied with it and rewrote it to this. 
> 
> I'm still a bit unsure about it, since I feel I should have been able to do better, but I just can't right now, I have no idea what to change or what to do with it. But I somewhat like it and are satisfied with it, just not as much as I usually am. Hope you still enjoyed.
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	27. Namur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot, this is a missing scene
> 
> This is some bonding between Ace and Namur, since Ace needs to bond with everyone
> 
> I don't have an exactly time this is happening, but it might fit around chapter 16 or 17
> 
> This was a request from Yaoifan124 and Little sister sally 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Ace stood at the front of the ship, it was early, barely past 6 in the morning and he wanted to enjoy the sunrise since he was already awake. As the sun rose in the horizon, Ace enjoyed the small gusts off winds that came now and then, it was relaxing and there weren't many put on deck this early. To have a crew that was almost in the 400 number, even though the size of the ship, it was amazing on how few that were up this early. There had to be some early birds, but it seemed to be barely anyone. 

As the sun was halfway over the horizon, someone came and stood beside Ace, also leaning on the railing.

When Ace looked over, he saw it was Namur. Ace turned back to the railing. ¨You're up early, Namur.¨ The fishman nodded. ¨I like to be up early. It's calm and nothing beats the sunrise in the morning.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I agree. But I must say, there aren't a lot of people who are up early. I thought there would be more than a handful of people.¨ Namur gave a small laugh, nodding. ¨One would think that. But since it's so calm, it makes it a bit better. Not that I don't enjoy everyone, but calmness is good too.¨ 

Ace gave a nod, he liked calmness too. He was more used to that than a lot of people. He needed to get more used to being around everyone. The fact the mornings and nights were calm was something that made things easier. As the sun was almost above the horizon, Namur sent him a look. ¨Your brothers seemed to not mind fishpeople, probably not merpeople too.¨ 

Ace gave a small chuckle. ¨Luffy have always been including, he's a person who gives everyone a chance. Sabo too, but not as much. But I have also told them to give everyone a chance. Don't judge based on appearance, but actions.¨ Namur nodded, sending him a look again. ¨Why aren't you bothered by the fact I'm a fishman? Not that it isn't nice, it's just not something that people usually accept.¨

Ace raised an eyebrow as he looked at the fishman,  ¨You do realise I could as you the exact same thing.¨ 

Namur seemed confused for a second, making Ace give a small chuckle. ¨All you've done is to look different from other people, nothing a person with normal human sense can look past. Judging people based on race or differences from them is just wrong.¨ Ace turned to the view, looking at the distance. ¨But people actually have a reason to be bothered by my presence. I have done a lot of horrible things. All you've done is to have blue skin and gills.¨ Ace could see Namur getting an understanding look in his peripheral vision. ¨You're used to it? The names and stares.¨ 

Ace nodded, ¨I'm more used to that, than people actually accepting I'm an assassin. Especially after they found out who I am.¨ Namur nodded, turning to look at the view himself. ¨I know what you mean. It's weird one actually get as used to it as one does.¨ Ace gave a nod, sending a look at Namur. ¨One might get used to it, but it doesn't get any easier.¨ Namur gave a small sigh, ¨It's terrible that the world is like that. I'm glad I met Pops, he's always going to be there. He don't care about who you are, but what you've done.¨ Ace nodded, having a small smile. The captain was like that, he judged based on actions and included everyone if you were a good person. 

Namur sent him a look, ¨Are there merpeople or fishpeople that are assassins?¨ Ace gave a small laugh, sending a smile. ¨There are. There even is a few who are really high up. The fact they can breath underwater and also be on land is an extremely useful thing in some situations. It's just unfortunate there aren't more. Some of the best people I've met are merfolk or fishpeople.¨ Namur gave a smile. ¨It's always nice to meet people who don't care, or at least don't mind it.¨ Ace nodded. ¨It is.¨ 

Ace had a smile as the sun rose higher on the sky, seeing Namur also having a smile. They could understand each other, both had people who didn't like them because of who they were.

The only difference was that people actually had a reason to hate Ace. He did kill and other horrible things. But the pirates, at least the captain and commanders didn't seem to mind who he were. They were good people, better than most he had met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> It's always nice with bonding and Ace have many he needs to bond and get to know better
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	28. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. Again a missing scene
> 
> This is Aces first consensual sexual experience 
> 
> This was a request from Bunny2545 and Brinou(I think this is what you meant. Had some issues translating. Get back to me if I'm wrong)
> 
> Even though it's obvious, a warning should probably be placed. This will contain sex. And Ace is under the legal age, so underage is something I should probably also say
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Ace walked towards his room at Amegakure, bottle of whiskey in his hand. Nothing too strong, but stronger than the usual thing one could buy. Ace weren't drunk, far from it, he was just pleasantly buzzed. As he walked into his room, he saw Trevor sitting in one of his chairs. Ace gave a small annoyed sound as he saw the man there, ¨Why are you here?¨ He asked as he placed the bottle on a desk. He didn't want to drink any more now, he didn't want to get any more buzzed or drunk. 

Trevor lifted an eyebrow at him, ¨What a thanks for helping with your files.¨ Ace gave a snort, ¨And I didn't ask for help.¨ Trevor shook his head,  standing up and stretching as he walked towards the door. ¨I decided to be nice. You've been down lately.¨ Ace let out a small sigh, he knew he had been a bit depressed lately, having some thoughts plaguing his mind. When Trevor was beside him, Ace used a hand to stop him. When Trevor looked at him, Ace looked directly in his eyes.

¨I'm fifteen, my body is maturing and I don't have many around to be with.¨ 

Ace knew a lot of the assassins went to each other to vent some frustration or rid of some steam. Trevor gave a snort, ¨You're pretty bold and forward.¨ Trevor sent him a look. ¨You're also drunk.¨ Ace rolled his eyes, ¨I'm not drunk, but pleasantly buzzed. Even if I were drunk, I would still have my mind with me, you know this.¨ Ace shook his head as he walked more inside the room, ¨If you don't want to, just say so. I can find someone else.¨ As Ace was about to take his shirt off to take a shower, he heard the door close. 

¨I swear, if you send Azuruko after me for this, you'll regret it.¨

Ace gave a snort, ¨Why would I do that when I can take you out myself?¨ He heard Trevor give a snort, before he felt the man help him get his shirt off. ¨Get on the bed. And don't expect anything sensual or sappy or anything.¨ Ace rolled his eyes as he sat on his bed. ¨I know, I know. It's only to vent steam or frustration, no emotions or passion. Just plain sex with pleasure, no strings attached.¨ Ace saw Trevor nodding, taking his own shirt off. ¨And that's pleasure for both. It's to be consensual and feel good.¨ Ace nodded, ¨I know.¨ 

Azuruko had told him about this a year ago, a really uncomfortable conversation he would say, but it was good to know the possibility was there. And Ace was the youngest around, Trevor was the only one who was somewhat close in age, him being 25. It was a ten year gap, but most was closing in on thirty or forty, some even fifty. Ace could go to a brothel or something too get one more close on his age, but it was much easier to do it with someone in the same situation as him. And if it didn't work out at all, maybe Ace wouldn't like it, they would just never do it again. 

As Trevor had his shirt off, he grabbed something from his pocked. When he took his hand out so Ace could see what it was, he gave a snort. ¨You have lube in your pocket?¨ Trevor lifted an eyebrow at him, ¨It often comes in use. Even in other situations than this.¨ Ace gave a nod as Trevor came to the bed and stood on his knees on the bed, looking at Ace. ¨Pants off.¨ Ace sat up on his knees and took his pants off, boxers soon following. As they were off, he noticed Trevor also had ridden of his last pieces of clothing. Trevor gave him a look, making him feel a bit self conscious. ¨Lay down.¨ 

Ace was about too, but when he noticed Trevor still on his knees, he didn't want to have the man looming over him. He knew he wouldn't hurt him, he just hadn't had any other experience on his back aside from pain. When he sent an uncertain look at Trevor, wanting to do this, but not feeling comfortable with lying down, the man gave a sigh. ¨Sit up then. On your knees and stretch.¨ 

Ace did with a small frown, wondering why he suddenly changed it. As the man noticed the frown, he shook his head. ¨No one likes to be underneath like that anyway, at least not right away.¨ Ace gave a nod, feeling more confident. This was why it was easier to be with other assassins and be able to do this. They understood each other better. Everyone had needs anyway, even them.

When he was in the right position, sitting on his knees, stretching his body so he had some height, Trevor moved closer to him, a hand coming to his back before moving lower. Aces hands came to the man's shoulders, holding on as he felt some uncertainty, never having done anything like this willingly and always felt pain. When a hand came to his butt cheek and he tensed, Trevor suddenly spoke up, startling him. ¨Never done anything like this? And no, the pigs don't count.¨ Ace gave a small shake of his head, unsure if Trevor would stop or not. He had never done anything like this, the only thing close was from those pigs as they were called. And that was anything but pleasurable. 

He felt Trevor nodding and felt a hand coming closer to his member, which was half hard, and another hand, this one wet, moving close to his bottom. ¨Just relax.¨ Ace gave a nod, and when a hand went around his member, making him give a moan, a finger starter to slowly prod at his entrance, a steady force making it slip inside. It felt weird, especially since he wasn't in pain. When the finger started to move in and out, he felt a tingling sensation, which made him moan. As he got more used to it, another finger soon joined, making him give a more strained moan. It didn't hurt, it was just uncomfortable. 

But she the fingers moved to a certain spot, Aces eyes went big as his back arched, a loud moan leaving him.

When his body relaxed, or somewhat relaxed, he realised that had been his prostate. Ace knew how it worked and that it was supposed to feel good, but he didn't think it would feel  _ that _ good. As he got more used to the two fingers, Trevor also scissoring them, a third one soon started to push in. This time Ace felt himself somewhat tensing up, but the hand on his member started to move and distracted him from the small pain and uncomfortable feeling, reminding him he were in his room with Trevor, he wanted this. 

As the fingers brushed his prostate, Ace arched and moaned, making him relax as it felt good. When he got used to the fingers, feeling his body starting to crave more, which was a weird feeling since he was sure he would never be able to get this far, Trevor removed his fingers. 

Ace felt pants leaving him as he saw Trevor slicking his member up with lube. The man looked at him, ¨Turn around, hands on headboard, still on your knees.¨ Ace gave a nod and did that, moving to hold onto the headboard, stretching his body. He heard Trevor continuing to slick his member. They didn't need condoms, all of them went through regular checkups for any disease, especially after a situation where they could have gotten anything. 

As he was positioned, he felt a bit self conscious, since all his scars and brands was visible, but Trevor didn't mind as a hand came to hold on his hip, positioning himself. This was also one of the reasons it was much easier to be with assassins, everyone had scars so Ace didn't need to hide them. 

As Ace felt Trevor start pushing in slowly and steady, he felt a strained moan leave him. It still wasn't painful, just really uncomfortable. He also heard Trevor give a groan as he pushed inside. Ace knew Trevor was being really gentle, one of the reasons he had asked him, he knew he would be. When he had had the awkward and uncomfortable conversation with Azuruko, he had mentioned some who had a tendency to be rough, normal or gentle. Trevor was obviously the latter, but he could be rough from what he had heard too. 

As Ace felt Trevor stopping, panting, he realised he was fully inside. Ace felt himself panting too, trying to calm himself down and relax more. 

After a few seconds, he felt Trevor moving out, before giving a thrust inside. Aces hands tightened on the headboard at the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure. When Trevor did it again, position changing, Ace let out a moan as he arched, Trevor hitting his prostate dead on. As the man continued to thrust inside, sometimes hitting his prostate and sometimes not, Ace felt heat pooling to his abdomen. He wasn't completely sure, but he was pretty sure this was a sign he was nearing his finish. 

As he realised this, he started to meet Trevor thrusts. This was supposed to be an equal experience, pleasure to both. Ace should try to do his best too. He knew it was a success when the hand on his hip tightened and he heard the man give a groan, the pace quickening, thrust becoming more forceful, making Ace moan more out as he met the thrusts. It felt so much better than he had thought it would, especially when he hit his prostate. 

When Ace was sure it couldn't get any better, he felt a hand coming around his hip and grasping his member, hand moving with the thrusts. Aces eyes opened as his entire body arched, giving a throaty moan. He never believed anything could be  _ this  _ good. As the hand continued to move with the thrusts, Ace felt his body growing more erratic, feeling the heat in his abdomen pooling up, before it snapped. Ace entire body shook as he arched, vision almost going white as he came. 

When he felt himself coming down from the orgasm, he felt Trevor giving a couple more thrusts, before giving a groan as he slowed down, reaching his own orgasm. 

Ace panted as he felt Trevor slipping out, the man panting himself. When the hand on his hip moved away, Ace tiredly laid down on the bed, trying to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes, he saw Trevor was sitting and leaning on his hands, also panting. When Trevor saw him looking at him, he took a deep breath. ¨You good?¨ Ace managed to nod, trying to catch his breath. He saw Trevor nodding at that, also trying to completely catch his breath.

When Ace managed to somewhat get his berthing back under control, he moved to sit up, before standing, sending look to Trevor. ¨I'm going to take a shower.¨ He saw a Trevor give a nod, and then Ace went into his shower and closed the door. When he was standing under the water, he felt better than what he had in a little while. He knew his hormones needed something to calm them down, and that was just what he needed. No emotions or anything, just sex without any strings. 

When Ace came out of the shower, Trevor was gone, no signs of him ever being there. But that was fine, it was just sex, nothing more and nothing less. And that was completely fine by Ace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> And before I get comments about why it wasn't anyone else that Ace was with, remember he is around the assassins all the time and have scars and everything. 
> 
> Having a deal like this would fit I think, everyone do have needs. And I couldn't think of anyone else for him to be with at this moment. 
> 
> And I'm not really good at writing smut, but did my best. Hope it was good
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	29. Azuruko 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a missing scene 
> 
> This is early out, but since it is new year tomorrow, I decided to post it today rather than tomorrow
> 
> This is more interactions between Ace and Azuruko
> 
> Don't need to read chapter 23 Azuruko to get this 
> 
> This is happening basically just after the last the chapter, chapter 28 First Time. Don't need to read to it, just so you know when this is happening
> 
> Also an explanation on why he was feeling depressed as I mentioned in the last chapter.  
> This was a request from a Guest 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace walked out of his room, he had just changed the sheets on the bed. It had been good to have an experience with sex that was pleasurable, just so he knew it could be. It was much better than he had thought it would be.

As he walked through the hallways, he got to Azurukos room and sat down in a chair and watched the man wrote some things on a parchment. He didn't move as he sat down, continuing to write and had the usual relaxed look.

He wanted to talk to Azuruko about some things that had been bothering him the last days, weeks even. As Ace sat there and tried to think, not sure how he should bring it up since he wasn't too sure why he was feeling this, and thinking he was odd or stupid for thinking it. He had never heard anyone else speaking about it or anything either.

¨What is troubling you, Ace?¨ 

Ace almost jumped as Azuruko spoke up. He wasn't expecting the man to know he was troubled. But he always seemed to know, even before he knew himself sometimes. Azuruko hadn't looked up or stopped writing, giving Ace some seconds to think. ¨I don't know… Everything I suppose.¨ Azuruko sent him a look, before looking down at the parchment again, giving a hum. ¨It doesn't have anything to do with the fact Trevor looked sweaty and out of breath when he left your room?¨ 

Ace gave a sigh, he wasn't surprised he knew about that. He seemed to know about everything that went on here. Ace gave a mixed shrug, ¨No… Or sort of… maybe. It's just,¨ Ace let out an exasperated sound, trying to figure out what to say. ¨We don't have happy lives. I don't know why I'm so down, it's just that I realised we basically go through hell everyday.¨ Ace sent a look at his mentor, feeling more troubled than he had before.

¨What does that say about me? That I can still laugh and joke? Still feel pleasure from sex? After being kidnapped and tortured and seeing so many deaths.¨

Ace heard Azuruko giving a sigh, putting the pen down as he looked at him. ¨Come here, Ace.¨ Ace sent a look at his mentor, before moving over and sat down on his lap, moving to lean on his chest. Now that he had managed to really put words on what was bothering him, he felt it really weighing down on him. 

Ace felt a hand coming to his head, moving through his hair. ¨What you said, it tells me that you are brave. You have suffered great losses and horrors that no child so see. And yet, you still put yourself out there to help others. Keeping them from suffering the same fate.¨ Ace felt the hand moving from his head to his cheek and wiping a tear away. Ace quickly wiped his cheeks, not even realising he was crying. This had really been bothering him for a while, without him realising it.

Azuruko moved the hand to his head again, ¨You are not horrible or bad for being able to enjoy yourself, even after everything, it's not a negative thing. All of us have thought this at one point.¨ Ace didn't even bother to wipe the years that fell now, realising he wasn't the only one thinking this and the confident and calm voice easing his mind. ¨You are brave and should not harbor any of these thoughts, they will destroy the light that is inside you.¨

Ace gave a nod against the chest he was leaning at. He thought he was stupid or something for being bothered by something he thought was just silly. But it apparently weren't and he felt more confident about it, that he wasn't a horrible person because he could still be happy and feel pleasure. 

Ace moved his body in a more comfortable position, leaning against his mentor tiredly. It did feel like a weight was taken away, at least some of it. He would try not to fester on these thoughts, because they did make him feel more depressed and would probably take his happiness away, just as Azuruko had said.

Ace gave a sniff, some tears still falling from his eyes, and felt the hand moving through strands of hair still, calming him down. As he felt the hand moving through his hair and the steady beating of Azurukos heart, he slowly managed to fall asleep, falling in a calm sleep. Something he hadn't for a while. 

As Ace fell fully asleep, Azuruko moved the hand on his head to hold around his waist, continuing to write on his parchment.

All of them had the same thoughts at one point or another, and he had been thinking Ace was thinking of it. He had been seeming depressed the last week, especially after he had been having a good time. The important thing was to not let these thoughts take over, they will destroy one if they do. They will take away all the happiness and make everything worse, making you carry the entire world on your shoulders.

He was sure Ace would manage to keep the light shining inside himself, keep holding on happy memories. He was a strong and brave kid.

After Ace had been asleep for half an hour, the door opened and Trevor came in. As he was about to speak, he quickly closed his mouth and gave a look at the kid sleeping against him, tear tracks visible at his cheeks. Azuruko shook his head, ¨It's not because of you. He feels guilty for being able to be happy and feeling pleasure.¨ He saw Trevor getting an understanding look as he nodded. ¨I see, he has reached that point. Probably the reason he's been so down. He really do grow up fast.¨

Azuruko gave a chuckle. Ace had really grown fast and was getting better everyday. Just the fact he had started to have these thoughts meant he was maturing, everyone needed to go through them too. Trevor shook his head, looking back at him. ¨Daisuke and I are leaving for the assignment early. We'll still be gone for 3 days though.¨ Azuruko gave a nod, ¨That's fine. Remember to be careful.¨ Trevor gave a nod, then he left. 

As Azuruko continued to write, feeling Ace sometimes moving his body a small bit. He wondered how great the kid would be when he was older. He was already surpassing many.

Azuruko continued to write the report with a smile. He was sure Ace would be one of the greatest with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> And I would think Ace would feel guilty for being able to be happy and enjoy himself. He do see a lot of terrible things and go through hell, all assassins do really. And he’s still a kid
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	30. Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another chapter. This is a missing scene.
> 
> In chapter 10 The Kids, we have Bay fixing Ace up after the kidnapping and she saw the scars for the first time. How did she react to that?
> 
> This was a request from Little Sister Sally 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Bay was ready in her infirmary. She had readied a bed for the assassin, as well as having a lot of equipment and her nurses ready to help is she needed it. Bay didn't know if Ace was really injured or not, but she knew the marines were horrible and sadistic people who often tortured. They needed to be ready for that, also meaning Bay only had the more experienced nurses ready, like Whiskey, who were her stand in. The others weren't as experienced and might not have seen many abuse victims and she had no idea how bad shape the assassin were.

It wasn't long before the door opened and Marco came in, carrying an unconscious assassin.

As soon as he came in, Bay pointed to the readied bed and put some gloves on as he put the kid down. ¨How bad is it, Commander Marco?¨ Asked Bay as she made her way over. The first commander shook his head. ¨I'm not sure, yoi. He have the shirt and pants on so I don't know. But he was kept in some spike chains, both legs and arms, but he walked to the boat. He fell asleep on the way here.¨ Bay nodded and walked over to the bed, ¨Go update Pops. Tell the brats they can come after I'm finished.¨ The first commander nodded, ¨I will, yoi.¨ Then he left.

Bay gave some orders around to her nurses, since she could see the wounds on his hands and ankles, so she has the necessary equipment to clean it. There were some nurses bussing around as she grabbed a pair of scissors to cut the shirt, to see the damage she had a feeling was at his back since it looked to be filled with both dried and wet blood.

But as she saw the first signs of a horrible scarred back, she covered it and turned around, telling everyone to go away as she closed the curtain, getting privacy. 

She knew the kid was an assassin and most likely had scars, but she had seen more than a few and was sure she saw some brands. She had a feeling it was going to be bad, not just the wounds he had now, but the previous one he had gotten through the years. The others didn't need to see that, Ace most likely wouldn't like that unless it was really needed. As she went back to cutting the shirt and carefully prying it off, showing a lot of scars and wounds, she started to have issues because the blood had dried on the he shirt so it was stuck to his body. Bay quickly called for Whiskey to help, so she wouldn't cause more damage than necessary.

When the nurse came in and saw the part of the back that was exposed, she instantly went into professional mode and grabbed a bucket with water and a cloth, starting to wet the back so the shirt could be pried off easier, causing the least amount of more damage. As she now managed to get the shirt off, more and more wounds came to view, wounds she instantly knew were from a whip, she'd seen this before. She spared a glance at the scars and brands she saw, but quickly ignored them for now and concentrated on the wounds. 

With the help of Whiskey, the wounds were quickly cleaned and care for, giving it some air as she and Whiskey started working on the wrists and legs. 

When they started on the legs, Bay felt her anger flare as she saw the pus and small infected wounds. 

Marco had said Ace  _ walked  _ to the boat. Walking with wounds like this was bad, but  _ infected _ was even worse. She would give the first commander a piece of her mind later. He should have just carried the assassin, just based on the shackles was a good enough reason for that. She and Whiskey focused on being careful with the infected wounds and cleaned the thoroughly, being completely sure it would heal best and not get more infected. It was thankfully the only infected wounds. 

As all of the wounds were cleaned, Bay did a quick look over and a last cleaning, also looking more at the scars that littered his back, especially the brands, specifically the one on his shoulder blade.  _ She knew that pattern. _ It was old, all of his scars were, they were  _ scars  _ after all. If the kid joined them, as she knew Pops wanted too, she would check the scars more. As she was about to bandage it, Whiskey looked at her. ¨Bay, he's littered in  _ scars. _ But the brand on his shoulder i-,¨ Bay cut her off, ¨I know. But we can't do anything, it's  _ scars _ .¨ Bay sent the nurse a serious look. ¨Remember the rules. Even if it's  _ their  _ mark that's branded, we can't tell. Not to commander Thatch or Pops.¨ Whiskey pursed her lips as she nodded.

Bay knew it was Thatchs old family mark that was the brand and she knew the nurse wanted to mention it to Pops. But they had patient confidentiality, even if Ace joined them, she couldn't and wouldn't tell unless Ace said they could. It wasn't her right to tell.

She could faintly recognise two of the other brands, them being from two families of nobles that she had seen before, and she knew how bad some of their victims were. Normal abuse weren't the only thing Ace must have gone through. There must have been more than just beating, whipping and branding, she knew they often sexually abused their prisoners and slaves too. She only hoped the kid had managed to get away before they had managed to do that. 

But they had managed to brand him and the kid had a lot of scars, he had really had a tough life. Bay had seen slaves and prisoners with less scars. But Ace had 4 brands from big families that was known for horrible abuse, and he had probably even gotten away from other places before they managed to brand him. Ace had been held captive at least 4 times, most likely even more. The scars were no surprise there, he  _ were  _ an assassin after all. But he was just a kid. 

A kid who was doing an awful job in an even more awful world. In reality, they needed more of them. More of people that were good enough to fight for other, to fight for those who can't. 

As she had washed over the back, she bandaged him up and asked Whiskey to get some clothes that would fit him. Whiskey had nodded and went to fetch some clothes as Bay checked the assassin over more, checking his vitals and organs, his breathing did sound a bit weird, it sounded  _ wet _ . She had a faintly idea on why, she just hoped she was wrong. 

Bay checked the lungs first, and gave a sigh when she was right. They had some water in them, the kid had been waterboarded.

Bay got out a needle and started to carefully drain the fluids from his lungs. There thankfully weren't too much fluids in his lungs, but there were enough that it could have caused issues if left untreated. It could have been a lot worse. What more concerned the doctor, was the already presence of small puncture wounds,  _ exactly  _ like the ones one get from fluid draining. It was no question about it, Ace had gotten this treatment before. Maybe even a lot. From what she could guess and had heard, assassins was often kept alive for information, and that included torture.

When Whiskey returned with some clothes. She helped the doctor dress Ace in them, before lying him on his side and finishing the exam with checking his vitals. Aside from being dehydrated, he was fine, which was really good. Bay told Whiskey to get some fluids and to set it up while she went to write a quick folder on the damage and how it looked. When she was done with writing it, she gave a quick glance to Ace, who now were on some fluids and still asleep. He would be asleep for a while. From what his vitals said, he would be asleep for at a couple of days, most likely a 3-3 days. His body was exhausted.

When she was sure Ace was good and in good hands, she walked out and headed to the meeting room, knowing Pops was there, most likely some commanders too. When she got there, all of the commanders were present, including Marco. When she got inside, she didn't waste time in marching up to the first commander, ignoring her father for now. 

When she was close enough, she hit him over the head, making sure he would feel it, and started to yell and scold him for letting Ace walk. Marco should have been wiser than that. He did promise to never do it again, which was good enough for her for now. 

When she told them about the damage, mentioning the infected legs, she could see everyone getting an understanding look, Marco looking somewhat guilty for letting him walk. They all knew the dangers of infected wounds. As she told them about the wounds on his back, everyone looked mad, but when she told them about his lungs, they looked horrified, before looking furious. Which was understandable, Ace was only a kid, a young kid. He might be an assassin, but still a kid. Even she was mad at the marines. 

When she was finished, she left after telling that the brothers could visit Ace, also mentioning they could too. 

When she returned to the infirmary, it wasn't long before the two kids came inside. When Luffy crawled into Aces arms, she felt her heart swell. It was a heartwarming sight, and she was glad Luffy avoided the IV in his arm, so she didn't need to tell him to move. When Sabo also came up and placed his hands on his brothers, she could clearly see the fondness there. It warmed all of their hearts and Bay was glad she could help. 

But the next day, Ace woke up.

Bay was sure he would have slept for at least a couple more days, but he didn't. And he did say he was fine, an obvious lie, which she confirmed with the pen. But he was in good shape to only have slept for a day. Which was something good.

When the kid snuck out during the night, she knew about it, but also knew Pops was out, she had gone to drag him back. But he looked relaxed on the railing next to Pops, so she decided to let him stay out for now, Pops would help him back. She did give him a piece of her mind when he returned, but that was it. It did show Ace was getting better, which was good, but he was getting better, he was getting better  _ really fast. _

Then, after only 5 days, Ace was practically fine.

And that was something she couldn't understand. A normal person would have been bedridden for at least  _ a month _ . She figured it had something to do with his devil fruit, but still,  _ only 5 days _ . When she wrote the final report on his recovery, she let that piece out. Ace weren't a part of their family and he was an assassin, she could be a bit careful with his report because of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> And this was a more in depth view on the doctor, seeing as every doctor is different and usually thinks ‘I know best and you should listen’. Bay isn't entirely like this, she is still stern and stoic, but she is also kind and understanding. And I wanted to get that forward and hope I did
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	31. Boreumdo- Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot, this is a missing scene
> 
> This is early, I was supposed to put it up tomorrow, but since I won't be able to do that because of reasons, I decided to put it up now since it already was finished 
> 
> This is more of bonding between the brothers at Boreumdo, but also more things that the brothers, or rather Sabo, find out about Ace
> 
> This was a request from Myanimeobsession and Yaoifan124
> 
> And this have some hints to non-con/rape, nothing described 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Sabo watched as Luffy ran around outside and playing with some kids from the village, Lindsey watching over them. The woman was really kind and enjoyed to be with them it seemed like, she was like a Makino, caring and loving. She did know who they were to some extent, also that Ace was an assassin. But she didn't care, which was something he knew Ace was thankful for. 

They had an agreement, that Lindsey helped watch him and Luffy and Ace would help to keep the island in good shape, both protecting it and making sure they had everything they needed. Sabo knew Lindsey didn't mind watching and being with them, she looked like she really did like it, and said she didn't need anything from him. But Ace did still help around and made sure they had the funds. 

As everything was looking to be calm and good outside, Lindsey also watching them, Sabo went inside the house, making sure to close the door behind him. Ace was out on an assignment that would take the entire day, making so it was only him and Luffy here, and Luffy was outside, meaning he was alone in the house, which was exactly what he wanted now. He knew it might be wrong, that he shouldn't snoop or pry in Aces things, but there was something that he needed to check.

He was sure Ace was hiding or keeping something from them, something that was a lot on his mind.

Ace had been acting out of character for a few days, and last night, he had gotten a parchment that seemed to make him relax, almost like taking the burden off his shoulders. And he wanted to know what it was, he was worried for his brother. Whatever this might be, was something he had seen and experienced before. Ace did sometimes look uncertain and his eyes just seemed downcast and like he had a huge burden that was over him, and whatever that note said, fixed it and made him relax again and become himself. Not that he changed much, but he noticed it. 

When he was in the house, he walked to Aces room and looked around. He knew Ace usually hid his stuff, especially things he wanted to keep from them, like his work. He had a feeling whatever this was, had something to do with his work, but not something that happened often.

As he was looking in the room, he walked over to Aces dresser and opened the drawers there, having heard them open and close often. He looked through them all, but found nothing of interest, just some normal books, letters and such. With a small sigh, knowing he had to pry more, something he didn't like to do, but he needed to know if it was something he could help with. Sabo walked to the closet and opened it, checking some small drawers and spaces inside the closet and behind the clothes that hang there. As he was about to close the closet and head to another dresser, he noticed something at the top of the dresser, inside a small room at the top. 

With a small frown, Sabo brought a chair to the closet, since it was way up high, and tried to reached it as he stood on the chair. He still needed to stand on his toes and stretch, but he managed to grab the small box and stepped down from the chair. As he was down, he placed the box on the desk and opened it, looking over what was inside. 

As he looked under some boring things, he found a red parchment with a black seal that was broken. It looked to be the exact one Ace had gotten. Sabo carefully took it out, and noticed more exactly like it under, before he opened the one he held in his hands. When it was open, he looked it over and used a few seconds to figure out what it was. It seemed like results of some kind, but he wasn't sure on exactly what. 

But as he saw a distinctive few words and sentences, he felt his inside grow cold. It was an STD panel, all negative. But not only that, it mentioned no visual damage. 

Sabo felt his throat closing, hoping he might be wrong, that he read it wrong or misunderstood it. He placed the one parchment he held at the table and grabbed for another one, one that looked exactly the same, and opened it, reading it over. It stood the exact same thing. With a trembling the hand, he reached for another one and looked it over, and felt his entire body freeze and mind almost stopping.  _ It mentioned excessive damage in certain places.  _ His mind only repeated one thing over and over, and that was  _ that Ace had been raped. _ Sabo felt his hand starting to shake more as the revelation hit him, that Ace,  _ his brother _ , had been raped,  _ multiple times. _ His insides twisted at the thought. He knew it might be something bad, but this was  _ horrible. _

Sabo had no idea how long he stood and stared at the words, but when he heard Luffy yell ‘goodbye’, he quickly managed to put the parchment he held back into the box and put it back into the closet. Not where it was before, just inside it, and closed the door before going to the door, taking a deep breath before he opened it. As soon as he had the door open, he saw Luffy coming in the door, smiling. When Luffy saw him coming from Aces room, he frowned, tilting his head. ¨What were you doing in Aces room?¨ Sabo shook his head, ¨Nothing.¨ He said, biting the inside of his cheek. It sounded strained to his ears even. 

Before Luffy could say anything more, Sabo walked past him, ¨I need some fresh air.¨ And went out, needing to clear his head. Nothing bad could happen to Luffy inside the house anyway, and he wouldn't go far. He just couldn't handle this right now and didn't want Luffy to know. Luffy would probably understand he needed some minutes to himself, he was way to perceptive for his own good sometimes. He only hoped he wouldn't figure this out. He hoped Luffy would never know, never know what their brother, who did everything to protect them, had gone through  _ that _ . 

But as the door closed, Luffy tilted his head, knowing Sabo was upset about something. He gave a look to Aces door before walking in, wondering what had his brother this upset. As he saw the desk, he saw a red parchment, which he picked up and looked at, frowning. 

\---x---

Ace sat in the sofa, reading a book as Sabo was sleeping on his shoulder, having fallen asleep while Lindsey were here earlier, telling them how the day had been and inviting them to a party later. Which Luffy really wanted to go to, and Sabo seemed to want to go himself, so he had said yes, hoping he was here when the party was, not on an assignment. He had managed to wrap the one he had just been at early, making so the clock was barely past 4 in the afternoon, the party was going to be at 6 o’clock in the village. As he was reading, Luffy came and sat down next to him, giving him a look. ¨Ace.¨ Strated Luffy, sounding like he was going to ask something he had been thinking about. Ace gave a hum, making Luffy continue. 

¨What is STD?¨ Ace felt his mind halting for a second, before he closed the book, looking at Luffy. ¨Where did you hear that?¨ 

Luffy fidgeted a tiny bit, ¨Sabo went inside your room and looked at some things, which upset him. I was curious and went inside when he left and there was a paper on your desk with the word… I know I’m not supposed to go through your stuff… But Sabo seemed upset.¨ Ace gave a small sigh, placing his book at the table, before looking at Luffy again. ¨I’m not mad.¨ Luffy gave a nod, looking at him. ¨What is it? STD?¨ Ace thought for a second, thinking how he should explain it to Luffy. ¨Do you know what sex is?¨ Luffy gave a nod, ¨Yeah, that’s how a man and woman make a baby! Makino told me about it.¨ Ace gave a nod, he was right, but he had a feeling Makino only told him about the basic ‘how to make a baby’. Luffy was 15, he was old enough to get a more in depth explanation on it. 

Ace gave a small nod, ¨Yes, but there are more to it that that.¨ Luffy tilted his head, ¨Like what?¨ Ace started to tell on how it were, how sex worked. How it could be between male and male, female and female and female and male. That everyone liked different people and some liked the same gender, while some not, and some liked both. And that whatever you chose, it was fine as long as both was of age and in some range of each other. Also mentioning protection and condoms. When he was done with it, Luffy gave a nod, seeming to be taking it all in. ¨Then what’s STD?¨ Ace gave Luffy a point look, ¨It stands for Sexual Transmitted Disiease. Some people carry diseases that can infect you, but only through having sex. The reason protection is important if you're not sure if the one you're with is clean.¨ 

Luffy nodded, thinking before he frowned. ¨Then why is there people who have it? If protection stops from infecting others?¨ Ace looked at Luffy,  ¨Because not everyone tells they are infected.¨ Luffy nodded, tilting his head, ¨Then they should use protection if they won’t tell.¨ Ace nodded, before giving a small sigh, ¨Yes, but not everyone is nice.¨ Ace felt the body laying on his shoulder tensing, but ignored it for now. Ace looked at Luffy seriously, ¨Some people don't let others choose if they should have sex, they use force,  _ which is not okay. _ Sex is to be consensual and feel good to both. This means that you are  _ not _ allowed to force anyone, and no one is allowed to force you. You promise me to tell if anyone do.¨ 

Luffy nodded. ¨I won’t do it, I promise. And I will tell if anyone do, I promise. I get that it’s wrong. It won't feel good if it is forced, and you’re never supposed to make others feel bad or be mean like that.¨ Luffy tilted his head, ¨Is that how it is infected a lot? Cuz they don't ask and just do it?¨ Ace nodded, ¨Yes. And it is wrong to do it, the reason you should  _ never  _ do it, and stop someone who is trying to do it. You  _ allways  _ ask for permission, if they say no,  _ stop right away _ , and they are to do the same if you say no.  _ Do not _ try to persuade them into doing it, that’s wrong and mean.¨ He was going to be sure Luffy knew how wrong it was. He did seem to understand it. He knew Ace was serious about this, he wouldn't have mentioned it if he weren't. 

Luffy gave a nod, before frowning and having a serious and dark look in his eyes. ¨Have anyone been mean to you?¨ Ace placed his hand on Luffys head, looking into his eyes with a soft look. ¨I’m fine. No reason to worry.¨ Luffy still looked at him with a frown, ¨Promise?¨ Ace nodded, ¨Promise.¨ Luffy nodded and gave a smile, but still having small emotions in his eyes, not liking he didn't say no, but glad he promised he were fine. Ace looked at Luffy again, ¨And you don't go around and ask or talk to strangers about this.¨ Luffy nodded. ¨I won’t. You said it was private things.¨ 

Ace nodded, ¨Yes, but you can ask me about things, if you're unsure about anything. Even Sabo can help explain if I’m not here.¨ Luffy nodded, giving a smile. Ace gave smile to Luffy, ¨Why don't you go and see how the preparations to the party is going?¨ Luffy nodded, looking excited. ¨I will!¨ And went up to head out. ¨Don’t eat all the food, Lu!¨ Yelled Ace after the kid. Luffy gave a laugh, ¨No promises!¨ Ace gave a small chuckle himself. Luffy was lively as always. He was glad he listened to his words, it was important. 

Ace gave a small sigh as he looked at Sabo, who was still laying on his shoulder and pretending to be asleep. ¨I know you're awake, Sabo.¨

Sabo moved to sit up and sent a look at him. ¨I’m sorry for going through your things…¨ Ace shook his head, ¨It’s okay, I’m not mad about it. But try not to do it again later, okay?¨ Sabo gave a nod, before looking at him with concerned and eyes full of emotions. ¨Ace, it said you… I looked at some more and it said...¨ Sabo trailed off, looking at him with with those eyes filled with so many emotions and concern for him. Ace gave a small smile, ¨I’m fine, Sabo.¨ Sabo shook his head, ¨It’s not  _ fine _ ! You-, they-,¨ 

Ace out his hand on Sabos head, silencing him and looked directly into his eyes, leaning his forehead against Sabos. ¨ _ It’s _ not fine, but  _ I’m  _ fine. I promise.¨ 

Sabo looked at him with mixed emotions. When he was about to open his mouth, Ace shook his head against Sabos. ¨I promise you, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.¨ Sabo gave him a mixed look, before giving a slow nod, moving himself closer to lean on him, bringing his hands to hold around him. Ace gave a small smile, holding around Sabo back. He understood Sabo didn't like to find out, and Ace knew some of those parchments mentioned damage and such, meaning he did know that he had been raped and tortured. Ace didn't like that he knew, but he was fine, he was better at handling it now. 

After some time, Ace looked down on Sabo, who seemed calm. ¨Do I need to give you the talk I gave to Luffy?¨ Sabo let out a small chuckle, ¨No. I heard it and I know it from before.¨ Ace gave a nod, giving a chuckle himself. Sabo tightened his arms around him, ¨Is this why you was so… emotionless that time when you were 13?¨ Ace gave a small sigh, Sabo was right about that, but he didn't want to say yes. Ace leaned his head against Sabos, ¨I’m fine now. Don't brood over the past.¨ Sabo gave a small sound, ¨I just… How can you be fine? That’s horrible and you  _ shouldn't  _ be fine.¨ Ace gave a sigh and tightened his arms around Sabo, leaning his head closer to his. ¨Don’t worry about it. I am fine now, I can handle it.¨ 

Sabo gave a nod against him, not liking that he was avoiding it like he were. He knew he was avoiding it, but Sabo didn't need to hear or bear his burdens. 

Ace continued to hold around Sabo, comforting him for being upset and worrying for him. It was good to know Sabo worried for him, but it was Aces job to be strong, so he and Luffy could lean on him, not so he could lean on them. He was their big brother, he was going to be strong for them. 

After half an hour, Ace raised his head and looked at Sabo, who had calmed down and was just relaxing against him. Ace gave a smile, ¨Should we head to the village too? Luffy have probably already eaten half off the food.¨ Sabo gave a small chuckle, leaning back so he could sit. ¨We should. It starts soon anyway.¨ Ace nodded with a small laugh. 

When they were up and standing, Ace put an arm around Sabos neck, giving a small hug. ¨Don't brood over it. I will be fine and here for you. It's fine to worry, but you don't have to worry so much.¨ Sabo gave a nod, but didn't say anything. Ace held around him for a few more seconds, before taking his arm away and giving a smile, getting one back. They then headed to the village, where Luffy was playing a game with Lindsey and some others, everything looking ready. 

As the night progressed on and the party started and was amazing as usual, Ace still felt Sabo giving him looks now and then, but he didn't for long and always smiled when he saw he was having fun and enjoying himself, which he really was. 

He would always be there for them and he would always be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> I know it might not have been the most interesting way for Sabo to find out, but I thought that this was the most plausible way. And he did get to talk to Luffy about it too, giving ‘the talk’, which needed to be done  
> Don't be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	32. Haki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a missing scene 
> 
> This is Ace learning about Haki
> 
> This was a request by guest
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Ace say on the ground in the training fields and looking at Azuruko, who was telling him about fighting techniques. He was starting to get good in fighting, he was told he was exceptional for his age, he was only 14, people said he had an amazing talent and learned fast. He had just done a small duel against the man, losing as usual. Azuruko was an amazing and skilled fighter, Ace wanted to be like that, maybe even stronger.

As the man finished explaining a toss he did, Aces back still sore from that, Ace tilted his head as he looked at him. ¨How did you manage to dodge that attack I did before you tossed me? You didn't see me, I know you didn't.¨ The man gave a small chuckle, also sitting down in front of him. 

¨Have you heard about Haki before?¨ 

Ace thought for a second. It  _ did _ sound familiar, but he couldn't place it. He had probably overheard it from the others when he was walking around. Ace shook his head, looking at Azuruko. The man nodded, ¨Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every being. It's not that different from normal senses, but you need to ‘awaken’ it.¨ Ace looked at Azuruko in interest, ¨How do I awaken it?¨ The man gave a chuckle again, using a finger to poke at his forehead. ¨You need to know what it is first, no need rushing into it.¨ 

Ace pouted a bit, nodding. He did sometimes get to enthusiastic and wanted to rush into learning something, even before he knew what this something was. Azuruko did say it was normal, he  _ was _ 14 after all, still a child as he said, annoying him to no end. 

Azuruko gave a small chuckle as he leaned back on his arms, starting to explain what this ‘Haki’ thing was. ¨There are two different kinds of Haki that you can awaken and that everyone have. They are called Armament Haki and Observation Haki. It was Observation Haki I used to know where you was and when you would attack. With this Haki, you can sense when, where and how your opponent will attack. I think you have used this once or twice before, when you have moved out of the way with your back turned.¨

Ace gave a nod. He remembers that. He had been up against Trevor and he got this feeling that something was coming towards his head, so he crouched and avoided a leg. He couldn't explain how he knew it, he just felt it. Maybe that was Haki. Azuruko gave a nod and continued. ¨The other kind is Armament Haki. This is an armor of a kind, but one that can be invisible.¨ Ace frowned and tired his head,  _ invisible armor?  _ Azuruko continued. ¨It is a coating that you can use on your body, it can be visible too. The more inexperienced you are with it, the more it will show. The more you train, the more it will be invisible. However, some still chose to show it at all times, as intimidation.¨ 

Azuruko then took his left glove off and held out his hand, a second later, it darkened to a black color. Ace started amazed, remembering he had seen that before. Before he could react, Azuruko poked his head again, and this time  _ it hurt. _ Ace looked at him in shock as he cradled his forehead, knowing he didn't use much force. The man chuckled, taking his glove on again. ¨Armament Haki can bypass devil fruits, making it a necessary ability to know in battles.¨ Ace nodded, it did sound necessary. When the glove was on, Azuruko looked at him again. ¨These two is something that everyone have. But there is a third type. One that is rare, only one in several millions have it.¨ Ace tilted his head again, making the man continue.

¨It's called Conquerors Haki. It's a way to exert your willpower. You can scare off animals with it and knock out others, unless they have the ability on their own, then your need to be greater.¨

Ace frowned,  _ that sounded familiar _ , then he remembered. He looked at Azuruko, ¨Is it the same I used against Takaoka?¨ The man shook his head, ¨No. That is actually an even rarer ability. But let's wait with that for now and concentrate on Haki.¨ Ace nodded. He was curious on what Haki was, but also on what that other thing he did, it sounded the same, but it apparently weren't. He looked at the man again, ¨Do I have Conquerors Haki?¨ The man nodded. ¨I am sure you have it. I know you used it once without knowing it, as it usually is with Conquerors Haki.¨ Ace frowned, ¨When have I used it?¨ He couldn't remember it, he never made anyone pass out or anything.

Azuruko gave him a lenient and leering look, ¨When you had your first run in with the noble a year ago.¨

Acw frowned, before thinking. Did he mean the time he had almost been taken advantage off the first time? He couldn't remember any other first times the last year, and that was the first run in he had ever had like that. He looked at Azuruko, ¨But you weren't in the room. You weren't even close.¨ Ace knew Azuruko was some rooms away, the reason it took him time to get to him. The man face a small nod, the look look staying, 

¨I could feel it. You were the only one who could have done it at that time.¨ 

Ace frowned,  _ feel it?  _ Before he could ask, Azuruko continued. ¨It's easy to feel someone using Conquerors Haki, especially if you can use it and Observation Haki yourself. There's no one else who could have used it than you. It weren't too strong, but is was there.¨ Ace made a small frown as he said it wasn't strong, but looked up when the man continued. 

¨I've never seen or heard of a 13 year old use it before. You don't just have it, you are gifted.¨ 

Ace looked at the man in shock, making him chuckle. ¨I've only met one other that was gifted with it, that was able to use it at a young age, not as young as 13, but young. And he has the most powerful Conquerors Haki I have felt.¨ A knowing smile and look was in Azuruko eyes as he looked at him.

¨You might even surpass him.¨

Ace couldn't help but grin at that. He was going to be the best, he would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> And Ace had to be gifted, it wouldn't have made any sense otherwise. He is the Ace of Spades after all
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	33. The Fourth Brand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a missing scene 
> 
> And finally, here is how Ace got his fourth brand, aka the brand from Thatchs family. I have given the family a name, since they kind of needed one. And Thatch won't be mentioned, since he has abandoned this family long ago
> 
> And there is a violence warning for this chapter, somethings are a bit bloody and gory 
> 
> This also got way longer than I thought. Still hope you enjoy 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Ace felt his mind coming back to him as he slowly woke up, mind foggy. But not the foggy kind one have after sleeping, Ace didn't have that from normal sleeping, but this was the same feeling he got after being drugged. He had felt this enough to know that. Ace kept his eyes closed for some seconds, trying to hear anything that might give anything away as he tried to rid of the fog. He couldn't hear anything distinctive, but he heard breathing and a tapping. As his mind got more clearer, he tried to think how he had gotten drugged. 

He hadn't done anything that normal would have him kidnapped, he hadn't even been working. 

He had the last days off and used them to go around and see different Islands, so he knew where things was and where certain people were. He had been in a bar on an island in the grand line, close to the calm belt, just to see if he could find any information on the island since he hadn't been there before. He remembers some people being willing to tell some stuff and being drunk, before he couldn't remember anything. They must have slipped something in the drunk he drank. Ace cursed himself for being stupid, since he weren't working, he didn't think to be as careful as he usually were, thinking no one would do anything. 

It wasn't even long since he had been captured last time. Ace was going to make sure to stop letting his guard down, even when he didn't work. Ace must say he had gotten captured  _ way _ to much the last two years. Ace might only be 15, an easy target many would say, but he should be wiser and stronger than this. He had trained to be an assassin since he were eight.

Ace decided to open his eyes and looked around the room, seeing many other people there, sitting around a table, who seemed to be drugged too. As his gaze got to the end of the table, he saw a man sitting, awake and grinning, legs crossed as a hand was tapping on the armrest of the chair, like he were the king of everyone. He seemed to maybe be in his thirties, brown eyes and blond hair in a pompadour style, grinning like a madman.

Ace knew who this was. He was Theodore from the Malasugi family. A noble.

As the man saw him awake, the grin got bigger as he gave a small clap. ¨First one awaken congratulations. But you'll have to wait for the rest to hear what  _ fun _ we will have.¨ The man then gave a laugh, going back to watching them with the sick grin. Ace noticed three large males behind him, no doubt guards, that was standing ready. He remembers one of them from the bar. He must have slipped him something and taken him here.

Ace looked down at his hands and feet, to see if and how he were chained. He had a cuff around his wrist, a seastone cuff, not a well made one, but it took his devil fruit away and made him weaker than normal, but not as much it would have been of it were a well made one. He was sire Theodore picked this one on purpose. Around his legs were chains, making so he couldn't take any steps or walk good or fast, the chains being about 8 inches long. He also didn't have his own clothes on, meaning he couldn't fight like this, he had no weapons or anything. And the three guards had weapons, as well as Theodore himself. Ace had to figure out a plan, hoping to save as many as possible.

Ace tried to get the outlet of the room and see for any escape while others started to wake up. The curtains were all drawn, so he had no idea where he were or what time it was. Maybe he even had been put for more than a few hours or a day. As he saw the top of one window, he saw it was  _ boarded up _ . Clearly they weren't supposed to escape this, the only way he saw out, was through the door behind Theodore and the guards. This would be hard, but he would hopefully find a way As most was now awake, many still groggy as they seemed sluggish, Theodore clapped his hands loudly, making everyone look at him.

¨Welcome everyone! Hope you are all ready to play a game! Not that you have any choice.¨ Started the man, a sick grin.

Theodore looked at them with this sick glee in his eyes as he continued. ¨The game we will play is pretty simple. Let's say Ida,¨ He mentioned towards the girl at the end of the table. ¨Would you rather kiss cutey Roger here, or fancy Todd?¨ He said as he motioned towards to guys, most likely the people. The girl, Ida, didn't answer, to shocked, so Theodore continued. ¨And you only have 15 seconds to decide, and you need to decide. When you decide, you  _ need  _ to do it.¨ Ace felt something cold settling over him as he understood where he was going. 

Theodore gave a laugh, making a motion to one of the guards, ¨But we won't play that cute and funny, we will up the stakes.¨ The guard walked up to the start of the table, Ace being the 5th, and placed something on the two that date at the ends heads. When it was placed, a switch with two buttons was placed in front of the one at the end. Theodore then spoke up, 

¨Now, Nic. Would you rather electrocute yourself, or small Lisa?¨ He said as he started a clock that slowly ticked down from 15 seconds.

Ace could see the man, Nic, looking at Lisa, who were a young kid, and he didn't want to electrocute her, but neither himself. Nic looked at Theodore, ¨I won't do it! You sick man! She's a child!¨ Theodore only waved his finger in tune with the ticking of the clock, not caring that Lisa was a child. Nic did nothing, crossing his arms and glaring at Theodore, not going to do it.  _ But what would Theodore do when he didn't choose? _ Then the clock rang, and Theodore looked at Nic with a grin. ¨Oh, I forgot to tell, but if you don't choose,¨ The grin widened as he reached for something, and Ace knew what it was.

¨You die.¨ And Theodore took his gun and shot the man through his head, the bullet going straight through and covering Lisa in blood and other things, screaming. 

Everyone either screamed or stared in shock, understanding how serious this was. Ace closed his eyes for a second. This was a  _ really  _ sadistic way to play with his victims. The thing that was on Nics head, was placed on the person next to Lisa, the remote being placed in front of Lisa. Theodore grinned. ¨Now, Lisa. Would you rather electrocute yourself, or June?¨ Lisa, still shocked and terrified, only breathed hard and stared at the dead body of Nic, hand shaking over the remote.

As the time got lower and she made no movement, June yelled, ¨Shock yourself!¨ The shock of her speaking up, made her hand hit the remote, shocking herself. 

Theodore gave a small laugh, ¨It counts. Now, onwards. June, would you rather electrocute yourself, or Kurt?¨ He said as he timed the clock again. Before it had moved 3 seconds, she electrocuted herself, and the game went on. Ace gave a small nod to himself. They needed to continue this, to continue to electrocute themselves, they could survive it, it didn't seem to be too strong. If they didn't do it to themselves, it would make people go for the other person. It might not be a strong shock you would get, but too many would kill one. When the thing got to Ace, he didn't even think about it as he pressed the button to be electrocuted, they needed to keep each other on their good side of they wanted to survive.

The game went on, and when the round ended. They being 19 people in the game, not counting Nic. When they were sure it would start again, Lisa was handed a knife, from a grinning Theodore. ¨Would you rather cut of your finger off, or stab June in the leg?¨ Lisa stared terrified at the knife she now held, the clock starting to tick. She sent a desperate look at June, and Ace knew what she was doing. She didn't want to hurt herself or June. 

But when the time counted down and Theodore started to say ¨Tick, tack.¨ Lisa lifted the knife and stabbed June in the leg. 

June let out a scream, trying to stop the bleeding that started.  _ It hit an artery. _ The only thing keeping her alive was the knife. She could make it, but only if they were careful. Then, before anything else, the guard came and removed the knife, making blood pool out. The knife being handed to her as the guard forced her hand away from her wound. ¨Now June, wou-,¨ June didn't even listen as she stabbed the knife into Kurt, making him yell.

Theodore laughed. ¨Oh, no no no. What did you do, June? That wasn't the question.¨ He gave a sick grin, ¨It was: Would you rather  _ whip _ Kurt, or cut off your  _ tongue?¨ _

June stared shocked at Theodore, who had started the clock, stammering. ¨B-but I already-.¨ Theodore smashed his hands on the table, making her flinch. ¨Choose!¨ June started to cry, ¨W-whip K-Kurt.¨ 

Theodore grinned and motioned to the guard, who grabbed a whip and walked up to Kurt, giving 10 hard slashes, making his back bleed. The game continental from there. They either needing to ship someone, or cut of a body part. No one chose to cut of their body part, not even Ace. He would roll with this for now as he planned. But when the game was just past him, June's head fell on the table and she stopped moving. ¨June? Oh, Juney June?¨ Said Theodore in a sick sweet voice. When a guard nudged her, she fell to the floor dead.

Theodore shrugged, ¨Oh well. Now, Ida, would you rather slash off your hand, or whip Kurt?¨ The girl looked shocked at Theodore, ¨B- But he already…¨ A menacing laugh from Theodore. ¨Yes, but he can handle more. Don't you think Kurty Kurt? Now, tick tock.¨ The girl did chose Kurt again, this time the slashes was three times as many, literary tearing his back. He couldn't handle too much more of this. Ace was trying with all his might to figure out an escape route, there had to be one. He could handle this torture, but the others couldn't. He needed to get as many as he could out.

It continued like that, targeting the boy, Kurt, wanting to have him die and us doing the deed. When Kurt fell to the floor when the round was almost over, Lisa trying to help, she was pushed to sit again, Theodore tutting. ¨Tut, tut, Lisa. You're not going to help. He is apparently weak.¨

Then it continued, hearing Kurt's ragged breath as he tried to keep alive, before it stopped. Many of the people around the table was crying or shaking, knowing they would die.

And Ace felt absolutely helpless. He had no idea how to escape this or to save anyone.  _ He felt useless _ .

The game continued, and with each second, each death or yell, he felt more and more useless and his brain tried to figure it out. There had to be a reason for this, a reason to play this game.  _ But what could it be? _ He felt his back throbbing, but he had gone through worse, he could handle this. But this awful game had to come to an end before they were all dead, before they had on-. He looked at Theodore, ¨What does the winner get?¨ There had to be something there. The man grinned. ¨Oh, someone's smart.¨ Theodore gave an evil and sadistic look. 

¨The winner gets to leave.¨ 

Before anyone could respond, he continued. ¨Normally, like the rest of my family, aside from the  _ traitor, _ usually keeps their playmates. You know, torturing, raping and all that over long periods of time. But that's  _ so boring. _ I would rather have  _ you _ torture  _ each other _ , then the best one leave and live their life. Or stay, like some have,  _ I don't mind that at all.¨  _

Ace closed his eyes, it was just a sick and twisted game. He had faintly heard about it, but not much. Not that anyone would tell about this. And people even stayed. But what else would they do? They would be traumatised from this, after killing once and going through this, they probably felt they didn't fit anywhere, so they stayed with what they now was familiar with.

A gunshot made him look to his left, towards Ida who fell to the floor with a bullet through her head.

Theodore laughed. ¨She didn't choose. If you're slow, you die.¨ It was then Ace realised he had not stopped the timer. 

¨Now, let's continue.¨ Said the man with a grin. 

And the game went on, some being shot as they couldn't chose, some dying from being targeted. One person even  _ gouging  _ out his own eye, but the  _ wrong eye,  _ so he was still shot. With each death, he felt his hope fading, hope that he would manage to save anyone. 

When there were only 5 left, the game changed. 

All the other bodies were removed, and the guards brought in things. Things like a barrel, cleaver, razor, jars and more. Theodore grinned, ¨Now let's see.¨ He then pointed to them as he started to rhyme. ¨Eenie, meenie, moe. You will get the special card.¨ The finger stopped on Rena, a woman who looked to be in her twenties. Theodore gave a grin. ¨Rena, you're the winner! Not of the game of course, but you get a trump card. If you don't like the choose someone makes for you, you can make someone else get the fun.¨ The woman nodded, seeming  _ way  _ to pleased with that.

It was done on purpose, she had gotten the least wounds or punishments. She only had a cut in her arm and a few slashes on her back. She had been  _ spared  _ for some reason. 

¨Now, Lisa. Would you rather cut your eye with a razor, or use the barrel?¨ The girl looked at the barrel, it had been heavy to get in, no doubt containing something horrible. ¨W-what's in it?¨ Theodore chuckled, ¨Now, why would I tell that? And tick tock.¨ The girl was having issues, and when there were only 10 seconds left, they now getting 20 seconds total, she grabbed the razor and held it to her eye, shaking. When it was 5 seconds left, Theodore saying ¨Time is running out.¨ In a singing voice, she slashed her eye open. A yell left her as she cradled it, keeping the blood at bay. 

Ace knew none of these people would get over this, none would manage to live normal lives, but they all wanted to survive. 

Theodore looked at Tina, the next one. ¨Now Tina, would you rather do the bucket, or give everyone a card?¨  _ Card?  _ Would everyone get a trump card? No, he would never do that, there had to be something more to it. Tina shakily said ¨Card.¨ A menacing chuckle was there as everyone was handed a card, the back up and told not to look. Theodore looked at Jack, the next one. ¨Jack, would you look at your card, or have Rena look at hers?¨ The man eyed his card, before looking at the woman, ¨Rena look at hers.¨ Rena shakily did, and when she looked at it, she went pale and looked at Theodore.

¨I use my trump card!¨ 

The man grinned, ¨Who do you want to trade it with?¨ The woman looked at everyone at the table, before stopping at him. ¨I chose him.¨ Theodore sent him a grin. ¨Acey Ace? How nice! The silent smart boy who is still here.¨ A guard came and took Renas card and gave it to him, handing his to Rena. When this was done, Theodore looked at him. ¨Now, pretty boy, what does it say?¨ Ace turned it around and saw a picture of the Theodore's family crest, with a flaming background.

Before Ace could figure out what it meant, a hand pushed his head to the table, making his head spin, before he felt his shirt being lifted and an all too familiar searing pain on his back, exactly over his shoulder blade.

Ace gritted his teeth together as he tried to not make a sound. When he was finally released and the pain stopped, he tried to take deep breaths and ignore the flaring pain. Not only did the new brand hurt like hell, but the harsh movement made his whip marks flare up. As he tried to gather himself, Theodore chuckled. ¨Now Lisa, would you rather check your card, or use the barrel?¨ Lisa shakily lifted turned her card. When Ace looked over, he saw it was a picture of the barrel with the number 10. 

Lisa was grabbed and dragged over to the barrel, the lid removed, it was filled with liquid. The guard looked at Theodore, who timed the timer to 10 minutes, before giving a chuckle. ¨Deep breath now.¨ Then the guard dunked her head in the barrel, making water slouch over the edge.

She was going to be held under for 10 minutes, she would die.

Jack shook his head, ¨There's no way she can hold her breath for 10 minutes!¨ Theodore chuckled again, ¨Who knows, maybe she can.¨ Lisa then started to struggle, trying to get out, making Jack more mad as he yelled. The she went limp, her body giving a last shudder. When the clock rang minutes later, the guard let go as she fell to the ground, eyes open and dead. 

Theodore fake pitied, ¨That's too bad. Now, Ace. Would you rather use the barrel, or get a new card?¨ The cards was probably made to kill them fast or slow, being sadistic. He looked at Theodore. ¨How long in the barrel?¨ He could hold his breath long, at least he thought so. The man chuckled, ¨5 minutes.¨ Ace nodded, there was no way he was chancing a card, ¨I'll do the barrel.¨ A menacing grin was on Theodore as the guard dragged Ace to the barrel.

Ace bare managed to take a deep breath, before he was pushed in the ice cold water.

Ace tried to keep his head calm, to not panic. Panic and fighting would make him lose oxygen longer. He tried to think about good times, good times he had with Luffy and Sabo, imagine the calm look of Azuruko to keep his nerves calmed. If he did die now, he would at least have happy memories as he took his last breath.

When he felt he couldn't much longer, the hand on his head let go and Ace fell to the ground, taking gasping breaths.

¨My, what amazing lungs there, pretty boy.¨ Ace ignored the man, not wanting to please him more. As he tried to get his breath back, he was dragged to a chair, being placed on the other side of Rnea, next to Jack. He heard Theodore laugh. ¨Now, Rena, would you rather do the barrel, or have Jack look at his card?¨ The woman looked at Jack. ¨Jack look at his card.¨ Jack threw her a glare as he turned it, being shown a gun and the number two. 

A laugh was heard from Theodore, ¨Let's see, two from you is Tina.¨ A gun was handed to him. ¨Now, shoot her.¨ Jack held the gun, but his hand shook way to much. He tried to aim it at the girl, but he quickly lowered it again. ¨I can't!¨ Theodore waved his finger. ¨Tut tut, times running out.¨ He tried to aim it again, but couldn't pull the trigger. 

Then a gunshot was heard as Theodore shot Jack, the time running out. 

However, the fact he was shot, made him push the trigger and fired a bullet, a bullet that hit Tina in the leg, making her yell out in pain, shaking from the pain. She was already close to her limit, this was bad. The man gave a chuckle, ¨Now, Lisa. Would you rather check the card, or shoot Rena?¨ Ace sent the man a glare. He skipped Rena, he was sparing her for some reason. Tina made no sound as she clutched her leg, shaking as she went into shock, everything becoming too much. They had been here for  _ hours. _

It wasn't long before the time ran out and Tina was also shot, falling to the floor.

Now there was only him and Rena left, sitting opposite of each other. He would probably skip her again, jumping straight to him. Making him choose between a card or something. The man gave a chuckle. ¨Ah, we have pretty boy and lady black left! How interesting. One young and kind kid, and one dark and mysterious lady.¨ Rena was dressed in black, piercings on her face and a glare that said she wasn't afraid to throw someone under the buss. Theodore gave a deep laugh.

¨Now, Ace. Would you rather shoot Rena, or-.¨ Ace didn't even hear the rest as he grabbed the gun and shot Rena. Making her head fall on the table, dead.

A loud and excited laugh was heard. ¨Yes! Pretty boy killed! Who could have guessed? But then again, you're not a normal kid.¨ He then shook his head, ¨Too bad the queen of darkness lost, I would have loved to keep her around.¨ Ace placed the gun on the table again. He knew he was sparing her, that sadistic bastard. One of the guards came over to him and released him from the chains and took the cuff off. 

¨The exit is there. Hope to see you around, pretty boy.¨ Said Theodore with a grin.

Ace didn't spare him or any of the others a glance ad he stood up and left. Walking out the door and the moment he felt he had the energy, he got Dust here, before he disappeared. When he reappeared on Amegakure, he quickly walked to his room and did a quick patch of his wounds, Moira could look at them later. Before he changed into his assassins clothing.

There was no way he would let that man get away after this.

When he got some more of his energy back, somewhat healing his wounds and taking a quick energy shot, he disappeared and reappeared on the island again. 

It wasn't hard to find Theodore again and making using his powers to put him in a trance, before locking the door and being sure the guards wouldn't get in. He didn't have much security, him thinking no one would come inside like this. When he let the man out of his trance, he could see the panic on his eyes as he yelled to be released and for his guard. Ace waited until he calmed down, Theodore sending him a glare. ¨What do you want?!¨ Ace sat down on a chair in front of him. 

¨I want to play a game. Would you rather me take an ear, or a finger?¨ Said Ace as he started a clock.

The man hissed at him, sending him curses, recognizing his own game. When he didn't give an answer and the clock reached zero, Ace sent him a pleased look. ¨Then, I'll just settle for an eye.¨ he could see them man looking at him shocked, probably thinking Ace would shoot him. 

Like Ace would pass up this opportunity to play with this man back.

The man yelled for a finger, but Ace gave a chuckle. ¨Too late.¨ And pushed a knife, a dull knife, into his eye, starting to gouge it out. Theodore screaming his throat raw. 

Yes, he would enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that the chapter. Hope you enjoyed 
> 
> It became way longer that I thought. And I didn't focus on the branding and such, but other things to build up for later. Might have been anticlimax, but u went for this, I liked it and had fun writing it
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	34. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a missing scene 
> 
> This is Ace using a ‘different’ way to obtain information 
> 
> This was a request from Yaoifan124 
> 
> This contains smut to some extent, not detailed
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Ace say in the bar, half nursing a cup of sake. He knew he could be served here, even though he was 15, 16 in a month, it was a shady place. The reason he was here. Ace turned his head and looked at a man sitting at a table a bit away, drinking with some people. He apparently had done some things and knew information about a certain person he was hunting. Not only he, but everyone actually. Ace was going to see off he could find anything out. 

When the people around the man left, probably to refill or something, Ace moved to the table, walking slow and swaying his hips. When he got to the table, he leaned on it and made sure to look as providing as possible. It did seem to work as he saw the man eyeing him. They were easy to lure. 

¨Whatcha want, kid?¨ Came the gruff voice of the man. Ace tilted his head as he sent the man a look, ¨I've heard you know some people. People  _ up high.  _ That sounds interesting.¨ When the man gave  a grin, eyeing him again, Ace knew he had him on the hook. It was way too easy to do this. He could see the man moving his head to look at his bended body, ¨You like that? People who know people?¨ Ace gave a nod, a hand moving to lightly grave the arm on the table. ¨Oh, yes. Nothing is more  _ alluring  _ than that.¨ 

The man licked his lips. ¨Want to hear more? I do have a room rented here.¨ Ace sent the best look seductive look he could, ¨I would love too. Why don't you lead the way.¨ Ace could actually see the man giving a shiver from that. The man stood up and headed to the stairs to the room on the second floor, Ace following slowly, trying to make sure everything would work out in his favor. 

It happened that they needed to get information and some people were harder to get it from than others, and these men were easy to seduce, especially for Ace. They never said no to a young body, even better a willing one. It wasn't the first time he did this, and he was certain it wouldn't be the last, it was an easy way to get information, a perfect way to use their own sick and twisted pleasure to their own gain. It was a disgusting way, but it could have been worse, and Ace always made sure he was in charge. It was one of the worse undercover things he did, he would rather disguise as a woman, as he had a few times, it worked too.

When they got to the room, the man didn't hesitate in ripping his clothing off and going for Ace.

Ace reacted fast and pushed him to the bed and straddled him, leaning down to his ear, ¨I'm on top.¨ Just as expected, the man nodded, eye dilating, both from the booze he drank, and from lust. When he tried to touch Ace, Ace grabbed his hands, ¨No touching.¨ He said as he pushed the hands away. The man nodded. Ace moved a hand to his pocket and grabbed a small package, showing it to the man. Ace could see him frown. ¨I'm not wearing a fucking condom!¨ Ace gave a hum as moved off the man. ¨Too bad. Maybe I'll find someone else then.¨ Ace would always use protection against these pigs, who knew what they could have.

Ace heard a noise leave the man as he sat up, ¨Wait! I'll use it.¨ Ace turned around and tosses the condom to the man. ¨Why don't you fix it while I get prepared?¨ He said as he took his pants and boxers off, leaving his shirt on. If he saw the scars, he would know something was up. They rarely objected to it, as long as they got the pleasure they were after, they didn't care, like the pugs they were. 

Ace went up and straddled the man's legs, taking a bottle of lube and lunging his fingers up, before slowly starting to prepare himself, sending a look to the person he was straddling. ¨Why don't you tell me about the ones you know hight up. It makes me hot.¨ He didn't hesitate in starting to talk, but never saying the name he wanted to hear as Ace prepared himself. He wasn't going to let this man touch him. As he was feeling he was loose enough, he mentally prepared himself for the next part as he moved to straddle his hip, losing his and positioning himself. 

¨Do you know any people  _ really  _ high up?¨ Asked Ace, not moving. The man panted, wanting him to move, trying to touch him, but Ace once again pushed his hands away. ¨Answer the question.¨ The man nodded, ¨I know many. I know Alonso, Attics, Quint-,¨ The man gave a groan as Ace slowly lowered himself, and the man continued to mention names, but not the one he was after. Ace started so slowly move, the man continuing gong names, sometimes a roping to groan or say ¨Just like that, keep going.¨ 

After some minutes, Ace finally heard the name he wanted and halted a second, making the man give a groan. Ace sent a half lidded look to him, ¨Why don't you tell me more about Hirohito.¨ When he didn't say anything, Ace did a small twist, making him give a gasp. Ace knew exactly how to use this for his advantage, ignoring the horrible feeling of the body part in him, this was the worst part of it. As Ace made no more movement again, he soon started to talk. ¨Y-Yeah. I've met him, he's one of the really big ones, h-,¨ He gave a groan as Ace started to move again. He started to tell a lot about Hirohito, but nothing he didn't know.

Then, ¨I remember him asking me to visit him at Silmido. He-¨ Ace stopped again, leaning forward and moving his hands to hold on the man’s shoulders. ¨Thanks for the information,  _ Pig.¨  _ The last word was said with a blank look and harsh voice. Ace could see the man's eyes widening in shock and horror as he realised what Ace were. It was only assassins who called them that.

Before he could say anything or make any movement, Ace moved his hands to his neck and snapped it.

The man's mouth opened in pain and shock, before he fell limp, eyes open. Ace made sure not to kill him, just snap his neck and make him immobile and unable to anything. He would be found and killed, or hopefully lie and slowly die alone, rotting in the dirty room.

Ace moved off and grabbed his clothes and put them on, before going through the man's clothing, emptying his pockets for anything he might need. He had a fair amount of money on him, as well as some small information which might get to use. Before he left, he went and stood in front of the man's open eyes and waved the money. ¨Pleasure doing business with you. Hope you rot here.¨ The he left, seeing the man's pupils moving on panic, the only thing he could move on his own will. 

Everything went according to plan. Now they only needed to gather everyone and go at the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> I didn't focus on the sex, since it was told from Aces pow and he wouldn't think about it, he would just keep his mind blank
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.
> 
> If you like my stories, check out my other two stories, Obstacle and Psychosis


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a missing scene 
> 
> This is a conversation between Whitebeard and Ace, the captain wondering about something. Some small bonding  
> This is happening in chapter 9 or 10
> 
> This was a request from a guest 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Whitebeard walked out on deck, it was in the middle of the ight as usual and the captain had remembered something and wanted to see if he could ask Ace about it if he was out. When he turned a corner and could see the front of the ship, he saw that the kid was out as usual, leaning at the railing. The captain had a smile as he went to stand beside the assassin, placing his hands in the railing and watched the view for a second. The moon was low on the sky, reflecting in the water and creating an amazing view. 

There was a small wind blowing and it felt like a calm and perfect night. When he turned to look at the assassin, he saw Ace had his eyes closed, hair blowing in the wind. He looked relaxed and calm. He guessed the kid relaxed more at the night than during the day, there were usually few people out and Ace probably weren't used to be around too many.

When the wind stopped for a second, the kid turned and looked at him, having a smile. ¨Good evening, Whitebeard.¨ The captain gave a smile himself, ¨Good evening. Is Sabo and Luffy asleep?¨ Ace gave a nod, turning to the view again. The captain nodded himself, he wondered if they knew about Aces habit of staying up at night. They probably knew, it did seem they at least had an idea of it. He knew Sabo didn't like it, but didn't say anything against it. He wondered if Ace might sleep more in the morning when he went inside, he might do that. ¨Ace,¨ Said the captain, getting the assassins attention. 

¨When you stayed here the first time, why did you know we shouldn't trust Teach?¨ 

He saw the kid sending him a look, ¨You must have had concerns yourself. You did seem to take my word for it.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, ¨He had been acting weird, but nothing more. We decided you had a good reason.¨ Ace gave a nod, looking at the view again. ¨His name had come up places where it shouldn't have been, and it happened more than once.¨ The captain nodded, looking at the kid. ¨What kind of places?¨ Ace looked at him, assessing him. ¨Places where only names to some abominable people come up, meaning he had contact with them.¨ 

The captain nodded, he had thought he might have been doing some shady things, not that he was around people the assassin would consider abominable. He might have guessed he was in contact with some bad people, maybe some other crew of even marines, but nothing too bad. He knew Ace wouldn't call people something they weren't, so if he chose the word abominable, he might even be wording himself kindly. The world had a lot of really evil people in it, and Ace would know who they were and pick up on names. 

Whitebeard looked at Ace, ¨Thank you for giving the warning. It made us be more wary and ultimately saving Thatch.¨ He saw Ace giving a nod. ¨It was nothing, just a warning.¨ The captain shook his head. ¨It was everything, at least for us. Nothing is more important than family, and you helped saving a part of mine.¨ He saw Ace giving a nod, an understanding look in his eyes. He knew Ace cared a lot about his brothers and would think the same if he was given a warning that something might happen and saving their life. He was a really caring person, at least when it came to his brothers.

They stood out on deck for a few more hours, before Ace headed inside for the night. The captain stayed out a bit longer, before also heading inside. He would love to have the kid in his family, he would fit perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> And this was a short and small binding with Whitebeard and Ace, before Ace joined them
> 
> If you like this story, check out my other two stories, Obstacle and Psychosis
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	36. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a missing scene 
> 
> This is how the Whitebeards got their missing members back, the ones they hired Ace to find out where was in chapter 2
> 
> This was a request from guest 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Jozu and Blenheim walked through the prison on the small island, having fought for some hours already, gaining minor injuries here and there. The others from different divisions they brought with them, was mostly checking and keeping guard with Vista, while they headed towards the holding cells, hoping to find their missing brothers. According to the file they had gotten from the assassin, it said they would be taken to Impel Down when a few things was in order, and they would make sure to do it so everyone knew off it. They only hoped they weren't too late. It didn't seem as they were too late, since the place had a decent amount of guards.

They soon got to the cells, and opened them up, everyone giving a relieved breath when it was the right cell, being met by familiar faces. Jozu and blenheim could see their family members looking really relieved to see them. As soon as the door was completely opened, a man from Jozus division spoke up. ¨How did you find us? I know they sent us here to not be found.¨ Jozu shook his head as he took a step inside. ¨We'll tell you later. Who is it that's hurt?¨ Jozu could see they were shocked that he knew someone was hurt. A few looks was to the back off the cell. ¨It's Paul. He have at least a broken rib and leg. Might be two ribs.¨ 

Jozu looked at the back and could see the man breathing harshly as he sat leaned on another person. He didn't look too good.

Jozu nodded and motioned looked at everyone. ¨Follow Blenheim and I'll help with Paul, we have a nurse on the ship.¨ He could see the others nodding, before following the other commander put of the prison. He walked up to Paul and Brian, Brian being the one supporting Paul. He helped get Paul up on his feet, Jozu supporting one side, Brian the other, before they made their way to the ship so Whiskey could look him over. 

When they got to the boat and made sure everyone was there, Paul being led to Whiskey in a room with some equipment so she could check him over. When everyone was on board and they started to sail back to the Moby Dick, everyone looked at the commanders, ¨How did you find us? And so fast too?¨ Jozu sent a look at the other two commanders, not sure if they should tell. They knew they would hear what happened when they got to the boat, the others telling how the assassin suddenly was there, also why the little girl was there. After getting a not from Vista, Jozu looked at everyone. ¨I won't get into detail, but we asked for help.¨ The others looked at them in curiosity and uncertainty, wondering who it could be, since they would tell right away. ¨Who?¨ Asked someone from Blenheims division.

Jozu took a breath, preparing himself for the questing and shock. ¨We called the assassin Ace of Spades.¨ 

He could see the shock on everyone's faces, before almost everyone started talking at once, asking a lot of questions or just being in shock. Jozu whistled loudly and made everyone be quiet. ¨We had too, Pops can tell more. Let's just get home now, everyone's worried for you.¨ Everyone nodded, some smiling at hearing they would get home again, while some still looked shocked. 

It was a few hours later, that Whiskey came and said Paul had broken his leg in two places, and had two broken ribs, one dangerously close to his lung, but everything was good now, he only needed to take it really easy for a bit and not exert himself. They did get some questions during the trip about why they had called the assassin and how it had gone over, but they didn't speak about it, saying it would be handled when they got back home, which everyone reluctantly nodded too.

When they got back to the boat, there was a lot of hugging and yelling of finally having their missing family members back. It didn't take long until a party had started, everyone really having fun at being back and together again. Some people, the less drunk and sober ones, stayed inside with the little girl, Rakuyos sister, since she didn't need to be around all the booze or drunk people. Pops had also said a few words about it, but not everything. People did tell the ones who returned about the assassin and how he had given them the information and also saving the girl, making them glad that everything had gone fine. 

It was good to have all their family back again, and it was all because of the assassin. They felt really relieved it had gone by in a flawless manner, the only small thing was the Izou thing, but it had been fixed. 

Everything was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> I don't really have much to say here at the end, so until next time
> 
> If you like this story, check out my other two stories, Obstacle and Psychosis
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests.
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment.


	37. Boreumdo- Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's another chapter. This is a missing scene 
> 
> And we have more comfort and cuddles between the brothers. We can never get enough of that
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Ace sat on the couch, a trembling Luffy in his arms. Ace used his hands to comfortingly stroke Luffys back, keep his body relaxed to show it wasn't dangerous. Luffy was sitting in his lap, arms around him as his head was pressed into his chest, a blanket over him as he tried to hide from the storm raging outside. When Ace saw light flashing in the windows, he lowered his head to keep it close to Luffys, making his head tucked underneath his, knowing thunder would soon follow. It took a couple of seconds, but loud thunder could soon be heard, so loud and strong the house shook a tiny bit.

Ace felt Luffys trembling increase as he let out a small whimper, trying to press himself further in Aces arms. 

Ace gave a soft hushing noise, one hand moving to his head to move through strands of hair. He knew Luffy was terrified of thunder, making so he was sure to be home right now. Luffy wasn't afraid of the lighting or the dark, but the loud thunder that followed, saying it sounded like someone was screaming at him and he didn't like it, saying it felt like everything would crumble. As he continued to comfort Luffy, he felt the couch dip next to him and saw Sabo sitting down. Ace gave a smile to the blond, Sabo giving one back and moving a hand to hold onto Luffys. 

When another thunder roared outside, Luffys body shook with a small whimper again. Ace gave a small sigh inside himself. There thankfully weren't a lot of thunderstorms here, this being the first one in a year. But he knew the would be many when he set out to be a pirate, especially when he got to the grand line and the new world. He knew Luffy needed to overcome this fear some, at least to the point that he weren't terrified. 

Ace sat up with Luffy all night, even after both Luffy and Sabo fell asleep on him. Sabo sleeping on his shoulder. The thunderstorm passed some hours ago, making so it only lightly rained right now. It had been blowing a lot too, so he hope there wouldn't be any damage to the houses or things that were outside. 

When Ace lightly moved, he felt Luffy stirring, slowly bringing a hand to his eyes to scratch the tiredness from them. 

When Luffy looked at him, Ace gave a smile, ¨Good morning, Lu.¨ Luffy gave a nod as he stifled a yawn, making Ace chuckle. Sometimes he acted way younger than a 14 year old. Luffy then looked out the window, having a small frown. ¨Is the storm over?¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨Yes. It passed some hours ago.¨ Luffy nodded and laid back down on him. ¨That's good. I don't like storms. I hope there won't be another one.¨ 

Ace gave a small hum as he moved a hand to Luffys head. ¨There's always another storm. It's the way the world works. Snowstorms, rainstorms, windstorms, sandstorms, and firestorms. Some are fierce and others are small. You have to deal with each one separately, but you need to keep an eye on what's brewing for tomorrow.¨ Luffy sat up to look at him, having a small frown. ¨What do you mean ‘keep an eye for tomorrow’?¨ 

Ace gave a smile, ¨Storms change things. Storms bring water, wind and coldness. But after every storms there's calmness. That never changes. But, when you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what these storm's are all about.¨ Luffy gave him a look. ¨How do I change?¨ Ace moved a hand to his head, ¨That's for you to decide. Either face the storm, or hide. You can walk out stronger, or weaker, it all depends.¨ 

Luffy gave him a look. ¨But I don't like storms…¨ Ace placed his head against Luffys. ¨The storm will always pass. And the fear is greater than the storm itself. There are some things you can only learn in a storm.¨ Luffy nodded. ¨I'll try to not be as afraid.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle. ¨It's okay to be afraid. But don't be afraid of the storm.¨ He felt Luffy nodding again, leaning against him as he relaxed. ¨How are you and Sabo not afraid?¨ Ace used a hand to caress Luffys head, looking out the window to see rays of sun peeking through. ¨Because of we want to see the sun, we have to weather the storm.¨ 

He saw Luffy sitting up as he looked out the window, seeing the sun coming, also the beginning of a rainbow in the distance. The kid have a nod, before he looked at him. ¨Can I go and see the rainbow with Lindsey?¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨If she's up, you can.¨ Luffy gave a smile as he ran out. He always loved rainbows, saying they were pretty. 

Ace looked to his side when he heard a chuckle, seeing Sabo looking at him amused.

¨How philosophical you are today.¨ Ace gave a chuckle himself, ¨It might have worked.¨ He sent an amused look back. ¨And I can remember a certain person being as philosophical when he spoke of books.¨ Sabo gave a shrug. ¨Books are philosophical, they're books.¨

Ace gave a small laugh, ruffling Sabos hair, making him give a noise. Ace looked out the window, seeing the rainbow becoming more solid. Maybe Luffy would overcome his fear with time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> And thunder can be scary, Luffy being afraid of that is really realistic. And of course Ace is the amazing big brother and makes everything better 
> 
> And I'm running a bit low on requests. Aside from bonding with the brothers and pirates, and another one, I don't have much. I like to have things to choose from. I you have any requests, please tell me
> 
> And if you like Ace of Spades story, please check out my other stories, Obstacle and Psychosis(Which is updated)


	38. Daisuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's another one shot. This is a missing scene 
> 
> This is Ace and Daisukes first meeting 
> 
> This was a request from Guest
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Ace walked through Amegakure, heading to the main meeting room, knowing Azuruko was there. He had been told that if he had the time, he should drop by. Which was almost a stupid thing to say to him, Azuruko knew exactly when he had things to do or not. He was probably just doing it to sound more courteous. The man had told him to be good mannered at all times, unless a situation told him otherwise. Azuruko had said he was a bit hot headed to times, but that he was a lot better than he had been 4 years ago, when he first took him in. 

When he got to the room and knocked and walked in after hearing the come in, he saw a man he had never seen sitting in a chair in front of Azuruko.

Ace closed the door behind him and turned to the people in the room. Azuruko gave him a look. ¨Ace, this is Daisuke. I think I have told you about him before.¨ Ace nodded. He had heard about this man before, Azuruko saying they worked together now and then, that he was a good man and a skilled assassin. Ace walked up to the man and held his hand out. He should try to be courteous as Azuruko had said so many times. The man, Daisuke, shook his hand. ¨Hello Ace, Azuruko have told me a lot about you.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨Azuruko have mentioned you, you sound like a skilled man.¨ 

Daisuke gave him a look. ¨And I've heard you're skilled too. And you have a Legendary I've heard.¨

Ace sent a look at Azuruko, not sure how to act since he knew what kind of fruit he had. He had been told to not tell what kind it was. Azuruko gave a small chuckle. ¨It's fine, Ace. I told him about it.¨ Ace stared at Azuruko for a second, before looking at Daisuke again. Daisuke gave a nod. ¨He told me right after he took you in. I know another person who have a Legendary.¨ Ace gave a nod, still a bit shocked about it. Never been in a situation where someone knew about it. He looked to Azuruko when he heard some papers moving. ¨We're talking about some things since Daisuke is thinking about staying here for a while.¨

Ace gave a nod and automatically walked to the chair beside Azuruko and sat down. When he was seated, he heard Daisuke give a chuckle. When he looked at the man, he had an amused smile, which confused Ace a bit, not understanding what had him amused. When Daisuke saw the confused look, he smiled. ¨Azuruko don't usually let people sit close to him.¨  _ That _ was something that shocked Ace. He always sat or stood close to the man, often even leaning on him or sleeping on him. When he looked at Azuruko, he saw an equal amused look.

Ace felt shock that it was true. That Azuruko apparently didn't let people this close. But he had always done it with Ace. Maybe not the first month he was here, but always after. He had seen people giving Azuruko or him weird looks when he was really close to him, especially when he leaned on him. Maybe this was why. That they knew the man didn't usually allow it. No one had told him this before. And the new realisation made him smile. Glad Azuruko was letting him be close to him. He really liked it and Azuruko was his mentor and helped him train and get through things. 

Azuruko was his go to person, the one he could rely and lean on, the person he really trusted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> This kind of shows how long Ace have known Daisuke as well on how much Daisuke and Azuruko trusted each other and hope I got this through. Since Azuruko would never have told everyone about the fruit Ace have
> 
> And I know this was a bit late, but have been and still is sick. I'm currently working on getting the Ace of Spades chapter up tomorrow or Sunday the latest, but I make no promises. For those who read it, I'm also working on the real last chapter of Psychosis
> 
> And thank you everyone for leaving so many reviews! I like that people want more one shots, since it makes me believe you like this story
> 
> Still don't be afraid to leave requests
> 
> And if you like Ace of Spades story, please check out my other stories, Obstacle and Psychosis


	39. Azuruko 3 Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's another one shot. This is a missing scene 
> 
> Ace have done and seen a lot of horrible things from a young age, no surprise that things like that leads to nightmares. And in the early years, the one source of comfort was a certain red eyed man
> 
> I know I'm a bit late, but fell a bit behind schedule form being sick and the fact I'm still not completely back to normal again
> 
> This was a request from Lily Amazon and Guest
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace felt himself starting up as the nightmare disappeared from his mind. He was panting and sweating, an emotion of fear lingering in the front of his mind. He couldn't grasp what he had been dreaming about, but whatever it was making him look around his room in fear and apprehension, feeling the darkness and silence settling in and Ace  _ really  _ not liking that at the moment. Ace threw a look around his room, before slowly slipping out of the bed and carefully walking across the room and out the door to the hallway, starting to walk down it in silence. Hoping he wouldn't run into anyone. 

He had been having some nightmares now and then the last few weeks, but felt like a child most time when he reacted to them. He is a kid still, a bit over 12 only, but he felt as if he shouldn't react to a stupid nightmare, especially since he couldn't remember what it was about, only that it  _ really _ unnerved and started him. He knew he wouldn't be judged for being a kid now and then, at least he hoped he wouldn't. Azuruko often let him be himself if he didn't need to act different, something he liked. 

As he walked down the hallway, he heard someone else also walking and stopped for a second, not wanting to run into others, but he was almost at his destination. And he did also need to get enough confidence to possibly wake the man up too. But as he halted for a second, he soon saw a familiar person walking the other direction, only sending him a look with a smile. When he was past Ace, he heard the man speak. ¨Azuruko is awake, so just walk in.¨ Ace blinked, before sending a look over his shoulder at Daisuke, who continued walking. Ace gave a sheepish smile as he continued walking again, not realising he was as obvious as he were.

When he did get to Azurukos room, he didn't knock as he just walked in, knowing he was awake.

When he did get inside the room and closed the door behind him, he saw Azuruko sitting in his bed,  reading a book. When he saw Ace, he gave a smile. ¨Ace, how are you?¨ Ace gave a small smile as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Azuruko. ¨I'm fine, just couldn't sleep.¨ A hum was heard. ¨Nightmare again?¨ When Ace didn't answer, he felt a hand coming to his head, threading through his hair carefully. ¨It's okay to have nightmares, Ace. And speaking about it can help.¨ 

Ace didn't say anything as he leaned more down to rest with his head in Azurukos lap, the hand continuing to thread through his hair. Ace just enjoyed it, looking at the book he read, something about dragons he believed. After some minutes, Ace gave a small sigh. ¨I don't know. The nightmare, I don't remember it. I just was… afraid.¨ He hears a hum as the hand moved to his neck, massaging it, making him realise he was stiff. ¨That's normal. Nightmares often brings fear, even if you don't remember why. Just remember it's a dream, not reality.¨

Ace gave a small nod. ¨I don't like it, nightmares.¨ Said Ace in a low voice. He hated nightmares, it did sometimes keep him from sleeping, not wanting to have another one. Azuruko gave a small sigh, the hand moving back to his head to thread to bus hair comfortingly. ¨There are many who don't wish to sleep for fear of nightmares. Sadly, there are many who don't wish to wake for the same fear.¨ Ace gave a nod. Azuruko usually always knew what to say and do to make him calm down and understand he wasn't different or childish.

After some more time, the hand moved to his back, stroking it, making him give a breath. Azuruko gave a small hum as he turned the page. ¨Relax now, you need the energy.¨ Ace did gave a nod, but not closing his eyes, keeping them open as he didn't want to sleep yet. He continued to read the book Azuruko also was reading, just taking the comfort from the man and relaxing from the hand stroking his back.

This was what he needed now, just being able to relax. Not sleeping, but relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> And who wouldn't have nightmares after everything Ace have been through, even though he's only 12. Nightmares are horrible, especially those one don't remember 
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment
> 
> And if you like Ace of Spades story, please check out my other stories, Obstacle and Psychosis


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a different event  
> .  
> When Whitebeard asked Ace to help finding his missing family members all the way back in chapter 2, what if he also asked to save them?
> 
> This was a request from Kyuuo
> 
> And things that are the same as the original, I will skip, like some of the conversation and how he found the information and such
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace looked at the captain. ¨And, you only want the information? you do not want me to take anyone out or set them free for you?¨ The captain seemed to be thinking, before he gave him a look. ¨If you could set them free, I would appreciate it.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I will get their whereabouts and free them, sending them to an island for you to get. I will send the information where.¨ The captain gave a nod, seeming to be pleased with that. Ace then looked down on the folder, going to the last page. When he saw the number there, the reward for doing this assignment, he gave a frown. That number was mockingly high. If the man dared to do that, he would regret that. He didn’t hesitate in saying his thought on it, the captain clearly having thought he might not do it. But it seemed to be more like he thought he didn’t have enough, not that he was sending a mocking price.

And Luffy really seemed to like the captain, him always loving when Shanks told about him. Azuruko even having said that he was a good man. He could try to give another chance. ¨This assignment will be at a price of one hundred and fifty thousand. Two hundred if anything should go wrong.¨ Ace could clearly see the shock on the captain face at that, Ace explaining why when the captain was a bit at a loss for words. He gave his apology and thanks for doing the assignment, before he left to see if he could find out where these crew members were being held.

Finding out where the information on where the marines had taken them where, was easy. A somewhat hidden base, but nothing too bad. Getting the information was way too easy, the security was low. But he had found that the marines here had Lolitas, and Ace would make sure to release them before he left. One of the children, Sumiko, was apparently the sister to Rakuyo, seventh commander on Whitebeards ship, he could deliver her with the crew members. Getting the children out was also easy, Ace just killing the man who was on stage. If he wanted to be a pig, he would die like one. After having released and sent the children, aside from Sumiko, towards a safe place, getting Sumiko to the inn, he had sent Dust to get to Daisuke, to see if he had anyone to spare.

When Sumiko came out of the bathroom and had eaten, it wasn’t long before she was asleep. And after that, it wasn’t long before Dust said that Daisuke could spare Moira, which was good. She was kind looking. She got to the hotel room with Dust and Ace updated her, and she agreed to stay and watch the girl until he was finished.

After that, Ace left to free the pirates from a hidden prison, no wonder the pirate captain hadn’t found the information on where they were, it was a hidden place.

And since the place where really hidden, the marines didn’t have a lot of security, thinking no one would find the place before the pirates would be sent to Impel Down or to be executed. And as Ace had promised, he didn’t take anyone out, only using his powers to make everyone stay in a trance, which was easy. Half of them were already asleep or drunk anyway. Marines were stupid. When he got to the cell where the pirates were being kept, he quickly blew up smoke in his hand, before blowing it through the bars in a window, making sure everyone would be in a trance. They didn’t need to see him here.

After waiting for a few seconds, being sure all twelve were under the trance, Ace used his powers to rot the metal door until it was only dust left. When he saw the inside, he saw most of the crew members looking towards the door, all having eyes glazed over. Ace looked at them and searched for the one to be injured, too see how bad it was. He found the one who was injured, the person being seated and leaning on another person, his breathing clearly strained, as a hand was around his waist. Probably the ribs, and from the sounds, one was most likely half pushing on a lung, but not having punctured it. He could survive a trip.

Ace got went up to the pirates and made everyone fall asleep with the help of sleeping darts and pressure points. As everyone was asleep, Ace transported them to an island not too far away from the pirate ship, sending Dust with a note to the pirates, telling where to head and the information would be here as he would most likely meet them. It would take them some hours to get here.

When he was sure that was in order, he went back to the hotel room, seeing the girl still asleep, Moira reading a book. He asked the woman to stay while he wrote the folder, in case the child woke up, and the woman said it was fine.

But as he was almost finished with the folder, Ace got another assignment from Dust. He gave a sigh as he looked at Moira. ¨Could you meet the Whitebeards at the island and give them the folder and an update? I have to leave for this.¨ The woman gave a nod, ¨I can do that, no worries Ace.¨ Ace gave a thanks as he finished the folder and said they could leave. the woman went over to the sleeping child, carefully lifting her. As she did, Sumiko let out a small whimper, fighting against her. Moira let out a small hush, ¨You are safe, child. Sleep.¨ Sumiko stopped to struggle after a second, falling asleep again.

Ace then brought them to the island, telling Moira they would wake up in a couple of hours, close to when the pirates would arrive. The woman nodded, and Ace left, leaving Moira to handle this. She could do that. Also leaving Dust, so he could take the woman back home later.

\---x---

Whitebeard was glad to know he would have his missing children back soon. He was soon at the island the note had mentioned. He was a bit worried since the assassin had said he would meet them there, thinking something was wrong. The assassin had said he would just send Dust with the information, not meet them in person. As they were closing in on the island, he saw some shapes lying here and there, seeming to maybe be asleep or unconscious. His first thought was that they were dead, but soon saw two up, and they seemed okay. Maybe they just were asleep.

As they got to the island, the captain and most of his commanders, went to the island to greet their family members and the assassin. But as the got to the island, the two who was awake sending a look to something to their left, he turned to see a woman there.

She had blue hair, light makeup on her eyes and a light blue rose in her hair. The clothing was black and she had weapons by her sides. She looked calmly at them and had the same look as the Ace of Spades, making him believe she was an assassin too. He gave a cautious but stern look. ¨Who are you?¨ The woman gave a calm and powerful look, ¨My name is Blue Angel, I am here for Ace of Spades, as he had other business.¨ The captain nodded, he had heard about ‘Blue Angel’, she was a known assassin too, but not being heard a lot about the last years. He noticed Ace of Spades raven in a tree not far behind her, looking at them.

Before the captain could say anything, the woman spoke again. ¨Is your seventh commander, Rakuyo, here?¨ The captain threw a look at her, before looking at his side, seeing Rakuyo there, looking to be as surprised as him as to why she asked for him. he managed to say a yes, looking worried at what might happen. The woman nodded, and took a step to the side, showing a little girl that had been behind her. ¨I believe this is your sister, seventh commander Rakuyo.¨ The captain looked at the little girl in shock. He knew Rakuyo had a sister, but was it really her?

Before he could question it, the girl ran and almost threw herself in Rakuyos arms, sobbing loudly. She was clearly his sister based on that reaction and Rakuyos look.

The woman, Blue Angel, said that Ace of Spades had found her in a base far away from here and that she had been recognized as his sister, the reason she was here now. Also mentioning some others that was now on one of their islands. He would make sure to call and see if they were fine later. She gave a small report on how the little child’s state were, before Rakuyo went to the infirmary to have her checked. As the two went away, the woman held a file out to him, Marco getting it and giving it to him. She also gave a quick summary of everything. ¨They are fine, only asleep to make travel easier. Two are awake now, but the rest will soon follow. The one with the extra jacket are injured, but nothing life-threatening.¨

Whitebeard gave a nod, looking the folder over, he would make sure to read it in detail later. But when he reached the bottom, he looked at the woman. ¨But don’t you, or Ace of Spades, want more than this? You saved Rakuyos sister and the others.¨ The woman shook her head. ¨We want nothing for that. The only reason we saved them, are because children are not to be held captive. The only reason Sumiko is here, is because she is the seventh commander Rakuyos sister. Had she not been, she would have been at the island with the others.¨

Whitebeard gave a nod and a thankful look. ¨Thank you for saving her and bringing her here, as well as releasing the others. Please give my thanks to Ace of Spades too.¨ He could see his commanders by his side also nodding at that, agreeing on his words. He then gave a small nod to Marco, who gave to money to the woman, she doing a quick check before looking satisfied. The woman gave a nod. ¨It was nothing, Newgate.¨ The raven the flew to her shoulder, giving a caw. She sent a look at them, giving a small bow. ¨Pleasure doing business with you.¨ The she was gone, only a cloud of black smoke left, leaving them stunned. They didn’t know others could also teleport like that. Assassins were secretive people with a lot of power.

As she was gone, the captain and his commanders got to their missing family members, greeting those awake. They looked glad and relieved to be back, and they were a bit unsteady on their feet, clearly as side effect from the sleeping drugs they most likely had gotten. They quickly got everyone onto the ship, Jozu carrying Paul, the one being injured, to the infirmary. What surprised the captain, was how they said they hadn’t seen or heard anything while in the prison, suddenly waking up on the island or the boat. How the assassin had managed that, was a mystery. But they were safe, and that was the most important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> It might have been a bit rushed at some places, or not really described, but I didn’t want to make it too long and I do hope you enjoy it
> 
> And I know I’m a bit late again, but I’m working really hard on getting the 4 th chapter of Psychosis up, which is taking some time
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment
> 
> And if you like Ace of Spades story, please check out my other stories, Obstacle and Psychosis


	41. Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot, this is a missing scene
> 
> This is the first time Ace dresses as Ann
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace had his eyes closed at he felt the makeup brush move over his face, putting more makeup on to make sure his freckles were gone. Ace wasn’t really sure how he felt about all this, but being told the needed someone to get some information from some guy and a woman was the best choice. Why that had to be Ace and not an actual woman, was way beyond him. Azuruko had said something about none of them were as good with talking and luring, him saying Ace was one of the best and the best they had to spare right now. And the 15 year old wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or not by that.

He knew he was a good convincer and could put up a good play, but didn’t know if he could be convincing as a woman, that was a different thing. Like those damn shoes, how the heck would he be able to walk in those? ¨Open your eyes.¨ Ace did and blinked a few times as the make up on them and the lenses still felt weird. Moira gave a hum as she looked him over, ¨Look up.¨ Ace did, not sure why. He saw Mora giving a nod and a small sigh. ¨The lenses a tiny bit too big, making them not sit completely right. They will be perfect the next time.¨ Ace gave a frown. ¨Next time?¨ Moira nodded. ¨You look even better than I believed, you should think of doing this more often. You would have everyone around your pinkie.¨ Ace blinked at her, before he looked at the mirror behind him and was shocked.

He, or she,  _ was _ beautiful.

The red eyes, Ace deciding to go with the color because of Azuruko, went perfect with the black hair, fair skin and light makeup on his eyes and lips. His hair was reaching to be about half down his back, Ace already knowing he would not like the clips. They were heavy and Ace wanted to itch. Moira had said he would get used to it. His freckles were non-existing, his skin flawless and light. He actually looked amazing as a woman, he would never have believed that. He felt a small smile and small twitch in the eye as Azuruko probably knew he would look good. If Sabo and Luffy found out, or worse, Shanks, Ace would deny that he liked this look.

As he looked at the new herself, he felt something missing. It took him a second, but he looked at Moira. ¨Do you have a hair tie?¨

The woman nodded and handed him a hair tie. ¨Be careful, the clips can show.¨ Ace gave a nod as he moved the hair carefully, he had seen the man do this a hundred times, he could do this. It took some tries, but he soon got the same half ponytail as Azuruko, and he looked perfect, it was the perfect finishing touch.

He looked at Moira when she gave a small chuckle, looking at him amused. ¨If you had pink hair now, you would have looked like Azurukos unborn daughter.¨ Ace gave a nod as he looked at himself. He could see that, he looked a lot like the man, even having the perfect fair skin, red eyes and hair style. He should ask Moira to get a pink wig for him. It would be fun to go out and pose as the man’s daughter, maybe that was a thing they could try. But for some reason, he was sure Azuruko wouldn’t like that idea. He would still ask though, just so he had done it.

He looked back at Moira, ¨I like it.¨ She gave a snort. ¨Of course you do. Everything that could make you a better assassin or informant, even looking like Azuruko, will make you happy. You really look up to that man.¨ Ace felt himself blush, but the makeup hid it. He sometimes viewed Azuruko as his father, even having called him that once when he was both tired and drunk. Azuruko was the one that had been there through everything the last years, always being by his side.

Moira gave him a sly smile. ¨Now, why don’t we practice moving in those heels.¨ Ace wanted to groan at that. Why did he need to wear heels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> And this was a more humorous chapter, also showing how much Azuruko mean to Ace
> 
> And for those who read it, Psychosis is finally updated and finished
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment
> 
> And if you like Ace of Spades story, please check out my other stories, Obstacle and Psychosis


	42. Moira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a missing scene
> 
> This is Ace and Moira training together and more of the Legendaries
> 
> This was a request from Kyuuo
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace disappeared in smoke, reappearing close to Moira, aiming a foot for a kick in the ribs. He was annoyed and surprised. Ace was using his powers, and he still  _ couldn’t land a hit. _ It was really weird, as he usually always won when he did this, but the woman could apparently see through his powers, something the 12 year old had never experienced before. As an arm came for him, he disappeared again, going a safe distance back.  _ Why was this so hard? _ He rarely got to go full out like this, since he always usually won because of the surprise momentum he got.

But just as he was about to go for another attack, this time thinking of going from behind, he saw a shape coming at him to the right.

Ace was shocked as he could still see Moira in front of him, but she was  _ also to his right. _ How was that possible? Ace barely managed to get away before the body  _ exploded _ , his sweater getting hit and burned a bit, making so he took it off, before he went for another attack, deciding to go from above. But as soon as he appeared a few feet above the woman, a hand grabbed his leg and he was slammed to the ground, his breath being knocked out of him.

Ace coughed as he tried to get air back into his lungs. As he half managed to do that, a hand was held out in front of him and Moira helped him up. Ace gave a few more coughs as he leaned on his knees. He could hear Moira giving a hum. ¨You're good with your powers for such a young age, but you still have a long way to go.¨ Ace gave a nod, getting his breath back and looking at her. ¨How did you manage to counter my attacks? No one have been able to do that. And what was that other you?¨

Moira gave a hum, ¨I see Daisuke or Azuruko haven’t told about my Legendary.¨ Ace shook his head. ¨I know you have one, but that’s it. You seem good with it.¨ Moira gave a small chuckle. ¨Practice, a lot of practice.¨ She gave him a look. ¨Do you want to know about my Legendary?¨ Ace gave a slow nod. ¨I do. Maybe I will be able to beat you next time.¨ She gave a snort. ¨You won’t. I barely used any of it this time, I can do a lot more and at a bigger volume.¨ Ace blinked, now getting really curious about her powers. ¨What can you do?¨ Moira gave a nod as she walked towards the base and Ace followed, it would be good to get out of the rain too. It had suddenly started yesterday and not let up.

When they got inside, they sat down in the empty meeting room. Both Daisuke and Azuruko was gone on an assignment and Ace couldn’t join since it was a harder one. Ace looked at Moira expectantly, wanting to know about her powers, to hear what she could do. Legendaries were really special and strong. Moira gave a hum, ¨My devil fruit is based on particles.¨ Ace made a frown, tilting his head as that sounded special, and Moira continued. ¨Everything is made of particles and I can control some of these, not all kinds, but mostly dust and paper particles.¨

Moira gave him a look. ¨Noticed how the rain felt different?¨ Ace tried to think, not noticing anything, maybe that is was dense but not heavy in a weird sense. ¨It wasn’t heavy...?¨ Moira gave a nod. ¨I’m surprised you noticed, many don’t. To make rain, it takes particles in the air and clouds, the more particles, the more rain. I can move particles to the sky and create the rain, the reason it’s lighter is because I make it a bit lighter as I control every drop. And  _ everything  _ it touches, I can see. When you use your powers, you don’t move fast enough that I don’t know where you are. But you can get faster.¨ Ace nodded, that sounded really amazing. ¨But how can you keep control of so much?¨

Moira nodded. ¨Practices. You will be able to control much more distance and more things at once with time. Just keep trying to expand your powers, yours are amazing too.¨ Ace nodded. ¨You know about my powers too? Like Azuruko and Daisuke do?¨ Ace knew the two knew  _ a lot  _ of his powers, knowing what h could and couldn’t do. Moira nodded. ¨Yes, I met the last one to have it years ago, and since I have one myself, I know how it works.¨ Ace nodded, that made sense. He tilted his head. ¨What about the other you?¨

Moira gave a smirk as she lifted her hand, doing some movement and a second later, another Moira was next to her. Ace looked at it as it moved, seeming to be an exact clone. But as he looked more, he could see cracks. What did Moira say again? Dust and paper particles? ¨Is it made from dust or paper?¨ Moira nodded, looking impressed. ¨Yes, I’m amazed you connected that. It’s a clone from papers, I can have up to 3 without much trouble for a short while, 5-10 minutes, but I can have up to 12 at the same time, but that take a lot.¨ Ace nodded. It was almost like how he could keep people under his illusion and do the thing Azuruko tried to teach him, shadow walk if he remembered correctly.

¨But how did it explode?¨ That was the biggest question he had. He knew from what he remembered Azuruko telling 2 years ago, that one could make illusions, that was probably Moira, and it wasn’t illusions, but… paper clones? That sounded cool. Moira nodded. ¨Particles, when split from such a dense state to a wider one fast, creates an explosion.¨ Ace nodded, a cool ability. Moira moved a hand to the light blue rose in her hair. ¨This is also made from my powers, it’s a paper rose. It helps me feel things around me. It will never rip or rot like normal paper. I can preserve things inside my particles, even keeping bodies from rotting.¨ Ace nodded, that was maybe connected to her name too. If she could preserve things. But still, if the clones exploded it sounded far fetched.

Ace tilted his head. ¨Why are you called Blue Angel? If your clones explode? That doesn’t sound like an angel.¨ Moira gave a hum. ¨I have saved a lot of people. When I did, I used my powers to make fake wings, to give reassurance. Both to those who got out and lived on, and to those who didn’t. The last thing they saw was an angel. I sometimes also used the droplets of water to ease away pain. People started to think of me like an angel coming to save them. I got the name before I made the wings. If people wanted an angel to ease the pain away and save them, I would be that angel.¨

Ace nodded, that sounded really reassuring. And Moira looked like a kind woman. From what he had been told from the others, she was sometimes a devil in disguise. Ace gave her a look. ¨You’ll train with me more, right?¨ he would like that, since she was someone he could go all out at. Moira nodded, giving a smile. ¨I can, you need to get better and you have  _ a lot  _ of potential. Even a few things you haven’t tried out, to expand your powers.¨ Ace perked up at that. ¨Like what?¨ Moira gave a smirk, ¨Shadow arrows. It will be like a black flame rotting everything it touches. And it can only be put out by you. It’s tough and will take a lot from you, but you will be able to do it.¨

Ace nodded, he wanted to learn that. He liked Moira, she could probably teach him a lot about his powers. He would be the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> This got more focused on more information about the Legendaries, especially the one Moira have. Which is good since it will be more relevant later. And from those who want to know what she looks like, think of Konan from Naruto
> 
> And for those who wonder, Moiras Legendairy is the Tyndall one
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests  
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment
> 
> And if you like Ace of Spades story, please check out my other stories, Obstacle and Psychosis. Both is now finished


	43. Azuruko 4- Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a missing scene
> 
> This is Aces first time drunk
> 
> This was a request from ScandinavianTrash
> 
> And this is told from Azurukos pov, to see how he feels about everything too
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Azuruko sat and went through some paperwork and planned what to do and where to send some people on assignments or for information. The last two years he had started to gather assassins and keep them here, but only the good ones. A place where they could belong and feel at ease. He never expected it to get this big. He worked close with Daisuke, him being the one Azuruko had worked with for years and trusted. He would let Ace in on this in a year, since he had just started going on his own 2 months ago. He would become an amazing assassin, he already was, but he still needed more experience.

Ace had just had an assignment earlier today and had probably returned, but he hadn’t seen the kid, and would go look after him when he was finished here. It was an assignment that could be though, his first assignment with those Blue blooded Patricians. Ace was an amazing kid and Azuruko was glad he took him in, he was perfect and he liked the kid, more so than he first thought. He was an annoying and hot headed kid at first, but now he was an amazing assassin, he just needed some help and guidance. He felt as Ace was more than a student or charge, they were close, him being a mentor for Ace. As he was almost finished, there was a knock on the door. Azuruko gave a come in as he hoped it might be Ace. The door opened to reveal Daisuke.

Daisuke gave a sigh. ¨You need to go to Ace.¨

Azuruko looked at him, feeling concerned. ¨Why? Is something wrong?¨ Daisuke shook his head. ¨He’s fine physically, but he’s  _ drunk _ , and I mean  _ drunk. _ ¨ Azuruko gave a small sigh himself, moving a hand to his face and massaging his nose. ¨What did he drink?¨ He knew Ace had drank some beer before, but nothing too strong and he never liked it. The most Ace had drank before, that being wine, had made him really buzzed, but nothing more. Daisuke gave him a look. ¨Your stuff. He wasn’t ready for that.¨ Azuruko gave a sigh as he used a hand to massage his face. His alcohol was  _ strong. _ He didn’t have anything below 88%, the kid wouldn’t be able to handle that.

Azuruko looked at Daisuke, ¨Finish here and I’ll find him.¨ Daisuke gave a nod and moved over to him and took his place as he stood up and headed for the door. ¨He’s in your room.¨ Azuruko nodded and made his way there. When he got to his room, he found Ace lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, a bottle of one of his stronger ones in his hand, around ninety-four percent pure, the bottle a quarter empty.

Azuruko gave a small sigh again as he walked over, sitting down next to Ace. ¨How are you, Ace?¨ He saw eye move to look at him, glazed over, trembling and glassy. The kid blinked, ¨I don’t like the world.¨ He said slurred. Azuruko nodded, moving a hand to Aces head, moving through his hair. ¨None of us do, especially after hard things. But one need to see past the evil and see the good.¨ He felt Ace shake his head a tiny bit, moving to lay closer to him. Azuruko gave a somber look, Ace was drunk and would feel awful in the morning. Azuruko moved too slowly sit up, also moving his hands to Ace and lifting him up with him.

As soon as he was up, or hallway up, Ace grasped onto him. ¨Spinnin’’¨ Mumbled the kid. Azuruko kept a sigh inside as he held the kid tight, to keep some of the spinning feeling away, before he moved to the bed and sat down, bringing Ace to lay with his head in his lap. As they were settled, he moved the covers over Ace and gave a small hum as he went back to moving his hand through Aces hair. Ace let out a small sound as he made himself comfortable. ¨It hurts’¨ Azuruko gave a nod, using his hand to massage Aces head comfortingly instead. ¨I know, Ace.¨ He felt the head moving to press into him for comfort as he felt a small sob go through the body, ¨Does it get better’?¨ Azuruko shook his head, ¨No, you just learn to live with it.¨

He felt Ace move and somewhat curled together, letting out a sob as he felt overwhelmed, and being drunk didn’t help at all. Azuruko just sat quietly and stroked through his hair, sometimes moving his hand to massage it. The world was cruel, and Ace knew it. He just had never been the one to face it alone like this, to save people from the evil alone. That was always the hardest things to do the first times.

After some time, he felt the sobbing stop as Ace just sniffed, seeming to have a hard time keeping awake. He knew Ace didn’t like to sleep, having issues with nightmares. He gave a stroke to Aces neck, ¨Sleep, I won’t go away, I promise.¨

He felt Ace give a small nod, ¨…Okay, dad.¨ Then the kid was out, the small push he needed.

Azuruko looked down at the kid. Dad? Was that what Ace thought of him? He had been there for Ace the last 8 years and helped him through everything. He did watch out and guard the kid, he cared for him, a lot. It shocking most when they first saw, he wasn’t a person who usually showed concern or affection like this.

He wouldn’t mind him calling him that, he was drunk anyway. But he still couldn’t help the smile as he stroked Aces head. ¨Sleep well, Ace.¨  He could see himself sometimes viewing Ace as a son, but he wouldn’t call him that. Ace was Ace, but he was his little Ace, and he would always be, no matter how much he grew or strong he got. He had come so far, and he had watched that.

He spent the entire night with Ace, stroking through his hair. When the next day came, he spent most of it by Aces side as he puked and was in terrible shape, saying he would ‘never’ drink again. Which he knew was a dead promised, all assassins did. He just hoped Ace wouldn’t get as bad as some did, that drank to hide the emotions, to drown them. It wasn’t good to do that. He would always be by Aces side as long as he could, and when he couldn’t anymore, he hoped someone else would be. Ace spent most of the day in Azurukos lap, only leaving to puke, before returning. Ace  _ detested  _ puking, he hated it and Azuruko could see it taking its toll as Ace had tears in his eyes and just was terrible, really leaning on him for comfort. He never did it this much, not even when he was sick, it showed his young age.

He cared for Ace as his charge, student and son, and he wouldn’t have it any different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> This was a more view into how Azuruko feels about Ace and everything, which makes the thing that the man won’t be around forever worse, I even like him
> 
> And I’m sorry to say the next Ace of Spades chapter is going to be a bit late, but I hope to get it up this weekend, but I’m not too sure. Sorry about this
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave requests
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment
> 
> And if you like Ace of Spades story, please check out my other stories, Obstacle and Psychosis. Both is now finished


	44. Shanks And Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot, this is a missing scene
> 
> This is how Shanks found out about Ann
> 
> This was a request from Yaoifan124
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Shanks walked into a bar at an island they were docked at. It wasn’t anything special, just a regular somewhat neutral island in the grand line, which did have some people living here and visiting. He had already started a fight with two different groups of people, since they acted _way_ out of their way and was obnoxious, Benn starting to get annoyed by it and hoped they could relax at the bar, Rockstar and Yasop also coming with them, the rest of and doing their own thing. They quickly bought some drinks and settled down in a booth, people sending them looks as he was being recognized. He was looking at the people in the bar, to see if he saw anything special, when something caught his eye.

It was a young woman, maybe in her mid-twenties, looking gorgeous and amazing, and Shanks swore he had seen her before.

She had black hair, reaching to her lower back, red eyes and pale and flawless skin. But it wasn’t the fact she was really beautiful that caught his eyes, well yes, it was, but what made him frown was the three men that were speaking to her, seeming to be _really_ pushing boundaries. She was a petite woman, she might not be able to fend them off or was too scared to do anything as the men was much bigger than her. She looked confident, might be from the red district, but she was too flawless, she didn’t really fit in on an island like this.

As he was about to stand up, Benn stopped him for a second, sending him a serious look. ¨Don’t, let them be. Especially the woman.¨ Shanks blinked. He knew Benn didn’t like morons like those men was, looking to be bad news and was even looking at the woman with sick eyes. He gave a look to Benn as he shrugged the hand off and walked over to the small group, hearing Benn give a sigh behind him. Why was Been being weird about this? He would do the same, he usually did. But he would take that later, right now he would see if everything was fine over there.

¨Hey there, pretty woman.¨ Said Shanks as he sat down on a chair on the other side of the table from the woman, pushing a guy away as he was slowly reaching for her. He saw the woman’s eye twitch for a second, before a guy, the same he had pushed away, glared at him. ¨Hey! We found her first, go away, asshole.¨ Shanks threw a glare at the man, seeing him backing off as he either recognized him or felt the murderous aura. ¨And now I’m here. You are obnoxious anyway, go play somewhere else and stop bothering this beautiful woman.¨ The man gave a slow nod, backing off to another table. Shanks looked at the woman, who looked at him with a glare, before he looked at the two other people there. ¨You too, go.¨ The men nodded and did, looking at him with frightened eyes as they joined their buddy.

As they were gone, Shanks gave a grin. ¨Now, beauty, what are you do,-¨ Shanks cut off with a gasp as his hand was grasped, his middle finger to be specific, and felt immense pain as the woman cut everything off, blood, nerves and everything as his finger went white and numb, pain shooting through his arm.

But it was a thing he had felt before and looked at the woman, going to ask who she was, but the words died in his throat as he saw a familiar glare at him. ¨ _You will go back to Benn, sit down and be quiet while I finish up. Do you understand?¨_ The voice was in a whisper, but he could hear the fury and heard the familiar tone. And as he did, Shanks felt his mind stop as he recognized the glare, hold on his finger and voice.

_It was Ace._

Why he was dressed as a woman was another thing. But before he could ask or get a word out, the hold on his finger shifted and almost made him give a whimper as it _hurt._ ¨ _Do you understand?¨_ Shanks gave a nod, and Ace released his finger, making Shanks cradle his hand as he got the feeling back and the pain stopped. As he was about to ask what he was doing, he moved away and headed over to the group again, voice lighter and looking to be interested in what they said, hand playing with the hair as he leaned on the table closer to the men, who really looked to be undressing him, or her, with their eyes. It made him want to go and drag him out of here, not liking this.

But before he could do anything, Benn sat down next to him. ¨Let her work.¨ Shanks blinked and looked shocked at his first mate. ¨You knew?! How?!¨ That had to be why he said to leave her alone before, but how did he know? The man gave a snort. ¨Look at her. It’s almost like looking at Azuruko as a woman with black hair. A perfect replica, she could pose as his child.¨ Shanks blinked and looked at Ace again, now seeing it. The hair was the same hairstyle, the half ponytail, the eyes red, skin fair and flawless. It was a well-made disguise, he would have never guessed it wasn’t a woman. And that was probably why the woman looked familiar, she looked like a girl version Azuruko.

He watched as Ace spoke to the men, before leaning in and whispering something to one, before heading upstairs, the man following soon after. Shanks was just about to go after, to hurt the man for following after Ace, but Benn stopped him. ¨Ace have control, this is probably his plan. _Let him work._ ¨ Shanks gave a reluctant nod. He knew Ace could care for himself, but he didn’t have any weapons on him now, the dress he wore was formfitting. There could be something hidden in his curves, but he wasn’t sure. He was worried for Ace, for the woman he was dressed as. The man was big, and Shanks wanted to make sure everything was fine. The only thing that kept him from following, was when Benn said Ace would be _really_ mad if he followed, as he had been before for almost ruining what ever he was doing.

But half an hour later, Ace, or the woman, came down the stairs alone.

When she passed them, she snapped her fingers at them and pointed at the exit and they followed, knowing he would explain what was happening. And they wanted that explanation too.

As soon as they were out, it being nighttime and cold, Shanks took his jacked off as he placed it on Aces bare shoulders. ¨What are you doing, Ace?! Do you realize how bad that could have ended?! They coul-,¨ He stopped when he got a glare. ¨I had everything under control until _you_ showed up. _You_ almost made everything worse.¨ Shanks sputtered. ¨I was worried, Ace! Why are you even dressed like that?!¨ He got a glare again. ¨It’s Ann right now. And some people prefer woman, not men. _This is my job, you know this._ ¨ Shanks sputtered again, before he gave a half glare back. ¨No, NO! This is not okay!¨ He turned to look at Benn. ¨Tell him this is _not_ okay, Benn!¨ Benn gave a small glare at him, before he looked at Ace. ¨You look wonderful. He didn’t even know who you were. Ann, you said?¨  Ace gave a nod. ¨Yes, Ann. And it is made to trick people, almost surprised it didn’t fool you.¨

The man gave a snort, ¨You look like a replica of Azuruko, save for the hair color and gender.¨ Ace gave a small laugh as he started walking, Benn walking next to him, or her, or something. Shanks was confused. Why was Benn going with it?! Before he realized it, Been and Ace was almost out of view. Shanks blinked as he ran after, continuing to say that this was _not_ fine. Stopping when _both_ of them glared at him, before they continued to walk, leaving him confused behind.

Why did Ace have to dress as a pretty woman? What would Roger have said? Shanks shook his head and he followed after, wanting to know why a woman, why Ann, and why Benn was so okay with it, his main shock over as he felt more calm.

After a _long_ conversation and some glares and a painful hold again, he promised to never interrupt again and let him, or her, do her work in peace, to always say her or Ann when in disguise.

_But why a woman?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> We needed some humor and relaxation, and Shanks can provide that. Poor man wasn’t ready for this  
> Don't be afraid to leave requests
> 
> If you have any scenes you want to see or event you would like to go different, leave a review/comment
> 
> And if you like Ace of Spades story, please check out my other stories, Obstacle and Psychosis. Both is now finished


	45. Mihawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another chapter, this is a missing scene
> 
> This is how Ace and Mihawk first met
> 
> This was a request from ScandinavianTrash  
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Dracule Mihawk walked through the woods on his island, having heard there was someone here and snooping around, a young kid it seemed like. Why someone would be here was a mystery, but how someone had found their was also a big question. His island wasn’t known and was hidden, people rarely got here. When he got to an opening in the forest, he saw a young kid there. He could be no older than 17, and that was pushing it, he was maybe 16 or so. He looked to be armed with his own weapons, but not looking for a fight and just looking around, not having done anything to the island or seemed to be searching for anything. Mihawk decided to stay some distance away, to see what the kid would do, to see if he was after anything.

After a minute, he heard a hum. ¨I did not think anyone lived here. Who are you?¨ Asked the kid, turning towards him.

Mihawk was mildly curious on who this were, seeing as he had noticed him. Mihawk was good at hiding his presence. Mihawk took a step forward and coming more into view, giving a glare to the kid, waiting for him to recognize him and most likely cover in fear or something. ¨I should ask you the same thing as this is _my_ island.¨ Instead of reacting with any kind of fear, or reacting any way, the kid only gave a small hum to himself. ¨I did not know Dracule Mihawk lived here. The island was not on any maps.¨ So the kid did know who he was, but didn’t seem all fazed by him, something that got his curiosity sparking some. _No one_ acted this calm around him.

Mihawk gave the kid a look. ¨And that is because I _don’t_ want any visitors. Now, _who are you?¨_ Mihawk didn’t like people, especially young and arrogant people. The kid looked back at him calmly. ¨My name is Ace. And I am only looking around as I was curious on this island. I did not mean to intrude.¨ Mihawk gave a glare, ¨And I want you to leave and not tell anyone about this island.¨ The kid, still not reacting, gave another small hum. ¨I have an idea, or an offer more like it. You do not need to accept it.¨ _Who was this?_ Did he really think he could barging or make a deal with him? ¨What is it?¨ He was curious the kid didn’t act like any regular kid. He saw a smile get on the kid’s face.

¨I have heard a lot about your skills in sword fight. How about a duel? Not a fight, but a fair duel?¨

That got his interest some, people rarely asked for a duel, let alone kids. He gave a look, ¨And what kind of _fair_ duel?¨ He had met many who asked to duel and still fought unfairly, rash and was a general nuisance. The kid shook his head, ¨The regular duel rules. Fight until one have a winning move, or both lose. And I will only use my sword, no guns or devil fruit. A fair fight.¨

Mihawk raised an eyebrow. This was the first kid he had met who knew what a fair duel was. He gave a glare. ¨And why do you think I will agree to that? You are a kid, no chance of comparing to me.¨ He didn’t want a duel with a lousy kid who was bash and arrogant, thinking he could win. The kid, Ace, gave a small laugh. ¨You are an honorable man, everyone knows this. And I would like a duel. It is not every day I meet someone who has as good reputation as yours. And I have a fair amount of skill in sword fighting.¨

Mihawk gave a hum inside himself, the kid not seeming to be a regular one. ¨You said it was an offer, what happens when I win? Or decline it?¨ Maybe he would show the childish side of himself if he declined. The kid gave a small shrug, ¨You decline, I will walk back to shore and leave. You accept and win the duel, I will leave at once. If I win, I would like to look around, maybe even see where you live. If we tie, I would like to see the island. Either way, I will not tell about the island.¨ That shocked him some, never having met _anyone_ close to this young and acted so calm and collected. It sounded like a good offer, and he didn’t say no to a fight, maybe the kid was half decent. The kid was someone he could see himself almost like. Not rash or bash, but calm and collected, maybe he had talent.

Mihawk gave a nod. ¨That sounds fine, but don’t think I will go easy. A duel is a duel, fight your best and stop when you win.¨ The kid smiled, taking his sword out and getting ready. ¨I know. You fight like you would in a real fight, but no finishing moves.¨ Mihawk hid a small smile, he was almost starting to like this kid, he seemed grown up for his age. He took his own sword out and got into position, it had been a while since he had had a decent and fair duel, rarely anyone following the rules. He would be careful, the kid could be acting for all he knew. ¨Ready kid?¨ The kid gave a smirk, ¨Ready.¨

Then they moved, both going for a slash, Mihawk not holding back, going to end this fast, no one usually stood a chance to a direct hit. The kid would fall and he would win, easy as that. The kid went for a block as suspected and their swords hit, Mihawk pushing against it with almost all of his force, sure he wouldn’t need to use all of it. The kid didn’t seem strong.

But no, the kid managed to _block and still stand._

Mildly shocked, Mihawk moved back and went for an attack again fast, going to get the kid off guard. But the kid was fast, and manage to avoid the hit, going for one of his own attacks, which he deflected, before both went for a new one, and their swords clashed, sparkling, and the kid still stood strong. When he went for another attack, the kid jumped a small jump, landing _on top of his sword_ , jumping off it and over him, going for an attack from behind, which the warlord managed to avoid.

Mihawk was surprised on how skilled and strong the kid was, managing to stand up against his attack, even almost managing to place his own hits. As the duel continued, the warlord starting to go all out and the kid still standing up to him, he felt himself having _fin,_ something he rarely did. No one really stood a chance against him, a very few managing to last against him. and the kid did hold up on the fair duel part. Even when he had the chance to a pull his gun, which he could see by his waist, he never moved to grab it. And he hadn’t seen anything looking to be a devil fruit either. The kid had honor, he fought like he respected a fair duel. He would have his fun here, rarely managing to have a fair duel like this.

The duel lasted for _hours,_ almost 3. Mihawk did have his fun, really enjoying how good the kid was in dueling and sword fighting.

When the duel was staring to wear at them, Mihawk feeling all the force and how fast he had to act starting to set, also seeing the same when the kid attacked, he had a feeling the duel might be coming to an end.

And he was unsure who would win.

The kid was strong, really strong, much more so than he would have thought. The duel dragged on for another half hour, before both went for a horizontal blow, aiming for the others neck.

This was the last move, the fastest one won.

Mihawk was unsure who was faster, it seemed they were equal, which was new to him. but now came the question if he should trust what the kid had said, if he should stop before finishing the move. And if he did stop, _would the kid do the same?_ He hadn’t done anything else to seem even close to dishonorable, honoring the fair duel. And he had had fun, even the kid seemed to enjoy himself. With a close look to the kid and the sword, Mihawk continued at full force until he saw the muscle in the kid’s arm tense as he started to prepare to stop the sword, and Mihawk did the same. _The kid really did have honor._

Both swords stopped an inch from their target, the duel ending in a tie.

When they lowered their swords, the kid gave a laugh as he catches his breath. ¨That was fun, been a long time since I had a that good of sword duel.¨ Mihawk gave a nod, not showing he was also out of breath. ¨It was. You are surprisingly good for such a young age. How old are you?¨ The kid gave a small chuckle. ¨I am 17.¨ Mihawk gave a hum, he had great potential to be so young, and it had been a great duel, something he rarely had. He would be sure to get to know the kid, he always enjoyed a good duel now and then. ¨Why did you want to see the island?¨ The kid gave a hum. ¨Curiosity. Nothing more, nothing less.¨

Mihawk gave a nod. ¨It was a tie, you can look at the island if you’d like. And if you are up to it, join me for a glass of wine. It was a good fight, I wouldn’t mind doing it again.¨ The kid gave a small hum, ¨I wouldn’t mind that myself. How about we take the glass of wine now, I can always check around later.¨ The warlord gave a small smile, he almost liked this kid.

When the kid left 2 hours later, the warlord had an amused smile as he sat alone in his mansion.

The kid wasn’t just a kid, he was an assassin. And not just any assassin, he was one of the best ones. He was told how to reach him, a raven and note, sounding like a fairy tale. But he would take up on the offer for another duel later.

He _never_ passed up on a good duel, and that was the best one he had had for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> And Mihawk is a really honorable man who likes a fair duel. And Ace is the same, they would like each other and the duels they have. He might seem ooc, but I thought it would be plausible seeing how Ace is
> 
> And I have an apology to make. The Ace of Spades chapter won’t come up this weekend, it will be delayed until next week for now. I really apologize for this, but I am really overworked right now and haven’t had the chance to work on it, school and work is just taking so much time right now. I will try to keep the one shots coming as normal, but I can’t make any promises. I’m really sorry for this
> 
> Onto something lighter, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on it as I live on feedback   
> And if you have any requests, don’t be afraid to leave them as a comment
> 
> And if you like this story, please check out my other finished works


	46. Luffy and Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is missing scenes
> 
> This is more of Luffy and Law, but told more from Luffys pov. Mostly Luffys thoughts 
> 
> This was a request from Bleepbleep
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Luffy sat and ate the small lunch he and Sabo had prepared, the warlord having joined them as he had promised yesterday. Traffy seemed to be tense, looking nervous, which was weird. Law was stoic and looked angry most of the time, but it looked good on him. But he wasn’t this tense normally, and he didn’t know why, which made him want to figure out what had him this tense. Sabo was also tense, but he was because he didn’t like the warlord, saying he was dangerous, which was stupid. Traffy wouldn’t hurt them, Luffy knew that. But as they had been sitting for a while, Luffy keeping some distance sine Sabo kept giving a glare when he moved, Traffy suddenly asked about the feather.

_Ah, he recognized the feather._ He knew Dusts feathers were different from normal, and maybe Traffy had worked with Ace before. People were afraid of assassin Ace.

So Luffy Said it was from his brother, not going to say who his brother was, other than the pirate. He was sure Traffy would be scared if he found out who Ace was, many started to act different when they found out he was an assassin, even worse when they found out which assassin. He didn’t want Traffy to avoid him, he liked to be around the man. Traffy seemed to accept that Ace had just found it as Sabo said. And after that, Traffy seemed more relaxed, which was good. He liked the man, the stoic and always mad man, it was just something about him.

When he left an hour later, Sabo instantly glared at him and started to lecture him on not being around the warlord any more, saying he was dangerous. Luffy just ignored his brother for now, saying he wasn’t dangerous. When Sbao asked how he knew that, Luffy shrugged and said he just knew. Sabo got quiet after that knowing his senses were usually right, but still said to keep away from Traffy, which made him whine and pout some, not wanting to stay away from Traffy.

But when Luffy went to check if the man was still there later in the evening, the submarine boa was gone, which made Luffys face fall. He hoped he would run into Traffy again.

\---x---

Luffy managed to get away from Sabo and Rayli when they were doced at an island. He was sure he had seen Traffy head into a building, and he could use some distraction. The last days wasn’t fun. Ace had been in really bad shape. He knew Ace tried to hide it from him, but he could see how bad he was and even knew things was worse when he sent them away those times, hearing the cough. Pompom also being weird and mean, saying Ace didn’t like him and that he was evil because of his family, which was stupid. Ace had been better the last day they were there, which Luffy enjoyed, even Pompom was more himself, although he could see the looks he sent Ace.

But then they had left to meet Dadan again. Luffy liked the woman, she was nice, and he really liked the bandits too. But he wasn’t stupid, he knew Sabo was mad at her and he could see the looks. And no matter what they said or what Ace had told him those years ago, he knew Dadan had thrown him out. Luffy _hated_ how people didn’t like Ace when they found out who he was. He had hoped Dadan would be different, but she had still thrown him out, and it had caused Sabo to be sad and mad, meaning Luffy needed to be happy.

If he was sad too, it would be only worse for Sabo and Ace.

Luffy felt himself smile when he was right, it was Traffy, who seemed annoyed as usual. Luffy almost yelled Trafaguy in small happiness. Traffy was someone who gave calmness, at least Luffy thought so. When the warlord said that was not his name and said what it was, Luffy felt himself give a small whine as he couldn’t say the last part of his name, it _was_ hard. Also giving a pout when Traffy called him a brat. He didn’t like Traffy calling him brat, he didn’t want to be a brat to him.

But when he said his name, even having the ya thing at the end, which he liked. It made Traffy the man he was. He smiled, a warm feeling filling him. Traffy could make him smile and forget the other things for a small moment. But when he remembered it, he felt himself get somewhat sad, but hid it. He could be strong. When Traffy mentioned he looked sad, Luffy felt a small frown beginning, but quickly hid it. _How did he know?_ Luffy was sure one couldn’t see it, Sabo or Rayly hadn’t reacted to it. Maybe Traffy could see it, which Luffy didn’t know how he would react too. People weren’t supposed to see him sad.

When he continued to say it, even biting his finger _really hard,_ something he thought was to try to cheer him up. He couldn’t help but say the truth, that he needed to be happy for others, be happy for Sabo and Ace clearly shocking Traffy. Before he could comment on it, Luffy said how he wasn’t good at cheering people up, cuz biting his finger didn’t help. But it was fine, it was Traffy, he was a weird person who did weird things. It made him who he where, which made him glad.

Then he suddenly felt lips over his, being pushed into the wall.

Luffy had no idea why Traffy did this, and when he felt a hand lift his west and touching his side, he got a weird feeling in his body. It felt hot and he felt a small shiver go through him, which made him whimper. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, he just wasn’t sure what it was. When Traffy let go and leaned back, his face red, Luffy wasn’t sure what was going on, but he wouldn’t mind doing it again. But one look at the clock, made him realize he had been gone for a while and Sabo might get worry, the reason he ran out and past the tall flamingo man, who looked shocked. He didn’t want Sabo to find out he was meeting Traffy, Sabo would only be mad.

When he snuck away from the boat that evening, he found no sign of Traffy. Something that made his smile fall some. He wanted to feel more of what ever that was.

\---x---

Luffy sat and watched Traffy sleep. The tall man, someone he thought to be Traffys dad, had brought him here, giving him a candy that made him fall asleep. Traffy had been asleep for some time, Luffy had been here for almost an hour. He just sat on the floor and watched the man, never haven seen him sleep. Ad even in his sleep, he had a frown, looking almost mad as he used to look. It was weird, people usually looked relaxed when they slept, not almost mad. And the black spot under his eyes was still there. Luffy thought they went away when one slept. That was how it usually were the other times he had seen those. Maybe Traffy didn’t sleep enough, maybe that was why he had the spots still.

When Traffy did wake up, Luff had to ask about it, the man saying they were always there. It made Traffy more Traffy. He wasn’t just a regular person, he was Traffy. And he felt himself smile even more when he said to call him Law, his first name. he knew that was something one did when one was allowed too. Maybe Law liked him too? That would be nice, he liked Law at least. But he still called him brat, which he would try to stop, he wasn’t supposed to be a brat. Not too Law.

When Law left in a huff, Luffy waited from a bit before following, also running into some people of his crew. They called themselves Penguin and Shachi, and they seemed funny. They did send him some weird looks, especially when he was around Law, which seemed to annoy the man, something Luffy wasn’t sure why. They also gave this really weird looks, as if expecting something or believing something about him and Law. They were weird.

And Law had a bear. A walking, talking, living bear. Nothing was more awesome that that.

Luffy spent the next day around the crew, trying to be as much as he could around Law, to see if he could get closer, but he seemed to maybe be avoiding him, something that made him sad. Maybe he didn’t like him after all. And he was a bit worried on how Sabo and Rayli was, as he had just disappeared. But they would hopefully not panic, Law wasn’t dangerous. Luffy really did like Laws crew, they were awesome and they had a lot of fun, especially with the bear. He was a lot around the others too, like Penguin who wasn’t a penguin, and Shachi, who sometimes asked weird things he didn’t know how to answer, like if he had done something with Law, which he couldn’t answer since he didn’t know what, and they seemed shocked by that. They were weird.

After Luffy had looked around and somehow falling asleep in a room, waking up in Laws room and the man looming over him, he felt his heart beating fast for some reason.

When he called him his name again, even having the ya thing, he felt really glad. And before he could say anything else, lips were over his again, which made his heart do a weird jump. When he felt Law _lick_ his lips, he was shocked and moved back. It felt weird and he wasn’t sure why he would lick his lips, that sounded weird… but it felt nice… When Law gave him a look, pushing him down on the bed and taking his vest off, saying something about fighting if he didn’t want it. Luffy had no idea what ‘it’ was. Law did seem to understand this as he asked if he understood it. And as Law had taken his vest off, and was laying over him, he had a faint idea what ‘it’ might be. It could be sex, but he wasn’t sure, the reason he had said maybe.

Law seemed somewhat annoyed by that, giving an order or instruction to open his mouth, which he found even weirder. But when Law also mentioned something about closing his eyes, and lips was suddenly over his, a tongue prodding at his lips, he opened his mouth and instantly felt his entire body becoming hot as Law moved the tongue into his mouth, kissing harder as hands started to move along his body. Luffy had no idea what this feeling was, but he wanted more of it, not really sure what more meant. He had a faint idea from what he had been thought, but it mentioned _nothing_ about this feeling.

As Law continued, kissing his body and hands moving along it, he felt sounds leaving him as everything felt really good. It when Law stopped for a moment, when he said he wasn’t used to this, he wanted him to start doing it again, no idea why he wanted that. It just felt _good_. When he did start again, saying that he should relax, also moving lower, he figured that what he had called it, was sex. And Luffy _wanted_ Law to continue, not just because it felt good, which it did, but because it would feel good to Law too, he knew that much. He really, _really_ liked Law.

And this might mean Law liked him too.

\---x---

When Luffy woke up the next morning, he was alone in the bed. He thought he had heard a door closing, the thing waking him up. He was a bit sad Law wasn’t there, but he might come back, so Luffy tried to move to his clothing on the floor, feeling he was still naked, but not wanting to get out of the covers as it was cold, resulting in him getting stuck. It had been weird last night, having heard sex could be good. But that wasn’t good, it was amazing, never thinking anything could feel that good. He wondered if it always felt like that, or if it was because it was Law. He knew it could feel bad, if one didn’t want it or didn’t get to choose. But Law had said to fight back, so he could choose, Law was kind.

As Luffy tried to get loose from the covers, Law came back with some food. Which he gave to Luffy after giving him his clothes. It tasted good and seemed to be a cake or something, maybe today was a special day. When he stood up, going to leave the room and look more around, maybe find the bear, he dragged Law down for a kiss, shocking the man. And even shocked, he was still looking mad, something he thought was funny and liked. And he did tell, that he liked Law, Law seeming shocked by that. But he could see the beginning of a smile. Something that made him believe Law liked him too.

Luffy found the bear and played with him for some time, until he heard Dust, knowing Sabo most likely had called him and Ace was now here to pick him up.

And he could see Ace was mad. Not at him, but at Law and the black flamingo for taking him. So when Ace told him to leave, he said no. He knew Ace was mad, thinking they might have done anything to him he didn’t want, or been mean. He would make sure Ace left them alone, not injuring them or be too mad at them. Luffy really liked them, especially Law.

He knew he had won when Aces eyes softened, looking to be calmer. But he still asked to stay, to be sure he did nothing to them. Luffy hoped Law wouldn’t change because of this. people often did when they found out who Ace was, but he hoped Law was different from most. He would be sad if Law changed. He liked the stoic and mad Law. It was Law.

When he and Ace left, Luffy really hoped he would run into the warlord when he set out on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> I know it might have been a bit much thought and no dialogue or that, but I thought it would be better with only thoughts to show how Luffy feels about Law and everything. If people want it, I can make more of Luffy and Law later 
> 
> If you have any requests, don’t be afraid to leave them as a comment
> 
> And if you have the time, I really do appreciate feedback
> 
> If you liked this story, please check out my other stories


	47. The Fifth Brand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another chapter. This is a missing scene
> 
> This is how Ace got his fifth brand
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace tried to drag his foot out of a bear trap, while his hands tried to pry the teeth of it apart from each other and get loose. But this wasn’t a random trap for bears in the woods, this was a modified one, made to trap people, especially devil fruit users as it was made from seastone. Had it been a normal chain, he might have a chance, but this was a bear trap, meaning it had teeth digging into his legs, and even though he had some power, the bear trap was strong and managed to keep the hold on his leg. And every time Ace managed to somewhat open it, his strength would fail and it would snap back again, causing immense pain as it tore deeper into the already mangled leg, Ace feeling it actually hitting his bone, making him give a shudder a the feeling.

Ace had walked through a small garden, heading the way he thought the cellar where. He would have used his powers, but it was a dense garden with a lot of trees, large flowers, bushes and so on, making so he didn’t have clear sight of where to teleport. He would have used Dust, since he could just fly over everything, but the raven was helping Daisuke out with some things, as this was going to be an easy assignment. Ace had not anticipated the person, a not too well known noble, would have this modified trap. Very few had it, Ace had only seen it a couple of times, and it was a perfect way to trap unwelcomed people like him. As Ace tried to pry it off, he did notice it was also lying other traps around, most likely covering most of the ground here as one needed to go through here to get to the main house.

As Ace was trying with all his might to get the damned trap loose, he felt something hit him in the neck, and grabbed at it, taking a dart away. Ace managed to utter a small curse as he fell unconscious.

When Ace came to, he first noticed he hung upside down, both feet and hands tied together, the chain around his ankles chained to the ceiling.

Next thing he noticed was that he still had his mask on, as well as most of his clothes. His cape, gauntlets, belt and some holsters missing. Ace always wondered why the ones that managed to capture him never responded with dragging the mask off, taking a picture, and making sure they kept it safe. They always wanted this ‘big reveal’, which made it so Ace always managed to get away before they did know who he was. The few who had been smart enough to take his mask off, had never taken a picture or told anyone, and therefore never getting the information out. People where stupid.

Ace noticed a draft on his upper body, and carefully looked up, seeing that without the belt, the shirt had slid down, or rather up his body. As he had his neck somewhat bended, he saw a man not too far away, doing something as he was most likely preparing to get information out of him, and Ace tried to think how to get out. The chains on his legs were seastone, but not his arms. So if he got loose from them, he was safe. As the man, most likely the noble, was still busy, Ace looked at the lock at his legs, seeing it was a completely regular one, nothing too hard to lock pick. But he couldn’t do it now, he would need to wait for an opening.

As he decided for that plan for now, he heard the man move, and Ace pretended to be weaker. No use in making things harder for himself.

The man turned around to watch him, having a sick grin as most had. And it was the noble Ace was supposed to kill, and he was alone in the room with him, a door close by was the only exit, and it was closed. And Ace could only thing this was a person who had no idea who he dealt with, no one would do this to any assassin, much less him. and the reason for that was that Ace wasn’t trapped in here with him, but he was trapped in here with Ace.

The noble started a story on how he was going to have his fun, torture him and make sure everyone knew who he was, the regular things really. Almost everyone did the same speech, so Ace didn’t listen to it, instead he looked around and tried to see how he could get a hold of the noble and kill him or at least make him unconscious or injured, so he could escape. The noble walked around him, keeping at a safe distance. When the noble was behind him, he heard some movement and stuff being lifted, the noble speaking. ¨Normally I wouldn’t do this before later, maybe when I decide to sell you. But who could keep the urge to not add to the magnificent collection you have here.¨

As Ace understood what that meant, it was only a second later he felt the same searing hot pain in his back, not far away from his shoulder blade.

People rarely branded early, and Ace actually weren’t prepared for that. He still managed to not make a sound, knowing how the pain would feel. And if the man was going to sell him as he said, this would only make him more valuable. The more brands, the more special one were. But there had only ben one other time he had been branded this early, and that had been with Theodore, the branding being in his sick and twisted game.

His lack of reaction was annoying the noble, which was good. Annoyed people did rash decisions, especially people like this who already weren’t careful, making this much easier for him in getting out. When the noble walked around him, most likely to see if he was still conscious, Ace closed his eyes, thinking this was going to be way easy. When he felt the noble standing in front of him, going closer to see if he could force him awake,

Ace threw his head forward and upwards when the noble was close enough, hitting him in the jaw.

The noble stumbled and fell to the floor unmoving, and Ace rolled his eyes. _Weakling._ Ace used the time the noble was unconscious to move his cheek to the shoulder, dragging his mask off. When it was off, Ace wiggled and tried to make his pants move enough so the thing in his pocket would fall out, Ace feeling the noble hadn’t emptied his pockets, only taking the most noticeable weapons and things away. In some seconds, a pin fell from the pockets and Ace managed to grab it with his teeth. He moved it so he held onto it at the end, before bending his body and moving his head to the chins at his legs. It was seastone, but he still had enough strength to do this, having been trained how to do this exact thing.

With some small struggle, Ace managed to lock pick the chains so they opened. The moment they were opened, Ace moved so he landed on his feet, and felt his entire body flinch as the mangled leg he had hurt. He had almost forgotten about that. The noble had been lucky in managing to capturing him, Ace knowing he wasn’t a known one and wasn’t very smart, causing him to be somewhat careless. As

Ace didn’t let the pain in his leg get to him, he favored it as he walked over to the noble, grabbing the ironing brand as he did, and with one move, smashed the man’s head in.

Ace had promised to not keep the man alive for long, therefore giving him this quick death. As Ace knew he was dead, the his being strong enough that it had smashed the skull and even moved somewhat down in his brain, Ace ripped the shirt open, marking him. when he was finished with that, he looked around the room, seeing his things lying on a table, and walked over to take them. The man had probably brought him here at once, the sleep drug not being powerful. The man didn’t have a lot of slaves, subordinates or anything. He didn’t have the power or reputation for that. But h had been terrorizing the village not far away, the reason he was here.

After grabbing his things, he disappeared, appearing back at Amegakure, Dust not having left the place.

Dust was in Daisukes meeting room, the man being the only one there. Daisuke lifted an eyebrow at him, and Ace made a small sigh. ¨Modified bear trap.¨ The man gave a small hum, ¨Haven’t seen those in a while.¨ Ace gave a nod, favoring his leg as he made his way to a chair. ¨Me neither, and I didn’t expect him to have it.¨ The man nodded, and handed him a piece of paper and pen when Ace motioned for it. Ace wrote a quick report on what had happened, to give to the man wanting him to do this assignment. When he had finished it, he gave a small sigh as he motioned for another paper, and wrote a quick note to Whitebeard he would be gone for some more hours, around half a day. Daisuke, seeing this, gave him a look. ¨You staying here?¨ Ace nodded. ¨The leg is pretty bad, and there is a brand too.¨ Ace said as he handed to papers to Dust, giving a mental order to go to the pirates first. Daisuke nodded, ¨I’ll call Moira.¨ Ace nodded at that, glad he didn’t make more around it. Not that he would, this was a normal occurrence here.

Ace would rather be here for some small treatment, especially since one of the injuries were a brand, which he knew should be looked at. Burn marks, especially brands, was tricky.

He wasn’t ready to show the pirates he had a mangled leg and a fresh brand. To show up like this, knowing he couldn’t hide this as he couldn’t walk well with the leg. And he had twelve more hours at least, and would ask for some small dosage of drugs from Moira, to make sure it healed faster. He did trust the pirates more, but not on a level he was okay with showing up injured. it was bad enough he had a new brand, knowing he couldn’t hide that forever, especially from Marco.

But he would take that when the time came. For now, he would just relax here and make sure the leg healed as fast as possible, hopefully completely, before he had to return to the boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> This was more on how things still can happen to Ace, no matter how much he had done this, he can still get trapped and branded. And show how he still doesn’t like to be injured and show others, especially the pirates, wanting to rather tell them he’s going to be late so he can recover. Trust is hard 
> 
> And I’m sorry to tell the Ace of Spades chapter won’t come up this week, I’m really sorry for this
> 
> If you have any requests, don’t be afraid to leave them as a comment
> 
> And if you have the time, I really do appreciate feedback
> 
> And for those who are interested, I got a new story. This is a short one that targets mental health, please go check it out if you want to


	48. The Wounds- Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a different event 
> 
> In this, Azuruko is still alive. Ace has still joined the Whitebeards and is still not fond of touch or trust of others. This is set in chapter 28 The Wounds. What if Azuruko was the one to show up with Ace?
> 
> This was a request from Onee-Chan1999
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Everyone had been cleared off from deck, being told to go inside as someone would come by. Everyone knew the routine for this, as it happened a few rare times now and then. The only ones out were Bay and Marco, the first commander having asked the doctor if he could join, and she saw no harm in it. When the boat was close enough, a man boarded, carrying Ace. The man looked to be in his late forties, or around there. He was tall and lean, pink hair in a half pony-tail and completely white suit. He looked to be really calm, entire posture and eyes holding this calmness. Bay swore she had seen him before, but she couldn’t place where.

When he was closer to them, Marco took a step forward, asking is he should carry Ace. The man shook his head, ¨No. Aces back isn’t in the best shape, and my hands are in some less damaged places. If you could show the way to the infirmary, I would appreciate it.¨ Bay saw Marco nodding, and turned around, giving her a small nod as she started to lead the way. She didn’t like that Aces back was in such a bad shape he couldn’t be handed over, and she knew it was heat damage as she was asked to have cooling towels ready, as well as oxygen mask, maybe meaning he also had inhaled smoke.

When they did get to the infirmary, the man placed Ace in the bed made for him. And before Bay could move and put things in place, the man fixed the mask as he turned to Marco, asking him to leave, which he did, mentioning Pops wanted to speak to him if he had the time. As Marco left, the door closing behind him, the man turned to her. ¨Good day, Doctor Bay.¨ Bay gave a nod, not sure if he knew her name as many did, or if he actually knew her. ¨Hello, mister?¨ The man gave a small chuckle as he removed the cape from Ace, showing a clearly heat damaged and bandaged wrapped back. He put the cold towel on, before looking at her. ¨I’m Azuruko.¨ Bay nodded. The name sounded familiar, but she knew Ace had spoken about him before. Bay decided to focus on Ace for now.

¨Do you know what his damages are, Azuruko?¨ The man gave a nod. Turning the oxygen up to a higher level, seeming to know what he was doing. ¨He was in a burning building, and his lungs got a lot of harm from that, both from smoke and from warm particles burning his lungs.¨ When the oxygen was at a higher level and he seemed satisfied, he turned to her. ¨When he did get out, the building exploded, and the warmth of it hit his back, making severe burns. He also managed to get hit with a pole, which went through his abdomen.¨ Bay nodded, that wasn’t good, and she hoped they had fixed that. The bandages looked fresh, but there was already blood starting to seep through at places. ¨Is it stitched up?¨

Azuruko shook his head, and she was on her way to say it needed to be stitched up, when he spoke again. ¨I know he has been injured here before, and I’m sure you noticed his body healed faster than normal?¨ Bay nodded. It had healed way faster than normal. Azuruko nodded too. ¨It will heal better if it isn’t stitched up, since his healing is as fast. Although he is not healing as normal right now, but he will after he wakes up.¨ Bay nodded, that gave somewhat sense, not that she liked it. ¨And when will he wake?¨ Azuruko shook his head. ¨Anywhere from now to 2 days. If he have not woken up by that time, an adrenalin shoot is needed.¨ Bay nodded, he seemed to know what he spoke about. ¨If he wakes up and it hasn’t healed in two days, I’m stitching it up.¨ Azuruko nodded, ¨That is fine.¨

After speaking a bit more around the smaller things, like how burn marks healed on him, knowing burn marks was tricky from the start, she looked at him. ¨Is that all?¨ The man gave a nod. ¨Yes, nothing more on that part. The only thing is this.¨ He took a bottle from a small bag he had. ¨This will help him heal, but do not give it before he can sit up on his own and breath better.¨ Bay nodded, taking the bottle. ¨Thank you for binging him here, Azuruko.¨ He gave a calm smile, ¨It was nothing, Dr Bay.¨ Bay gave a nod, before looking at him. ¨Have we met before? You look familiar.¨ The man gave a small chuckle. ¨I knew your old teacher, Dr Bay. Think you were with him a few times I dropped by.¨ Bay blinked, trying to remember. Her stoic and almost abusive teacher had been working with a lot of people. Then she remembered a man sometimes coming by and dropping injured people off. Everything from children to adults. Bay never understood that then, but he was an assassin now, and was most likely an assassin then.

She saw a lot of horrible wounds and that thought her a lot. She looked at him, ¨I think I remember. You used to drop a lot of people off.¨ Azuruko nodded. ¨Yes. I didn’t have the means or education to do things then.¨ Bay nodded, that gave sense. She looked at him. ¨I think commander Marco is waiting outside. Have a good day, Azuruko.¨ He gave a nod. ¨Same to you, and take care of Ace.¨ She nodded. ¨I will.¨ Then the man left, heading out to speak to Pops before he left. When she was alone, she looked at Ace. She knew he would heal fast, so much so people would know it was _too_ fast when they knew what injuries he had. A hole through the abdomen would take months, and she was sure it would be fine in a week or so. With a click of her tongue, she made a decision to not go into details in the journal. After all, this could loosely be explained as a flesh wound, and those could heal fast.  He was an assassin, she could still be somewhat careful with information about him, even after he had joined them.

But if Pops asked, she would tell. If not, Ace just had a flesh wound on his abdomen.

\---x---

Marco walked next to Azuruko, heading towards the meeting room, knowing Pops was there. There was only Pops there for now, knowing it was going to be Azuruko who came by, and he knew Pops wanted to maybe have a few words with the man, and the less overhearing, the better. And Marco was surprised on how calm the man was. Not only that he was at a ship where he could be attack. they wouldn’t do it, but it could happen. As well as Ace was injured. He knew he cared about Ace, why else would he have kept him as a charge for all those years. And he didn’t expect the man to be this calm, his entire posture and aura clearly being calm, the perfect picture of calmness almost actually. But he was an assassin, and they needed to manage to keep calm.

When they got to the room, Marco opened the door so Azuruko could walk in first, before he walked in after and closed the door.

When Pops saw them, he gave a small smile to him, before looking at Azuruko. ¨Hello, you must be Azuruko.¨ Azuruko nodded, holding his hand out. ¨I am. And you must be Edward Newgate, Ace have spoken about you.¨ Pops gave a small laugh, shaking his hand as he nodded. ¨Ace have spoken about you too.¨ When they let go, Whitebeard looked at Azuruko, ¨Speaking of which, how is Ace?¨ Azuruko nodded. ¨He’s going to be fine. Just a bit injured here and there.¨ Marco saw Pops nodding. ¨Do you know what happened?¨ Azuruko gave a nod. ¨A burning building with seastone walls, not enough to completely drain one, but keep the powers away. Because of this, there was a lot of smoke inhalation and burn marks, but it could have been worse.¨ Both Marco and Pops nodded. It could have been a lot worse, and Marco was glad Ace was here and safe, he would be fine with time. Pops gave a look to Azuruko. ¨Thank you for bringing him here, Azuruko. You are welcomed to stay if you want. You are his mentor after all.¨

Azuruko gave a nod. ¨It was nothing, he can get the help he needs here too. And I do thank you for the offer, but I don’t have the time to stay for the moment unfortunately.¨ Azuruko looked at Pops, ¨That being said. Ace isn’t especially fond of being told to relax as he should. Especially around so many or in an infirmary. Therefore, I’ve sent a word to his brothers, who will come by and make sure he relaxes, as he does so better with them around as he is more comfortable then. Don’t take it the wrong way, as Ace is a person who is not easy to gain the trust off and for him to get comfortable.¨ Pops nodded. ¨That is understandable. And they are welcomed here. The same are you, should you have the time.¨ Azuruko gave a nod. ¨I will remember it.¨

He sent a clam look at them. ¨I know Ace is adapting, and it is a lot for him to take in. Just be patient and things will go fine.¨ Both Pops and Marco gave a nod. Pops looked at Azuruko. ¨We will do that. And again, thank you for taking the time to bring him here.¨ Azuruko shook his head. ¨It was nothing. He should get more used to being here, and this is a good way for him to do that.¨ Marco couldn’t help but smile at that, seeing Azuruko seemed glad they had let Ace join, and let him take the pace he needed to get comfortable around them. After some more small words, they said their goodbyes, Azuruko leaving. When he was gone, Marco turned to Pops. ¨Ace is a lot like him, yoi. Especially the way he hold himself.¨ Pops nodded, ¨You’re right, he is. And he have the same calmness, although not as strong.¨ Marco nodded. The man had this really calm aura, and Ace had that too. But not as strong as that. It was clearly from him he had gotten the calmness from. They were a lot alike in their stance and how they spoke.

As they watched the boat sail away, both glad Ace was back with them and that Azuruko didn’t seem to mind Ace having joined them and even seemed glad, Whitebeard couldn’t help but think Azuruko looked familiar. But he couldn’t remember where he had seen him. It could have just been from the newspaper, he was in there a lot, but that didn’t have a good picture of him he now realized. With a small shake of his head, he decided he might just be imagining things, he would have remembered meeting an assassin like him. The captain was sure he wasn’t a person one easy forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> And this is even in the schedule, so I’m proud of that. I’ working on the Ace of Spades chapter and hoped to get it up this week, but I make no promises there
> 
> If you have any requests, don’t be afraid to leave them as a comment. 
> 
> And if you have the time, I really do appreciate feedback
> 
> And for those interested. I got a new story called Depression, targeting mental health. If this sounds interesting, please go read it


	49. Azuruko 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a missing scene
> 
> And we’re having more off Azuruko and Ace. I am so glad you guys like Azuruko and want more of him
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Ace sat on the roof on Amegakure, just enjoying the night. Moira was away on some assignment, so it wasn’t raining for once, and he enjoyed that he could see the stars. He didn’t mind the rain, it wasn’t like that. But he did like to have clear weather like this, to see the clear sky and feel the soft wind on his face. It was always calming. The rain was calming too, but not in the same way. Ace liked nights like this after having some rough days, to just unwind. And the rain was more enjoyable when he had had a real rough day.

He had been going alone on assignments for about half a year, and he was getting accustomed to it still. But he was getting there. He was learning new things and what the best course of action was in different situations. He was feeling himself get more and more used to it, but there were still days where everything was way too hard, and he really felt that. And at those days, he was real thankful for Azuruko. Although, when he was gone on an assignment, he often found himself hiding away, either on the roof or in his room. He didn’t trust the others the same way, although he had gone to Daisuke once, and half gone to Moira once.  

But he didn’t feel the same about them, they weren’t Azuruko. Sometimes he did feel as if he should try to get closer to the others, but that thought often went away when the situation happened, and he hated to show weakness. The only one he felt he really could show it too, was Azuruko. He felt more comfortable around some than others, like Daisuke and Moira, but it wasn’t the same.

As he sat and looked at the starry sky, someone came and sat down next to him.

Ace looked to his side to see Azuruko, and gave a smile. ¨Hi.¨ The man smiled back, ¨Good evening, Ace.¨ Azuruko had been gone on an assignment and had now returned. And Ace felt comforted by that fact, as he had been gone for days, and Ace missed him. Azuruko looked at the sky himself. ¨What a beautiful night.¨ Ace nodded. ¨It is. It’s been a while since the sky was this clear.¨ Azuruko nodded, sending him a look. ¨You know. You can just ask Moira, and she’ll keep the sky clear for a night.¨ Ace nodded. He knew that, but he knew it was to protect them, and he didn’t want to seem needy like that.

After a minute of silence, Ace moved to sit closer to Azuruko, the giving a small chuckle as he moved his hand to be around Aces shoulders. Ace gave a small smile as he leaned on the man, enjoying being able to just lean on him again. ¨I’ve missed you.¨ Azuruko gave a chuckle. ¨I was only gone for 4 days.¨ Ace made himself more comfortable against him. ¨Still, I missed you.¨ Azuruko made a small chuckle again, the hand on his shoulder keeping him from falling or sliding as he relaxed. He always enjoyed this, just sitting out on the roof or ground, watching the sky with Azuruko. They didn’t need to speak, sometimes silence was everything.

After some minutes, he felt and heard Azuruko starts humming. Ace closed his eyes, and just relaxed, enjoying the calmness of the night and the humming from Azuruko. It was everything he wanted right now, to be able to relax like this. He wouldn’t sleep, as he wasn’t ready for that yet. But relaxing like this was perfect, and he would that for tonight, knowing Azuruko wasn’t going to go inside for a while. He liked to sit out and enjoy a night like this after a long assignment.

And it was just perfect.

\---x---

And before I leave, check this amazing [fan art](http://jadeteufel.deviantart.com/art/Ace-of-Spades-Fanart-670667455) of Ace of Spdes in chapter 3, when he returns to the ship with Sumiko

All credits go to [JadeTeufel](http://jadeteufel.deviantart.com/) on DeviantArt. And I'm sorry, i didnt get to place the actual image here, I'm not good at this. please go check it out and support this amazing person 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> Azuruko is just an amazing mentor for Ace, he just is always there for him
> 
> If you have any requests, don’t be afraid to leave them as a comment. Or you can send a PM, I’m a nice person and won’t bite
> 
> And if you have the time, I really do appreciate feedback


	50. Finding Out Ann- Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a different event
> 
> In chapter 39 The Perpetuation, what if Marco was the only one to know Ace was Ann, and when it got in the newspaper and the others saw, they weren’t too pleased, especially those who know about Ace and Marco
> 
> This was a request from Guest
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Red and relax

Haruta gave a small hum as she picked the newspaper up, looking through it early in the morning. She liked to do this first thing in the morning, it was a part of her routine. As she was walking to read the newspaper out on deck, halfheartedly looking at some pages, she stopped as she read a headline. She stopped as she reread it again, not believing her eyes. But it didn’t change, it was still the same headline and a picture he couldn’t deny to be the first commander. She read the headline again, ‘ **Marco the Phoenix seen with a mystery woman.** ’ She didn’t know what she should make of this, that and how Marco had managed to get too Sabaody Archipelago. But then again, she hadn’t seen Marco the last day. Didn’t Pops mention something about him helping Ace? Did Marco really leave with Ace to go on a date with some woman? That didn’t sound like Marco.

Who would know anything about this? It wasn’t like Marco, but she couldn’t ignore the fact that it was a picture of Marco, sitting in a restaurant with a woman, real pretty woman. And he looked like he was enjoying himself, having something looking like a smile, which the stoic Marco rarely had. Haruta looked up, thinking who she should show first. Pops was the first one that popped into her mind, and he might know something. But she saw Izou walking next to Thatch, and Izou knew everything, nothing passed by him.

¨Izou.¨ Said Haruta, walking over to the crossdresser, hoping he might shed some light. Izou looked at her, ¨Haruta, something interesting in the news?¨ Haruta gave a nod, handing the newspaper over, keeping it at the side about Marco and the woman. Before she could say what it was, or ask if he knew anything, Izou got a shocked look, before looking _furious._ _¨That moron._ ¨ Muttered Izou to himself, before taking the newspaper and marching off, heading towards Pops room, continuing to mutter to himself.

Haruta stood dumbfounded for a second, not sure what was going on. She heard Thatch speak. ¨… What was that about?¨ Haruta shook her head. ¨I have no idea, Thatch.¨

\---x---

Marco walked out of Aces room, them having just returned. Ace said he needed to fix some things, before he would take a shower, to rid of the makeup and such. Marco decided to go out and see what the others were doing and how things where. he hoped he might get to do this again, to get a day away with Ace, it was good to get some private time away from the others, just go to an island or town like that, his powers were amazing like that. As he was nearing the open deck, where most likely were out,

He was suddenly hit over his head by something.

As it didn’t stop, Marco put up a hand, turning to see it was Izou, hitting him with a newspaper. ¨Izou? What are you doing, yoi?¨The crossdresser didn’t ease up, continuing to hit him over the head with the newspaper. ¨What! Is! Wrong! With! You!?¨ Marco tried to avoid the angry crossdresser’s hits, trying to think what he might have done to make Izou so mad. ¨What did I do, yoi?¨ Tried Marco, wanting to know what he had done. Izou was rarely this mad. Izou stopped hitting him, looking at him with mad eyes, hands on his hip. ¨This!¨ He handed, or more like threw the newspaper at him. Marco noticed that the ones out, which weren’t many, was looking at him with angry or unhappy with him, even Pops. _Just what had he done?_

But as he read the headline and saw the picture, he had an idea what he had done, or what they thought he had done.

When he read a bit more, seeing it even mentioned that they didn’t just speak for a minute, but ate an entire dinner, the reason they thought the woman to be his girlfriend. Marco looked at the others, going to explain this. It looked bad, he got that. ¨It’s not what it looks like, yoi.¨ Izou gave him a furious look. ¨Not what it looks like?! You _left_ Ace to be with a woman?! What’s wr-,¨ Izou what cut off by Pops, who made did a motion, and looked at him. He did understand something was wrong, that there probably was more to the story, but the evidence was not on his side at the moment. ¨Why don’t you explain the picture, son.¨ This was a new situation for Marco, he wasn’t used to be the one in the middle of this, he was used to be the one trying to figure out what had happened.

Marco thought for a second. _Should he tell?_ He should tell it wasn’t anything big, but should he tell it was Ace in disguise? He might not want that. But then again, them believing he was an asshole was not good either. Ace would understand, or so he hoped. Marco used a hand to massage his face, not liking to be the one to tell this, he should wait for Ace, but he wouldn’t be out for at least half an hour, if not longer. ¨The woman, it’s Ace, yoi.¨

Everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head. ¨No,¨ Started Izou, looking at him. ¨Ace is _not_ a woman. He is a male.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Yes. But that’s a disguise.¨ Everyone blinked. ¨What?¨ Asked Izou out loud, seeming shocked. Marco nodded, looking at them. ¨The woman, it’s Ace in disguise.¨  Izou shook his head. ¨No, it’s not.¨ Marco looked at Izou, blinking, a bit stunned Izou didn’t believe him. ¨Yes, yoi. It’s Ace.¨ Izou still looked at him like he had a second head. ¨Where is he then?¨ Marco looked at the people staring at him, most in a non-believing way. ¨He’s changing and doing some things before he goes to shower, yoi.¨

Izou looked at him, before giving a nod, starting to walk towards the commanders rooms. ¨Let’s just go and see Ace and ask him.¨

Marco stood still for a second, before looking at Izou. ¨Why not just wait until he comes out, yoi?¨ There was no reason to go an barge in, Ace would come out. Izou shook his head. ¨No. I want to ask him now.¨ Marco gave a sigh, knowing it wasn’t easy to stop Izou when he had his mind set to something. Marco and the other commanders and captain following as he noticed, while Marco tried to make Izou wait, in case Ace was in the middle of changing. But he thought Ace might lock his door or something if he did that, or wait until he was in the shower room.

When they did get to the hallway and Aces door, Izou gave a quick knock, before just opening the door before he got an answer. Marco didn’t even get to tell him no before it was too late, and he could even see Pops not being too happy about that. People had their privacy. But Izou was mad and wanted to figure this out, but Pops would probably still mention it to the crossdresser later. Although this wasn’t the first time this had happened. But Izou, who was on his way to speak, stopped in his tracks as he saw inside the room.

Ace was still in the dress and had the makeup on. The hair clips was on a table, and had one lens in one eye, holding a lens case.

Ace lifted an eyebrow at them. ¨Yes?¨ Izou blinked. ¨Excuse us, sorry for intruding.¨ And closed the door. Marco couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Ace didn’t seem fazed about it, and Izou was stunned. Ace was still half in his disguise, so it was no question on who the woman in the picture was now. He looked at Izou. ¨Told you, yoi.¨ Izou gave a nod, still looking stunned. After a second, he seemed to get out of his shock, and opened the door again, much to his and Pops dislike on how he just barged in. ¨Ace, where do you buy your clothes?¨ And Izou closed the door behind him, going in to speak about this with Ace for some reason. Maybe they could go shopping together, Ace could just go to any island and shop, Izou would love that.

Marco couldn’t help but laugh again, especially when Pops did too. Although he felt a bit somewhat mistrusted as they thought he was going with some random woman, it was still funny. And no harm was made, Izou even getting someone to shop with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> And I think it might didn’t get as funny as I had hoped, but I tried. People think Marco is not sticking to Ace and is mad, and I love seeing Izou hitting people, it’s funny
> 
> And I will write the date and post it as people wanted it. I just thought this was funny and wanted to do it first, also since it was shorter than the date
> 
> If you have any requests, don’t be afraid to leave them as a comment
> 
> If you are at Amino, I’m a part of the ao3 community under the name Azuruko. Don’t be afraid to say hi
> 
> And if you have the time, I really do appreciate feedback


	51. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a missing scene
> 
> This is Marco and Aces date in chapter 39 The Perpetuation 
> 
> And if it was not obvious form the chapter, there is going to smut. When it starts, skip until the -x-bonus-x- if you don’t want to read it. It’s not too long or bad, but it’s there, hopefully not awful 
> 
> And I will have it from Marcos pov mostly, and he will think of Ace as Ace, not as Ann. Just so people don’t get confused when I sometimes say he and her/she a bit mixed and how people call Ace miss and such. I was thinking of using Ann, but as I had some issues concentrating at times as I’ also working on the main chapter and such, so I just decided to screw it and go with Ace most of the time, to make it easier on myself. I’m lazy
> 
> This also got way longer than I expected, so hope people like that. A lot of Marco/Ace
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Marco walked next to Ace, or Ann rather. They had gotten on Sabaody Archipelago half an hour ago, and they had walked around until now, just going down some streets and such. They would go and do something, other eat or something soon, but Ace still needed to get the information he was after. Ace had said it would most likely be an easy exchange, Ace giving the person he was meeting some money that was already finished, and the person giving him the folder he was after. Ace had said it was information for some he worked with now and then, and he was the one who had made everything ready, Ace was just going to pick it up and make the exchange since the one wanting it couldn’t. Marco had to say he was curious on who this were, but Ace didn’t answer that, and that was fine. But it had to be someone who would be recognized and therefore couldn’t be seen out like this.

As they were walking down one of the main streets, where most of the restaurants, cafés, show places and such were, Ace gave a hum as he looked to one of the buildings. ¨Want to go see a show? I think one is staring soon.¨ Marco looked over to where Ace was looking, seeing people going into a building that was a theater it looked like. It would be fun to go watch a show, but shouldn’t Ace do what he was supposed to do first. He looked at Ace. ¨What about the information, yoi?¨

Ace lifted an eyebrow at him, before he held up a folder. ¨Didn’t notice it?¨ Marco blinked.

The exchange had been done? He had even been on watch for anyone who looked at them. Marco shook his head, watching as Ace put the folder down in the purse he had, giving a small chuckle. ¨We did as we passed each other. I gave the money, he gave me the file. Doing it as unnoticeable as possible.¨ Marco gave a nod. That gave sense, and the person who gave the information most likely knew what Ace, or Ann would look like. there weren’t anyone dressed like her. Marco looked at the entrance to the show, seeing people having tickets. ¨But how will we get in? We don’t have tickets, yoi.¨ A chuckle from Ace again. ¨I still get money from doing this, even though it is easy. We got enough to enjoy ourselves.¨

Marco gave a nod, that sounded nice. But they still didn’t have tickets. But before he could ask, Ace lifted another eyebrow at him. ¨And we might not have tickets, but money gets you far.¨ Marco gave a nod, and they walked over to the entrance, going up to one of the people checking the tickets and spots there. When they got up, a gruff man looked at them. ¨Tickets.¨ Ace gave a kind smile. ¨We don’t have any, unfortunately.¨ He moved to open the purse, ¨But I think we might can come to an agreement.¨ Ace then took a large amount of money out, and it had to be at least three times as much as the tickets should cost. The man gave a snort. ¨Miss, you can’t just bribe like that.¨

Ace gave a small and light laugh, ¨Oh, of course.¨ And got some more money out, and Marco wondered how much he had gotten for this information run. ¨For your troubles of course.¨ The man looked at the money shocked, before nodding and looking down on a clipboard he held. ¨I think I can squeeze you in.¨ Ace gave another kind look, taking out a bit more, and the man swallowed. ¨We have a cancelation in a royal box. I think it will fit for the two of you.¨ Ace gave a nod, handing him the money. ¨Thank you, how very kind of you.¨ The man nodded, opening a rope for them to pass. ¨Would you like to be escorted to your seats?¨ Ace shook his head, ¨No, I think we’ll be fine.¨ The man nodded, ¨Of course. It’s the upper seats to the left.¨ Ace gave a nod and they headed towards the seats.

When they were inside, and not many around, Marco looked at Ace as they headed up some stairs. ¨Done this before, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod, looking at him. ¨A few times. I enjoy watching a show now and then, and it’s easier to bribe than get tickets at times.¨ Marco nodded, he would keep the information that Ace liked shows in his mind. He wouldn’t mind doing this again later.

When they got to the spot they would sit, it was a perfect place to sit as it was a place for only 5 people, being a small gallery spot to the side. It was called a royal box, and he could understand that. They had a perfect view of the stage and sat away from everyone. It wasn’t one of the best boxes, as it was a couple that was closer to the stage and lower down. But it was still more private than the seats, and Marco had never had a seat like this before, always sitting down in the crowds. It was a nice change.

They sat down in the seats there, or more like a couch, which was nice. There was a small armrest in the middle, which was between them. There was space enough on one side for both of them to sit together, but Ace was still Ace, even though he was dressed as Ann. He was more leaned against him and the armrest than the other side, and he was happy with it. When Ace got more comfortable around him and trust him more, it might be different. But for now, this was fine.

 When the show started, Marco watched it as he found the story interesting. It seemed to be about an orphan girl that ran away from the orphanage, and was taken in by a man that thought her to be a thief. And she was good, but still tried to be good. It was interesting. When it was a break, just a small one as it wasn’t a too long show, he looked over at Ace and gave a small chuckle. Ace had taken his heels off, placing his legs in the couch and half sat on them, and he was now more leaned towards him, leaning on the armrest. He seemed comfortable. Ace looked at him when he heard the chuckle, and Marco sent a smile. ¨You seem comfortable, yoi.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle himself, giving a nod. ¨I like it here. It’s calm, good seats and I enjoy the shows. Especially this one.¨

Marco blinked. ¨You seen it before.¨ Why would Ace choose something he had seen? Ace gave a nod. ¨I have. But I always enjoy it. It’s a good story. ¨ Marco nodded, he got that. Some stories were worth to see more than once, and Marco had to say he enjoyed the story himself. It wasn’t finished yet, but from what he had seen, it was a good one.

When it started up again, Marco moved a hand to Aces on the armrest, softly holding around it as he stroked it with his thumb.

Ace didn’t seem to mind it, even having a smile as he was enjoying himself, and that made Marco smile too, glad he got this opportunity to be with Ace in peace like this. Not needing to be worried by the others seeing. He knew that if Thatch found out, he would annoy them, at least him, to no end. And as it was still early, or that they were still settling and getting used to each other, he would want to keep this information from most for now.

When the show was over, and the actors had bowed and gotten a standing applause, which they did deserve, it was an amazing show. As it was over and they headed out of the theater, Marco noticed it had stated to get dark outside, closing in on dusk. The show had lasted longer than he thought, and he hadn’t noticed the time had moved as fast. When they got out on the streets, Marco looked at Ace, who seemed to still be enjoying himself, having a smile. It was good with a break like this, to be able to just go out and relax. When Marco looked around, to see what was still up and what they should do now, he noticed a restaurant not too far away, and it had been a while since they had eaten.

He looked at Ace, ¨Ace, want to go eat, yoi?¨ Ace looked at him and gave a nod, ¨That sounds like an idea.¨ Marco nodded himself, and was about to head to the restaurant close to them, but Ace stopped him with a noise. When Marco turned to look at Ace he motioned towards his left. ¨I know off a better restaurant.¨ Marco nodded and walked up to Ace and they headed another way, having some small conversation. He guessed Ace had been a lot here before, he seemed to know the place good and where things were. But then again, this might only be because of his work too.

They soon got a restaurant. A restaurant that was a bit hidden, but it looked to be a good quality one. When they got inside, they met a waiter that led them to a table, Ace asking for a one a bit hidden, not in the middle of the room. They got a table a bit to the side, close to the wall, but it was a good place to sit, they had a window next to them. The window was a bit shaded, meaning it wasn’t easy to see inside, but they could see somewhat good outside. After they had ordered some food, they spoke about random things, too have time moving while they waited. After some minutes, the waiter came back up to them, giving them a bottle of wine. Before Marco could ask, knowing they hadn’t ordered any drinks aside from water, the waiter gave a smile.

¨We always give first time couples here a bottle of wine.¨

Marco blinked. That was something he had never heard about before. Restaurants giving away free things like this to something as little as a couple. He knew it could happen to newlyweds and such, but that was it. It was nice though, Marco always enjoyed some good wine. After tanking the waiter, he and Ace shared a glass of wine, giving a toast.

When the food came by not long after, he and Ace enjoyed the food while talking, Marco really enjoying Aces company and everything around them. It seemed like Ace did the same himself, having a calm look and smile. The dinner was really nice, and Marco enjoyed the calmness and normalcy of it. Just sitting and eating, talking about things and having fun, getting to know each other better to some extent. Since they were around others, they didn’t speak about the family, Aces work, or anything else someone could overhear. But they did speak about other things like what they had done, but not speaking about anything special. Marco did figure out what kind of shows Ace liked, and places he liked to visit. Marco would make sure to remember everything and see if he could manage to do this again later, but maybe prepare it more.

When they were finished, they sat a bit and enjoyed it, before leaving, heading out. It was starting to get late, shops and such closing. As they were walking, Ace looked at him. ¨Want to head to the casino? We have some more money left.¨ Marco nodded, that sounded like something they could do. ¨Going to play Blackjack again, yoi?¨ Ace gave a small chuckle. ¨I was thinking something more along the lines of Dice, as it is harder to cheat at. More luck based.¨ Marco nodded. That sounded like fun, especially since it was harder to cheat or read the game like Ace could in Blackjack. It was probably possible and it wouldn’t surprise him if Ace knew how, but it would still be fun.

They made their way to the casino, Ace finding a Dice table and sitting down. Marco stood beside Ace, not having any experience in this kind of casino game and wanted to see how it worked. He half knew how it worked, but that was it. As Ace was about to throw some dices, he looked at him. ¨What do you think it will be?¨ Marco thought for a second, before saying an eight, and Ace nodded before throwing the dices. Marco wasn’t really sure how the game worked, a bit too many rules to grasp at once, but he got the half hang on it. But it was really funny to watch Ace play, Ace seeming to enjoy himself and having fun. Ace did both win and lose, but he did win more than he lost. Marco had sat down on a chair next to Ace, liking to see how it went and the reactions from everyone. Ace was good at it. There was some other that joined them, trying to play against Ace as they bid against each other it seemed like.

When it was starting to get late, closing in on midnight, Ace betted everything he had, waiting for the others to respond to that. it was 2 out of 3 who joined in, and Ace were the last one to throw, making everyone anxious. Even Marco thought this was interesting, and couldn’t help but lean towards the table, wanting to know what Ace would get, if he would win or not.

And when he felt Ace suddenly kiss him, he was too shocked to react, and before he could, Ace threw the dices.

The second the dices stopped, everyone besides Ace groaned, Ace clearly winning, and he, or she had a grin to accompany it. He was still a bit shocked by Ace suddenly kissing him, but had seen the other couples doing it. It was a good luck charm to kiss someone you cared about, have them blow on the dice and so on. And Marco couldn’t help but smile, giving a small laugh as the others around them groaned, not happy about losing. When he looked over at Ace, Ace gave a laugh and looked at him, giving a wink. And Marco almost couldn’t keep the laugh in, but managed. Ace must have cheated on that throw somehow, and he had dragged him into it, which was funny and a good way not to be caught.

Ace grabbed the tokens he had won and looked at him. ¨I’m going to turn these in, be right back.¨ Marco gave a nod, and Ace walked off to do that. When Ace was gone out of sight, a guy next to him whistled at him. ¨Not only is she beautiful, but she knows how to play. How’d you score something that great?¨ Marco gave a look to the man, who had a woman leaning on him, and she didn’t seem too happy about him wooing over Ace, or Ann. ¨What can I say, yoi. Someone is more lucky than others.¨ The man didn’t seem happy about that response, and before he could speak, another man did. ¨Wait. You're Marco The Phoenix!¨ That certainly got everyone’s attention as they hadn’t noticed it before.

The woman who was leaning on one of the men went over to him, ¨My, Marco the phoenix. What’s someone like you doing way out here alone?¨ Marco shook his head, using a hand to stop the woman from coming closer. She was clearly someone out for fame, and Marco was already with someone. ¨I’m not alone, yoi. I’m here with someone, and we are leaving too.¨ The woman gave a clear pout, ¨Why not come with a real woman?¨ Marco gave a small snort as he shook his head, and before she could speak again, Ace, or Ann, was back again, holding a small bag of money she was looking at. And since the woman did not get the hint, even giving Ace the bad eye, Marco decided to be a bit bold, and no one here really knew him. And who would even believe them when they told.

As soon as Ace was next to him, Marco moved a hand to Aces back, making him look up at him with a bit shocked eyes, before Marco leaned in and connected their lips.

Ace did feel Ace tense, Marco obviously shocking him. But Ace relaxed and went with it, even moving a hand to his shoulder. When they parted, Ace lifted an eyebrow at him, and Marco turned back to the woman, who stood shocked. ¨As I said, I’m here with someone. And we’re leaving, yoi.¨ Before any of them could react to that, he took Aces hand and they left. When they were outside, Ace gave a laugh, looking at him with amused red eyes. ¨Made some friends?¨ Marco gave a chuckle, ¨Sort off, yoi. The woman was being intrusive.¨ Ace gave a chuckle, and looked at him amused. ¨Well, you certainly put her in her place.¨ Marco gave a chuckle. ¨I did say I was with someone, but she didn’t get the hint apparently.¨ Ace gave a chuckle to that, and Marco was glad Ace didn’t mind it. He was taking a chance with it and was glad it turned out as it did.

As they walked through the streets, most places closed by now, they decided to head to the roof atop of the brothel again, enjoying the silence there for a bit. It was a nice small break from everything, the entire night and day had been that. And to just sit on the roof like this with Ace was also just perfect. It was calm and the everything was calming down below too, just a few loud drunks walking around, but they were heading into hotels or the brothel. Ace was sitting with his eyes closed, seeming to enjoy the silence. Marco had a hand over Ace, enjoying everything himself.

They stayed on the roof for about an hour, before heading down to the vip room as it was starting to rain outside. When they were almost at the room, Ace started to open the hair clips and taking them off as they walked. When they got inside the room, Ace took the last hair clips off and placed them on a table, moving a hand through his hair. Marco gave a small smile as he went up to Ace, moving a hand to his head and threading through his hair, moving it in a massaging way. Ace made a small noise at that, almost leaning into the touch. Ace really enjoyed this, and he had almost worn the hair clips the entire day too.

After some minutes, Marco moved his hands down Aces body, moving them along his sides, making Ace give a low moan.

As Marco moved his hands lower, he crouched down and moved his hands under the dress, slowly bringing it up, making sure his hands still moved along Aces body. When he was standing, he moved the dress over Aces head, him lifting his hands so the dress could be taken off. When it was off, Marco dropped it to the floor, moving his hands to move along Ace body again, moving in to place his lips over Aces. Aces hands came to his chest, moving inside his shirt, deepening the kiss. The rest of their clothes soon found the floor too, and they moved to the bed, Ace straddling Marco as their lips was still connected, hands roaming. As Marco was going to speak, knowing they didn’t have the necessary things like lube, Ace suddenly moved to the side, reaching down in a drawer and taking a bottle of lube out.

When Ace looked back at him, seeing the half confused look he had, Ace gave a chuckle, ¨We’re in a brothel.¨ He said before leaning down and connecting their lips, handing him the bottle. Marco leaned up in a half sitting position, leaning against the headboard behind him, Ace lifting his hips to be a bit above him, not straddling him anymore. Marco didn’t waste much time in opening the bottle and coating his fingers, his sitting position and the way Ace was raised making it easy to reach around and prepare Ace. Marco loved every sound and movement Ace made as Marco prepared him. Ace having his hands on Marcos chest for some small leverage, the hands tightening at some points when Marco hit the right places, also making Ace moan. When he felt Ace was loose enough, he moved to sit a bit more straight, moving a hand to Aces hip, the other coating his member in lube.

When he was ready, he moved his hands so both was on Aces hip, helping to guide him down, Ace having moved his hands to his shoulders for leverage. As he eased down, both moaned, Ace arching. When Ace was fully seated, Marco panted, moving his hands to Aces lower back, leaning forward and placing his lips over Aces color bone. He had learned Ace was sensitive there and he always tried to use that to his advantage. Marco was being careful as to not use any teeth, just in case he did a wrong move or scared Ace, keeping to sing tongue and lips, keeping an ear to the sounds Ace let out and how his hands moved on his chest and shoulder.

It wasn’t long before Marco moved his hips upwards to meet Aces downwards movement, a hand moving to Aces member, moving it with his thrusts. When he felt Ace arch more, breaths coming in more gasps, Marco knew he was closing in on his finish and moved his mouth to Aces, connecting their lips in a deep kiss. When he felt Ace shudder, a long moan leaving him as he tightened around him, Marco lasted a few more thrusts before he reached his own orgasm.

They slowed down their movement, riding out their pleasure, before Ace stopped giving a few breaths before he moved off Marco, laying down next to him.

Ace took some breaths, getting it back before moving to sit up, grabbing his underwear, throwing Marcos boxer to him, making him take them on too. It did feel better to have some clothes on when sleeping as Marco wasn’t one who liked to sleep with nothing. As soon as Ace had his boxers on, he moved to lay down next to him again, dragging the covers with him. When Ace was laying down, seeming to get in a comfortable position, Marco moved his hand to Aces head, threading his hand through his hair again, making Ace give a breath. When Ace opened his eyes and sent him a look, he noticed that Ace still had the lenses on. ¨Shouldn’t you take the lenses off, yoi?¨ Ace made some movement, shaking his head. ¨They can stay in, they’re safe to sleep with.¨

Marco gave a nod, keeping his hand on Aces head, messaging it softly as he closed his eyes as he relaxed. When he opened his eyes a bit later, he noticed Ace was already asleep, an Marco gave a smile, keeping his hand on Aces head, slowly moving it.

Today had been a perfect day.

\---x---BONUS---x---

Henry, David and Oliver walked through the streets on Sabaody Archipelago, having a break from the normal marine duties, which was good for once. They were still new to the marines, and they wanted to do something amazing, to get higher up, but they wouldn’t do that if they stayed on the boat doing nothing. They walked around, hoping to find anything interesting to report to the captain, hoping to impress him. But there was nothing interesting happening now, no interesting people to take on. ¨ _Guys, guys!_ ¨ Henry turned to David, who was whisper yelling, motioning for them to come closer to him. ¨What? See something interesting?¨ Asked Henry, walking up to David with Oliver. When they were close, he pointed into a restaurant and Henry felt his jaw drop at who he saw.

_It was Marco the Phoenix!_ And he was out with a _woman._

After staring for some seconds, Henry grabbed at Oliver, making him protest as Henry took the camera out, sneaking closer to the entrance to the restaurant. There was no doubt about it, it was Marco the Phoenix and he was out with a woman. _Maybe someone from the red-light district?_ No, who would treat someone from there a dinner in a place like this.

Was this maybe a lover?! Henry couldn’t help the grin. This was their chance! They didn’t even need to tell their captain, they could send this straight to the admirals! Henry managed to sneak closer, snapping a half okay photo, moving to get a better one. Just as he was about to take a better one, finally having the perfect view, a pair of feet obstructed the view. Just as Henry was about to tell whoever it was that stood in the way to fuck off, he got white as a sheet as he was met with a gigantic security guard of the restaurant. ¨Ehh… hi..?¨ The guard shook his head, before grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him out. A man in a suit, most likely the managed stood in the door, glaring at them. ¨No sneakers. _Stay out!_ ¨ And went inside the restaurant again, the guard staying out and glaring at them.

¨Well, damn.¨ Said Oliver, and Henry could only nod. Henry looked at the Picture Den Den, seeing the picture he got was good enough. He could see it was Marco the Phoenix and a woman. A real pretty woman. When Oliver was on his way to speak, Henry waved his hand at him. ¨Shhh! Let’s see what they do.¨ Both of the others nodded, moving to hide behind a barrel with him, watching the restaurant.

It was over an hour later that the pirate and woman walked out, heading down the street, walking close. Henry could not believe their luck! This was great! As he was about to take another picture of the two, a broad chest was in the way and Henry looked up to see the guard again. ¨Come on! They’re not in the restaurant anymore!¨ As the guard moved to grab him, Henry let out a small shriek, running away, the others following. When they were a safe distance away, they relaxed for a second, before trying to find the pirate and woman again. But they were nowhere to be found.

But the picture and story they had could be enough. They just needed to send it to the admirals and everything would be fine.

\---x---BONUS 2 ---x---

Garp walked into his office, drinking a coffee as it was still way too early to do anything. He grabbed the newspaper at his desk and half read it as he tried to wake up, not really concentrating on anything as he read. But as he got to a page, he spit the coffee out as he stared at the newspaper in shock.

**Marco the Phoenix seen with a mysterious woman.**

_No!_ He knew that woman! That woman was Ace! Ace in disguise. Now fully awake, he read the article, or what he could read as half of it was soaked in coffee, but it was clear they were out to dinner.

Ace, _Rogers and Rouges son_ , the kid he had promised to watch out for, who were supposed to be a marine was out with _Marco the Phoenix!_ That was _not_ okay! It was bad enough Ace had joined the pirates, but going out with one was worse!

When Garp was done panicking and hyperventilating, he went to Sengoku and tried to be sent on a work-related thing close to the Whitebeards. _He would **not** stand by this!_ But he was _denied!_ Sengoku saying there was no reason to go there, and Garp couldn’t figure out a way to pursue him to let him go.

_Why_ couldn’t Ace just stick to being a pirate? Why did he need to go out with one to. And _Marco the Phoenix_ at that.

The only thing worse was if Luffy did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> This chapter got way longer that I thought, but I hope you still enjoyed 
> 
> If you have any requests, don’t be afraid to leave them as a comment. And for those who are on ao3 Amino, I am there under the name Azuruko, don’t be afraid to say hello
> 
> And if you have the time, I really do appreciate feedback


	52. Azuruko- The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a missing scene
> 
> This is Azurukos death 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Daisuke gave a sigh, massaging his face. He was tired, having needed to deal with the fact Azurukos time was coming close. The man had just collapsed an hour ago, and based on what Moira had said, it didn’t look good. He should have had some years to go, that was what they had found out las time.

But now, now he only had a month, even if that.

Azuruko had been sick for about half a year now, starting as a normal cough, which only got worse and worse. When he had started to cough blood, Moira had done a check, her being able to use her devil fruit to check and heal. But what he had hoped to only be trauma from an old accident, was apparently the wasting sickness. And Moira could do nothing against that, she couldn’t heal something that was deliberately eating away one’s body from the inside out. it was a terrible disease, but Moira had said it wasn’t as bad as it could be, going slow. Azuruko should have lived for years. But from the last check Moira did, the sickness had already torn through most of his lungs, and there was no cure. He knew his death would come, but he wasn’t prepared for it to come so soon. He had hoped for at least a couple of years, not a couple of weeks to a month. But life wasn’t fair.

With a small sigh, finished with some more research about the sickness, still finding nothing, he looked at the clock before standing up. Ace should have come back by now, and he knew Azuruko hadn’t told him about being sick, not wanting to concern him since he had over a couple of years left, not wanting to burden the 16 year old. But now they would no longer hide it, Ace needed to know. And Daisuke knew it would devastate the kid, Azuruko was everything to him. Daisuke stood up and headed out, going to Aces room to find him, and somehow try to tell Azuruko was dying, fast. He didn’t know how to tell the kid, but it needed to be done.

But after going and checking Aces room, Azurukos room, the roof and other places he usually was, he found no Ace.

He knew Ace was back, his assassin suit was in his room, but he didn’t know where the kid was. He couldn’t have gone far, he was somewhere around the base. As he was going and checking some other places he had been before, he met Moira. ¨Have you seen Ace?¨ The woman looked at him. ¨Is he back?¨ Daisuke nodded. ¨Assassin suit is in his room, but I haven’t found him.¨ Moira gave a nod, before turning around, walking down the hall again. ¨I think I know where he is.¨ Daisuke gave a nod and followed the woman, giving a frown as they neared the infirmary. ¨Why are we going here? Ace isn’t injured.¨ He should find Ace and tell him as fast as he could, not do other things. He would have liked to sit by Azuruko, but there was a lot to do.

Moira sent him a look, ¨You’ll see.¨ He gave a sigh, but followed. When they got to the infirmary, there was still no Ace. The only one there was Azuruko, who was still unconscious in a bed. Just as he was about to tell Moira they should go look elsewhere, she walked up to Azurukos bed and moved the covers off.

And there was Ace. Having somehow found out Azuruko was here and laid down next to him, almost curled up against the man and was now asleep. He looked way younger than 16 right now.

Daisuke gave a sigh, not too surprised Ace had figured it out. He was smart and had probably tried to find the man after returning from the assignment, and checked here when he couldn’t find it. He had a thought Ace might know Azuruko was sick, but not thinking it was as bad. Daisuke moved a hand to Aces head, thinking of waking him up and telling him. ¨Ace.¨ Ace made some small movement, pressing himself closer to Azuruko, but didn’t wake up. With a small sigh as he was about to wake him up, Moira placed a hand over his, stopping him. ¨No., let him be for now. Azuruko will handle it when he wakes, I think that will be easier for Ace.¨ Daisuke gave a nod, Moira was right. It would be better if Azuruko took that conversation.

Moira looked at him, ¨Go do your work, I can stay here for a bit.¨ Daisuke gave a nod. There was a lot to do now, especially since Azuruko couldn’t do it and he had to step in, the world still moved.

As he walked out of the infirmary, he wondered how things would be when Azuruko passed away. He could never replace what he did.

\---x---

Ace laid half awake, laying close to Azuruko, who still hadn’t woken up.

When he had returned from his assignment and tried to find the man, he couldn’t. When he had gone by his room, he had found some blood splatter and headed to the infirmary, hoping he weren’t here. He knew Azuruko wasn’t a fan off infirmaries, so for him to be there was rare. But when he got there, Azuruko was unconscious, an oxygen mask over his face. Ace weren’t stupid, he knew Azuruko had been ill. He had tried to hide it, but Ace still caught on on how he coughed a lot, was weaker at times and seemed to be in pain. He hoped it wasn’t anything bad. Moira had left some minutes ago, seeing he was awake ad needing to do some things. She hadn’t told him anything, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

When he felt a hand come to his head, Ace pressed himself closer to Azuruko, feeling him taking a deep breath. ¨I’m sorry, Ace¨

Ace shook his head a bit. He knew why Azuruko hadn’t told, it was to keep him from knowing, not wanting to burden him. ¨How bad?¨ He felt Azuruko give a sigh, the hand moving on his head. ¨A month, maybe. Probably two weeks.¨ Ace looked up at the man in shock, feeling some fear starting to settle. ¨W-what?¨

Azuruko gave a soft look, ¨I got about a month to live if I’m lucky.¨

Ace shook his head, not believing this, feeling tears start to well up in his eyes. ¨No.¨ Azuruko gave a small sigh. ¨I’m sorry, I should have told before now.¨ Ace shook his head more. ¨No, Moira can- can do something.¨ Azuruko shook his head, ¨She have tried. There is no cure.¨ Ace shook his head, trying to think of something. ¨I-I can try to do the same as- as I did to- to Dust! I can- can.¨ Ace stopped when Azuruko moved a hand to his cheek, ¨No. I now this is hard, but it’s my time to go soon.¨ Ace shook his head, feeling tears starting to fall down his cheeks. When Azuruko tried to wipe them away, Ace moved his head down to press it into his chest, giving a sob. He wasn’t ready for him to leave, not now, not this fast. He felt Azuruko move his hand to his head stroking it. Ace gave another sob, using a hand to clutch his shirt. ¨Don’t die. Don’t leave me alone. Please.¨ He felt the hand move on his head, the other hand moving to his back.

¨I’m sorry, Ace.¨ Ace continued to shake his head, giving out sobs. He wasn’t ready for the man to die.

\---x---

Ace stood out by the cliff, Daisuke, Moira, Trevor, Raiden and Mika also present. They had just sealed the grave to Azuruko, the man dying last night, slowly sleeping in and never to wake again.

Ace had almost always stayed by Azurukos side the last three weeks, trying to come to term with him leaving, which he never really did. He managed to process it some, but was nowhere near ready to let the man that had been his mentor for so long go away so soon. Azuruko had been everything for Ace the last years. He was only a mentor at the start, taking him in to train him, nothing more. But he had ended up being everything for Ace, not just a mentor. He had been a mentor, teacher and everything, Ace viewing him as a father at times.

And now he was gone, and Ace had no idea how to handle that.

The would let the other who wanted to come and say goodbye to Azuruko up later, for now it was only them, those who had been the longest around. Ace stood next to Daisuke and Trevor, everyone giving a moment of silence for the man who had made everything manageable, not only for him, but for everyone. He had been the one to help them and make sure things was right, being a mentor and friend for all of them. But Azuruko had taken him more in than the others, him being like the child he never got. The others were more like friends.

After some minutes, Daisuke said some more words, before ending the small ceremony, when it did, Ace left before anyone could say anything, not being able to keep himself together much longer. When he reappeared on an uninhabited island, it didn’t even take a second before Ace fell down to his knees, sobs already leaving him.

He had no idea how to go on right now. He felt alone.

\---x---

Ace stayed away for an entire day, staying on Mara island for most of it, staying with his and Azurukos horse, Stacy being a painful reminder he was gone, but he liked it on the island and he wasn’t ready to face others yet. It was also good, to try to come to terms with everything, although he knew it wouldn’t happen, not for a long time. But he needed to try.

After staying away for an entire day, Ace left and headed to Boreumdo, going inside his and his brothers house.

As soon as he was inside, he noticed there weren’t any lights on. It was late, so his brothers were most likely asleep. After going inside and taking his shoes off, he headed towards Luffys room instead of his own. As soon as he got inside the room, he noticed Luffy asleep in his bed, Sabo not laying too far away on the other side of the black haired kid. With a half blank face, trying not to let go of anything, Ace walked up to the bed and laid down, bringing his hands around Luffy, bringing him into a hug, keeping him close, leaning his head down to Luffys. He felt Luffy make some movement, half waking up. ¨Ace..?¨

Ace shook his head, tightening his hands around Luffy, closing his eyes. He felt Luffy make some more small movement, before he felt arms coming around him, holding him back. He wouldn’t normally show this side of him to Luffy, but he couldn’t stay away too long either, and he could keep it together, he just wanted to keep him and Sabo close to know they was still here, he wasn’t entirely alone, Luffy and Sabo was still here. It wasn’t long before he felt a hand come to lay over him and Luffy, giving some support, Ace knowing it was Sabo. Sabo knew Azuruko was sick, Ace having told him a couple of weeks ago, so he had probably figured out what had happened and why he was down like this.

He stayed the entire night holding around his brothers, bringing Sabo into the hug after a while, just to feel a bit better. They didn’t seem to mind thankfully, Sabo giving a worried look now and then, but that was it. The next day, Ace stayed home with his brothers, keeping them close, Luffy staying in his lap and arms around him most of the time, but he felt better, trying to pretend everything was fine.

Ace could do this, he could keep this up. He could keep pretending everything was fine, he could do that for his brothers.

\---x---

Daisuke gave a sigh. Ace had not been seen for almost 4 days, leaving straight after the ceremony for Azuruko. Daisuke could see he was close to losing the mask he had, and had probably left, not wanting to show the pain to them, Ace never liked that, never did that to any of them, only to Azuruko. He was starting to get a bit worried, not having heard anything from him for days. He was thinking Ace might not come back, maybe just quit everything with them. He would understand if he did, Azuruko had been the one to keep him gong. But he still hoped Ace would return. Not just because he was the best, but because Daisuke liked to have him around as a friend too. They weren’t as close as he had been with Azuruko, actually nowhere close to that, but he still liked the kid. He didn’t want to leave him alone after this, even though he might quit being an assassin, he hoped Ace would drop by now and then.

He was taken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, and to his relief, Ace walked in.

Daisuke kept a relieved breath in, glad to see Ace, to see he was still here. He did have his assassin outfit on, so he might still be working with them, or more like doing it like he had been doing, going solo for most, but close to them. Before Daisuke could speak, Ace placed a folder on the desk. ¨From the Dranchis brothers.¨ Daisuke gave a nod, this meant Ace would still work. He looked at Ace, ¨Thank you.¨ Ace gave a nod, and turned around to leave. Daisuke stood a bit up in his seat. ¨Ace, are y-,¨ Ace cut him off, ¨I’m fine. Let’s just keep on going.¨ Daisuke wanted to argue, Ace was nowhere close to fine. Not only had he been gone for almost 4 days, but his eyes showed his pain and sadness, his posture way more stoic and forced than normal.

But Ace wouldn’t let him in, he knew that. He never let anyone in. If he was lucky, he might get closer, get to a point where he could be there for Ace, but now he was nowhere close to that. Daisuke gave a nod, ¨Okay, Ace. Stay safe.¨ Ace gave a nod, heading to the door. When he was about to open it, Daisuke gave a small sigh, knowing this wouldn’t do much, but he still needed to say it. ¨Ace, you can talk to me. About anything.¨ Ace didn’t look at him as he nodded, before leaving, not saying anything.

Daisuke gave a small sigh again as he sat down. This was clearly hard for Ace, and he knew it would be. He only hoped Ace wouldn’t keep it all inside. But then again, Ace never let anyone in other than Azuruko.

But he would do his best, he would do it for Azuruko and Ace. He would try the best he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> And it was a bit from both Ace and Daisukes view, it was the best way I could come up with to tell it the best way. And this is also a bit early out, but it needed to be posted close to the main chapter about the anniversary of Azurukos death
> 
> If you have any requests, don’t be afraid to leave them as a comment. Or if you have Amino, I go under the name Azuruko on the AO3 community, don’t be afraid to say hi there either 
> 
> And if you have the time, I really do appreciate feedback


	53. Whitebeards First Meeting- Different 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here in another chapter. This is a different event, or more like different a lot
> 
> What if Ace wasn’t ‘Ace’? (Not going to give away more. More fun this way)
> 
> And this is another take from the first meeting between Sabo and Luffy on Whitebeards ship and ‘Ace’ showing up, giving everyone more than one shock. The same things from last time goes, won’t mention things that haven’t changed, like how they picked up the kids and some other events
> 
> Also, the dual between Ace and the captain happens during the first day in this, since it makes my life easier
> 
> This was a request from Kitteninthemoonlight
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Whitebeard looked at the two kids on his ship, the commanders just returning with them, and he was planning on taking them home. ¨Do you live alone at Boreumdo?¨ Luffy shook his head, ¨We have another sibling.¨ The captain looked at the kid. ¨And who is this sibling?¨ Why were they here without the last sibling? Maybe it was an older one and he or she was staying in the house. Luffy gave a half shocked and serious look, ¨It’s a mystery.¨ The captain blinked. Luffy wasn’t quiet on how Sabo was his brother, so this was a bit weird. ¨What do you mean?¨ The kid smiled, ¨It’s a mystery sibling!¨ The captain gave a small frown, ¨No name?¨ Why wasn’t he saying more? He practically yelled who he and Sabo was and what they wanted to do. ¨Shadow!¨ Yelled the kid. ¨What?¨ Said Thatch, looking at Luffy. ¨You have another sibling with the name Shadow?¨ That was a weird name, the captain had to agree. Luffy shook his head. ¨No. But Shadow’s _way_ cooler!¨

The captain tried to get more out, to find out who this mystery sibling Shadow was, and why Luffy was being as secretive. But he didn’t get more, and decided to let it go. Whoever this Shadow was, Luffy seemed to care a lot about him. He was probably a good brother.

\---x---

The kids ‘Mystery Sibling’ had turned up, and the captain understood why they had been as secretive about who it was. The captain had maybe thought it was someone known, but he had never believed it would be the infamous _Ace of Spades._

It was a real shock when he suddenly turned up in the middle of the deck, Luffy instantly holding around him and looking really glad he was there. The captain had been too shocked to speak for a second, everyone seeming to be in the same state. No one could have guessed it, but it did explain why the two kids were so secretive. Luffy did manage to pursue the assassin to stay too, and he didn’t mind it, he thought the ‘mystery sibling’ they had spoken of the last days sounded interesting, so he would let the assassin stay. The captain hoped the assassin would relax, that was what he wanted to see, to see the brother the other two spoke off, although it wasn’t much, but from the looks and smiles they had, the captain knew they liked the assassin. So he had a feeling the assassin could be calm and caring too.

After the general shock had worn off, the captain had asked what they should call him, since they only knew of his assassin name, and he didn’t want to say that all the time, or for the others to do that. It was a name that intimidated many. The assassin had said to just call him Ace, and the captain guessed that was his name. the assassin name was just a play on his name, and it did fit. He was like the spade of a card deck, the best.

When Ace had said that, Luffy had looked at them, ¨Or you can say Shadow. It’s _way_ cooler.¨ Before laughing. The assassin seemed amused by it, shaking his head as he said Ace was just fine. He guessed the name was connected to his work, as he was often told to be a shadow, getting into places unknown and never being seen unless he wanted too.

The next days would be interesting.

\---x---

Luffy ran around on deck, yelling to be darkness and death, having stolen his brother cape and showed up in the galley, the two brothers not showed up yet. The kid was cute when he ran around this, childish and showing great happiness that made many smile. As Luffy continued to run around, Sabo soon came out, and gave a sigh when he saw Luffy. ¨Someone’s not going to like you stole the cape.¨ So Luffy had taken it from his brother without asking, and the captain could see some of the other out on deck getting a bit nervous, most still really nervous around the assassin, which he understood. He was a person with a known reputation and he did a lot of stuff. But he seemed kind. It wasn’t long before the door opened again, and Ace came out, wearing everything aside from the cape. But as the assassin came more out in view, the captain could only stare in shock.

He could see shapes, curves actually, now being visible as the cape was off, the shirt sitting almost formfitting. And not only regular curves a lean male would have, he could see _breasts_.

It was a _woman_ , a _female._ The Ace of Spades was a _female._

¨Cape.¨ Said the assassin, motioning towards Luffy, who gave a whine. ¨Nooo, I want to use it!¨ The assassin shook _her_ head. ¨Not now, Lu.¨ When Luffy pouted, not seeming at all shocked by the clearly female body, he and Sabo most likely knowing. Some of them got out of their shock, and Thatch was the first one to speak up, spluttering. ¨B-b-b-but-! WHAT?!¨ The assassin turned to look at the chef, and the chef pointed at her. ¨YOU'RE A WOMAN?!¨ The assassin lifted an eyebrow, ¨And?¨ The chef sputtered some more, seeming to having forgotten his fear for the assassin in the moment as he was shocked. ¨B-b-but you're the _Ace of Spades?!_ ¨ That got her attention as the assassin turned towards the chef, him seeming to get anxious, probably remembering _who_ it was.

The assassin gave an ‘and’ look, still looking as calm as he- she always did. ¨Is that a problem?¨ The chef took a tentative step back, giving a swallow as the attention from the assassin was on him. ¨N-no. I- we just thoug- thought you wer- were male.¨ The assassin shook her head, looking back at Luffy, giving a half glare. ¨Cape. Now.¨ The kid gave a whine, but handed it over. The assassin gave a small sigh as she took it on. ¨You can get it back when I return.¨ That made the kid lighten up. ¨Oh! Can Dust stay?¨ The assassin gave him a look, ¨Lu,¨ She started, but was cut off by Luffy. ¨Please?¨ The assassin gave a sigh. ¨Fine. But be nice to him.¨ The kid nodded, and the assassin was gone.

When the assassin was now gone, the raven flew down to Luffys shoulder, and the kid gave a laugh. ¨Shsihshi, did you see their looks, Dust? It was funny!¨ The kid looked at Thatch. ¨Pompom looked like he would have a heart attack.¨ The chef gaped at Luffy. ¨Why didn’t you tell he-she-it was a _female?_ ¨ The kid shrugged. ¨Didn’t want to, and this was funny.¨ The chef looked to be close to having a meltdown, not able to grasp the assassin was a female. ¨ _Funny?!_ How?!¨

Luffy let out a laugh, ¨You like pranks and said you where the king since you shocked and surprised people! I shocked and surprised you! You are now deafhroned!¨ Sabo gave a small sigh, looking at Luffy. ¨It’s _de_ throned _._ ¨ Luffy smiled more, ¨You're deathroned!¨ Sabo muttered a ¨Close enough.¨ Shaking his head, looking amused. The chef brought his hands to his head, almost tugging at it as he muttered to himself. ¨Female, he’s a female.¨ The captain gave a small laugh. ¨I think it is ‘she’s a female’, son.¨

Thatch let out a sound of confusion and horror as he had a meltdown on deck, not seeming able to comprehend the fact the assassin was a female. Some did give a small snicker at him, while some was just as shocked, just not having a meltdown.

It was interesting to find out the assassin was female, and it was probably the reason Luffy and Sabo was as secretive, to not give it away. But he was called the Ace of Spades, that did sound like a male’s name, and he had heard about some female assassins, and all of them had female names, like Blue Angel, Mikasa and such. But there might be a reason behind it, and if he was lucky, the assassin might answer some of it. And Luffy did also call him ‘Shadow’, he had been sure it was a brother. But as he now thought about it, Luffy and Sabo had never said he or she, never giving away any hint to a gender.

But the assassin did look like a male to, or at least what they could see. The cape had managed to hide the curves and female body, but there weren't much female features they could see. But then again, she did wear a mask hiding most of her face, and basing a gender on just eyes was basically impossible. And her hair was short, but many did like short hair, like Haruta. And based on her work, long hair could easily get in the way. But this was an interesting turn of events, to find out the most famous and feared assassin was not only the kids sibling, but a female too. That was intriguing to say the least.

It was calm for a while, the captain not getting anything more out of Luffy as usual, the kid being secretive, not saying more that he didn’t tell because it was funny not to tell. But the captain did have a feeling they weren’t supposed to tell, the reason they were being secretive. But he would try to speak to the assassin later, hoping she would answer some of his questions.

The two brothers were out on deck for a while, doing the usual and having fun, before going inside, the kid yelling before he ran, Sabo following. They weren’t sure what happened, but the raven had made a sound as it poked Luffy, so it might be that the assassin was returning or something, so they didn’t mind it too much, and it was nothing inside where he ran that could be dangerous.

After that, it wasn’t long before a door banged open and Luffy suddenly came running out of it, wearing not only the cape to the assassin, but mask too. And that was interesting, this meant they would hopefully get a look at the woman's face, they barely saw anything to manage placing a face and make out features. Thatch did ask how Luffy got the mask, the kid saying Shadow had changed, and he could borrow it. Even though they knew, Luffy still went with Shadow, making the captain believe it was a nickname. And this night also mean the assassin was wearing regulations clothing, which he hoped. It would be good to see the assassin relax and not go around on guard all the time.

The door soon opened again and Sabo came walking out with the assassin. And she wasn't wearing her assassin clothes, but regular clothes. It was black pants and shirt, a belt around her waist with a dagger. It was clear it was a female, the clothes sitting to her lean body. And how the cape managed to hide all the curves was a wonder. And she was _young._ She didn't look older than maybe 20, and that seemed to be pushing it. Her face showed she was young, having freckles which made her look young, maybe around 18 or so. The captain had no idea the assassin was so young, even more so when thinking of what kind of work she did. But she was strong and could defend herself. She had mange dot beat him in the duel yesterday, and she hadn’t used weapons or her powers. She was amazingly strong for her age.

As she and Sabo walked out on deck more, Ace grabbed a hair tie, holding it in her mouth as Sabo said something, the assassin sodding to it. And she moved a hand to the back of her head, moving the hand under her hair, and taking a hair clip out.

And then hair fell down her back, reaching down half her back, Ace shaking her head lightly to make sure it all was loose.

She then put the hair clip away, taking that hair tie in a hand as she moved her hands through her hair, before moving to tie some of it in a half loose ponytail, leaving a bit of hair out around her face. She most likely used the hair clip to secure the hair to have it shorter, so it didn’t get in the way. But why not just use a hair tie and ponytail? The captain had a lot of questions and he hoped he could get some answers to them.

But before he could ask, or even get her attention, Luffy suddenly stopped and asked something about Shanks, and the captain realized that was what she and Sabo was speaking about. When the captain mentioned the red haired man being on the island with Sabo and Luffy, the assassin had almost instantly disappeared, not looking at all pleased. But then again, Shanks had not told her about her brothers, so he understood it.

But the captain decided to wait until the evening or night to ask her about his questions, hoping she might be out on deck again.

The rest of the day went by in a calm manner, the assassin showing his sons some tricks on fighting, which was something he saw them appreciating. The woman was an amazing fighter and could teach a lot. and Thatch looked unsure about when she showed him some sword techniques, but seemed to get more confident with time. He was still nervous and scared of her, and shocked it was a female, even more so when she actually looked like a female. He was almost surprised he didn’t flirt with her, as he had a tendency to do with all woman he met. But then again, this was the Ace of Spades, he was probably too nervous to do that. But everyone was getting more used to her being a her, which was good.

The captain could also see Haruta sending her looks, probably wanting to speak to her, but too afraid. There weren’t a lot of female pirates or captains and such that they met, so she did probably want to hear how it was. The captain hoped Haruta got enough confidence to speak to her, she didn’t seem to be against speaking to them. But he understood Haruta was nervous. But the three siblings were going to stay with them for another day, so there was time.

When the day moved more by, Thatch dared to ask why he was called Ace if he was a she. The chef did sometimes still say he, still shocked about everything. The assassin did say Ace was a name male and females used all alike, and Thatch just accepted it, before going off, seeming almost petrified he had dared to ask. And that was true, the name was maybe more connected to males, but he had heard about females too. And based on the fact she was the daughter to Roger and Rouge, he wasn’t surprised it was a name like that. He knew the man wanted a child staring with the letter A.

\---x---

The captain walked out on deck late during the night, hoping Ace might be out. There usually weren’t many out at night, which was good if the assassin was out, the captain wanted to talk to her.

When he turned a corner, he saw the assassin standing at the front of the ship, he hair blowing softy in the wind.

Her hair was still tied in a ponytail, but it was loosely tied, some even hanging by her face. The captain walked up to the railing beside her, sending her a look. ¨You gave Thatch quite the shock earlier.¨ Ace gave a small laugh, shaking her head. ¨People often decides I’m a male, and they always get shocked when they find out. Many don’t think females can fight and can’t accept it.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. He had heard about that before, people thinking less of females being able to fight and defend, but they were equally good, sometimes better than many others. ¨Gender don’t have anything to do with fighting. I know of lot of woman who can fight. Your mother was one of those.¨

Ace gave a nod. ¨I’ve heard that my mother was an amazing fighter.¨ The captain gave a nod, glad she knew that. He then looked at Ace as she had her eyes closed, seeming to enjoy herself. ¨Why do you pin your hair? I get it is to keep it away, but why not use a ponytail.¨ The captain thought it might be because it hid her gender, but he wasn’t sure. She didn’t seem to hide it. Ace shook her hair lightly, giving a small chuckle. ¨I like to have it away from my face when I work. And for the ponytail, if one wants to stop someone or hold them in place, hair is a perfect thing to grab. The longer, the easier. And if you put the hair in a ponytail, it makes it much easier to grab everything at once.¨

The captain nodded, that made sense. If the hair was loose, one could grab a handful if lucky, but if it was in a ponytail, one grab would be all it took to grab everything. He hadn’t thought about that. Binding the hair like she did was smart. ¨Do you hide the fact you're a female?¨ He needed to ask. The fact she pinned her hair made sense, and the mask was to hide her identity, and the cape was something many used. But she had never corrected them when someone had said he or called her the brother to Luffy and Sabo. Ace shook her head. ¨I don’t. But I don’t usually correct people when they think I’m male, I see no reason in it to be honest. But I don’t hide it or avoid for others to find out.¨ The captain nodded. ¨How do people react to it? I have a feeling many don’t like it.¨

Ace gave a small laugh, shaking her head. ¨You're right, many don’t like it. They don’t respect women for some reason, thinking it to be a joke. Many say I shouldn’t waste a pretty face, saying I should stop doing what I do. When I meet people like that, I usually walk away and leave them on their own. Some understands I am capable, while most refuses to have a female help them.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨Gender has nothing to do with how strong one is. A woman can be equal and stronger than everyone else.¨ The assassin nodded, having a calm face as she looked at the distance. He never understood how people could view females less strong than males, it was way wrong.

There were many females that was strong, and the fact Ace was female, further proved that. But both Haruta and Bay was strong and cunning. Bay was now a doctor, but she had been a captain of her own crew before, and she was amazing at what she did, both as a captain and doctor. Haruta had fought for herself since she was young, she was equally amazing as the rest of the commanders.

He stayed out a bit more, speaking to the assassin. He liked her, she was an amazing person. And she had thought his children some tricks, she was helpful. And he knew none of his family minded a female to be strong, they respected Haruta all the same, which was good. He couldn’t help himself from asking her to join them, to join his family. It wasn’t too much of   a shock when she declined, saying she belonged with her brothers and didn’t like to stay the same place too long. And he understood that, she had a tough job. But he mentioned the offer would always be there if she changed her mind, or just needed a place to stay. He liked her and would enjoyed if she joined them, but understood she didn’t want that.

\---x---

The next day went by in a calm fashion, everyone seeming more used to Ace being a female, even Thatch managing to grasp it, it seemed like. He did still sometimes say he instead of she, and every time he did, he sent a half-scared look at the assassin, as if expecting her to be mad, which she never got. She really didn’t seem to mind people calling her male or people thinking of her like one, and the captain guessed it was easier to just go with it rather than correct everyone. But she wasn’t hiding it, she wasn’t afraid to show it. She hadn’t seemed unsure or anything when she first walked out on deck yesterday without the cape, knowing they would figure it out.

She was an amazing person, and the fact she was the Ace of Spades was even more amazing. The captain hoped she and her brothers could stay with them again later, he wouldn’t mind that.

When they reached Boreumdo later, the two brothers said their goodbyes before running off, heading home. Ace stayed back for a second, saying a thank you for watching her brothers and letting them stay, something the captain said was nothing, he liked them.

But before she left, she mentioned to not trust Teach, something that made him frown. But before he could question it, she was gone. Using her powers to reappear next to her brothers and leaving.

He didn’t like the fact she said to not trust Teach. He _had_ been acting weird. Maybe they should keep an eye on him. the captain was sure Ace wouldn’t warn them without reason. Teach was away on some duties, he had been that a lot lately. He would keep an eye on him for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> How did you like the female assassin Ace? Was it good? I hope it was and that people enjoyed it. It was fun to write
> 
> And the hair thing. Have you seen people who have the fake bob hairstyle? It’s amazing to watch how well they can hide long hair, even more fun when they let their hair down
> 
> If you have any requests, don’t be afraid to leave them as a comment. If you are on Amino, I go under the name Azuruko in the ao3 community, don’t be afraid to say a hi
> 
> And if you have the time, I really do appreciate feedback


	54. Boreumdo- Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a missing scene
> 
> This is some bonding between Ace and Sabo, the latter being sick and a bit stubborn
> 
> Many have requested more of Sabo and Ace bonding and brotherly love, and here it is. And I wasn’t supposed to make it with sick Sabo, but since I have managed to get sick, I decided to do it
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Sabo used a hand to massage his face and eyes, as they felt warm and his eyes stung some. He had felt a bit down and chilly yesterday, and he had hoped it would pass after a night of sleep, but he wasn’t that lucky apparently. He felt he had a small headache, and he hoped it wouldn’t get worse, they had plans for the day after all. They were going to have a small dinner with some of the villagers, and he knew Luffy was really looking forward to it, and he wanted to join in too, but the bed or couch did sound more comforting at the moment. But he didn’t want to ruin it for Luffy, he was really looking forward to it, no having seen Lindsey for a while since the had been with Dadan and then at Rayleigh for some days. But Sabo could push through today, he could do that.

Sabo splashed some water in his face, before heading out of the bathroom. He didn’t look too sick thankfully, maybe a bit flustered from the small fever, but that was it. When he got out in the living room, Luffy was looking really excited as he was almost running around in the living room, wanting to leave for the village now. Ace looked amused from where he sat and read his book in the couch, waiting for the clock to get a bit more before they left. Sabo walked over to the couch and sat down, going to pretend everything was fine. He could handle this for a day.

As they waited, he tried to keep himself from rubbing his eyes or massaging his face, not wanting to give it away. But he still couldn’t stop himself from doing it now and then, as his eyes only started stinging more, and he could _feel_ his fever rising. But he didn’t want to disappoint Luffy, he was really looking forward to leaving. He did feel and see Ace looking at him now and then, but he never said anything, which he thought was good. He hoped he hadn’t noticed. It was about an hour later that Ace stood up, handing a jacket to Luffy as it was cold, ¨Here, Lu. It’s going to get cold later.¨ Luffy took it and looked really excited at him. ¨We can leave now?!¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨You can leave now, I’m sure Lindsey is already out.¨ Luffy made a sound of excitement as he went to the door. When Sabo stood up and headed to grab his jacket too, Ace stopped him.

¨Not you. We’re staying here, you are obviously not well.¨

Well damn, he had hoped Ace wouldn’t catch onto that. ¨I’m fine, Luffy is so excited too.¨ Ace shook his head, ¨No, you are not. And Lindsey is there, she can watch Luffy.¨ Sabo was on his way to argue, when Luffy was suddenly beside them. ¨You're not coming?¨ Before Sabo could say they were coming, Ace shook his head, giving a pat to Luffys head. ¨Sabo’s sick, so we’re going to stay in for today. Go say hi to Lindsey from us.¨ Luffy gave a smile, ¨I will!¨ The he gave a hug to Sabo, ¨Get better!¨ The Luffy was gone, running out the door to have his fun.

As he was gone, Sabo gave a sigh, looking at Ace, not wanting to disappoint Luffy like this. Ace shook his head as he sat down again, patting the spot beside him. ¨Don’t give me that look, you know you're sick. Come sit down and relax, Luffy will be fine.¨ Without saying anything, Sabo sat down next to Ace. When he was seated, Ace looked at him. ¨Why didn’t you tell you were feeling ill?¨ He said as he moved a hand to his shoulder, bringing him closer. Sabo gave a sigh, ¨I knew Luffy was looking forward to today, I didn’t want to disappoint him.¨ It was no use hiding it from Ace, he would figure it out anyway. He felt Ace shaking his head, ¨You won’t disappoint him by being sick. He doesn’t want you to not tell you're not feeling well. And he can have fun with the others anyway. Don’t push yourself to like this, it’s not good.¨

Sabo gave a nod and small sound, he wanted to be there more for Luffy, not wanting to seem weak. Ace never did that. when Ace moved his hand to his forehead, Sabo gave a breath as the hand was cold, his powers making his skin cold, which felt perfect as his head felt way too warm. After some minutes, Ace moved the hand on his head, sometimes moving through his hair, which also felt good. It helped with his headache too, as it was silent, which felt good. He had a feeling he wouldn’t have managed to have fun at the village, not feeling good at all, hos body aching a tiny bit too. And Ace was right, Luffy would be fine without them for a day, Lindsey was amazing and could watch him, and Luffy liked her anyway. And it had been a while since he had a day with Ace alone, to just relax. That felt good too, it felt nice. He had some small conversation with Ace, trying to relax, feeling a bit better knowing he could relax and that Ace would be here with him.

After some minutes, Sabo felt himself relaxing, and not long after, he was asleep against Ace, the cold hand helping him feel more comfortable, as well as he felt comfortable leaning against him.

He woke up with a small start later, not sure what had woken him, a bit confused as he was still feverish. But he soon heard Ace speak up in a small whisper. ¨Shhh, Lu. Sabo is still sick and sleeping, we can talk tomorrow.¨ Sabo heard some sort of noise of agreement, now also noticing he was lying on Aces lap, the hand still on his forehead, helping the fever some. He made a bit of movement, settling more as he felt comfortable, the hand moving comfortingly for a second, before stopping. Sabo felt a breath leave him when he found a good placement for his body. He was a bit surprised Luffy did stay silent, at least staying silent long enough for him to fall back asleep.

It felt nice to just relax for a day too, and he would be better tomorrow, he just needed to sleep the fever off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> I know it might not have been my greatest chapter, but I’m kind of sick too and don’t have the most energy to make anything great. I will make more of Sabo and Ace bonding later
> 
> If you have any requests, don’t be afraid to leave them as a comment. Or if you are on Amino, I go under the name Azuruko in the ao3 community. Don’t be afraid to say hi
> 
> And if you have the time, I really do appreciate feedback


	55. Ann and Izou Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a missing scene
> 
> This is Izou and Ace/Ann shopping together. And Izou will be thinking of Ann as Ann, thinking and saying Ann and her
> 
> This was a request from Guest
> 
> This also got way longer than I first thought. Hope you still enjoy 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Izou walked up to Marco, getting his attention. ¨You remember I took your shift last week, and you said you owed me one?¨ Marco gave a nod, lifting an eyebrow. ¨Yes, yoi.¨ Izou nodded, ¨I need that favor now. I want you to take my day shift today.¨ Marco sent him a half look. ¨Why day shift, yoi?¨ It was more normal to trade away the nights shifts, so one could sleep and relax. ¨Because Ae said he won’t, or most likely not get any work for today. So we’re going shipping!¨ Marco blinked at him. ¨You and Ace are going shopping?¨ Izou nodded. ¨Yes. Or, more like me and Ann, but still.¨ Marco gave him a nod, ¨I can take your day shift. Go have fun shopping, yoi.¨

Izou gave a smile. ¨Perfect!¨ Then he gave a wink as he turned to walk away. ¨And I’ll see if he can buy something for only your eyes.¨

Before Marco could respond, Izou left. Izou might not completely know if they were a couple, but he knew they were something. Maybe just special friends for now. So a comment like that was something he would usually say. But then again, he usually said it anyway actually when he thought about it. He liked to make people blush or sputter. It was fun.

As he was now sure his shift would be covered, and he had already asked Pops if they could leave and gotten a yes, he headed to Aces room, knowing he was getting ready to leave. He wanted to see him get ready as Ann once, the change was big and it showed Ace had a skill with makeup. Which also reminded Izou he should buy some more makeup for himself.

When he got to Aces door, he gave a knock and walked in when he heard the come in. When he went inside, he saw Ace was putting in the lenses, everything else was finished. When the last lens was in, Ac-, _Ann_ turned to him. Izou was stunned for a second as Ann stood up. The dress she wore was an amazing red and elegant dress, having some lace on the arms and top. It fit perfect, and it matched the dark red shoes and purse she had. Ann gave a smile. ¨Ready?¨ Izou nodded, a bit stunned to speak for a second. It was still stunning to see the how amazing Ace looked like as a woman.

Ann held her hand out to him, and Izou took it, knowing they would do the teleporting thing. Ann gave him a look, ¨It will feel weird and you might lose your balance.¨ Izou gave a nod. ¨Okay. I’m ready.¨ He had never given the teleportation much thought, and Ace never lost his balance, not those who he traveled with either. But they might be used to it. He would try to keep himself balanced, it couldn’t be too hard, especially when he knew about it. Ann gave a nod, and a second later, Izou felt like he was falling in total darkness, shocking him. He had no idea it would feel like _this._ As soon as the thought was finished, he was suddenly back on solid ground and too shocked as it happened fast, Izou fell as he lost his balance.

He heard Ann give a laugh as she held out a hand to him, helping him up. Izou dusted himself off when he was up, sending a look at Ann. ¨That was… weird.¨ He was thankful to notice there weren’t anyone around, seeing they were  in an alley of some sort, Dust on top of a building. Ann gave a small chuckle. ¨You get used to it with time.¨ Izou gave a nod. One probably did, everyone he had seen travel with him didn’t lose their balance. Ann then started walking to out of the alley, sending him a look. ¨There is a nice clothes shop here, not far away.¨ Izou gave a nod, following. ¨Where are we?¨ Ann looked at him. ¨We’re at Ganghwa.¨ Izou blinked, going closer to Ann. ¨ _Ganghwa?¨_ Izou didn’t like they were here if it was Ganghwa. It was an island real close to many marine bases, and it most likely had a lot of marines walking around. Ann might be safe, but not him.

Ann gave a chuckle, looking at him. ¨It’s fine. It might be a lot of marines around, but they won’t do anything. The inhabitants here have a rule, everyone is alike here. If marines attack you for being a pirate, the inhabitants will attack them.¨ Izou blinked. ¨Really?¨ Ann nodded. ¨Yes. There is a couple of other islands like this. People usually don’t know about them, since they usually avoid places like this, but nothing will happen here.¨ Izou blinked, before giving a nod. When they walked out of the alley, he did walk close to Ann, especially since he could see Marines here and there. he didn’t like this.

But as they walked more out in a small city square, he noticed the marines did look at him, but paid him no mind. Maybe a hateful look or comment to the others, but that was it.

He was surprised to see Ann was right, they didn’t pay any mind to him. Well, they did, but they didn’t do anything. It was weird, but it was nice to know he didn’t need to be careful and mindful at where he went. He had never heard about island where pirates and marines could be the same place without issues. There was Sabaody Archipelago, where a lot of pirates and marines were, but one would and could be attacked and captured by marines there. He would remember to mention this island to Pops, it was always nice to know of islands like this.

He and walked a bit, before heading into something looking like a mall. There was a lot of shops there, and many was clothes shops. But Ann seemed to be heading towards a specific one, so Izou followed, he guessed Ann knew this place, maybe doing her general shopping here.

They soon got to a clothes shop that seemed like the others, but Ann headed inside, so he did too. When they got inside it, a woman, most likely a shop worker, that gave them a smile. ¨Hello. Are you looking for anything specific?¨ Ann shook her head, ¨We will be fine, thank you.¨ The shop worked gave a nod. ¨Okay. Ask if you're wondering about anything.¨ Ann gave a nod, and Izou did too, giving the woman a smile too. They then headed more into the shop, and when they turned a corner, Izou stopped as he was amazed at what he saw.

They had an entire section of Kimonos. Not many shops had entire sections to that.

Before Izou even knew it himself, he was already over at a rack and looking them over, feeling it was real quality. He looked at Ann, who was next to another rack, checking through some dresses. ¨This is amazing quality.¨ Ann nodded, taking a red dress out and looking at it. ¨It is. They have a lot of different kind of fabric, color and high quality. Although it comes at a price.¨ Izou nodded, looking at the price tag, and Ann was right, the price was high. But not _too_ high. It fit the quality. Ann put the dress away, before looking at another. ¨If you want, they also have loose fabrics so you can make your own clothes.¨ Izou blinked, ¨They do?¨ Ann nodded, taking out another dress. ¨Yes. This shop is one of the best I know in fabric and clothes. The quality is high and price is right.¨ Izou nodded. He would make sure to go check that out too.

After some time, around an hour, both he and Ann had some clothing they decided to try out, and headed to the changing room.

They decided to go one at a time, so they could see how it looked at them. Ann had dresses, b a couple of elegant ones, and a few ballroom like, and one more ‘edgy’ one for her more seductive work in luring people. Izou went for some different Kimonos, liking the different kinds they had.

Since Ann had a few more than him, he went first, and put on the ballroom like one first. When she came back out, Izou had to say the dress looked good. It fit well at the top, and got the wider ballroom look lower as it was puffy. The only thing was that it didn’t sit completely right, it a bit too long as it was touching the floor. ¨It looks good, but it’s too long.¨ Ann gave a nod, looking in the mirror and taking a quick twirl. ¨I think you're right. I would end up stepping on it, or others would. But how does the color look?¨ It was a deep purple and blue color, and that did look good on Ann. ¨The color is fine, but it doesn’t quite go well with your eyes.¨ Ann looked at the mirror, ¨You're right. I didn’t notice that.¨ She looked at him. ¨Maybe something more on the red side?¨ Izou gave a nod. ¨Yes. That or only purple. It’s the blue that is wrong.¨

Ann gave a nod, before heading back to the dressing room and taking it off, before taking on a new one, this being the other ballroom gown. This one was deep red on the top and bottom, having a white belt and white under layer that showed through a cut in the dress. It was really beautiful and it fit Ann, even the color complimented her hair and eyes. Ann walked to the mirror and took a twirl, before looking at him. ¨How about this?¨ Izou nodded, walking up to her and checking it, just to see how it fit.

¨It looks great. The color is perfect, and the shape looks nice.¨ Ann gave a nod. ¨I think so too, and it will be easy to dance with and maneuver in since it’s a bit above ground.¨ Izou nodded. ¨Yeah. But why a ballroom gown? You need those too?¨ Ann gave a nod, looking at him. ¨Sometimes we go to a ball or other gatherings to get information or get to certain people, and then we need ballroom gowns.¨ Izou nodded. ¨You should pick that. It looks amazing.¨ Ann nodded. ¨I think I will.¨ She then looked at him. ¨Why don’t you go take on a kimono while I take this off?¨ Izou nodded, going to a changing room to put one on.

When Izou got out, Ann was already out. She looked at him when Izou walked out of the changing room, she gave a smile. ¨It looks good, but maybe a bit too dark? You look better in light colors.¨ Izou looked in a mirror, and had to say he did agree. The kimono was black, having some patterns, but it was still really dark since most was black. ¨It is maybe a bit too dark, but the pattern was beautiful on the black fabric.¨ They had one in blue, but he didn’t like that as much. Ann gave a hum, before snapping her fingers. ¨Wait a second.¨ Then she left, leaving him alone for a second. The kimono was nice, maybe he would buy it anyway. He needed some that was dark too, not only the lighter one he had.

But a minute later, Ann came back. ¨Here.¨ She said as she tied an obi around his waist. ¨How does that look?¨ Izou looked back at the mirror. The obi was golden, complementing the flower pattern on the kimono. It wasn’t much, but it did help. Izou gave a him, ¨It looks better. But maybe an orange obi?¨ The gold was a bit too much in his opinion. Ann gave a nod, taking the golden obi off and walking away for a second. She soon returned with a couple of orange obis. ¨I found two, which do you think will look best?¨ Izou looked at them. One was a bit darker, closing in on brown, but the other was light. ¨I think the light orange one.¨ Ann nodded, and helped him take it on. When it was on, she took a step back. ¨That looks really good, better than the golden obi.¨

Izou turned to the mirror and he had to agree. The light orange obi fixed it a lot. It was still a bit darker than his regular taste, but he had a feeling it would grow on him. Izou gave a nod. ¨It is maybe a bit dark still, but it do look good.¨ Ann nodded. ¨It does. But you can also add orange hair pins.¨ Izou nodded, he would manage. He was also sure Thatch would love it, the chef did say he looked good in darker colors. He only hoped this wasn’t too dark. Ann gave a small chuckle. ¨If you are unsure, buy it and if you change your mind, we can come back and change it.¨

Izou looked at Ann. ¨You would do this again?¨ Ann gave a nod, giving a smile. ¨I wouldn’t mind doing this again. It’s nice to shop with someone who knows clothes.¨ Izou nodded, giving a smile. He felt the same himself, Ann knew clothing and color himself it seemed like. Not as well as him, but more than most. Izou gave a nod as he looked a the kimono again. ¨I think I’ll take it.¨ Ann nodded, giving a smile. ¨While you take it off, I go take on the other dress.¨ Izou nodded and did that, taking the kimono off, placing it on a chair next to a mirror where they were.

He waited for a minute, wondering why it took Ann longer time now. After another second, he heard a sigh, the curtain to the changing room opening. ¨I can’t pull the zipper up. Can you do it?¨ Izou gave a nod, walking up to Ann who turned around, showing the unzipped back. As Izou pulled the zipper up, he quickly touched the fabric of the back, seeing it wasn’t skin. As he pulled up the zipper, he looked at Ann. ¨The thing that makes the curves, is that a shirt of a kind?¨ When the zipper was up, Ann nodded. ¨Yes. It is like a face shirt with skin color, to make it look natural.¨ Izou nodded, and before he thought, he spoke.

¨It also hides scars?¨ And as soon as the words left him, he froze for half a second, not meaning to say it. It was amazing it did hide the scars and he wondered about that, but he didn’t mean to say it.

Thatch had told him about the scars and brands, specifically the one from his family. Izou had also spoke about it with Pops, to know the story more. But he didn’t mean to say it out loud to Ann, not sure she would like him knowing. ¨I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-,¨ He stopped when Ann turned around and gave a smile. ¨It’s fine. I guessed Thatch told you. And yes, it hides the scars well.¨ Izou smiled, glad Ann wasn’t mad or anything. He gave a nod, before looking at the dress. It was a more elegant one, and it was formfitting.

The color was deep red, having a white cloth belt around the waist that hang down the side. ¨I like it. It looks amazing.¨ Ann gave a nod, looking in the mirror. ¨It does look nice, but I think it might be a bit too tight around the legs.¨ Izou gave a nod, now remembering Ann needed to be able to move a lot, and this dress was not made for that. ¨You're right, moving can be hard in that.¨ Ann nodded, looking at it a bit more, before deciding to not take it.

After that, they tried the rest of the clothes, Izou taking another kimono, this one light red with white sides and flower pattern. And Ann taking the ballroom gown and the ‘edgy’ dress, which was a deep red and black lacy dress. Ann had hoped to find an elegant dress for regular work, but had no luck today unfortunately. When they were done with the clothing, they put the items they wanted at the counter, before walking to check the rest out, Izou taking a trip to the fabric section while Ann went to the makeup section. Izou found some fabrics he took with him, before joining Ann.

Ann was looking over some eye makeup and lipsticks. ¨Do you need something?¨ Ann looked at him, giving a hum. ¨I do need some more lipstick soon, and I’m thinking of trying something new, but not sure what.¨ Izou nodded, looking at the ones Ann looked at, which were good lipsticks. But seeing as Ann had dark hair, something really red would look good, especially with the right clothes. Izou looked at a shelf to the left, looking at some of the things there, before taking one. ¨Here, how about this?¨ Ann went over to him, looking at it. ¨Is that lip gloss?¨ Izou nodded, ¨Yes. But it sits well.¨ Ann nodded, looking at the one he got, before giving a hum. ¨Do they have anything lighter? Not much, but a bit.¨ Izou gave a nod, looking at the shelf again.

The one he gave to Ann was deep red. He soon found a lighter one. ¨How about this?¨ Ann looked at it. ¨This looks good. Do they have it in flavors?¨ Izou blinked, before looking at the shelf, seeing they had a few berries. ¨Yes, mostly berries though, and it does affect the color a bit.¨ Ann gave a nod. ¨Do they have strawberry?¨ Izou looked, before finding it. ¨Here.¨ Ann took it and looked at it. ¨Looks good, perfect color too.¨ Izou nodded. He thought Ann might like strawberries and therefore wanting it. Either that, or because strawberries were seen as seductive and alluring, it could help Ann’s work. They found a few more things, before heading to the counter to pay.

When they had paid, the shopkeeper took a bag up. ¨This is also yours. A man bought it and said it was for you, miss.¨

Izou blinked, looking at Ann, who seemed as shocked at him. ¨What is it?¨ She asked, looking curious. The shopkeeper gave a smile. ¨It’s a dress. The person dropping it off said to give it to you when you paid. This dress is payed for though.¨ She said as she handed the bag to Ann. Ann took it and opened it, taking out some protective paper before taking a dress up. And Izou felt himself shocked at the dress Ann took out, and saw Ann thinking the same.

It was an amazing deep black dress, closing in on obsidian. But it was complemented with small diamonds on the entire shape, making it look like a starry sky. The top was a see through black fabric, aside from a small edge on the sleeves that made small straps in the same black fabric. It had the same kind of see through fabric at the thigh, a bit over the thigh, making it a perfect place for a small opening before it went on again with the black fabric with the diamonds, going a bit wider, making it a perfect dress to move in.

The dress was a beautiful amazing black and elegant dress. Seeming to be exactly the kind of dress Ann was after.

Ann looked at the shopkeeper, giving a smile. ¨Do you mind if I try it on?¨ The shopkeeper shook her head. ¨Of course not.¨ Ann gave a smile, before heading to the changing room, taking it on. When she came back out, the dress looked even more amazing on her, it complimented her perfectly. The diamonds making it not too dark, everything about the dress being _right_. It seemed like it had been made for Ann. ¨It looks amazing.¨ Ann gave a nod, ¨Yeah, it does.¨ She looked over at the shopkeeper. ¨Is there any note or anything?¨ The shopkeeper shook her head. ¨No. But the man was a rather loudmouthed one, saying something about needing something that complimented your body better than the other black dress.¨ Izou saw Ann blinking at that, before giving a smile. She looked at the shopkeeper. ¨Do you have a camera?¨ The woman nodded, going to find it.

Izou looked at Ann. ¨You know who it was?¨ Ann gave him a nod. ¨I have an idea.¨ Izou gave a nod. ¨Who?¨ Ann shook her head, not saying anything. Izou gave a nod, understanding she wouldn’t tell. He was curious on who this was, but thought it might be someone who Ann knew. Well, it had to be. How else would they know about the other black dress they mentioned.

The shopkeeper soon came back and took a quick picture, handing the picture to Ann after it was printed. Ann giving a thank as she paid for it. When they left, Izou looked at Ann. ¨What are you going to do with the picture?¨ Ann gave him a smile. ¨Send it as a thanks, to show how it looked.¨ Izou nodded, that sounded like a good idea.

They looked at another shop, not buying anything, before they left, going behind a building before they disappeared. When they landed on the boat, Izou managed to keep his balance better. He still lost it, but didn’t fall this time. When they were back and headed to their rooms to put their things away, Izou looked at Ann. ¨Thank you for going with me, I would like to do it again.¨ Ann gave a nod and smile. ¨I would too. It was nice.¨ Izou gave a smile as he went inside his room. He thought the day had gone perfectly.

\---x---BONUS---x---

Garp sat at his desk, going over some stupid paperwork. It was always needed to do this before he returned to the base so he could give it to Sengoku. He always bothered him when he wasn’t finished with it when he returned. He thankfully had another two days before he was back, so he hoped he would be finished by then. As he sat and tried not to swear and ruin it by ‘accidentally’ spilling the coffee, there was a knock at his door. Garp gave the come in, hoping it was a distraction that he could use as an excuse to not do the paperwork. The door opened and revealed one of his subordinate. ¨Vice admiral Garp, there came some letter for you.¨ Garp nodded, holding his hand out, taking the envelope. When the subordinate stayed, Garp looked at him. ¨What? Don’t you have stuff to do?¨ He quickly left at that, uttering an apology.

Garp shook his head. Idiots, everyone was an idiot. He looked at the envelope, and felt a smile come to his face as he recognized the black envelope. He quickly opened it, and took the letter and picture out. he looked at the letter first, it saying a thank you, before he looked at the picture.

And there was Ace, or Ann, standing in the dress he had seen and thought to be perfect for her. It fit just as he had hoped.

He couldn’t help a smile as the dress fit perfect, knowing it would help him do his work as Ann. He had come to accept some of this, and he knew he needed to look amazing when he went as Ann, and that dress he had, wasn’t as perfect, the one he found was better. So when he saw him in the shop, with one from Newgate’s crew, he took the chance and dropped the dress off, hoping he wouldn’t be seen. He was glad when he wasn’t, and he had hoped Ace wouldn’t know it was him, but it was Ace. But he was glad too. He got a thank you and to see how good it looked.

He would make sure to put the picture up with the other pictured he had of his grandchildren.

 

 

 

\----x----

And for those who wonder, this is how the [dress ](https://www.foxgown.com/uploads/product/1/L/1L358/black-elegant-and-chic-illusion-neck-cap-sleeve-sequin-floral-lace-prom-dress-1.jpg)Ann got from Garp looked.

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> And yes, I will write about Garp finding out about Ace being Ann
> 
> That being said, I would appreciate if I could get more requests or idea for future one shots. Just to have more to pick from. Don’t be afraid to leave a comment. And if you are on Amino, I go under the name Azuruko in the ao3 community, don’t be afraid to say hi
> 
> And if you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback


	56. Garp and Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is a missing scene
> 
> This is how Garp found out about Ann
> 
> This was a request from Guest, as well as I’ve been planning it for a small while
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

 

Garp kept an angry sigh down as he stared at Edgar, a marine Garp had the unfortunate event of working with for the last weeks. The man might be a vice admiral and strong, but he was absolutely _insane_. And no, Garp was _not_ overreacting, as he knew he himself could take a bit off, but he didn’t do it to purposefully kill or torture, causing so much pain to others, even to his own freaking crew! That man should be let go, not being given this power he had, he would ruin his crew now, and everyone was terrified, and Garp understood it. But did he get any help when he complained? No, only a ‘That’s how he works, deal with it.’ Garp had not seen anyone so insane for a long while, and he shouldn’t be allowed to continue.

He had heard about him before. On how he could be a bit rough and harsh, but he always thought the others were over exaggerating. But he now knew that all the rumors and more was true, the man was a psychopath. A psychopath with power. When this was over, he would be sure to try and get rid of the man of all his power in the marines. If he only went for pirates, hunters, rule breakers and so on, it would have been fine, but he sacrificed his own men for his own sick fun, not caring the slightest of the people he killed. Garp detested this man, and when this was over, he would do his best to get him thrown out of the marines. If he did so much when he was around, he couldn’t bring himself to think what he might do when he wasn’t around.

Garp tried not to glare at him too much, trying to keep his attention anywhere else in the bar they were at, going for looking out the window for now. After all, he didn’t want the madman to think Garp didn’t like him. Garp liked his crew, they didn’t annoy him too much.

But as he looked around in the bar, he felt himself shocked when he saw Red Haired Shanks there, just sitting normal and drinking with his first mate. Why would he be here? And how did _no one_ react to it?! When he looked over to Edgar, he was way busy with a woman, most likely someone from the red-light district. That man was a sick pervert too.

But he felt himself frown as there was something familiar with the woman. He wasn’t sure what, but there was something. After a second, he decided to ignore her, he had probably seen her before or that she looked like some other loose woman. Many of them looked the same, although this one didn’t look directly like a loose woman, but who knew. For now, he was more curious about the pirate captain and what he might need to do here.  After a second of thinking, seeing Edgar going away with the woman to one of the rooms here, Garp decided to see what the pirate was doing here, no longer needing to be scared that Edgar saw him being civil with pirates.

When he was at the table they sat at, he sat down and sent a half glare. ¨RedHair, what are you doing here?!¨ The captain gave a small wave at him, giving a laugh. ¨Calm down, I’m not doing anything, I’m just here to help if it’s needed.¨ Garp frowned, ¨Help who?¨ Maybe other pirates were here. He could maybe let Shanks go, but he wouldn’t do that if it were someone worse here. He saw the first mate, Benn if he remembered, sent a glare at his captain. ¨ _Shanks.¨_ He said, clearly a warning to _not_ tell, making him frown more. But even though the warning, Shanks waved a hand at Benn, the damn smile staying. ¨Help Ace of course.¨

Garp was shocked. Ace was here? That was actually maybe something good. Maybe he could get Ace to dig up some dirt on Edgar so he could show it to Sengoku. Shanks probably knew where he was.

Just as he was about to ask Shanks where he was, Shanks gave a small laugh, ¨Or, ah, not Ace, more undercover things, the reason we’re here to-.¨ He was cut off by Benn hitting him. ¨You will ruin it if you continue to spill _everything._ You can’t just tell things to random people, and _marines_ at that.¨ Benn didn’t look happy, and Shanks just let out a whine and an apology. Garp gave a frown, before he realized the might not know he knew about Ace being an assassin. ¨I know what Ace is. He’s my grandson for goodness sake!¨ Well, he hadn’t known for long, only for a year and half, but the red haired captain didn’t need to know that.  Garp was still mixed about Ace being an assassin, but he somewhat understood it and half somewhat accepted it, or at least trying too.

Shanks looked at him shocked. ¨Huh, I never would have believed Ace would have told he went undercover as Ann. He never told me.¨

Garp frowned. Undercover and Ann? He didn’t know Ace did undercover business as… a… woman? He looked over to where Edgar had headed with the woman, thinking that might have been Ace. Garp looked in shock and urgency at Shanks. ¨The woman in the black dress?!¨ Shanks gave a frown. ¨Yeah. I thought you said you knew?¨ No no no! That man was _psychotic!_ How was Shanks this calm if he was here to help?! Maybe he didn’t know how insane this man was.

Without thinking, concerned for the brat, Garp stood up and went to the barmaid. ¨The marine and woman, which room?!¨ He asked quickly, not having time to go search through every room. As soon as he saw the woman on her way to decline, the frown being a tell, he let out a small growl. ¨ _Now!¨_ He heard Shanks telling him to stop, but ignored him. Ace could get killed! The barmaid swallowed, seeing he was serious, ¨Room 12.¨ Garp didn’t hesitate in heading up the stairs to the rooms, pushing past Shanks that tried to stop him.

When he got to the room, he all but kicked down the door, ready to do something if that madman had hurt his grandson.

But when the door was broken down and he saw the inside, he saw a dead Edgar with a slit throat and the woman cleaning a blade she held. She sent him a look, before putting the dagger away and snapping her fingers at the dead body, making him disappear. ¨You never saw me, or him going here. When you search for him in the morning, check the lower room in his boat. Sengoku will think he ran away in fear of being caught.¨

Garp stood still in shock for a second, shocked Ace had managed to already kill him. But it was Ace, he was strong, maybe more so than he thought. He managed to give a nod, not able to speak. He knew Edgar didn’t let _anyone_ to the lower rooms on the boat he had, and Garp now dreaded what he would find. He would make sure none of the more weaker and faint hearted ones went and checked there, he would go himself with those he thought could handle whatever he had there.

When Ace, or the woman, Ann, walked passed him to head out, most likely to the pirate captain, Garp made a decision. Without looking at Ace, he spoke, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

¨Thank you.¨

He heard the heels stopping, feeling Ace sending him a look for a second. Garp had never spoken about Aces work, never bringing it up and trying to avoid it at all times. But this man shouldn’t have been allowed to continue what he did, and he had a feeling most would be glad he was gone when they found out what was in the lower rooms of his boat. He heard Ace starting to walk again, the heels clacking. ¨It was nothing, Garp.¨ Then Ace left, the sounds of heels fading.

After giving a sigh, he headed down to the bar again, barely catching a glimpse of the two pirates leaving with the woman.

Ace did his best to fix the world, even placing himself in situation like this. Had he not been able to fight for himself, Garp wouldn’t have been able to think what might have happened.

He was proud of his grandson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> Don’t have much to say here at the end. Hope you enjoyed and if you have the time, I really appreciate feedback
> 
> Don’t be afraid to come with requests, especially as I could use some around now 
> 
> And if you like this story, please go check out my other stories if you have the time. I just publish another story in my mental health series, so if that sounds interesting, please go check it out


	57. San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here in another one shot. This is a missing scene
> 
> This is how Ace and San met
> 
> This was a request from PirateDragons121
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace walked out into the training area at Amegakure, Daisuke having told him Azuruko wanted to see him. The fourteen year old wondered why Azuruko wanted to see him outside. If the man wanted to speak to him, this was done inside in the meeting room mostly, maybe in one of their rooms, but that was rare. The only reason he could think Azuruko wanted to see him outside, was either to train, which he found unlikely as they had some hours ago, or because he had something to show him, which was more plausible. Especially since the man had been gone for a few hours to help Trevor with something.

When he got outside, Ace saw Azuruko speaking to Trevor. Ace walked up to them and and looked at Azuruko when the two halted in their conversation. ¨Daisuke said you wanted to speak to me?¨Azuruko gave a nod, ¨I did. We could be in use of your powers to help someone get home.¨ Ace blinked as he tilted his head a small bit, ¨Help who?¨ It was rare for them to help people home, they were usually left to get themselves home. Azuruko gave a nod, turning and motioning to his left. ¨We need to help this little guy home.¨

Ace looked to where he was motioning and blinked when he saw a dog, a big white dog.

Ace gave a small frown as he looked at it more, before he looked at Azuruko. ¨What is that? It looks like a wardog, but not quite.¨ The man gave a smile, ¨You got a good eye. It’s not a wardog, but a wolf. He was kidnapped from his home, Trevor got him and we’re taking him back. But we can’t get to his island fast on our own. With your and Dust’s help, it will be much easier.¨ Ace gave a slow nod. He wasn't the best as using Dust to travel with others with him, but he was getting better at it. ¨I can try. But Dust is busy right now, he’s delivering information.¨ Azuruko gave a nod, ¨That’s fine. We can do it later today, hopefully before dark.¨ Ace nodded. It was still early and Dust would be away for some hours.

As Azuruko went back to speaking to Trevor, Ace walked up to the wolf, wanting to look at it closer as it was a real pretty wolf. It looked young and was still big, around Ace’s size. Ace wondered how big the wolf would get. The wolf was lying down, head between his legs, looking at him as he approached. When Ace was close, he crouched down a bit, the wolf really was beautiful. He noticed the wolf’s ear going back on his head, continuing to look at him. Ace slowly moved his hand to pet it, wanting to see how the fur felt. He heard a small growl, the lip moving and showing off some teeth. ¨Bunny!¨

Aa he heard Trevor small yelling and turned to look at him, the wolf let out a loud growl as it latched onto his hand, biting down hard and not letting go.

Ace gave a small sound and flinch, not expecting to be bitten. He looked back at the wolf, seeing it glaring at him and still snarling and growling at him, not letting go of his bleeding hand. Ace heard Azuruko give a sigh behind him, ¨I forgot to tell he wasn't fond of people.¨ Ace gave a nod, he got that much, and he should have realised the wolf wasn't friendly from the way he had his ears back and given a small growl. He heard some movement behind him from Azuruko and Trevor walking up to him.

As they walked closer, the wolf bit more down, growling louder.

The two behind him stopped, seeing the wolf biting more and growling, looking at them. Ace tilted his head. The wolf wasn't unfriendly, well it was, but not only that, the wolf was scared.

Ace did his best to give a smile, even though his hand _hurt,_ and looked at the wolf calmly. ¨Hey, think you could let go of my hand? It kind of hurts a bit. And then we can try again?¨ The wolf let out a growl at him speaking, biting even more down. Ace kept the smile and calm demeanor. Ace slowly moved his other hand to the wolf’s head. ¨Oi, Bunny! I don't thi-.¨ Trevor was cut off by Azuruko shushing him. Trevor speaking made the wolf growl, but looked back at him when his other hand slowly came closer to him, growling and biting more. ¨Hey now, it’s okay. It’s okay to be scared.¨ He said in a calm voice as his other hand moved to the wolf’s head and petting it carefully.

The wolf growled for a second more, biting down. Ace kept calm and had a smile as he continued to pet the wolf, moving to carefully pet his ears. The wolf slowly stopped growling, looking at him. It didn't open his mouth though, keeping his jaw tight on his hand. ¨It’s fine, but you don't need to be scared here.¨ Ace continued to carefully pet the wolf, trying to not think of the pain in his hand.

It took some minutes, but the wolf carefully opened his mouth and let go of his hand.

Ace gave a smile and carefully took his hand away, the other still petting the wolf. ¨Thank you.¨ Ace noticed he had a slight tremor in his hand as blood dripped down from it. Ace looked behind him and saw Azuruko looking proud at him, Trevor looking more shocked. Ace held his sort of trembling and bleeding hand towards Azuruko, the man carefully crouching down and cleaning it and binding it.

As Azuruko did that, Ace looked back at the wolf, still petting it. ¨You have strong teeth, like claws. I’m going to call you Tsume.¨ Ace gave a smile, ¨Hi Tsume, I’m Ace.¨ Tsume only looked at him, giving a sound. Not a growl, but a sound. Ace took it as a sign he didn't mind the name. Tsume laid his head back down, not minding Ace petting him, Tsume even lifting up his ears, making so Ace could pet behind them. ¨He’s cute. I like him.¨ He heard Azuruko give a chuckle. ¨He seems to be okay with you. You really do have a gift with animals.¨ Ace gave a smile. He liked animals. He heard Trevor give a snort. ¨He got that gift from you, Azu. You are just as gifted.¨ Azuruko gave a chuckle. ¨Maybe.¨ Azuruko gave a clap to his hand. ¨There.¨ Ace gave a smile to the man, taking his hand back. ¨Thank you.¨ Azuruko gave a smile back, sitting down and looking at the wolf.

Ace gave a small hum and looked back at the wolf. ¨Can we keep him? He’s cute and could be a good partner.¨ Azuruko gave a chuckle. ¨I don't think so, Ace. San will be mad if we do.¨ Ace turned to look at the man. ¨San?¨ Azuruko nodded. ¨San. She is the guardian of the island to the wolves. He, or Tsume, is hers.¨ Ace gave a nod, he understood that. He looked back at Tsume. ¨Then we need to get you home at least. We just need to wait for Dust, my raven.¨ Tsume looked at him, tilting his head a small bit.

Ace gave a smile, petting his head and ears. He liked the wolf, Tsume.

When Dust got back a few hours later, Tsume was even more friendly with Ace. He still sometimes growled and had bitten Ace one time when Ace tried petting his neck, but it was fine. When Dust tried to land on his shoulder, Tsume growled at him, making Dust fly to Azuruko instead, giving a caw at the wolf, ruffling his feathers Ace gave a chuckle. ¨That’s Dust. he’s going to help get you home, so don't bite him.¨ Tsume just looked at him, before giving a breath as he laid down again. Tsume hadn't moved, still lying in the same spot as before, too afraid to move, but didn't mind him or Azuruko close.

As Ace sat and fed the wolf some meat carefully, Azuruko explained to Dust where he needed to go. It was a long way, an island in the east of the New World, mostly hidden and unknown. Dust gave a caw before he disappeared, going to find the island and help them there. It would take around a couple of hours.

Ace gave a smile as he gave another piece of meat to the wolf. He put the meat on the ground or half tossed it, not wanting to have the wolf eat out of his hand, knowing that could end up in him getting bitten, again. From what Azuruko had said, Tsume was around 6 months old, still a pup. From what Azuruko had said, the wolves from the island had been kidnapped and taken away 7 months ago, meaning Tsume was born away from his island. Ace was glad to know he could bring the wolf back to his family.

After an hour and half, he felt Dust saying he was at the island.

Ace looked at Azuruko. ¨Dust is at the island.¨ Azuruko gave a nod. ¨Let’s give Tsume a piece of meat for the travel, so he have something in his mouth as we go.¨ Ace nodded, that sounded like a good idea. He looked at the meat he had and saw they had a half-big rabbit, and gave that to Tsume. Tsume took the rabbit and started working on it. It would take some time, Ace only hoped he managed to keep the rabbit with them as he traveled to the island. Ace carefully moved his hand to Tsume’s back, knowing to be careful when animals ate. Especially wolves. Tsume let out a small growl, but stopped when he noticed Ace didn't do anything.

Ace made sure he had a small hold, to be sure he had enough to be able to travel with him, before he look at Azuruko, holding a hand out to him. Azuruko gave a smile as he took it. ¨Take a calm breath and concentrate, concentrate on the two of us.¨ Ace nodded and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He tried to concentrate on both Azuruko and Tsume, also keeping the rabbit in mind.

After a few seconds, they disappeared.

When they hit solid ground again, Tsume gave a growl, but went back to his rabbit. Ace looked around, seeing they were at a pretty island. There was a lot of forest and even small mountain. The beach they were on was big too. A second later, Tsume lifted his head and moved his ears to the forest, as if listening or hearing something. As Ace looked to the forest, he heard Azuruko give a whistle, whistling the familiar tune he always did. Ace gave him a curious look, which Azuruko only lifted an eyebrow too. A second later, he looked at Tsume when he gave a sound, ears now back at his head, but not looking hostile, looking at the forest.

Ace gave a frown as he looked at the forest, blinking when he saw a large wolf there. This one _way_ larger than he had imagined the wolf would be as a grown up. He noticed another wolf behind it, this one smaller, but still big. Ace gave a look to Azuruko, not sure if they should be here or not. Azuruko just shook his head, having a clam look, making him feel calm. If Azuruko said it was okay, it was okay.

When the big wolf came closer, it moved to its side, and Ace was shocked to see a person on the wolf’s back.

It was a woman, not seeming to old, maybe around 20 or so. She had short dark brown hair, markings on her face, a fur cape on her back with a red mask on it, having a tooth necklace and dagger at her waist. She looked like a fighter. Maybe this was San.

The woman frowned at them as she looked at the wolf, before looking at Azuruko. ¨Explain.¨ Ace looked at Azuruko, who still seemed as calm as always. ¨One of my acquaintances found him in a marine base far west yesterday. He thought him to be a special animal and asked me to check. I recognized him as one of your wolves and we came to return him.¨ The woman gave a nod. Ace was sure this was San. The woman, San, jumped down from her wolf, her and her big wolf heading closer to them. Ace noticed Tsume’s ears going further down on his head. Ace, still having his hand on Tsume’s back, gave a small pet, before moving his hand off him. Tsume slowly stood up and slowly headed closer to the big wolf.

The woman looked at him, having a frown. ¨Who is that?¨ Azuruko gave a nod, moving a hand to his shoulder. ¨This is Ace. He’s my charge.¨ Ace gave a nod to the woman. She gave a frown to him, before looking at the two wolves, the big one sniffing at Tsume and looking at him, before looking at San. San looked at him, ¨What made you call him Tsume?¨

Ace blinked, looking at Azuruko. _How did she know?_ Azuruko gave a smile. ¨San can speak to Moro, the big wolf.¨ Ace gave a nod, looking back at San, who was still looking at him. ¨I called him Tsume since he bit me and had sharp teeth, like claws, and I thought Tsume fit. I didn't mean to name him if he has one already.¨ San shook her head lightly. ¨It is fine. I only wondered why that name, it’s a good name.¨ Ace gave a nod, glad she liked it.

Ace looked at Tsume, knowing he would stay here while they left. Tsume would be happy here, he would be with his kin. He would miss Tsume. He looked at San when she spoke. ¨Would you liked to stay and meet the others? Tsume likes you.¨ Ace blinked and looked at Azuruko. The man gave a nod, and Ace looked at San, giving a nod. He would like that.

San gave a nod and turned to the woods, giving a sound, sounding to be a half howl of sorts. Not long after, more wolves came from the woods.

Ace couldn't help a smile, seeing so many, around 10 coming from the woods. He was sure Tsume would really like it here. There were even some who were Tsume’s size. The wolves went over to Moro and Tsume, looking at Tsume. Tsume did look unsure at times, tail between his legs and ears back, but he soon got friendly with them as they smelled each other. He noticed none of them were close to Moro’s size. ¨Why is Moro so much bigger than the others?¨ Ace saw San give him a look, before looking at Azuruko. He noticed Azuruko giving a nod in his peripheral vision.

San gave a nod, looking at him. ¨She’s a mythical wolf, a guardian of this island.¨ Ace blinked Mythical wolf? He had heard from Azuruko there lived mythical beings around, Ace having met, or seen, another earlier, the guardian of the sea. Ace looked at Moro. ¨She’s beautiful. Is that how you can speak to her?¨ San looked at him for a second, before nodding. ¨I was raised here, being a helper and guardian with Moro, chosen for that.¨ Ace gave a nod. That was why she looked like a fighter, she was a guardian and warrior.

They stayed at the island for some time, Ace enjoying to be around the wolves and San. It was a good little break. Azuruko told some on how he and San knew each other, them having met one day Azuruko was checking the area out and went on the island. There had been a fight at first, before San realized he weren't there to injure or take her wolves, making them calm down and speak. This was not long after the attack the first time, which was around 5 years ago, were no wolves were taken, San and Moro defending the island. Azuruko had said San could call him any time if she needed it and he would help, and Ace made the same promise now. He would want to help if he could. San had given a nod and a small thank you and said she would if it was needed, and that he was welcome if he wanted to be on the island, but only him. He was to bring no one without a reason. Ace agreed on that. Understanding she was doing it to protect her wolves.

Azuruko also said that the humming he often did with him at night when he relaxed, or around animals, was something he had learned from San, saying it calmed most animals, made to calm mythicals. Ace had never thought much of the humming, it apparently being a song San sung to calm a mythical beast here, which she was a guardian off with Moro. It was amazing to see how San was respected by the wolves and could speak to Moro. It was an amazing thing to do. San had said she was a bit shocked at seeing how good and calm he was with animals at his young age, how they liked him back. She had given a mention it was the same as Azuruko, who could befriend most animals, being calm and collected.

Ace had given a nod and said it was Azuruko who had thought him, but he still messed a few thing up, like before when Tsume had bitten him since he didn't realize he was scared at first. Ace was still learning, Azuruko trying his best to teach him how to interact with animals, often visiting different islands, mostly visiting Mara where they had a couple of horses they had freed a couple of years ago. Ace really liked horses, having the most experience with them. San told a bit how to interact with wolves and other animals that could be hostile, as well as mentioning bucks and other not-as-hostile ones, but to always be wary. Ace really appreciated it and listened close, wanting to learn. San was a kind person, she only protected her wolves and acted on that.

Ace had been really glad when Azuruko taught him how to howl with the wolves, feeling amazed when they howled with him.

When they needed to leave, having been here for hours, San gave a nod to them. ¨Thank you for bringing Tsume here.¨ They gave a nod, ¨It was nothing.¨ Answered Azuruko. San sent a look at him, before looking at Azuruko. ¨He’s a good kid, Azuruko.¨ Azuruko gave a nod, giving a smile as he placed a hand on Ace’s shoulder. ¨He is.¨ Ace gave a smile to Azuruko at that. He gave a small chuckle as he looked at San, giving a small bow. ¨Goodbye, San.¨ San gave a goodbye and bow back, Ace also doing it. Ace took that as cue to leave when they had said goodbye and the hand on his shoulder was enough so he could travel with Azuruko. He gave a last look and nod to San, before they disappeared, reappearing on Amegakure.

Later that night, when Ace and Azuruko was relaxing in Azuruko’s room, Ace looked at the man. ¨Could you teach me the humming you said San thought you?¨

Azuruko gave a chuckle as he nodded, starting slowly and explaining. Ace carefully tried it out, but couldn't do it as good or right. Azuruko said it would take time.

Ace would make sure to learn it, knowing it calmed animals. He was glad to have met San, she was a good person. He also liked Moro, finding mythicals interesting. Not the devil fruit, but the few who were around. Ace had now met two. Well, not met. He had only seen the water guardian, but it counted in his opinion. It seemed friendly to him, and it looked amazing.

Ace hoped he could meet more mythical animals, they were extraordinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And That's the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> I know this was late, and I’ve been a bit preoccupied and rather focused on the main story 
> 
> As I’ve said before, San and Moro is from the movie Mononoke, which i recommend seeing. I got Tsume from the anime Wolf’s rain, were a wolf is called Tsume, also something i recommend watching 
> 
> If you have any request for a one shot, don't be afraid to tell. I do need some more request as I have very few to go on now. 
> 
> And if you are on Amino. I go under the name Azuruko in the Ao3 community. Don’t be afraid to say hi 
> 
> And if you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback
> 
> If you like these one shots and AoS, please go check out my other fics, which is mostly mental health fics


	58. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot. This is some missing scenes
> 
> This is going to be how people reacted to hearing Ace was dead, specifically those who were called
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Daisuke sat and tried to relax in a chair. There thankfully weren't more than a few days to Amegakure with their fast boats. It would be good to get back and be able to fully relax. Even though they still needed to handle what had happened and how their identities had been revealed. That would cause issues and they needed to handle that as fast as possible. It was worse for some than others. It was the worst for those who were something with their real name. Like Ace, Jace, Trevor, Mika, Raiden and Hanzo. Hopefully they could save this. 

After a minute, his Den Den rang, which made him give a frown. Everyone who had his number was on this or one of the other boats close by, everyone aside from Ace that was. Maybe Ace called to tell he was finished with everything on Sabaody Archipelago. Although, Ace usually used Dust. 

Daisuke took the Den Den and answered it. ¨State your name and business.¨ There were a few others who did have his number, and a lot had happened now. He would see who it was and take it from there. 

¨Daisuke. It’s Whitebeard.¨ Daisuke gave a small frown. He would understand if Ace called, but not the captain. ¨Newgate, why are you calling?¨ Maybe he was calling instead of Ace. Ace might be tired; they all were. It took a second, but the Den Den spoke up, having a strained look. ¨Something happened a few hours ago, when Ace was finished with everything.¨ There was a pause, which he didn't like. ¨What happened, Newgate? Is everything fine?¨ Daisuke really didn't like this. The Den Den gave a sigh. 

¨Someone attacked Ace when his back was turned, somehow having a devil fruit no one knew about. Ace… Ace didn't make it.¨

Daisuke closed his eyes. After everything that had just happened, was this how it was going to end for Ace? He looked at the Den Den, ¨I understand. My condolences to you and your crew. If it would be okay, I, and some others, would like to come by.¨ The Den Den nodded. ¨Of course, Daisuke. You are welcomed here, as are the others.¨ Daisuke nodded. ¨I will do a few things, then we will head towards your position.¨  The Den Den nodded. ¨That sounds good. See you then, Daisuke.¨ Daisuke nodded. ¨We will.¨ He then hang up. 

As he had hang up, Daisuke leaned back in his chair, giving a sigh. After everything, Ace was killed by a normal guy, taking advantage of Ace’s tired state and him having his back turned. That was low. 

After a few minutes, Moira came in, and before she could speak, Daisuke turned to her. ¨Get out ships close together and have everyone meet here.¨ Moira gave a nod, ¨Why?¨ Daisuke shook his head. ¨I will explain when everyone is here.¨ Moira gave a nod and went to do that. Daisuke didn't want to tell too many times. When she left, Daisuke leaned back in his chair and tried to think what the best course of action was right now. 

After around fifteen minutes, everyone was gathered. When everyone was there, Daisuke silenced them as he stood up. ¨I just got a call from Edward Newgate. Something unfortunate happened and someone attacked Ace from behind, and he didn't notice it as he was exhausted. Ace didn't make it.¨ It was silence for a minute, before Trevor gave a nod, face blank. ¨What now?¨ Daisuke gave a sigh, he knew all of them wanted to go see Ace, they all cared for him and had seen his progress. Well, not all, but most.  

¨Raiden, Trevor, Mika and Moira to come with me, as we’ll take this boat to the Whitebeards, the rest of you go back to Amegakure and do damage control. Moira and I will help too, but we’ll do it from the boat.¨ Everyone nodded, before those who weren't going to come with him left. He saw Hanzo, Corvo, and Soul sending a look at him, clearly wanting to come with them, but they needed to do damage control. If the Whitebeards held a ceremony, they could come then. 

When there were only the ones heading to the Whitebeards ship, they changed their course. When they started sailing, Trevor and Mika went off on their own, Raiden going to his own room. When they were gone. Daisuke gave a nod and sat down, Moira sitting down next to him and gave him a sad smile. ¨He’ll at least be happy now.¨ Daisuke gave a small grim chuckle as he nodded. 

Ace was at least with Azuruko now. 

\---x---

Shanks sat in his galley with most of his crew, Karin sitting next to him and looking her usual emotionless self. As they were enjoying themselves and Shanks trying to make Karin smile, which was near impossible. That only happened on rare occasions. As he was trying to give her a drink, Rockstar came in the galley. ¨Shanks, Newgate is calling.¨ Shanks looked at Rockstar, a bit shocked. ¨What does he want?¨ He didn't have any idea why the man would call. Rockstar shook his head. ¨He didn't tell, saying he wanted to speak to you.¨ Shanks gave a nod. That meant it was serious.

He excused himself, went to the communication room, and sat down, looking at the Den Den that was awake. ¨Newgate, what makes you call?¨ It was silence for a second, before the Den Den gave a sigh. ¨There was an accident. Someone from our crew attacked Ace from behind.¨ There was a pause, and before Shanks could ask if Ace was okay, Newgate continued. 

¨Ace didn't make it.¨ 

Shanks sat in shock for a minute, taking the information in. When he was sure he heard right, he gave a nod. ¨I see.¨ Shanks gave a sigh, he knew this would happen, but he didn't think it would happen now, after surviving everything happening on Sabaody Archipelago. Shanks took a deep breath, going to keep it as much together as he could. 

¨I think you should call Garp and a woman called Dadan, they deserve to know.¨ The Den Den nodded, ¨We can do that. Do you have their number?¨ Shanks gave a nod and gave it to them. When he was finished, the Den Den gave a nod. ¨I’ll call them now. Are you coming here?¨ Shanks gave a nod. ¨Yeah. We’re just going to drop Karin off; we’re close to her home.¨ The Den Den gave a now. ¨We’ll see you then.¨ Shanks nodded. We will. And my condolences.¨ The Den Den gave a nod. ¨Thank you. We’ll see you in a few days.¨ Then they hung up.

When they hung up, Shanks leaned back in his chair, taking a few deep breaths, moving a hand to his face. He wasn't prepared for this. He didn't want to go see Ace because he was dead. 

After a few minutes, the door opened and Benn came in. ¨Shanks?¨ Shanks shook his head, ¨There was an accident. Ace didn't make it.¨ He heard Benn give a sigh before he walked over to a chair and sat down. ¨What now?¨ Shanks shook his head. ¨We’re still taking Karin home, then we’re heading there, to-.¨ Shanks moved his hands to his face.  _ ¨Fuck _ . I’m not ready for this.¨ He was prepared to celebrate, not have a funeral. 

He heard Benn give a sigh again, before a hand was at his leg, giving a pat. ¨We should tell the others.¨ Shanks gave a nod, still having his hands on his face. ¨Just give me a few minutes.¨ He felt Benn giving another small pat on his leg again, feeling a bit reassured by that. He wasn't alone at least, he had Been and an amazing crew. But, he was nowhere ready to face the fact Ace was now dead; he didn't know how to react. 

After a few minutes, they headed to tell the others. Shanks and Benn went to tell everyone, Shanks still nowhere ready for this. 

\---x---

Garp sat and read through some documents. He knew there would be a lot of paperwork when the admirals returned. He had heard from one of the other vice admirals that they were heading back now, Sengoku having said that they managed to kill Adam, but the pirates and assassins had managed to get away. Garp doubted that; it didn't sit right that they just ran away. But it wouldn't be the first time Sengoku lied on what really happened. He would see if he could ask Ace later. 

As he was finished with one document, his Den Den rang, and Garp gave a sigh, sure that it was more work for him. He answered the Den Den, trying not to look or sound annoyed. ¨Garp speaking.¨ Garp was shocked when he heard who started speaking. ¨Garp, it’s Whitebeard. I have some news.¨ 

Garp had no idea why the man called. He looked at the Den Den. ¨Newgate. What kind of news? And could you put my shitty grandson on, I need to speak with him.¨ The Den Den gave a sigh. ¨Ace can’t speak now, that’s why I’m calling.¨ Garp didn't like the sound of Newagte’s voice; it sounded strained. ¨Why the hell not? He can’t be that busy!¨ The Den Den gave a sigh. ¨Something happened and someone attacked Ace.¨ Newgate stopped for a second, making Garp give a nod. ¨So he’s in the infirmary then. Why not just take the Den Den there?¨ Why was the man being so difficult about this? He had every right to speak with his grandson. 

The Den Den gave a sigh. ¨Garp, I’m sorry, but... Ace didn't make it.¨ 

Garp blinked. ¨What?¨ The Den Den gave another sigh. ¨Ace didn't make it. Bay did everything she could.¨ Garp looked at the Den Den. ¨No! I will not take those news! You can’t just call and say this! How do you-.¨ It was cut off by a sob, his fake anger losing over his sadness. As soon as the sob left him, he hung up. 

As he had hung up, he moved a hand to his face, wiping his tears away. He knew this would happen, but he was still not prepared for it. He might not like Ace’s work or what he was, but Ace was  _ his grandson. _ Garp looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes.  _ I failed Roger and Rouge. _

After a small while, after gathering himself, he stood up and walked out of his office. He saw Vergo. ¨Vergo, I’m leaving for a week or two.¨ Vergo gave him a look. ¨You can’t, Garp. We are needed here.¨ Garp gave a glare. ¨ _ I don’t care.  _ If Sengoku gets mad, tell him to fire me!¨ He didn't care right now, he was going to go see his grandson… his dead grandson. Garp kept a sob down, going to go to his boat and leave. Be damned what everyone thought, he was going to see his grandson and say goodbye properly.

_ Why did Ace have to be an assassin. _

\---x---

Dadan sat in her hideout, trying to think of if they should do another scavenger hunt. They were getting low on some stuff. She was about to go tell the others they should prepare for a scavenger hunt, her Den Den rang. Dadan gave a sigh; she didn't have time for this. She gave a glare as she answered it. ¨What?¨ The Den Den had a calm, almost somber look. ¨This is Edward Newgate, I’m calling to inform you about something.¨ There was a pause, which made her roll her eyes. ¨What?¨ She knew who this was, and also that Ace had joined his crew. 

The Den Den gave a sigh. ¨I’m calling to inform you that Portgas D Ace is dead.¨

Dadan hung up, not wanting to hear more. 

When she had hung up, she moved her hand to her mouth, thinking and taking the news in. Ace was dead, at the young age of 20. It was doomed to happen, he was  _ one of them  _ anyway. Dadan gave a sigh, moving her hand to massage her face. The last few times Luffy and Sabo had visited, she had tried to ask a bit about Ace, just to see how he was. But, they never told her anything. The only thing worse was that Luffy gave small show that he was sad and mad about what she had done, and Sabo outright showed his dislike toward sher. 

She had tried to think of how to change it, to maybe speak to Ace again, especially after he had saved Nick and other of her bandits. The more she thought about it, the more she regretted it, regretted just throwing him out like that, even doing it with Luffy and Sabo. The ones Ace had saved, especially Nick, were giving her mean looks about it. 

Dadan moved her face to be in her hands. And now it was too late, Ace was dead. She could never fix her mistake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> And while I did all of the reactions to show them, Dadan’s was the one I wanted to show the most. She regrets throwing Ace out and has half-tried but was not sure where to start or what to do. If you want her to maybe get back, tell me
> 
> And the update schedule on the one shots is now going to be when I have requests and time to do them
> 
> If you have any request for a one shot, don't be afraid to tell. I do need some more request as I have very few to go on now
> 
> And if you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback
> 
> If you like these one shots and AoS, please go check out my other fics, which are mostly mental health fics


	59. Trevor and Ace The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another one shot
> 
> In chapter 57, Mika mentioned Trevor didn't like Ace in the beginning, and this is the story on that
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Trevor rolled his eyes, looking at the damn brat at the edge of the table, sitting beside Azuruko. Why a 14-year old even was here was still something he never got, being told the brat, Ace, which he would never call the damn brat, was here to learn. But, he would never do good. He acted like this was just dandy, nothing dangerous, never going alone. The brat would never do any good if he never reacted to this. He didn't seem to even try. He just went after Azuruko like a lost dog. 

Trevor hated the damn brat, seeing how he was still around after a year, not doing anything worthwhile around. How he was still even here was a question. 

When Trevor had finished his food, he stood up and placed his plate at the sink. As he was on his way to walk out, Azuruko spoke up. "Trevor, remember that you still have the assignment tonight." Trevor gave a nod, waving a hand. "I know, and I will handle it. No big deal." Trevor would never show the damn brat this was anything that got to him, since the brat shouldn't even be here. 

Trevor would try his best to get him to show him he didn't belong here. As long as he didn't try, he didn't belong here. 

\---x---

Trevor walked into the hallway, heading for his room as he had just finished giving an update to Daisuke on how it had gone, seeing as Azuruko was gone on an assignment. As he was hallway to his room, he noticed the brat coming his way, making him roll his eyes inside his mind. He just wanted a break. As they got closer, the brat sent him a look. "Um, Trevor? Have you seen Azuruko?" Trevor almost rolled his eyes at the brat. Of course he was looking for Azuruko, he always did. "You know what, brat? He’s busy, because he  _ actually does something here _ ." The brat looked on his way to speak, but thankfully quickly closed his mouth, giving a nod and continued to walk on. 

Trevor shook his head, continuing towards his room. The brat must be able to know he didn't fit here as he didn't try. He was a weak kid, he would never be able to anything. He wasn't like them. He hadn't seen anything; he was just an idiotic brat who didn't think much of this. Trevor wouldn't try and make it even easier for the brat; he needed to see this was hard. 

\---x---

Trevor gave a sigh, looking at the half-full bottle in his hand. He should head to bed soon, feeling he would need that. He was so thankful for the alcohol they had, numbing some of the pain. 

As Trevor walked towards his room, having been in the sort of living room, he of course had the bad luck of seeing the brat in the hallway. The damn brat was soon 15 now and was  _ still here. _ It was a miracle, a bad one. When the brat saw him, he gave a small frown. "What’s that?" Asked the damn brat, looking at his bottle. Trevor would half-blame the fact he spoke on the alcohol, making him say what he thought. 

"You know what? You have no business in that! You think this is a joke, and it is not. You are always in the way and not even trying! Why you’re even here is a question for me.  _ You’re in the way _ . Why can’t you just leave!" 

Trevor spoke as he walked, moving to be in his room, not caring what the brat did. He could handle hearing the truth. 

\---x---

Trevor gave a yawn as he walked into the kitchen, wanting to get some food. It wasn't early, the clock being 10, but he had been on an assignment for hours and just got a bit of sleep now. He would try and get a bit more after eating, but had a feeling he wouldn't get any. When he got to the kitchen, he started making an easy breakfast, going to go with a bit of toast. As that was heating up, Trevor started to make some coffee, the pot being empty as it was late and most had already been here. As Trevor was pouring himself coffee, a sound to his left had him turn, and kept a groan inside as he saw the brat there, a hand massaging his eye. 

It was a bit over 10, and the brat looked as tired? That just showed he wasn't fit for this. 

When Trevor had finished pouring his coffee, he waited for his toast to finish, the brat starting to make some kind of food for himself. The brat looked confused, tired, and lost. They had probably messed with his ‘beauty sleep’. The brat probably couldn't handle not getting his sleep. His eyes were even glassy and quivering. Trevor tried his best to ignore the brat, but when he looked over at him a minute later, he looked even more confused, looking in an empty drawer, not looking to have expected it to be empty. Based on what he had gathered, he was looking for a knife. The damn brat didn't even have a good memory. 

"Left drawer, Brat," said Trevor in an uncaring tone, just to make the brat busy so he didn't speak to him. The brat just gave a nod, finding the knife a second later, using it to make his food. After a second, a hiss had him turn, looking over to see the damn brat somehow managing to cut his hand, it bleeding a bit. Trevor rolled his eyes, glad his toast was now finished and grabbed it and his cup, sending a glare at the brat as he left, before shaking his head. "Can’t even make food without injuring yourself, useless brat." Trevor didn't say it loud, but loud enough so the brat heard him. When Trevor was out of the kitchen and heading towards his room again, he met Azuruko halfway, the man looking half-worried, most likely because of Ace, just giving a nod to Trevor as he walked past.

Trevor shook his head as he walked into his room. The brat couldn't even make food like a normal person, so how would he be an assassin? It was just a matter of time before someone else saw this too- be it either Azuruko or Daisuke- that the brat was utterly useless and just a deadweight. Either that, or the brat would die one day, either from his own stupidity or from a botched assignment. 

Trevor couldn't wait until the brat was gone. 

\---x---

Trevor gave a sigh as he sat in his room, seeing the clock was a bit past 6 in the evening. He knew the brat had an assignment, and Trevor should have joined. But, really, he didn't see the need in that. If the damn brat wanted to play tough, he could do that. He wanted to see what this really was about, so Trevor would let him. And, Azuruko, even Daisuke, weren't here, them being on an assignment until morning. They never placed the damn 15 year old in any danger, always going with him. If the brat was as good as Azuruko and Daisuke claimed, he could handle this easy assignment. It was just to release some people. 

After a bit of debating, he decided he at least should make sure the brat was back, even though he didn't want to. He would rather stay in his room and relax. He didn't care about the damn brat, hoping he would leave soon. But, Azuruko would kill him if he didn't. Trevor hoped he wouldn't even find out about this, that Trevor didn't care to join the brat, not giving a bother. When he left his room and headed for the brat’s room, he used his time, not seeing a reason not to. The brat was surely fine, just being a brat and not coming to see him and tell it had gone fine. Either that, or the brat had messed up. 

When he got to the brat’s room, he went inside, not bothering to knock. The brat sat awake at his desk. "Oy, brat! How did it g-," Trevor cut of as the brat turned around, holding a bottle of clear liquid, clearly going through Azuruko’s stuff. 

The brat gave a look to him, eyes glassy, voice slurring. "W-what Trevor? Yo- you got a- an issue with me drinking? You wou- wouldn't care! You neve- never care about anything!" The brat’s face changed into a more hurt and lost one. "I- I coul- couldn't sleep. I ca- can’t stop thinking of what I’ve seen… What I’ve done...." The brat looked up at him, eyes growing more glassy, looking devastated. "I- I just wanted to f- forget for a- a while. I- I don't want to ca- care an- anymore. It seems to work good for you. I- I really- really try to- to-." 

The brat cut off as he fell forward off his chair, landing on his knees and arms, throwing up, giving a sob as he did. 

Trevor moved forward and moved a hand to the brat’s back, helping him throw up, the brat sobbing as he threw up. He was  _ so damn drunk _ . When he finally stopped throwing up, Trevor move and lifted him up, going to take him to the bed, the brat obviously not able to move by himself. "I c- can walk, Tr-Trevor. I- I’m not a kid." Trevor didn't say anything as he placed the kid in bed, using a cloth to wipe some of the leftover spit, saliva, and puke on his cheeks, chin, and mouth. The brat looked lost, looked so fucking drunk Trevor didn't even have any words on it. How had the brat even managed to even drink this much. No one did young. When he had wiped it off, Trevor moved to get his shirt off, seeing it had puke on it. The brat didn't even help, Trevor needing to do everything. But, when it was off, Trevor had to stare. 

The brat was covered in scars, especially his back. Even having a few brands. How had he never known about this? 

He didn't pay much mind to it, the kid asleep even before he hit the pillow, being way drunk. Trevor quickly wiped the puke up. When he was finished, he noticed a file on the brat’s table. He went over and took a look at it, feeling his teeth clench as he read it, about the assignment he had let the kid do by himself, knowing he should have been with him.

It hadn't been just going in and releasing a few people. It had been a bunch of slaves, young children being tortured, raped, and everything, the kid handling it on his own. 

Trevor walked to the door, walking out. When he was out, he leaned against the door, head going back at it, before he slid down to sit, moving to have his head in his arms. 

Ace was a kid. No older than 15, barely at that. 

Trevor never saw him as a kid, only a brat that was in the way, not seeming to be able to handle anything. Never doing anything dangerous. But no. The kid had been  _ branded _ , had scars and had just done one of the hardest things they could do; save children from dying, watching them die while he was there, and still able to do it, now being out drunk, trying to act like he didn't care, like Trevor did. Trevor always tried to act it never bothered him, not wanting to make it easier for the kid. 

He had made something that was already hard for the kid even harder. Forgetting it was a kid; a child. This was why Azuruko watched over him.  _ He was a kid. _ And, he  _ was  _ amazing to be able to finish the assignment today, alone. 

After a few minutes, using them to gather himself, trying to put the guilt away, the guilt that he had done wrong, a lot wrong, with this kid. He should have seen how hard the kid tried, but he never did. When Trevor placed his mask back on, he walked into the room again, just looking the folder over completely, also making sure the kid wouldn't puke and choke on it. 

After a few hours, the door opened and Azuruko came in. 

Before Trevor could even speak, to say the kid was drunk, Azuruko walked over and laid down in the bed with the kid, moving to stroke his head and neck, it making Trevor clench his teeth again, knowing that was a motion to help someone who was drunk. 

Azuruko knew the kid was drunk; the way the man acted so calm was a sign this was not the first time the kid was drunk, making him feel even more guilty.  _ How had he never seen this? _

Azuruko sent him a look. "How much did he drink? And what?" Trevor opened his mouth, before closing it again. He gave a sigh, knowing he couldn't lie. "I don't know." Azuruko gave a frown at that. "How did the assignment go? Was Brynt there?" Okay, that man was insane, so Trevor didn't hope so, Trevor knowing who that was very well. That was probably why Trevor should have joined, in case that man was there. He might have been, seeing how bad things were there. But, the kid hadn’t mentioned anything in the folder about that, not knowing who the man was. Trevor took a breath, knowing he needed to admit it. "I don't know." That had Azuruko frown, before he gave a glare. 

"I’m going to speak to you later, Trevor." 

Trevor nodded. He knew he would get a stern talking to, knowing he had let the kid go alone, not knowing that man might have been there; it could have taken a completely different turn. It was a miracle the kid made it as well as he did. 

Trevor hoped Ace could forgive him for being an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> This was only on how Trevor acted like an ass and how he found out he was wrong mainly. If people want, I can write a chap on how Trevor got to be as close to Ace as he is now, as that was a long journey. Trevor also learning more and more about Ace
> 
> And, I am working on the chap where the Strawhats are at the Moby. It just takes time
> 
> If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback. And don't be afraid to leave requests
> 
> If you like my writing style, please go check out my other stories


	60. Namur 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is another one shot _
> 
> _ I know this hasn't been updated in a long while, not for almost 10 months. It’s just been hectic and I haven’t prioritized this. But, here it is finally _
> 
> _ In chapter 54 The Children, Namur find out Ace can speak fishmen and the two bonds over that. Set somewhere after chapter 54, but before 56 _
> 
> _ The text in  _ **_bold_ ** _ is fishman language as it makes it easier to read _
> 
> _ This was a request from Guest _
> 
> _ Hope you enjoy _
> 
> _ Read and relax _

 

Namur moved toward the railing, most having ventured inside as it was getting dark and the nights were somewhat chilly. Ace, however, was still out, holding a cup of something as he leaned on the railing, looking at the rising moon. The assassin had worked a lot the last days, but seemed to have this night off, and Namur hadn't been able to speak about something.

When Namur reached the railing, Ace moved to look at him for second, before taking a sip of his cup, looking and smelling to be coffee. “You on shift tonight?” Namur shook his head. “No, I think it’s Izou and Jozu tonight. I just wondered, when those kids were here and you spoke to Alyssa, you spoke in fishmen, right?” Ace gave a chuckle. “ **You can’t be that surprised. And, it’s useful.** ” Namur had to give a chuckle himself. He wasn't that surprised, he just didn't expect it. “ **I didn't expect it only. Many don’t speak it longer.”** Ace gave a hum. “ **More than you think speak it. Most just don’t. many look down on it, which is stupid. But, it makes it possible to speak without others overhearing.”** Namur gave a frown, before he gave a small snort. “ **Let me guess, most assassin speak it.”** Ace chuckled. “ **Again, I don't get why you're shocked. Most do, and there actually are places where they only speak fishmen. Most assassin's peak at least 3 languages.”**

That was a bit of a shock, that so many spoke different languages. But, again, they traveled almost everywhere. **“How many do you speak?”** Ace gave a hum as he thought. “ **5, almost 6. I have issues with the northern one, the grammar is hard.** ” Namur had heard about that, being an old language, few speaking it, but those who did, mostly only spoke that. “ **That is amazing. Never knew how many actually spoke more than one, especially fishmen. I thought it was dying.** ” Ace took a sip of his cup. “ **It’s not. It’s actually getting more popular places. Not with most humans, that’s just since they are scared to be judged- which again, is stupid.”**

“ **And,”** Started a voice behind him, Namur turning his head to see Mika there. “ **Much easier to swear in fishmen. Funny to yell estúpido or pendejo to others. They never know what you mean.”** Namur had to admit he wasn't the best at swears, but had a feeling those meant douchebag and ashole, based on what he had heard. “ **Yeah,”** Started Ace. “ **That is the best part. So fun to wear others off when they don't know it. Just say it casually.”** Namur could see how that was amusing. “ **Never really heard many speak, and must admit I’m getting rusty.”** He really liked this, to speak with others, there was something about speaking his native tongue that just felt amazing.

Mika chuckled, leaning on the railing beside him. “ **Many does speak it, you just need to listen for it. I’m sure we’ll dock at an island. And, we can take you to places they speak it. They love to meet others.** ” Namur wouldn't mind that, and nodded, feeling content with this all. He never really knew how much he missed speaking his native tongue until Alyssa spoke, her mother, and now. It just felt right. “ **You should speak to Jacob and Evie, Jacob would** **_love_ ** **it.”** Said Mika, making Ace laugh as he nodded. **“He would. He loves others who speak. He even gets so excited he mix words.** ” Mika chuckled as she nodded too, Namur chucking a bit, not able to help it-

Namur stayed up the entire night, speaking with Ace and Mika, the two being really good company.

It felt really nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed _
> 
> _ I know it was a bit short, but I decided to post a small one now, to show this wasn't forgotten _
> 
> _ If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback _
> 
> _ For those interested and willing to help (No need to, but only if you want) I have a patreon now, for support as everything would help. Rewards and goals are up too. My name there is Azuruko. Information and link is also on my twitter and Discord _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _  You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile) _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)
> 
>  


End file.
